Honey, No Regrets
by HeyAndi
Summary: After years of addiction to one another, Santana chooses to take a separate path from Brittany. Three years after making that decision Santana is in LA thriving in her music career with a new girlfriend. When Brittany appears back in her life to choreograph Santana's new music video, how will Santana react after convincing herself that she's over Brittany? Brittana
1. I don't want to do this

_Lima Ohio _

_2012_

"_What do you want from me Brittany?" Santana walked back to her dresser and glanced back at Brittany through the mirror._

"_I want you to get it through that head of yours that we can do this, we can handle the distance! If we love each other, we can do this Santana!" Brittany cried._

_Tears welled up in Santana's eyes. She couldn't help but feel her heart break seeing her girlfriend like this. _

_She took a deep breath and braced herself for what she was about to say next. "I don't __**want**__ to do this."_

_Silence._

_Santana heard a sharp gasp from Brittany, by the time she turned around to take her words back Brittany was running through the door. Santana heard the front door slam downstairs and her icy look_

_turned to pure regret and heartbreak. She wrapped both arms around her stomach and crouched down. It was over. _

Los Angeles

2015

"Can we take this from the top please?" Santana gritted her teeth in frustration. She took her headphones off and reached for her bottle of water. Glaring at Puck; her producer throughout the whole sip.

"San, we were really on to something there. It sounded perfect." Puck was Santana's first friend when she moved to LA. They both met each other with such dreams and aspirations. But who knew that night when they at the bar both after taking turns talking about which girl they would rather take home, that they would accomplish those dreams. Together.

Santana put her headphones back on. "Not good enough Puckerman. Somethings not grooving right with the song. The feelings not there." She looked at her lyrics. "It's missing something."

"Hm, maybe emotion or tears? But you don't have those, do you?" Puck grinned his sly douche bag grin and Santana threw her open bottle of water at the glass in the recording booth.

"Fuck you, you can be such a dick!" They both chuckled. Dry, grim, and raunchy humor. Thats the recipe for their beautiful friendship.

"Oh a dick huh? Well I've got something for-"

"OKAY! If you two are done with this… whatever this is, Santana has a photo shoot to get to." Quinn stepped into the studio never looking up from her iPad typing away. "So if you'll just excuse us."

Santana looked at Puck and shrugged her shoulders. "Sorry ass face, we'll have to continue this lovely conversation another time." She grinned and grabbed her scarf and sunglasses. Puck frowned and waved them off while turning back to his computer. Quinn linked her arm with Santana's and dragged her out of the room, heading toward the elevator of the studio.

"Jesus Q, where is the fire?" Quinn never stopped looking at her iPad but gracefully pulled them into the elevator. "Uh, earth to Quinn.." Santana's brow furrowed. Quinn face stoic. "QUINN FUCKING FABRAY!"

Quinn's head snapped up and she looked at Santana. "Are you in there Q?" Santana's face relaxed and she smiled a tight lipped smile.

"Oh no I'm fine.. I'm sorry I was-" Quinn paused for a second then shook her head. "I was just dealing with some business thats all." Santana nodded and stared forward. The doors to the elevator opened and they both popped on their sunglasses. As soon as they walked out of the front doors of the studio paparazzi swarmed them.

"Santana, over here!"

"Santana Lopez, is it true you've been booked to perform at the halftime show of the Super Bowl?"

"How do you think you'll follow Katy Perry?"

"Where's Stella Miss Lopez?"

Santana was quickly ushered to the black SUV parked outside of the studio with Quinn following quickly behind. "Jesus Christ, nosey bastards." Santana scoffed and leaned back in her seat a little.

"I'm your biggest fan, I'll follow you until you love me.. papa.. paparazzi." Quinn sing songed. "Shut up Q!" Santana playfully slapped Quinn's arm. "What did I do?" She threw her hands up in defense.

* * *

Santana sat in the makeup chair while Tina her makeup artist yapped away about her recent date with Santana's choreographer Mike. Her eyes glossed over as Tina rambled on and on.

Quinn looked up at her from the couch with a smirk. Santana made eye contact and they both gave each other a knowing look, growing into a little scrunchy faced smile. There was a knock at the door.

"I'm sorry miss Lopez I told her you were busy but.." The door flew open.

"Oh so you ARE alive. Imagine my surprise" Santana's eyes widened and she looked back at Quinn who looked just a dumbfounded. "And here I am thinking that something awful must have happened because I haven't seen or heard from you in 2 days.." Santana focused on her hands in her lap. "Two days Santana!"

"Stella listen, I've just been so busy in the studio I-" Stella snapped her fingers.

"Fuck it Lopez, I'm over the bullshit." Santana quickly got up from her seat and moved over to where Stella was standing and wrapped her arms around her waist.

"Come on Stells.. let me make it up to you." She looked up at Stella with her pleading eyes forcing her to smile and shrug. Santana kissed her cheek and winked before walking back to her seat.

"Fine San, but I swear to fucking god if you keep pulling this shit I'm done."

Quinn stood up and walked over to Stella with her innocent smile. As she helped guide Stella out of the room she turned to straight business. "She just has a photo shoot left today and then she's all yours I promise." And with that she shut the door.

"Wow, and the winner of the best girlfriend award GOES TOO.. you Q for making Stella feel more loved then Santana here ever has." Tina chuckled at her own joke. Santana scoffed. "Wow, fuck you Chang"

All three girls burst into laughter. "She's gonna dump your ass you know, right S?"

"Okay.. so she dumps me. Then what?" Tina and Quinn both look at Santana shocked. "Ouch S, why so cold?" Quinn questions. Santana fidgets in her chair a bit and Tina resumes with her makeup.

"She wants us to move in together. Everything was going fine and then she drops that fucking bomb." Santana can't figure out why both women are staring at her like she has 3 eyeballs. "What?" She shouts.

Both girls flinch.

"Nothing it's just, damn.. lesbians move fast." The room burst into laughter. "Got that right Q."

* * *

The next day Santana was tired and hungover. It took a lot of long hours and alcohol to smooth things over with Stella. She was in no mood for choreography but with the music video shoot coming up in 2 weeks she really had no choice.

"Wow you look dreadful" Santana rolled her eyes and took the waiting coffee out of Quinn's hands.

"Why do I keep you?" Santana glared at her from behind her sunglasses.

"Because we've been best friends since middle school Sunshine. Now drink up, you've got a new choreographer today and she's been waiting two hours for your rude ass already." Santana put her sunglasses on top of her head and took a sip of her coffee.

"What? Wheres Mike?" Mikes been her choreographer for the past year. "He pulled something the other night, he's laid up in bed" Quinn smirked. "Wait! Mike was with Tina the other night" Santana said looking up to the ceiling. Quinn waited for it to click with the brunette. "OH! what a heavy bitch!" They both burst into laughter.

"San!" Quinn playfully slapped her arm.

"So Chang on Chang huh?" Santana chuckled, bringing the coffee cup to her lips.

"Jesus S, you make it sound like something you order from a Chinese restaurant." Quinn stopped and thought about what that might look like.

"Not something I would order personally, I heard it sits pretty heavy." Santana said biting her bottom lip trying not to burst into laughter.

Quinn however choked on her coffee. "Gross."

Quinn's phone went off. "Shit we need to get upstairs." Quinn linked with Santana's arm.

"Can't we just sit in the lobby and finish our coffee instead?" She pleaded, but quickly got shot down with Quinn's _Ice Queen_ glare.

They both walked in the big double doors in the dance studio of LA Records and saw all the back up dancers warming up already. With what looked like the new choreographer leading the group with her back turned away from the two women walking in. Santana looked at her phone. Four missed texts from Stella. She quickly shut her screen off and took her sunglasses off her head. She took her hair and tied it up into a messy bun on top of her head and looked in the mirror. She looked somewhat presentable for the hungover state she was in. She wore a pair of black yoga pants, a tight white tank top, with a cut off UCLA sweatshirt on top.

"Alright guys let's take it from the top!" Santana looked in the mirror a little closer when she saw the choreographer turn around. Her heart stopped.

"Brittany.." She breathed out. "

_Shit_." A soft voice cursed and both the choreographer and Santana's attention were grabbed when they heard a splash on the floor by the window. Both of their heads snapped up and took in the sight of Quinn standing in the puddle where her coffee cup had just dropped. Every person in the room eyed the puddle she was standing in and then back at her.

"Britt!" Quinn squealed and she ran up to the blonde, forcing a smile. "What are you doing here?" She held her tight in a squeezing hug.

"I'm filling in for a choreographer Q" Brittany smiled into her friends shoulder as she held on tight to her embrace. Then her smile faltered when she caught the familiar Latina out of the corner of her eye. She broke from Quinn's hold. "Santana.."

Santana just stood there. Like a deer caught in headlights. She knew she was still alive. She could feel herself breathing. But she could not move to save her life. Brittany lifted her arms and then dropped them in defeat as Santana stood there paralyzed. Quinn eyed them both waiting to see who would make the first move. Just then Santana sucked in her bottom lip and nodded lightly. She looked around at all the glaring eyes and then back at Quinn. Quinn gave her an apologetic smile and she almost broke. She turned quickly and rushed out of the double doors.

* * *

**You're going to need to grow a pair Lopez and talk to her. -Q is for Queer**

**Go away Lucy. -S is for Slut**

**Listen, she's here now and you guys are going to be working together so grow up! -Q is for Queer**

**I haven't seen the girl in 3 years Quinn.. 3 fucking years. -S is for Slut**

**And you got exactly what you wanted didn't you? So it was worth it right? -Q is for Queer**

Santana stared at the text message. Had she gotten exactly what she wanted? There was a knock at the door. She looked at the clock. 11:55 pm. Better be the fucking police knocking like that. She looked through the peep hole and sighed. Jesus Quinn..

"Really?" she said with pure annoyance as she opened the door.

"I knew there was no convincing you though text so.. ta da!" Santana rolled her eyes and stalked toward her kitchen to grab a bottle of wine.

"Can we not talk about this Q, I'm really fucking drained.. and confused. I'm-"

Quinn interrupted "Dazed and Confused!" Santana glared and Quinn chuckled. "Not funny?"

Santana pursed her lips and shook her head. "Oh come on S lighten up a bit.. so your ex and first love from high school pops up into your life out of nowhere. Whats the big deal?" Quinn already knew the answer and by the way Santana put the wine glass back in the cupboard and drank straight from the wine bottle, showed she wasn't in the mood for light hearted humor.

Santana takes the bottle and skulks into the living room. When she sinks into her couch she places the bottle on the coffee table and grabs a pillow. "Now what are you gonna do with that?" Quinn follows her into the living room and sits on the arm of the sofa. Santana take the pillow and places it over her face and proceeds to scream at the top of her lungs into it.

"Why me?" Santana questions with her face still in the pillow. She lifts her head up and looks at her best friend with pleading eyes. "Why Q? All the choreographers in the world and she's the one working on my video" Quinn slumps down into the seat next to Santana on the sofa.

"S, I have to tell you something." She kept her eyes focused on her hands.

"Mm, whats thats?" Quinn got up and started walking toward the fire place on the opposite wall. She turned back and looked at a very confused Santana.

"That day, at the studio when you kept asking me whats wrong. Do you remember that?" Santana tilted her head and pursed her lips. "Uhm, yea.." Quinn nodded and then continued. "I knew she was in LA, I saw an article about Beyonce's world tour coming to an end. She was doing her last show here in LA. I saw a photo of them getting off stage at the Staples Center." Santana didn't blink. "But I swear S, I didn't think she'd be staying here very long. And what are the chances she'd show up at LA Records of all places?" The silence was almost to much.

Quinn was about to speak up when Santana stood up. "Get out."

Quinn walked over to her and grabbed her hand. "Santana I didn't want to tell you and get you all worked up over nothing." Santana pulled out of her grasp.

"Get out." She said firmly one more time and then headed toward the stairs. Quinn heard the door to Santana's room slam from upstair and flinched. She grabbed her jacket and left.

* * *

**A/N: For anyone currently reading the story, I made some quick edits because I noticed the first layout of this chapter was a little confusing. For new readers.. I hope you loved it! Let me know what you think!**


	2. Yellow

**A/N: Just so you know this chapter was really fun for me to write. But enough of thats. Heres chapter two. Enjoy ! :)**

Santana turned on her iPod and let the sound drone out her thoughts.

_**Look at the stars look how they shine for you**_

_**And everything you do yeah they were all yellow**_

_**I came along I wrote a song for you**_

_**And all the things you do and it was called yellow**_

She started the water in the shower and let the steam fill the room. She breathed in the effervescent air and slowly pealed her tank top off of her sticky skin. She let her sleep shorts slide down and she stepped into the burning water. She hissed at the feeling against her skin.

_**So then I took my turn oh what a thing to have done**_

_**And it was all yellow your skin oh yeah your skin and bones**_

_**Turn into something beautiful you know you know I love you so**_

_**You know I love you so**_

Santana hiccuped and let her stream of tears turn into loud sobs. She huffed for air and wrapped her arms around her stomach. She leaned against the cool wall of the shower and slowly slid down. With her face buried in her hands she hadn't noticed how much she needed air. She quickly gasped for air and leaned her head against the wall. "God what is wrong with me?" She whispered.

_**I swam across I jumped across for you**_

_**Oh what a thing to do cause you were all yellow**_

_**I drew a line I drew a line for you oh what a thing to do**_

_**And it was all yellow your skin oh yeah your skin and bones**_

_**Turn into something beautiful and you know**_

_**For you I'd bleed myself dry for you I'd bleed myself dry**_

A small chuckle escaped her lips. There had to be humor in this right? A girl. Thee girl that she was in love reason for everything she is today. The girl who was the sole purpose of her survival kindergarden through senior year. The girl who's heart she had broken. The girl who she'd abandoned. That girl was here. She could be anywhere in the world but of course she's here. "Of course." She thought out loud.

_**It's true**_

_**Look how they shine for you look how they shine for you**_

_**Look how they shine for look how they shine for you**_

_**Look how they shine for you look how they shine**_

_**Look at the stars look how they shine for you**_

_**And all the things that you do**_

Santana shut off the water. "She's here."

* * *

The next morning Santana walked into LA records a little more confident then when she had left the night before. With her signature strut she pushed through the double doors, nodded past security and headed toward the elevators. As she stepped in she heard hurried footsteps behind her. She turned around and saw a heavily breathing blonde right beside her."Quinn" Santana nodded.

"Oh please Santana, you can be mad at me all you want but I'm still your manager. So at least act professional."

"I said hello didn't I?" Santana rolled her eyes.

Quinn clicked her tongue. "Cute." She glared at Santana through the corner of her eyes.

"I'll tell you what, you stop looking at me like that and I won't feel forced to hurt you." Santana's body was fully facing the blonde now. Her arms crossed over her chest. Snixx was here.

"Don't try this with me Santana, I'm better at it than you." Quinn faced the brunette and mocked her body language.

Their noses were about an inch apart when the elevator door opened on the third floor and another very familiar blonde face appeared. She eyed the scene in front of her before stepping in. Both Santana and Quinn quickly separated and stepped back toward the wall. Brittany smirked and turned around to face the elevator doors as they shut. _And let the awkward silence begin_ Santana thought. After what felt like forever there was ding and they finally reached their destination. The doors opened and they stepped into the dance studio.

Brittany was the first one out and she walked over to the far wall where a few other dancers were standing. Santana and Quinn both went to step out at the same time and bumped into each other. "Excuse you" Santana eyed the blonde and shoved her a little with her shoulder. Quinn grunted and started after her. Santana walked over to the opposite end of the room as far away from Brittany as she could get.

"Alright, Britt has put together a routine for the video shoot." Quinn nodded over toward the the three chairs at the front of the room. "Lets go." She started toward the chairs. Santana following slowly behind with her arms crossed over her chest. They took a seat. Santana sat back and crossed her legs pulling out her phone. She scrolled though her emails and waited to get this over with. She glanced up for a second to see Brittany in front of the other dancers finishing up their stretching. Santana couldn't help but rake her eyes up the blondes incredible dancer body. A body that she knew so well, but at the same time felt like she didn't know it at all.

"Okay guys" Brittany shouted while popping up startling Santana from her staring. "Let's run though it completely once and then break it down into sections." They all gathered into position. Santana felt a slight breeze next to her and heard the chair next to her creak. "Hey" Santana and Quinn both looked to the left to see a beaming Kurt smiling back at them. "Kurt" Santana groaned. "What are you doing here?" She whispered.

Kurt was a "friend" of Santana and Quinn's from back in high school. And Santana likes to use the word friend lightly. More like and acquaintance that knew fashion too well for her to deny. She wanted people she knew surrounding her on her journey in LA. She brought Kurt with her and Quinn along for the ride. To be someone she knew she could trust. And someone to make sure she looked perfect at all times. He always succeeded with that. As well as being a huge gossip and a giant pain in her ass.

"Miss a chance to see your face while your ex girlfriend reminds you what you're missing?" Quinn chuckled behind her. "Not a chance." Kurt winked.

"Well fuck you" Santana stared forward. "Fuck both of you." She prepared herself after she heard her own voice over the speakers and fill the room.

The beat started out slow at first and Brittany was the first to move. Her body rolling in perfect rhythm. Her feet moving like waves hitting the shore. Her arms flowing like a steady breeze. Her body movement matched every aspect of Santana's voice playing in the background. Soon after, the next row of dancers followed in sync with the blondes movement. And quickly after that the back row was mocking the exact same motions. After the beat quickened its pace Santana could no longer hear the music. Brittany had locked eyes with her and she was hooked. It was like a drug. Like she took the first hit of something so addicting that she couldn't imagine how she'd go another minute without that high. She was drawn in. Brittany never took her eyes off the brunettes eyes as she moved in what seemed like slow motion to Santana. Kurt coughed and she snapped out of her daze quickly.

"Cut the music!" Santana ordered. The music cut off immediately.

"S, what are you doing?" Quinn pulled on her forearm just to have Santana pull it away quickly.

"This isn't going to work." Santana said flatly.

"What?" Quinn and Kurt said at the same time.

"I envisioned this video playing out like a story. Not a constant shot of a dance club." She quickly looked at Quinn with what Quinn could had sworn to be apologetic eyes. With that once again she was heading out of the dance studio.

* * *

Santana went to the only place she knew she could fully get away from her thoughts. The studio. She sat in a room where she didn't care what anyone else thought. A place where emotion only existed through song. She sat at the piano that many times she used like a journal. That piano knew more about her then anyone in the world. Sitting in front of that piano was the only time Santana felt like she was good with words. She lightly let her fingers dance across the keys. Playing a song that she first made up when she was fifteen. Humming a melody that she has hummed so many times before. This was her true escape.

"You never sing the words.." Santana froze. "Ive heard this song so many times in my head" She could hear footsteps approaching. "So many times in my dreams." The voice sounded impossibly close. "But I've always heard it just like that.. just the piano and you humming the melody. Why have I never learned the words?" Santana continued to stare forward.

"Freshman year." Santana could tell the voice was right behind her now. "Freshman year was the first time I heard it."

_Lima Ohio 2008_

"_B come over tonight.." Santana leaned up against her locker right next to Brittany's. _

_Brittany shut her locker and beamed. "Movie night?" She flashed her bright smile, cheeks bunching up under the blue eyes that made the Latina weak at the knees._

"_I just need some us time you know? Alone.." Brittany could see Santana's cheeks flush a tint of pink. "Oh? And why's that San? You miss me or something?" Brittany shot Santana a wink and Santana blushed harder. _

"_Britt.." Santana groaned. _

"_Okay okay, no need to beg" Brittany chuckled. Santana shoved her shoulder playfully. _

"_So is that a yes?" Santana pouted._

"_Mm, thats a defiantly. But only because its impossible to say no to that face." The blondes eyes flashed quickly to the Latinas lips and then back up to her dark chocolate orbs. She licked her lips and Santana felt an impossible warmth wash over her. Just as fast as the warmth came, it went when Santana felt the presence of her peers around her. Her shoulders stiffened and she cleared her throat. _

"_Right well.. we should get to class." Brittany's face fell a little. Santana felt the pang of guilt but knew Brittany understood. Or at least hoped she did. Brittany could feel her panic. _

"_Come on San" Brittany sighed and held up her pinky to link with the brunettes. Santana grinned and gladly accepted, linking their pinkies together and turning to stride down the hallway._

LA 2015

"Back then I used to follow you everywhere. I could never have told you no. It didn't matter what it was. I trusted you with everything. I always had, even when we were kids. The pull I felt toward you was indescribable." Hearing her voice again was killing Santana. She felt her heart pounding and ripping apart all at the same time. The sensation was absolutely nauseating. She was trapped, where was the exit when she needed it most?

_Lima Ohio 2008_

_**Open up it's freezing out here - B :)**_

_Santana read the text message and smiled. She snapped her phone shut and rushed to her window. Even in the dark Brittany's eyes were piercing. Santana undid the locks on her window and slid it upward quickly. She held her hand out for Brittany to take and guided her in swiftly. _

"_Britt you didn't have to use the window, my parents aren't home" Santana chuckled. _

"_Oh yes, but why break tradition?" Brittany stepped toward Santana. "I wouldn't want to lose my touch." Santana gulped. _

"_Nope, we wouldn't want that." She stuttered over her words a bit. _

_Brittany leaned in a little closer inches away from Santana's face. The brunettes eyes lowering down to Brittany's lips. Brittany arched her eyebrow and smirked when the Latina shut her eyes. She quickly pecked Santana's nose and skipped away. Santana groaned. _

"_B.. thats no fair" she frowned. _

"_I'm sorry were you expecting something?" Brittany chuckled as she flopped on the bed. "I thought it was movie night" She sent Santana a teasing wink. _

"_You're cheating, its been days!" She whined._

"_It's been hours San, remember this morning?" Brittany rolled over on her stomach and flipped open the copy of Cover Girl laying on the bedside table. _

_Santana sat down on the bed and focused on her hands in her lap. Brittany was right, she had been able to sneak a kiss in her garage before they got in her moms car for school. _

"_Well, it feels like days.." She scoffed. _

_Brittany rolled her eyes and continued to read the magazines quiz's in front of her. Santana grabbed the remote from the end of her bed and laid back flipping through channels. _

"_Hey San?" Brittany looked up from the magazine. _

"_Hey Britt?" Santana continued to flip through channels. _

"_I wanna ask you something but I don't want you to freak out"_

"_B you can ask me anything, you know that._

"_Are we best friends?"_

_Santana almost laughed until she saw Brittany's face was serious. Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion._

"_Britt you can't be serious, you know we're best friends. We always have been and we always will be." Santana sat up and turned facing Brittany crossing her legs. Brittany buried her face in the pillow and then looked back up at the girl sitting next to her. _

"_No.. I mean, are we only best friends?" _

_Realization washed over Santana's face. _

"_Oh.." _

_Oh? Thats all she could come up with? Oh? Come on Santana._

_Brittany's face instantly dropped and Santana's heart fell just as quickly. The blonde buried her face in the pillow again. _

_Good one Lopez._

"_No, B don't.." Santana started rubbing circles in Brittany's shoulders. "Britt.. look at me please." When Brittany didn't respond Santana sighed. _

_She sat back and leaned her head against her headboard running her hands through her hair. Staring forward she began to speak._

"_I'll never be good Brittany." She looked back down at her hands in her lap and continued. "I'll never be good with words, or explaining how I feel, or what I want." She paused and then took a breath. "I'll never be good at that."_

LA 2015

"We were fifteen. We were teenagers. Kids really. I could never understand why it wasn't okay for us to be the way we were in school and around our friends like we were when we were alone." She paused "I only ever wanted to be around you. Be close to you. No matter what I was doing I needed you near me. Next to me. Or it just wasn't really living for me. I was addicted to you." Santana's eyes welled listening to her words.

"But I felt like you could've lived without me. I felt like you wanted to hide me. Like you were ashamed of who you were when you were around me. And in that moment I was preparing myself to leave and try to get over my addiction." She took a startled breath. "And then do you remember what you said? You said.. I'll never be good at that." Santana shut her eyes remembering everything the girl was talking about.

"You said-"

"But loving you is something I'll always be good at." Santana whispered.

_Lima Ohio 2008_

_Brittany lifted her faced from the pillow with tears streaming down her face. Only to find Santana in the exact same state. _

"_What was that?" Brittany questioned basically pleading with her to repeat it. _

"_I love you Britt"_

"_Santana Lopez, are you aware of what you're saying? And are you aware that you can't take it back? I won't let you."_

_Santana chuckled. "Brittany Pierce, I'm aware that I'm saying I love you and that I don't want to take it back. Ever."_

_Brittany sat up fully and mirrored Santana's position, crossing her legs._

"_You love me?" she choked out._

_Santana nodded shyly looking back down at her hands. _

_Brittany cupped her hand under the brunettes chin and nudged it upward until their eyes met. _

"_I love you too San. So much." Brittany glanced down at the Latinas lips and bit her own lip. "I think I want to give you that kiss now."_

"_I think I'd like that.." Santana barely got out the words before Brittany was capturing her lips in a heated kiss._

_Brittany sat back against the headboard pulling Santana on top of her. Santana straddled Brittany never letting their lips part. The blonde put both hands on the brunettes waist letting her thumbs tease right under the hem of her white tank top. Santana deepened the kiss letting her tongue massage against Brittany's biting and pulling at her bottom lip. Brittany greedily let her hands roam under Santana's top. Santana broke their kiss and hungrily attacked Brittany's neck, hitting Brittany's pulse point and forcing her to moan in pleasure. _

"_Can I take this off?" Brittany started to tug at the Latinas top. Santana lifted her arms and nodded. Within seconds the white top was discarded to the floor. Followed by Santana tugging on the bottom of Brittany's t-shirt in question. The blonde nodded furiously and the brunette made the offensive piece of clothing disappear. Santana continued the assault on her neck when Brittany wrapped both arms around Santana's waist and quickly flipped them over, Brittany now on top._

"_Ugh." Santana moaned as Brittany slid between her legs and lowered her body against hers. _

_The pair have been in this situation many times. Often getting into heated make out sessions that ended in them only half naked and highly frustrated. But never had they gone that extra mile. Both of them were saving themselves for the right boy. Like they had always been taught. Saving themselves for the one. Never wanting to admit what they knew all along. That they wanted this moment together. They had been waiting for each other. _

_Brittany slowed down movements. "San"_

"_Mm?" Santana hummed but still continued to place wet hot kisses on Brittany's pulse point. The blonde started to lose focus again. She sighed and tried again. _

"_San.." she whimpered. But with no such luck the Latina was on a mission. _

"_Santana!" Brittany said with a bit more tone in her voice. _

_Santana pulled back and looked into her favorite blue eyes. "Yeah?"_

_Brittany rested their foreheads together and shut her eyes. She sighed once and then continued. _

"_I want to make love to you.."_

_Santana's breath hitched. The too girls looked at each other for a few moments longer before Santana slid her hand behind the nape of Brittany's neck and she slowly nodded. The blonde looked into her eyes once more for assurance and then leaned in for the sweetest kiss they shared all night. She slid her hands down Santana's bare sides. With shaky hands linked her fingers into the side of the brunettes sleep shorts, slowly sliding them down the smooth tan legs. With both of their hearts pounding she slowly kissed Santana's hip bone then inward toward her navel. She trailed more soft kisses up the Latinas stomach until she was hovered right over the her perfect round breasts. She placed one soft kiss on top of each one before reaching around the the clasp of Santana's bra. The tan girl arched her back a little to give the blonde full access to take it off. Once it snapped, Brittany took each strap and slowly slid it down Santana's arms. Locking eyes with the chocolate orbs she never broke eye contact as she pulled the bra off completely and tossed it too the floor. Brittany was a mixture of turned on and astonished all at once._

"_God, you're beautiful." She said in one breath, staring down at the most beautiful display in front of her. With Santana's dark hair sprawled out across the pillow, her incredibly plump lips, and wonderfully tanned skin, Brittany felt like she was a gift. The best gift she has ever received. Brittany lightly kissed Santana's left breast before capturing the hardened bud between her lips and nipping it lightly. The Latina took in a sharp breath. The blonde kissed across the show the right breast equal attention. Sucking it lightly and releasing it with a loud pop. Santana hummed with approval. Brittany looked up and blues met browns. _

"_I'm going to take these off now okay?" Brittany tapped on the top of Santana's black laced panties. The brunette bit her lip and nodded. _

_The blonde hesitated for a moment and then grabbed the edges of the panties and slowly pulled them down. Santana could feel Brittany's hands shaking. _

"_Britt.." Santana placed her hand on Brittany's shoulder. Their eyes met once again._

"_Yeah?" The blondes voice trembled. _

"_We're doing this together okay?" Brittany didn't respond to Santana spoke again. _

"_Come here" She said leaning up a little. She slid her handed behind Brittany's back making her shiver. She kissed Brittany's shoulder with a sweet kiss and unclasped her bra. Brittany's breath caught when she felt the coolness of the air hitting her own breasts. Her nipples hardened instantly and she could feel herself flush. This wasn't the first time the two girls had seen each other naked. But it's never been this intimate and Santana wanted this moment to last forever. Santana gave another sweet kiss only this time to Brittany's cheek as she slid her hand down the blondes toned stomach and reached for the bottom to the blondes jeans. She quickly popped the button and they both worked to get the blonde out of the pant legs. This time the Latina gave a longer fuller kiss on the trembling girls lips as she slid her fingers under the sides of Brittany's light blue and white striped panties and worked them down the milky white thighs. There they were. Naked. Vulnerable. And in love._

"_Brittany look at me." The blonde did as she was told. "We don't have to do this.."_

"_I want to" Brittany quickly interrupted. "I want to feel as close with you as possible." _

_Santana nodded and bit her lip. She reached down and grabbed Brittany's hand slowly gliding is down her stomach toward her most anticipated destination. Santana kept her hand cupped over Brittany's as she felt the blonde slide one finger between her folds. The brunette gasped. Brittany pulled her hand back quickly. _

"_Are you okay?!" She panicked. _

"_I'm good B" She nodded quickly. "I'm amazing."_

"_Are you sure?" Brittany questioned. _

"_Just touch me Britt." Santana half chuckled. _

_Brittany smiled and slid her hand back down Santana's stomach until her fingers were right over the Latinas aching core. She began teasingly tapping her fingers just above where Santana needed her most. The brunette sighed and lifted her head to eye the blonde, Brittany smirked. She quickly slid her finger between Santana's folds. The brunette whimpered and her head fell back against the pillow. _

"_God Britt, just like that" Santana bit her lip._

_Brittany started to gain a little more confidence with each moan that she elicited out of the Latina and began to rub a little faster with a bit more rhythm. _

"_Does that feel good?" She questioned while kissing down hotly on the brunettes pulse point. All Santana could do was nod furiously. _

_Santana began to rock her body along with Brittany's rhythm. She could feel how wet she was, and she wondered if Brittany was the same. She looked up at Brittany and whispered. _

"_Together?" Brittany wasn't exactly sure what she meant at first. But Santana let her intentions known by sliding her own hand down Brittany's toned stomach and instantly sliding her fingers between her slick folds. Brittany stiffened her movements and moaned. _

"_Oh my god, yes" She breathed and her forehead landed on Santana's shoulder. _

"_You want more?" Santana asked while exploring the new territory. _

"_Yes." Brittany panted. Quickly remembering that she was on a mission too. She picked up where she left off circling her finger around Santana's clit. _

"_I want to feel you." Santana pleaded. "Inside."_

_Without question Brittany placed one finger into Santana's entrance._

"_Fuck Britt." Brittany started pumping in and out of Santana. Eyes snapping shut when she felt a new sensation. _

"_S-san." Santana smirked at the reaction she gained from the blonde when she added a finger herself. But Santana; being a little more confident added a second finger. _

"_Yes, harder San!" she pleaded. Santana did as she was told and pumped even harder. Brittany felt like she was going to come undone, but desperately wanted Santana to be right there with her. So she slid a second finger into Santana. Brown hooded eyes locked onto blue ones. Both of their walls tightening. They both press their foreheads together never breaking their stare. _

_Brittany couldn't take it any longer. "Come with me baby, I want you to come with me."_

"_I love you" Santana gasped. _

"_I love you too." And thats all it took for both of them to hit a fit of ecstasy. _

_They both rode out their orgasms a few seconds longer and then collapsed, breathing heavily. _

"'_Together' may be my new favorite word." Brittany admitted innocently. And they both broke into a fit of light laughter. _

"_Mine too B." Santana kissed the top of Brittany's forehead and they both let exhaustion take over. _

LA 2015

"I gave you everything that night, all of me, willingly. And you know what?" she paused. "I have zero regrets."

_Lima Ohio 2008_

_Brittany woke up and it was still dark outside. She shook herself out of her groggy state and smiled. After stretching a bit she panicked when she feel the coolness of the sheets next to her. Had this all been a dream? She sat up and took in her surroundings. She felt a little hint of relief when she realized she was indeed in Santana's room. In her bed.. naked. So she wasn't completely insane. Her bottom lip jutted out into a pout when a new set of panic washed over her. Was Santana upset? Was she freaking out over what they did? Is that why she's gone? All that panic was put on hold when she heard a faint sound. It sounded sweet, melodic. She swung your legs over the edge of the bed and stood, wrapping the loose sheet around her naked body to follow the enticing sound. She walked out of Santana's bedroom down the familiar hallway and stopped at the top of the stairs when something beautiful happened. She heard Santana's smooth raspy voice humming the sweet melody. That, perfectly timed with the fast rhythm of her heart.. she was sure she wanted to hear that song forever. _

LA 2015

Santana turned around on the piano bench and for the first time allowed herself to make eye contact with the deep blue orbs she'd been avoiding for years. She opened her mouth like she had something to say and then quickly closed it.

"What are the words to the song?" Brittany questioned.

Santana pursed her lips and shook her head.

"What is the song about?" Brittany raised an eyebrow.

Santana dropped her gaze to her hands, holding her silence.

"I have zero regrets" Brittany repeated.

"Brittany.." Santana stood up getting eye level with the blonde.

"No San, hear me out"

"Britt!" she forced out.

"You never gave it back Santana. I gave you everything that night, and you never gave it back!" Brittany shouted, then cupped both of Santana's cheeks in her hands. She let her eyes wander back and forth between the Latinas dark brown eyes.

Santana pulled back stepping away.

"Brittany, I'm with someone.."

**A/N: I really hope that what I've written so far is keeping you all entertained. But theres only one way to be sure.. give me some feedback! Follow/Favorite. Let me know it's worth continuing. **

**Songs used: Yellow (Coldplay)**


	3. Home Run

**A/N: More Brittana interaction? Sure why not? Enjoy!**

"Think of it as art." Santana said while poking at her salad with her fork,

"Art?" Puck raised an eyebrow. "You want to do a video that you'd never be featured in.. Thats not art Lopez, thats boring."

Santana glared up at her producer/friend. "And me singing with five backup dancers behind me is so original.." She rolled her eyes.

Puck placed his beer down and leaned in across the table. He glanced around the busy restaurant and spoke. "Okay, whats going on with you Lopez?"

Santana ignored him at first turning her head to look out the oversized front window. She could feel he's eyes burning into the side of her face so she turned to look at him.

"What?" She snapped.

"You just seem like you have a lot on your mind thats all." Puck said while throwing his hands up defensively.

"I'm sorry, I'm not trying to be such bitch."

"But it just comes naturally? Its cool, I get it." Puck sent Santana a playful wink, earning himself an icy glare. "Look, if you don't want to talk about it thats fine. But I'm going to need you to chin up. I'm having a little get together for all the people who have been working on the album, to say thank you for all the hours they've been putting in. Before we announce the release date."

This made Santana smile. Because no matter how upset Santana was, she was incredibly proud of the work they had done. There was no reason why her sour attitude should be the reason why these people don't get the proper gratitude. Plus maybe a night out would serve her some good. Keep her mind off of things.

"That sounds perfect, when?" She looked up at her friend in question.

"Tonight." He smirked.

* * *

"God, is it pathetic that I'm this excited about tonight?" Stella questioned.

"No, I think its great." Santana kissed her cheek and then rolled out of bed grabbing her silk robe and walking toward the bathroom.

She was standing in the mirror fixing her hair when Stella walked up behind her wrapping her arms around Santana's waist, kissing her neck.

"Then again how could I not be excited after that invitation?" She smiled onto her shoulder.

"Well I figured I'd been distant enough lately." Santana sighed looking at Stella through the mirror and pouting.

"Well you're forgiven." Stella walked out of the bathroom heading toward her closet.

"I'm going to have to head home and get ready." Santana said following her out of the bathroom and leaning against the door panel of the closet.

Stella turned around with a frown. "Really? But you have things here."

"Yes but there will be a red carpet there tonight and Kurt insists this calls for full hair, makeup and styling." she huffed.

"Well I refuse to argue with that boy. I'll lose." Stella smiled. "Alright go, shoo. I'll see you tonight?"

"I'll pick you up at 9." Santana kissed her on the cheek and headed out of the bedroom.

* * *

"LOPEZ!" Puck walked up to Santana and Stella as they walked toward their VIP table. "Finally!" he chanted. Clearly already having a good time.

"Yeah well, if this one didn't take so long to get ready." Stella poked Santana's shoulder. Santana grinned at her.

"Yea well, what can I say? Looking this good takes time."

"Well you look hot." Puck put his arms around both girls shoulders. "Stells looks hot." He started ushering them further into VIP. "I look hot. Now lets drink!" Puck waved over to the server to bring over a tray of drinks. "Champagne, ladies. The best for the best."

Santana and Stella each took a glass before turning to look over the balcony of the VIP section. "Damn, It's beautiful to see all these people in one place." Santana said before taking a sip.

The dance floor was packed. Santana saw a swarm of people below her and smiled. Every single person here was making the dream happen. She continued to let her eyes scan the room.

"Hey" She heard a soft voice come from behind her. She turned around and saw Quinn standing there.

"Hey" She returned with a questioning eyebrow.

Quinn rolled her eyes. "Oh for god sake Santana! Cut it out already. We both know this is really hard for you right now."

Santana crossed her arms a looked at the ceiling.

"You can't stay mad at me forever after all." Quinn pointed out. "Look, I was only trying to protect you."

"For the sake of my career, or because you're my friend?" Santana questioned sternly.

"Because you're my _best_ friend, and I care about you." Quinn frowned. She placed her hand on the Latinas forearm and uncrossed her arms. "Come on bestie.." She teased.

"Jesus, Q" Santana rolled her eyes and slumped her shoulders in defeat.

"Ah ha! There she is.. see I knew you were always a big ol' softie deep down." Quinn stretched her arms out and pulled Santana in for a hug.

"Woah, I already have to share 90% of my time that I have with her with you Quinn. Stop being so greedy." Stella interjected.

"Stella, you look beautiful as always." Quinn smiled kindly.

"As do you, which is why I'm going to have to ask you to step away from my girl." She winked.

"Hey hey now, no need to fight over me." Santana chuckled and took a sip from her champagne class.

All three of the girls heads snapped to look over the balcony when they heard loud cheers. The crowd down below were going nuts.

Santana looked down and quickly realized that you can never run fully away from your problems.

"What the fuck?" She gritted her teeth. Santana watched as she saw Brittany down on the dance floor, stunning the crowd with her incredible dance moves. And she wasn't alone. She was dancing with Sam Evans, a fellow artist and one of the writers on the album.

Stella looked disinterested and walked over to the large group over by the couches while Quinn quickly tugged Santana away. "We can leave you know." Quinn suggested.

"Why is she here?" Santana kept her eyes in the scene down below.

"She's a part of this album. Whether you like it or not S, the record label is never going to go for your whole _art_ idea and what she's choreographed for the video is.. simply put amazing." Quinn treaded lightly.

"Excuse me." Santana bit before storming over to the group by the couches. She grabbed Stella by the hand dragging her toward the stairs. Quinn watched intently when she saw the two had arrived on the dance floor.

"This would break her heart." Quinn heard Kurt's voice approach beside her.

"Huh?" Quinn questioned not taking her eyes off of scene playing out in front of her.

"If Stella knew Santana was using her to make someone else jealous." he clicked his tongue and walked away.

* * *

Santana pulled Stella toward the middle of the dance floor and tugged her body into hers. They collided together and Stella giggled.

"Dance with me." Santana kept a serious face. Stella felt a shiver and quickly kissed Santana on the lips before playfully doing a shoulder shimmy. Santana pulled her body close again and turned around facing her back to Stella's front. Grabbing the back of Stella's neck; she teasingly grinded her ass against her.

Stella's breath caught and she began to move with Santana. Intently matching her movements. The Latina leaned her head against Stella's shoulder while continuing to grind into her front.

After about 4 songs of continuos _dancing _(basically having sex on the dance floor) Stella leaned into Santana and whispered in her ear. "I'm going to go get us more drinks."

Santana nodded and felt the loss of contact right away. Before she has a chance to turn around and take in her surroundings she felt the contact behind her once again.

"Is that the best you can do?" The whisper was soft in her ear yet seductive. It sent shivers up her spine. She knew the voice immediately.

A hand slipped around from her waist to the front of her stomach pulling her closer. She felt a hand slide up her back, sweeping all of Santana's hair to hang over one shoulder. She felt a whisper into her skin on her bare shoulder.

"It's gonna take a little more then that to make me jealous." Santana's breath hitched.

"I'm not trying to make you jealous, I'm trying to keep you away." Santana said cooly.

"Well then it's _defiantly _going to take more that that." Santana shivered, and she felt a loss of warmth as Brittany disappeared.

She turned around to look and saw Stella making her way through the crowd.

* * *

Everyone was impossibly drunk. The VIP section started to thin out a little bit as folks were calling it a night. Stella was falling over and Kurt was the only thing keeping her from hitting the floor.

"This one needs to get home." He chuckled halfway in annoyance.

"I-Im fffiiiineee, really. B-babe-San-ana.. tell him I'm fine." She pouted.

"Jeez Stells, you really do need to get home. Let me grab my things." Santana said looking around for anything she might need to gather.

"Nonsense!" Puck interrupts. "You're staying, the night is still young!"

"You know what he's right Santana, you have to host all your guests. She lives a block away from me. I'll take her home" Kurt offered.

"Really?" Santana furrowed her eyebrows.

"Yeah really, besides last time we were there her super hot doorman winked at me. I'm pretty sure he wants all up on this." Kurt did his signature finger wag.

"Lord help that boy if thats the case" Santana chuckled.

"Fuck you too Satan, I'll take that as you thanking me for being so gracious."

Santana stood and walked over to Stella kissing her on the forehead. "Kurt's gonna take you home okay?"

"Awh, he's my-my favoritee." Stella slurred.

"I'll text you in the morning Stells." And with that kurt was pulling her out of the club.

* * *

"Where are you going?" Quinn asked looking up at Santana as she stood.

"I'm going to go fix my makeup." Quinn nodded and Santana headed toward the private bathroom in the VIP lounge.

She swung the door open and immediately jumped when she saw a figure of someone already fixing themselves in the mirror.

Brittany.

"I'm sorry I didn't know anyone else was in here." She quickly explained. Starting to head out of the bathroom.

"No, don't worry about it. I'm almost done." Brittany offered.

"Oh." Santana said awkwardly and leaned against the counter waiting for her to finish up.

Brittany touched up her lip gloss in the mirror tossing a side glance over to Santana. She smirked and chuckled a bit.

"What?" Santana asked crossing her arms over her chest. "Whats so funny?"

"You are." Brittany said twisting the lid back of the lip gloss and turning toward Santana. "You're so tense all the time." She leaned up against the wall. "For what?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Santana pursed her lips and looked up at the ceiling.

"Mm, okay." Brittany popped her lips together and pushed off the walls. She headed toward the door.

After the door shut and Santana was alone she released a breath she didn't realize she was holding. She turned toward the mirror and started going through her clutch for her lip gloss.

She heard the door fly open.

"Fuck it." Brittany said as she beelined for the Latina. She grabbed Santana's face and pulled her in for a heated kiss.

Santana's heart raced, and no matter what her mind said her body allowed herself to start returning the kiss. Brittany massaged their tongues together and nipped at Santana's plump bottom lip. Santana let her arms wrap around Brittany's neck. Brittany let her hands roam down to Santana's ass. She grabbed it greedily then moved her hands down to the brunettes thighs, gripping them and lifting the smaller girl up to wrap her legs around her waist. She walked Santana over to the counter with ease and placed her on top of it, situating herself right in between her legs. She broke the kiss and stared at Santana's swollen lips for a moment. Santana stared back with hooded eyes. Brittany moved in to start an assault on Santana's neck hitting her pulse point right where she knew it drove the Latina crazy.

"Fuck." The brunette whimpered.

Brittany gripped Santana's waist and pulled their centers impossibly close. Santana moaned. The blonde pulled down a strap of the Latinas dress and kissed where the material used to be. Santana ran her fingers through Brittany's hair. Brittany pulled back and bit her lip.

"You can't wear things like this and expect me not to react." Brittany husked. Santana's eyes fluttered open. Brittany ran her fingers up Santana's arm and the brunette followed her movements with her eyes. Brittany came to the strap of Santana's dress hanging down her arm and softly placed is back on her shoulder.

Brittany pecked Santana's lips. "I guess I'll see you around." The blonde spun around and opened the bathroom door.

"W-what?" Santana's jaw almost hit the floor.

"Batter up.." Brittany tossed a look back over her shoulder. "You're up next." She said and she headed out of the door leaving a very disheveled and frustrated Santana behind.

* * *

The first day of walk throughs, and Santana shows up in impossibly tight black yoga pants with a red flannel wrapped around her waist. She's wearing a white sports bra and black combat boots. Hair down, in loose curls parted far to the right and hanging off her shoulders. She was wearing her hair in the way she knew drove Brittany the most crazy. And of course red lipstick. Why not? Brittany thought.

"Alright lets get started" Santana said placing herself in front of the large wall length mirror.

For the next hour Brittany tried to concentrate on everything but Santana. A constant struggle with herself to keep her eyes trained on her own movements and not Santana's lips, or ass, or her toned tanned stomach. Even her smell was distracting Brittany. She wondered how it's even possible for Santana to always smell so heavenly. Vanilla and honey Brittany thought.

It had been a long rehearsal for Brittany. There was three days left until the video shoot so the next few rehearsals they had would consist of walking through the choreography with Santana.

Brittany waited around in the studio long after everyone leaves rehearsal. She turned her iPod on over the speakers and begins to lose her thoughts in dance. As a trancing beat played over the speakers she lets her body take control. She used the entire space of the studio flowing around the room building up quite a sweat.

When the song came to an end she plopped on the ground in front of the mirror and leaned back on her hands staring up at the ceiling. She heard something drop on the floor and heard it start to roll. She turned her head back and saw a baseball slowly rolling toward her. It's slowly crawls closer and bumps her pinky finger. She picks up the ball and inspects it. She looked over to where it came from and saw Santana slowly walking out of a dark shadow by the doors to the studio. Brittany didn't move. Just watched. Santana approached the blonde.

"She swings.." Santana said softly. She placed one foot on either side of Brittany's waist and stood over her.

Brittany raked her eyes up the Latina's body. Santana crouched down and then straddled Brittany. She was now sitting on her lap.

"And it's out of the park.." Santana whispered. Wrapping both arms behind Brittany's neck, catching her gaze.

"The crowd goes wild!" Brittany says in a low voice tilting her face in closer to Santana's. She nudged the Latinas nose with hers. Santana closed to remaining distance. The kiss started out needy, each girl wanting to take control. Then slowed to both of them trying to savor the moment.

"Home run.." Santana said pulling back from their heated kiss gazing at Brittany with a quirked eyebrow. "Wow" She said softly.

Brittany gazed back at Santana completely in awe of her.

"What?" Santana said, suddenly aware of the blondes eyes roaming all over her. Blushing a little she sat back a bit. "What B?" She said tucking a piece of hair behind her ear.

Brittany snapped out of her daze and smirked.

"Brittany you're really starting to freak me out." Santana said starting to get up from her current position.

Brittany grabbed her wrist and pulled her back on top of her. "You called me B."

"Oh. Uhm.. Yeah? I'm sorry I just.." Santana started to blush a little harder clearly flustered. "I should just.. I'm gonna go." Santana stood up fully now turning to walk toward the door.

"Hey San.." Brittany caught the Latinas attention and she turned around. Brittany tossed her the baseball underhand. Santana caught it.

"Just because you hit a home run doesn't mean this game is over." Santana continued to stare at the baseball with furrowed eyebrows. "I predict extra innings." Brittany said.

Santana nodded flipping the ball back to Brittany. "Good to know." She said with a half of a smirk and turned toward the door once again.

**A/N: This chapter was written on a crazy lack of sleep. But I hope it came together for everyone:) Next update is on Wednesday!**


	4. Mercy

**A/N: Sorry for the late update! I was incredibly sick the past few days. Regardless, heres chapter 4! Enjoy!**

* * *

"So I was thinking we sneak out right after your speech at the video release party." Stella said while typing away at her laptop. "What do you think?"

When she didn't receive a response she glanced up from her computer. "San?" Still nothing.

"Santana, sweetie seriously?" She said with a little more tone in her voice.

"Huh?" Santana lifted her head up from the pillow. She looked at the opposite side of the room to where Stella was sitting on the other couch. "I'm sorry, what were you saying?"

"The video release party.." Stella said shaking her head and turning her attention back to her laptop. "I thought we could dip out a little early you know? Do some celebrating of our own." She said wriggling her brows.

"Oh geeze Stells, I really wish I could but after we launch the video I have a ton of interviews that Quinn's already committed me too." After a bit of silence Santana laid her head back on the plush pillow and stared back at the ceiling.

Santana heard a mumble.

"Jesus San are you even listening?" Santana snapped her head back up. "I'm sorry what?" Stella rolled her eyes.

"Whats going on in that head of yours right now?" Stella groaned.

At that Santana sat up. "You know what I'm probably just a little stir crazy right now, I think I need to go for a run or something."

"What now?" Stella's brow furrowed. "It's 8 o'clock and the paparazzi is going to be in a frenzy this close to the release date."

It had been three weeks and three days since Santana and Brittany had kissed in the studio. It had been three weeks since they shot the video. It had been two weeks and six days since Santana told Brittany that she couldn't see her anymore. It had been two weeks, six days and twenty-three hours since Santana walked away from Brittany on the video wrap day. Two weeks six days twenty-three hours since she had last seen Brittany. It had been one second since the last time she thought about Brittany. But she wasn't counting or anything. She's just been laying around her LA penthouse depressed about other things. Definitely not because of the ex girlfriend who forced her way back into her life again. Nope, had nothing to do with the blonde. The beautiful blonde. The blonde that knew her so well, that knew exactly how to make her feel better. The blonde that.. NO she wasn't going to start thinking this again.

"Yeah well.." Santana leaned over tying her running shoes by the front door. "I need to get out and do something before I go crazy."

"Well hold on then, I'll come with you." Stella put her laptop to the side.

"'No, no, you've got work to do. I know you're busy, let me get out of your hair."

"It's really no problem at all San, just let me.." Santana opened the front door.

"Really Stells it's okay. Are you going to be here when I get back?" Santana asked.

"Probably not, I have a midterm in the morning. I'm just gonna finish up this paper and then head home." Santana shut the door and jogged up to Stella's side.

"Alright then, I'll see you tomorrow?" She said while leaning down to kiss her cheek.

"Yeah, I.." Stella started but Santana was already gone. "Can wait.." She stared at the already closed door.

* * *

"I'm coming, I'm coming.." Santana could hear on the other side of the door as she knocked impatiently.

The door opened and Quinn stood there looking extremely confused.

"Santana?" She asked leaning out of the door to see if anyone else was with her.

Santana didn't waste another moment before pushing past Quinn and letting herself it. She walked into the kitchen and helped herself to the wine cooler picking out an appropriate bottle of red. Grabbing two glasses from the cupboard and turning around to a very confused Quinn leaning on the door frame with an arched eyebrow.

"Yes, it's that kind of night." Santana explained. She pushed passed the blonde and made her way to the couch in the living room.

"Mind telling me why you're here?" Quinn plopped herself on the couch next to Santana.

"Tonight I'm going to need you to be my best friend okay? Not my manager Q." Santana pulled the cork out of the bottle and began to pour.

"I'm off the clock anyways." Quinn waved off and then chuckled while she watched Santana pour the wine to the very top.

"I kissed Brittany." Santana spat out before taking a sip, causing Quinn to choke on her wine.

"I'm sorry what?" She looked up at the Latina while wiping the drips off of her chin.

"Well she kissed me actually, at the party. Pucks party."

Quinn took a rather large sip while soaking the new information in. "Uhm, the one Stella was at?"

Santana bit her lip and nodded slowly while leaning further back into the couch and staring forward.

"Does she know? How did this happen? What does this mean?"

"Oh calm down _Parez Hilton, _before your head explodes." Santana looked over at Quinn and rolls her eyes. "Okay fine, no Stella does not know. I'm really not sure how it happened, it was more of a heat of the moment thing. I think, don't quote me. And uhm.. I'm not sure what this means seeing as we've kissed again." Santana raised the glass to her lips before adding "And I may have told her to go away."

Quinn's eyes widened. "Again?"

"Mhm, again. I initiated the last one." Santana said while lowering her head.

"Okay so let me get this straight.. you kissed Brittany and then basically slapped her in the face by telling her to go away?"

"It was more like, _I can't do this anymore _then an actual _go away_. But yes." Santana put her wine down on the coffee table and then stared toward Quinn. "And I haven't seen her since." She said pursing her lips.

"Well thats what you wanted isn't it?" Quinn asked.

"No, I mean yes but..no?" Santana shook her head in confusion. "I don't fucking know anymore." Santana covered her face with her hands and then flew back into the into the couch pillows.

"Hm, now it's no wonder why she's been so out of it." Quinn thought.

"What?!" Santana sat up quickly. "You've seen her?"

"Well yea, she's been here a few times."

"She was here?!" Santana's brows furrowed. "Like.. she was here? With you?"

"Well not always just here with me but yeah.." Quinn thought.

"Wait, what do you mean not only with you?"

"Well she was here the other night with Sam, Kurt, and a few of the back-up dancers." There was silence for a moment. "OH!" Quinn shouted. "And Stella's doorman was there for some reason." Quinn chuckled.

Santana slapped her forehead and groaned.

"And look at you, you're totally jealous!" Quinn grabbed Santana's wrist and chuckled a little harder. "San.." She pleaded wanting the Brunette to look at her. "S, look at me.." Santana finally looked up. "She didn't seem into it. Matter of fact she looked completely out of it remember?"

"I don't care what she does."

Quinn chuckled.

"No really I don't Q!" She argued.

"Good, because you're in a relationship." Quinn shrugged.

"Right." Santana picked up her glass and took a larger gulp this time.

* * *

Santana opened her eyes and cursed at the sun. She lifted her head a little from the pillow she was laying face down on and took in her surroundings. Quinn's apartment. _Jesus Lopez_ she thought to herself. She heard a clinking of glass in the kitchen and water running. She sat up fully and grabbed her pounding head. _Fuck_ she thought. How much could she have possibly drank last night. She looked at the coffee table and that answered her question for her. Two bottles of wine and a few stray shot glasses laying around. _When did liquor come into the picture? _She looked around for her phone to check the time and when she couldn't find it she settled for turning on the TV. When it flickered on E! news was on. She rolled her eyes when she saw one of the Kanye's latest rants made news once again. And then froze when she saw a clip of Sam Evans latest music video. _Sorry ladies. _She heard Guilianna Rancic's voice come over the television. _Is Sam Evan's suddenly off the market?_ It cut to a clip of Sam and a very familiar blonde walking hand in hand coming out of a venue. _This is so true. _It cut to Guilianna and Terrence J standing on the E! news set. _I know a lot of hearts that are broken because of this news Terrence. _Guilianna jokingly placed her hand over her heart. _Thats right G, but more importantly who's the girl? Damn! she's hot. He's a lucky man. _Santana felt a burn in her stomach and that burn slowly made it's way up to her chest. She was nauseas. She gagged and cupped her hand over her mouth. She got up and darted toward the bathroom.

Quinn heard the commotion and turned off the sink. She heard a loud coughing. "Santana?" she said leaning her head out of the kitchen. When she didn't see the brunette in the living room she followed the noise. Coming up to the bathroom door at the end of the hallway she knocked lightly.

"San?" She said turning the knob slowly.

"Don't come in." Santana mumbled while flushing the toilet. Quinn rolled her eyes and opened the door anyways.

"Oh San.." She said with a pout heading toward the Latina and kneeling at her side brushing the hair out of her face. "I've never taken you for a lightweight."

Santana stared up at her with wide burning eyes while tears threatened to pour over. Quinn could clearly see her eyes well up. "Oh honey whats wrong?" She cooed, wrapping her arms around Santana.

Thats all it took for Santana to break. "Sh-she's with him..they're are together now." She hiccuped in a fit of cries.

"S.." All Quinn could do was hold Santana. They sat there for a few minutes longer before she could feel Santana's whole body stiffen. Before she knew it the brunette was breaking away from her hold and standing up. Quinn watched while Santana looked at herself in the mirror; wiping her eyes and sniffling. Attempting to fix her hair and smooth out the shirt she was wearing she looked down at Quinn still kneeing on the floor.

"What the fuck am I worried about right?" She took one more glance at herself in the mirror and then opened the door. "I'm in a relationship. I'm with Stella." And with that she left the bathroom. Quinn heard the front don't slam shortly after.

"What the fuck just happened?" Quinn huffed.

* * *

**Meeting in the board room at 9:45 -Q is for Queer **

**Will you be bringing the gun or should I? ;) -S is for Slut**

**LOL, No.. there will be no shooting today. -Q is for Queer**

**Finee just bring coffee :'( -S is for Slut**

**Done 3 -Q is for Queer**

Quinn clicked out of her text messages and scrolled through her email before she walked in the coffee shop.

"Are you going to go in?" She heard a mans voice behind her. She turned around and saw the one person she didn't have enough caffeine to deal with today.

"It's 8 AM Puckerman, I haven't had my coffee yet. What could you possibly want?"

"Relax Quinnie babe, I'm just an innocent citizen trying to hold a door open for a beautiful lady." Puck smirked. "So like I said.. are you going in?"

Quinn rolled her eyes and huffed. "Yes."

"Good, then lets move it toots. My arm is getting tired."

Quinn walked through the door and smelled the sweet aroma of the one thing she craved the most right now. She walked up to the counter to place her order.

"Hi! I'll have an Iced Hazel Chestnut macchiato and a Blonde Roast with milk and vanilla please." Quinn looked over at Puck who was smirking at her. "Oh! And two blueberry muffins plea-"

"Make that 3 blueberry muffins and add a venti black coffee please." He held out his card to the young cashier who blushed.

"You're Noah Puckerman!" The cashier struggled to get out.

"That's right." Puck winked and Quinn scoffed, almost gagged even. She shuffled down to the end of the counter to wait on their coffee.

"Do you know how many calories are in what you just ordered?" Puck appeared next to the blonde again.

"Well I don't see how that matters seeing as you're hear, so my life is already pretty toxic at the moment." She forced a tight lipped grinned.

"Hm, it's cute when you bite back." He chuckled and ran his hand through his dark hair.

"Oh ew, for god sake. Can we leave now please?"

"Sure thing Quinnie."

* * *

Santana walked into the board room wearing a tight black knee length dress, a pair of black pumps that made her legs look killer and a black leather jacket.

"Sunglasses inside? Classy Lopez" Puck threw her way.

"I'm shielding my eyes from that face of yours. It's too early in the morning." Santana bit, then forced her best fake smile.

"Well aren't you two just lovely." Quinn added in.

Santana walked over to the side of the table that Quinn was sitting on and took a seat. She slid her sunglasses into her hair and turned to Quinn with a pout.

"Hello beautiful!" Her eyes lit up as she took the coffee Quinn slid in front of her. "Have I have told you how much I love you?"

"Wait, are you talking to me now or the coffee?" Quinn chuckled.

Various board members started to file in and chatter filled up the room. Santana and Quinn were lost in their own conversation when they heard everyones tones become hushed.

"Good morning everyone!" They both turned to the front of the room to Asher Mason the president and founder of LA records.

The meeting was filled with various notes about all sorts of happenings going on with the label. New artists. New writers. New venues. Upcoming events. Everyone was beginning to gather their things when Asher spoke up again.

"Oh while I still have everyones attention, our very own Mike Chang has some news for us." Asher nodded his head toward Mike and everyone stared at the choreographer. "Mike, you have the floor."

"Alright, uhm thanks Mr. Mason." Mike looked around the room. " Well everyone, I'm happy to say that I've received the opportunity to choreograph on Katy Perry's new tour!" The room erupted in applause and nods of approval. Everyone was tossing their congratulations around when he started to speak up again. "Mr. Mason asked me to pick a interim replacement while I'm gone for the next 8 months, so after a lot of consideration I went with a dear friend of mine. Someone I know you guys will be in good hands with." He smiled with great pride.

"Mike and I decided to go with a young woman who's been working very hard here the passed few weeks and already knows some of you. Maybe most of you? Her name is Brittany Pierce. She worked on Santana's new video, which was _fire_ by the way." He said nodding proudly and smiling toward a very pale Santana.

"If you could excuse us." Quinn said while pulling Santana out of the room and toward her office. They came up to the door and hurriedly opened in a rushed Santana over to the couch. She patted the seat to hint to the Latina to sit down. "Sit S." She said sternly.

The Latina sat staring forward. If she had blinked, Quinn sure hadn't seen it. She was almost one hundred percent sure her friend had gone into shock.

* * *

"Ten million views in the first week. Outstanding. This girl really followed her dream, thats for sure." Brittany sighed.

"Well so did you Britt, I mean your name is attached to this video. You're an overnight sensation. Everyone is going to want to work with you." Sam smiled and kissed his girlfriend on the cheek sitting across from her. "I'm really glad you stayed over last night." Sam placed his hand on Brittany's forearm. Brittany broke her gaze from Sam's lap top and and smiled at the blonde boy.

"Me too." She winked and locked her eyes back on the laptop.

"Do you want some breakfast?" He asked.

"Mm, sure. Order whatever, I'm not picky." Brittany pressed replay on the video.

"If I didn't know any better I'd say you're pretty into yourself, with you watching that video so many times." Sam chuckled.

"Huh? Oh no I'm not watching to see myself dance." She blushed. "It's just her voice.. God it's just always been so damn good. It's awesome to me that the whole world get's to hear it."

"Always?" Sam smirked and furrowed his eyebrow in question.

"Yeah, oh uhm.." Brittany bit her lip and tucked some stray hair behind her ear. "Santana and I used to know each other in a passed life."

"Huh? A passed life?" Sam kept his eyes on Brittany. "Like you guys were friends or something?"

"Best friends!" Brittany said a little to excitedly and her eyes lit up. When she looked at Sam looking lost as ever she shrunk back down. "In high school." She clarified. He nodded and typed the password in to his cell phone. Brittany chewed her lip while she watched him text seemingly dropping the subject. But for some reason she couldn't resist. "And girlfriends.." She blurted out. His head snapped up from his phone and he arched an eyebrow. "We sort of dated." she said nervously instantly regretting saying anything. "That was a long long time ago though."

"Britt, you're 21 years old. You've been out of high school for three years." He chuckled sarcastically. "It couldn't had been that long."

"Oh well, it feels like a lifetime ago." She said while shutting the laptop. "Should we eat breakfast?" She smiled her sweetest smile trying her best to ease the tension in the room.

"Uh, yeah I'm starved." Sam quickly dialed the number his buildings kitchen staff and placed an order.

* * *

"_**Give a little compassion baby, is it all in my head?"**_

Santana held on to her headphones and sang into the mic with her eyes squeezed shut. She was in her element. Candles all around the studio as the only source of lighting.

"_**Can you give me some mercy sugar? Aint that what you said?"**_

"That was perfect, fucking perfect." Santana heard Puck's voice fill the booth. "I don't know where all this emotion is coming from, but the grit in your voice right now?" He clicked his tongue. "It's fucking sexy. This is it man. This shit right here is going to be your next number one single." Everyone on the other side of the glass nodded in agreement.

Santana took her headphones off and grabbed a bottle of water, she unscrewed the cap and chugged half of the bottle. She walked out of the booth and sat next to Puck in front of the mix board with a huff.

"What's up Lopez?" He asked jabbing her side.

Her phone started ringing and she saw it was her mother calling. "I've gotta take this" She said and Puck nodded. Santana stood up and walked out of the studio into the hallway.

"Mama?" Santana said in a soft voice.

"Oh Tana baby hi, do you have a moment?" Her mother sounded concerned.

"Yes Mama, always for you." Santana said, hoping it would change her mothers tone.

"Baby girl I don't know if you've heard.."

"What is it? Are you okay? Is daddy okay?" Santana could hear her mother clearing her throat. "You're starting to freak me out a little here." The Latina admitted in a shaky voice.

"No no sweetie your daddy and I are fine, Its uhm.." She took a noticeable pause. "..It's Laurie. Pierce. She was training for her upcoming cycling event and was hit by a car."

Santana pulled the phone away from her ear for a moment and tried to find her breath. "Is she okay?" She asked pulling the phone back up to her ear.

"She in the hospital dear." Her mom heard silence for a bit. "Honey? You there?"

"Yeah uhm, I gotta go mama."

* * *

**A/N: Reviews, reviews, reviews! Let me know what you're thinking. Update coming soon.**


	5. Buttercup

**A/N: Chapter 5! Let's do this! There is some heavy moments in this chapter but theres also some really awesome Brittana moments. So, Enjoy :)**

* * *

Santana stormed over to the elevator doors and pressed the button for the fifth floor. When she arrived; the doors opened and she stepped out. She walked down the short hallway and came up to the double doors of the dance studio. She took a deep breath and walked in. At first she saw nothing or no one in the empty dim room. But as she started to head back out of the doors she heard a soft sobbing coming from the dancers small locker room area. She opened up the small single door and found what she was looking for. Brittany. Her eyes fought back tears as she saw the completely broken blonde sitting on the floor with her knees pulled up to her chest, balling into her hands.

Santana hesitated for a moment and then spoke. "Britt..?"

Brittany looked up and locked glossy eyes with Santana. They stared at each other for a moment before Brittany whimpered and broke down again.

"Oh no.. B come here." She said walking slowly toward Brittany and leaning against the locker. She slid down until she was eye level with the blonde again. "Hey.." she cooed, taking Brittany in her arms. "I'm here shh shh." That's when it hit Santana. What if you weren't the one she wanted here? What if you weren't comforting her at all? When Brittany didn't respond she spoke up. "I- I'm not really sure I'm the one who should be doing this.. You know if you want me to go grab somebody.. I can" She said and started to get up.

"Don't you dare think about leaving me Santana." Brittany said in a broken voice. "Please stay." She whispered. Santana could see her bottom lip quiver.

"I'm here, I won't go anywhere." She slid back down the locker and wrapped both of her arms around Brittany once again. She didn't say anything, she just allowed Brittany to take comfort in her. She could feel her body jolt every time the blondes cries got a little intense. She took in everything she could in that moment. The way Brittany felt, the way Brittany smelled, and the way holding her when she was falling apart felt right.

_Lima Ohio _2006

_Santana woke up and turned toward her alarm clock. Five minutes before her alarm was set to go off. Great start. She smiled to herself and sat up, swinging her legs off the side of her bed. She stretched and stood up, walking toward her bathroom. _

"_Santana sweetie is that you?" Her mother yelled from the bottom of the stairs. _

"_Yes mama! I'm about to hop in the shower." She tossed back before heading into the bathroom and shutting the door. She took in the sight before her. Okay up early..check. Everything else.. yeah she wasn't quite ready to check that off yet. She chuckled to herself and turned on the water. She let the room fill with steam and remembered. "Oh shit, B." She smacked her forehead, and ran out of the bathroom for her phone. She flipped it open and quickly texted. _

_**Brittany Susan Pierce you better be awake! -San :)**_

_She waited there for a moment and wondered if she should call just to be sure. Today was Junior Cheerio tryouts and everything needed to go smoothly. This would determine how their lives went for the rest of their school career after all. And if they had any shot in making Sue Sylvester's team freshman year, they needed to have Junior Cheerio's on their resume to do it. God this is taking too long, she should have texted back already. She flipped her phone back open and dialed her best friends number. It continued to ring with no response. Crap. She grabbed her workout bag and tossed the clothes and shoes she needed for tryouts. She ran into the bathroom and shut off the water grabbing her makeup bag and tossed it in with the other items. She ran down the stairs and headed toward the front door. _

"_Mama! I need to go wake up Britt, she's not picking up. I'll get ready over there."_

"_But I made you breakfast, you aren't going to eat?" Her mother walked out of the kitchen with a concerned look. _

"_Someone needs to wake up Brittany!" She pleaded. "Please mama!"_

"_Okay okay sweetie. Go, hurry. But come home right after tryouts to tell me how it went."_

"_Deal!" And with that Santana was running out the door sprinting to her best friends house. _

_She slowed to a jog when she approached Brittany's house. She ran up to the tree she knew so well and climbed up the memorized branches. Once at the window she peered in, she saw her friend sitting on the floor leaning on her dresser with her knees to her chest. She didn't even ask, she just quietly opened the window. _

"_B?" Santana climbed through the window and toward Brittany cautiously. Brittany looked up from her lap to Santana and pouted. _

"_Hey." The blonde said quietly._

"_Hey, whats going on did you get my text?" Santana placed her bag down on the blondes bed before approaching her. When she did she leaned against the dresser and slid down. _

"_Yeah.."_

"_Well why didn't you text me back then? We should be getting ready."_

"_Because.. I don't want to get ready." Brittany pouted again. _

"_What? Britt, today is a huge day for us." Santana said with a confused look on her face._

"_Yeah I know it's just.." Brittany looked back down at her lap and bit her lip. _

"_It's just what B?" Santana said with serious concern in her tone. _

"_What if I don't make it. I mean I KNOW you'll make it." She said with emphasis. "But if I don't, we'll be split up. Living two totally separate lives. You even said yourself, making this team will determine how the rest of our lives go for the next 6 years. I can't handle not having you for 6 years San.. I just can't." Her eyes started to well up and her bottom lip quivered. _

_Santana looked at her in shock. How long had this been bothering her?_

"_Hey." Santana whispered, nudging Brittany's side a little. She caught Brittany attention. "You're going to make the team Britt, I just know it. You're a far better dancer then I am."_

"_Santana, I can dance but I'm not smart like you are. Im not witty like you are. I just don't have the leadership like you do. Nothing about me screams Cheerio." It seemed to Santana like Brittany had already talked herself out of the whole thing. "We can't know for sure that I'm going to make the team, and I'm not ready to deal with the consequences if I don't."_

"_Brittany." Santana caught her attention again. "If you don't make it, I don't make it." Brittany looked at her in confusion. _

"_What do you mean?" The blonde chewed on her lip and began to pick at the carpet. _

"_I'm not doing this without you Britt." Santana ducked her head down to get the blonde to look her in the eyes. _

"_But being on cheerios is your dream." Brittany caught Santana's gaze and pouted. _

"_No, having you by my side forever.. thats my dream." Santana took her finger and poked Brittany's nose with a smile. Brittany smiled and couldn't help herself from giggling. "So what do you say we go get ready, and then give this thing a shot? Continue to live the dream, you know?" That earned a bright smile from the blonde. "But we're running short on time so we're gonna have to share the shower time I'm afraid." Santana grabbed Brittany's hand and Brittany chuckled. Santana could see a still unconvinced look in the blondes eyes and stood up, still holding her hand. She tugged on it a little and started to sing. _

"_Why do you build me up.." She began and Brittany looked up at her. _

"_Buttercup, baby just to let me down.." She flashed Brittany a bright smile and continued. "And mess me around, and then worst of all you never __**text**__ baby.." She changed up a lyric and earned another chuckle from the blonde. "When you say you will, but I love you still." She started to tug on Brittany's hand a bit to get the blonde to stand up. When she did, she started to walk backwards and lead them both toward the bathroom. "I need you.." She sang while releasing one hand to open up the bathroom door, but never broke her gaze on the blue eyes. "More then anyone darlin' you know that I have from the start." She leaned over to start the water and turned back up. "So build me up, Buttercup." She pulled her shirt over her head keeping their eyes locked. "Don't break my heart."_

LA 2015

Brittany continued in her fit of sobs and all Santana could do is sit and rub circles in her back trying to console her. Before she knew it she was singing.

"Why do you build me up.. Buttercup, baby" She sang.

* * *

"Taylor, my place." Santana said as she climbed into the back of the black SUV. The driver nodded and pulled out of the parking garage.

"Are you hungry? We could grab something on the way. Or I could cook something?" She offered and Brittany smiled at her.

"You're really asking if I want you to cook for me?" Brittany chuckled. "How am I supposed to say no to that?"

"We'll I didn't know if you'd rather eat something else." Santana laughed.

"Other then your cooking?" Brittany said with an arched brow. "Not likely"

"Well what are you in the mood for?" Santana asked.

"I don't know.. I have this strange craving for buttercups." Brittany winked and they both burst into a fit of giggles.

Taylor pulled into the parking garage of Santana's place and they both got out. Brittany following Santana toward the elevator doors. They walked in and Santana slid her finger up the buttons and pressed PH.

"Penthouse huh?" Brittany questioned with an arched brow.

"Oh you know" Santana shrugged. "We've been doing it big over here in Cali."

"And so modest too." Brittany chuckled. They rode in silence the rest of the way up until they heard a bing and the elevator doors opened. Brittany gasped when she saw the elaborate entrance to Santana's place. The front room was absolutely breathtaking. As soon as you walked in there was a large window instead of a wall looking over the city. The view was simply put, breathtaking.

"Come on goob." Santana chuckled and headed out of the elevator door toward the front door of the penthouse suit.

"If your place looks anything like the entrance does, expect more of this reaction." Brittany walked toward Santana, but continued to look out of the large window.

When they made it inside Santana's penthouse it certainly did not disappoint. It felt very rich and very warm at the same time. Keeping with the large window theme, as soon as you walk in theres a beautiful space. And to the far left of the room there were two very large couches surrounding an elaborate glass coffee table with what had to be the most plush couch pillows ever. With throw blankets that looked so soft it made you want to cuddle. On the wall nearest to the couches was a giant flat screen TV right above a fireplace. A fireplace that looks so clean Brittany doesn't see how it was ever used. To the far right of the room there was a beautiful black grand piano, with candles of all different shapes and sizes spread out across the top. Facing toward the large windows so if you were playing you must have felt like you were floating in air. Under it was a soft white rug that made Brittany want to touch immediately. Everything about this room screamed Santana. The way it looked, its personal touches. The way it smelled, just like her. And the way it felt, warm.

"This is beautiful San.." Brittany breathed out.

Santana snapped out of her gaze at Brittany and looked around the room.

"Yeah." She sighed. "Thank you, now come on lets get you something to eat."

* * *

"So Stella huh?" Brittany said as Santana started to clear the table. She walked around the room and looked at the photos displayed on a serious of shelves built into the wall. "She's beautiful."

"You know her name?" Santana said with an amused smile.

"How could I not Santana, your life isn't exactly private to the public." She picked up a picture of Santana and Stella on a red carpet.

"Yeah I guess not." Santana signed and put the dishes in the sink.

"I'm really happy for you San.." Brittany sighed putting the photo down and turning toward the Latina. "It's incredible you know? That you were able to get everything you ever wanted."

They both stayed in silence as Santana loaded the dish washer. When she finished she turned toward Brittany and leaned against the counter crossing her arms over her chest.

"I'm happy for you too Britt." Santana seemingly forced a smile. "You becoming successful in your dancing career is all I ever wanted for you." Brittany looked up at her. "Plus, now you have Sam. That seems like it's going well."

They both looked away awkwardly. "Well then, wanna go watch a movie or something?" Santana asked. Brittany nodded silently and followed Santana out of the kitchen toward the living room. "Do you want a change of clothes?"

"That would be amazing actually, I need to get out of these jeans." Brittany chuckled. Santana nodded for her to follow her and headed toward a small hallway. They passed a few doors and came across the door at the end of the hallway.

"This is my room." Santana said before opening the door.

"Wow, impressive." Brittany said just as amazed as she was with the front room, living area, and kitchen.

Santana walked over to the door on the far side over the room and walked into her closet. Brittany got a peek inside and noticed that the closet was just as big as her bedroom in her apartment.

"So sweats and a t-shirt?" She heard Santana yell from the closet.

"Yeah that'd be great." Brittany replied. Santana walked out of the closet with a neatly folded pile of clothes. Brittany smiled and accepted them.

"Come on the bathrooms right over here, help yourself to whatever. I'm going to change really fast and then I'll find a movie. I'll just be right out in the living room if you need anything."

"Okay thanks." They both turned their separate ways and headed in opposite directions.

Santana was already changed and was flipping through the movie channels when Brittany walked out. She paused and her thoughts stopped for a second when all the emotions from years ago came rushing back. Seeing Brittany in her clothes brought back everything she used to feel whenever she saw Brittany wearing her clothes. She tried to keep her cool as Brittany smiled at her and sat a safe distance away from her on the couch.

"So uh, what do you want to watch?" Santana asked keeping her gaze on the TV.

"OH! 101 Dalmatians!" Brittany said excitedly as they passed it in the guide.

"But Britt, you know you get upset every time Cruella steals the puppies." Santana chuckled.

"Yes but it has a happy ending and I know that." Brittany huffed.

"That doesn't stop you from getting sad B."

Brittany pouted and Santana gave in without a second thought clicking the movie on the guide. As the movie went on Brittany got seemingly closer. Santana just reasoned that she was probably cold and needed some warmth. _Nothing more Lopez, _she thought. So she grabbed a throw blanket and handed it to Brittany. Brittany gladly accepted it and after unfolding it she threw it over both of them. _Great._ Santana struggled and had a inward battle with herself. It came to the point in the movie that just like Santana called, upset Brittany the most. Brittany scooted a little closer and leaned into Santana's side. Santana stiffened and stared forward. She let herself glance to the side against her wishes and scolded herself immediately when she saw Brittany pouting. That pout would be the death of her.

"Are you okay over there?" Santana chuckled. "I told you we shouldn't watch this movie." She chucked softly trying to earn a smile or something, maybe even a thumbs up from Brittany.

"It's not the movie San.." Santana muted the movie and looked at Brittany in question. "Actually it's.. Santana I can't go back home alone. I just can't do it. I can't go and see my mom lying broken in a hospital bed. I can't see my family broken knowing my mom's in the hospital. I just can't do it.. and I'm supposed to leave tomorrow." Brittany blurted out and took in a deep breath before looking over at Santana anxiously. "Sorry." She frowned. "That was a lot."

Santana looked like she was trying to process everything.

"Well maybe Sam can go with you Britt." Santana offered.

"Yeah." Brittany nodded. And Santana felt satisfied that she had helped a little and took the movie off of mute. A few more minutes had passed with Brittany spoke up again. "I don't want him to."

"Huh?" Santana said, pausing the movie this time.

"I don't want him to come with me, I was actually hoping you could." Brittany bit her lip tucking stray hair behind her ear. "You know, come home.. with me. You know I thought it would be nice for you too see your family as well..it's kind of like killing two birds with one stone. I mean if you think about it. Funny thing about birds actually.. I heard this story.." Brittany started to ramble and Santana interrupted.

"Brittany." The blonde stopped talking stopped talking and looked up at the Brunette. "I'll do it."

"Really?" Brittany smiled.

"I'll go home with you." Santana bit her lip and nodded with a small smile of her own forming.

* * *

"So, you're going home.." Stella sat at the end of Santana's bed and watched her pack.

"That's the plan." Santana looked at her and smiled.

After Brittany left last night Santana laid in bed all night unable to shut her mind off. She was thinking about how she was supposed to keep Brittany sane for the next week. She was thinking about how she was going to explain to everyone back home that no, her and Brittany are not back together. She thought about seeing her parents. Then became sad when she started to think about Brittany's parents, and family. Worried about how everyone was holding up. She thought about how she was going to tell Stella that she was just up and leaving out of nowhere. Does she tell her about Brittany? Does she tell her about anything? For some reason Santana had the feeling that she had no right to tell Stella Brittany's personal business. So she texted Stella at six in the morning to give her the heads up. Stella came over soon after to say her goodbyes.

"It seems kind of random doesn't it?" Stella asked, her brows furrowed.

"Huh? Oh no. Actually a really close family friend got into a car accident." Santana turned away immediately to distract herself from making eye contact with Stella. She busied herself in her closet.

"Oh..thats awful San. So when well you be coming home?"

Santana came back out of her closet with a pile of clothes and set them neatly in her suitcase. "This time next week."

"Jesus, a whole week?" Stella seemed incredibly taken aback.

"Well yeah, you know I'll take some time to visit with my family and catch up with some old friends."

"Well at least let me drive you to the airport." Stella hoped Santana would at least give her that.

"Ugh, Stells I would love that. But actually I have a few stops to make before I go to the airport. I'd hate to drag you around town." She zipped up her suitcase and grabbed her jacket and sunglasses. "Walk with me to the garage?"

"Sure." Stella nodded silently.

They walked out of Santana's penthouse and took the elevator down to the parking garage. Waiting for them as the doors opened was Taylor with the black SUV. He walked over to Santana and took the bags from her, heading toward the trunk. Santana turned toward Stella and smiled. "Welp, I guess I should get going."

Stella looked up at Santana visibly upset. "Hey, Stells don't do that.. I'll be back before you know it."

"You sure you don't want me to just come with you?" Stella asked with hopeful eyes. "I've got plenty frequent flyer miles racked up."

"I don't think now is the right circumstances for you to be meeting the family, you know?" Santana said with a pout.

"Yeah, yeah you're right." Stella gave in.

"I'll text you when I land!" She leaned in and pecked Stella on the cheek before turning toward the car. After she was in with the door shut, she rolled down the window and waved goodbye to Stella. And they were off.

She unlocked her phone and sent out a few quick texts.

**I'll be there soon B, be ready -San :)**

She smiled at the text and then focused her attention to the next.

**I don't know why you didn't respond to my email and I know you're judging me, but please make sure you're keeping me in the loop. -S is for Slut**

She sent the text and waited a minute before shooting out another.

**Love you Lucy ;) -S is for Slut**

Santana smiled inwardly because she knew that one would catch Quinn's attention. The was no way she wasn't responding back to that. Then her smile grew a little bigger as they pulled up to Brittany's apartment building. Santana pulled out her phone again to text Brittany but then decided against it and tucked her phone away. Grabbing the door handle and shooting a look to Taylor. "I'll be right back." She winked and headed out of the car toward the building. When she walked inside she saw a small lobby and an elevator. She walked over to the elevator and looked at the name guide to the right of the door. Pierce, second floor 3B. She pressed the up button on the elevator waiting for the doors to open. When they did she saw very familiar bright blue eyes.

"I was just coming up to get you." Santana pouted.

Brittany smiled brightly and dragged her luggage out of the elevator. "How very gentlemanly of you." She chuckled.

"Oh you know, just doing what I can." Santana winked. She grabbed the larger of Brittany's bag and lead her toward the door. When she was outside Taylor was waiting for them already grabbing the bags from both Santana and Brittany.

"Now theres a gentleman." Brittany smiled and Santana huffed.

"I had it." Santana groaned.

"Mm, sure. Whatever you say sunshine." Brittany was winking this time and they both climbed into the back of the SUV.

* * *

"I can't believe we're going home." Santana sighed as she looked out of the plane window.

"Is it that rare for you?" Brittany questioned, kind of shocked.

"Yes, sadly." Santana sighed. "It's not that I don't visit with them, it's just that I fly them out here. That way they get a little bit of a vacation, and I don't have to take to much time off of work."

"That makes sense." Brittany nodded and stared out of the window as well. Santana caught a glimpse of her out of the corner of her eyes. Her lips parted as she took in all of the blondes features. She tucked her bottom lip under her teeth. "So this is going to be a long trip, at least I know someone important enough to get us into first class." Brittany pulled back and winked at Santana.

Santana chuckled. "Mm, thats's right. And don't you ever forget it." She played along. "So they usually play movies on these types of flights."

"I brought music." Brittany lifted up her ear phones and shrugged.

"Ah good, now I won't feel bad for listening to mine and ignoring you." She smiled then laughed when Brittany playfully shoved her shoulder.

The flight took off and both of the girls got their music situated. Both of them turning it all the way up.

Santana smiled and read the music scrolling across her phone screen. **Sam Smith "Lay Me Down"**

_Yes I do, I believe That one day I will be, where I was Right there, right next to you and it's hard, the days just seem so dark_

_the moon, and the stars, are nothing without you. _

Santana looked up from her phone and quickly glanced at Brittany who had both of her eyes squeezed shut as she bopped her head around to her own music.

_Your touch, your skin, where do I begin? No words can explain, the way I'm missing you the night, this emptiness, this hole that I'm inside these tears, they tell their own story_

She smiled at Brittany when she watched how easy it was for her to just let go, and be in her own little world. This girl doesn't give a damn about the world when she's got a good song to dance too.

_You told me not to cry when you were gone but the feeling's overwhelming, it's much too strong_

Santana looks at Brittany's features, it's been years and she still has every single freckle memorized. Her nose, I mean how could anyone forget that. Her mouth, the way it looked when she sang, when she frowned, but definitely when she smiled. Everything about this girl was still stunning. And will probably always be stunning Santana thought.

_Can I lay by your side, next to you, you and make sure you're alright I'll take care of you and I don't want to be here if I can't be with you tonight_

Santana shut her eyes and thought about all the time the pair used to spend together. Everywhere you found the fiery Latina there was always a bubbly blonde to follow. Aside from being best friends.. Jesus they were in love.

_I'm reaching out to you can you hear my call? (Who's to say you won't hear me?) this hurt that I've been though I'm missing you, missing you like crazy_

She thought about how her and Brittany would skip out on party's friday nights so they could spend the entire night together, and then be able to spend their entire saturday together as well. She remembered how nothing would ever compare to the feeling of waking up next to Brittany and being the first person to see the icy blue eyes in the morning.

_You told me not to cry when you were gone but the feeling's overwhelming, it's much too strong can I lay by your side, next to you, you and make sure you're alright I'll take care of you and I don't wanna be here if I can't be with you tonight_

She thought about how it felt to be in love for the first time, but knowing even then, that she could never love anyone the same way she loved Brittany. The remembered that even being apart for a single night was excruciating. It was simply put, pure addiction.

_Lay me down tonight, lay me by your side lay me down tonight, lay me by your side can I lay by your side, next to you, you.._

"Santana." Brittany shook the sleeping brunettes shoulder. The brunette opened her eyes and blinked a few times to take in her surrounding. She saw everyone in the isle standing and grabbing their luggage_. _"Santana, you goob. You fell asleep." Brittany chuckled. Santana smiled at her intoxicating laugh.

"Yeah I guess I did." She looked over at Brittany and stretched. "Did I say anything embarrassing?" Brittany shook her head.

"Nope. Just those light little snores you do." Santana scrunched up her nose and poked Brittany's side, which cause Brittany to go into a fit of giggles.

"Just for that I will not be helping you with your luggage." Santana shrugged.

"Well thats fine, because its difficult to watch such a small little thing handle big people objects anyway." This caused Brittany to tear up in laughter.

Santana scoffed. "I'm not little! I'm average." Brittany was crying now she was laughing so hard.

They both walked out in the isle and Santana reached up to grab her carry on and had to stand on her tippy toes. "Here let me help you with that." The man in front of her offered while grabbing the bag for her. She immediately snapped her head around to Brittany, who was doing everything in her power not to snort out another fit of hysterical laughter. "Not a word Pierce."

"Would never dream of it Lopez." She smiled greatly and followed Santana down the isle.

* * *

**A/N: What'd you think?**


	6. Light post

**A/N: Had to do a late update to get us back on track. So the next update should be wednesday. I just wanna say thank you to everyone who's reading! And also to everyone who's reviewing. My favorite part of the day is when I wake up to alerts on my story! I look forward to everyones feedback. Anyway heres chapter 6! There is a Brittana moment in here that makes my heart melt. Yay!**

* * *

"My mother was supposed to meet us here but she texted me saying her and my father got stuck in a surgery." Santana pouted and looked up at Brittany though her lashes.

"Awh, thats okay San we could call a car service?" Brittany shrugged her shoulders while they shuffled down the terminal.

"Actually I was thinking we could just rent a car?" Santana said while adjusting the strap on her luggage. "Maybe pick up something to eat? They may be in surgery for awhile."

"We're only renting a car if I'll be the one driving it, your road rage is out of control." Brittany dead panned. Santana nudged her shoulder with her own and Brittany chuckled.

"I drive just fine excuse you. Or did you forget I was your only means of transportation back in high school?" Santana smirked and again tried to adjust the strap of her bag to make it more comfortable.

"Oh how could I forget that? Though I don't feel like we did much driving when we were in your car." Brittany wriggled her eyebrows.

Santana stopped dead in her tracks and rolled her eyes. "Hey, whats the point in having a 4-door M3 if you're not going to use the back seats?" She fussed around with the strap one again.

Brittany smiled and huffed. "Do you need some help there?"

Santana said something in spanish under her breath and shook her head no. "I-Ive got it."

Brittany chuckled and tilted her head. "Oh yeah? It doesn't look that way." She walked toward Santana and reached up for the strap. "Come here." She wrapped her long cool fingers under the leather strap of Santana's bag and grazed the Latina's tan shoulder causing her to shiver. "Let me help you." Brittany giggled and tossed the bag over her shoulder. "Come on, lets go rent _me_ a car." She flashed a mischievous grin.

Santana stared wide eyed for a moment before letting it all process. "What?!" She watched as Brittany waltzed of. "Wait, B! No way!" She started to run after the blonde. "I swear to god I won't have bad road rage! Let me drive."

* * *

"Maserati GrandTurismo convertible." The young man at the other side of the counter said holding out a set of keys to Santana.

"Thank you, uh-" Santana searched his shirt for a name tag.

"Charlie" The boy basically shouted and then cleared his throat. "Uhm, I mean my name.. my name is Charlie." He managed to get out before running his hand through his perfectly quaffed sandy brown hair. Santana smiled at him seeing his obvious blush.

"Well, Charlie. You've been a big help. Thank you so much." She took the keys and gathered her copies of the paperwork for the car; stuffing it in her bag. She turned to Brittany "Ready to go?" Brittany continued to look at Charlie amused.

"Hm?" The blonde questioned raising an eyebrow.

"You ready to get going?" Santana giggled.

"Oh yeah, let's get moving." She grabbed both of their bags and set off toward the direction of the parking garage with the Maserati pulled up to the curb. Santana hit the trunk button on the key fob and they both headed toward the rear of the car.

"Oh, hey Santana!" Both of the girls whipped their head in the direction that the voice was coming from. "I mean, Miss Lopez." The both watched as Charlie, the boy behind the counter ran toward them. "Let me help you with that." He offered trying to catch his breath as he grabbed for one of the bags.

"Oh well isn't that sweet of him?" Brittany said with an amused tone and took a step back allowing him to help Santana. She crossed her arms over her chest and smirked.

"No, Charlie that's okay. We had it." Santana grinned at him.

"I wanted to help Miss Lopez." Charlie shifted his gaze from the bags in the trunk to Santana.

"Please call me Santana, _Miss Lopez_ is so matronly." She winked at him and Brittany could see him almost faint. "Don't you think?"

"Ye-yeah I guess so." He gulped. "Santana, then." He held her gaze for a moment longer before turning to close the trunk. "I love your music."

"Well then I guess I'm doing something right." She chuckled. "Did you hear that Britt, even the hipster crowd loves me."

He blushed and put his hands in his pockets.

"Oh I think it's more then your music." Brittany said sarcastically still watching the scene play out in front of her. She could tell he wanted to say something else but just didn't have the courage to come out with it. Brittany cleared her throat. "Uhm, do you want like an autograph or-"

"Oh yes of course." Santana interrupted. "Do you have something you want me to sign?"

"Actually.." Charlie spoke up with a little more confidence in his voice. "I was wondering if you'd be in Ohio for awhile?"

"Uhm.." Santana stared at him a little confused.

"Because if you were, I was hoping maybe we could grab a drink." Charlie smiled innocently.

Brittany snorted and just about burst out into laughter.

"Awh, uhm Charlie?" Santana looked at him apologetically. "You seem like a sweet man, but I'm actually in a relationship." She glanced over at Brittany and then offered him a sweet yet sorry smile.

"Oh, of course." He looked up at Brittany and smiled. "I'm so sorry! Congratulations, you guys are a beautiful couple."

"Huh? Wait no we're no-" Brittany started but Charlie was already rushing into the building, ducking his head in embarrassment.

"_Yessss_ Brittany congratulations, we're such a _beautiiifulll_ couple." Santana dragged out while poking at Brittany's ribs. Brittany looked down at Santana and couldn't help but smile at the shorter girl. She had this thing where when she smiled to big, her face would scrunch up and her nose would wrinkle in the cutest way.

"Come on you goob, if you don't get in the driver seat I will."

* * *

"I mean even though we aren't dating, that guy had some nerve." Brittany scoffed while mixing the sugar in her iced tea.

"He's a young dude who just met a gorgeous celebrity. He did what any 20 year old guy would do. He took a shot." Santana shrugged and looked through her menu.

"Yeah but to just ask someone out in front of their potential girlfr-" Brittany paused for a moment. "Wait did you just call yourself gorgeous?" She quirked an eyebrow.

Santana chuckled. "You just now caught that huh?"

"Whatever he was a douche." Brittany waved off and picked up her menu. "So Breadstix.. not all the fame and fortune in the world could pull you away from this place huh?"

"Gotta have my stix." Santana winked and Brittany buried her face in her menu trying to hide her blush. She was never quite sure how Santana always had that power over her. To make her feel weak with a simple look.

The waitress arrived at the table and collected both of their orders. Santana getting the chicken parm as always. Its her favorite. And Brittany ordering the spaghetti and meat balls, so she can act out her favorite scene from lady and the tramp. "I'll be right out ladies." The waitress informed them before replacing their basket of breadsticks and heading to the kitchen.

"I love it here." Santana sighed.

"Breadstix? Yeah we know." Brittany smirked.

"No, I mean yes I do love Breadstix. But I meant Ohio. Coming home can be so peaceful. No paparazzi, no crazy busy schedules, yeah so the weather is a little bipolar. But I can deal with that." Santana unwrapped her napkin from her flatware and placed her napkin on her lap.

"Ah yes, but the lack of those things is the very reason why you left Ohio. You wanted the paparazzi and the crazy schedules." Brittany pointed out before undoing her napkin and placing it in her lap.

"Yeah I guess." Santana breathed out. "Do you ever-" She paused and thought about what she wanted to say. "Do you ever wish you could go back in time?" The brunette asked while picking at the table cloth.

"To when?" Brittany questioned, taking the two tiny crayons from the box and doodling on the back of a placemat.

"To when our lives only consisted of cheerleading, school, and friends." Santana said while trying to make out what Brittany was drawing.

"No." The blonde said simply while shrugging her shoulders.

Santana sat back against the booth. Shocked.

"But I do wish I could go back in time to when my life consisted of you." Brittany looked up at Santana unapologetically.

"Britt.. I-" Santana began.

"Alright I've got a chicken parmesan and a spaghetti and meatballs." The waitress approached the table with an obnoxious grin. "Who wants cheese?"

Both girls hushed while the waitress handed them their plates. "Be careful its hot." She warned before disappearing to go wait on different customers.

They both sort of just sat there and picked at their food. Brittany pushed her plate to the side and continued to doodle.

"You're not going to eat?" Santana raised an eyebrow.

"I'm not that hungry." Brittany bit her lip and continued with what she was doing.

"Oh, so uhm.." Santana tried to think of what she wanted to say next. "Do you want to take this to go?"

Brittany dropped her crayon and grabbed the paper place mat before folding it up. "Actually yes, let's do that. I've gotta be getting to the hospital soon to see my mom so we should get things back to our houses and get settled."

Santana nodded and waved her hand to get the waitress's attention.

While Santana handled the bill and had the meals boxed up, Brittany took the folded up piece of paper and slid it in her back pocket.

* * *

"So do you want me to drive you to the hospital or not?" Santana kept her focus on the road.

"No thats okay San, you can drop me off at my parents." Brittany kept her gaze out of the window. "That way you can go home and get settled yourself. I'm sure everyone is dying to see you."

"Well then how are you going to get there?" Santana looked over to her for a moment before returning her gaze to the road.

"I'll catch a ride over with my dad." Brittany shrugged.

"It's really no problem me taking you Brittany, thats why I'm here." The brunette smiled.

"To drive me around?" The blonde questioned.

"No, to be there for you." Santana huffed, almost offended. "To support you. And everything that comes with that."

The car approached Brittany's house and Santana pulled into the driveway.

"Home sweet home." Brittany whispered.

"Are you excited to see Hannah and Talon?" Santana asked, hoping that the mention of Brittany's younger twelve year old twin brother and sister would bring a smiled to the blondes face.

"And see them moping around because their mother isn't there?" Brittany huffed. "Thrilled."

"Well I'm sure George is keeping them in good spirits Britt." Santana was able to sense the bite in Brittany's tone so she hoped that the mention of Brittany's father would calm her down.

"My dad is depressed Santana, Hannah said the only time he leaves his room is to go to the hospital." Brittany gathered her things and began to open the door. "My kid brother and sister have been making their own meals, helping each other with their homework. Trying to survive on their own while my father cops out and hides in his room."

"Britt, he's just used to your mom being around. He's used to her routine. He hasn't figured out what to do yet." Santana looked at Brittany with sad eyes.

Brittany nodded and forced a tight lipped smile. "Get home you. Go get settled, I'll text you later."

* * *

Brittany sat on a bench outside of the hospital. She'd been there for thirty minutes already trying to gather the strength to go in. After Santana pulled off, Brittany opted out of actually going into her house. So she put her bags out in the shed behind the house and started the thirty minute walk to A.C. Delfi General. She wasn't quite sure why it was so hard for her to go in. She wasn't even sure why she couldn't make her self go into her own home.

"You're such a coward Pierce." She mumbled to herself and rolled her eyes. She stretched out her arms and stood. "Alright lets do this." She turned around and started toward the door. When she entered she went to the front information desk. "Hi. My name is Brittany Pierce." The lady at the front desk looked up from her computer. "I'm trying to find a patients room. Laurie Pierce." She tried her best to smile at the woman.

"Relationship to the patient?" The woman asked warmly.

"I'm her daughter." The woman nodded politely and typed a few things into her computer.

"Alright ms. Pierce, it looks like she's in room 103 on the 4th floor. So what you're gonna wanna do is take this hallway to the left all the way down until you get to a set of elevators. Take that and once you arrive to the 4th floor it'll be a little ways down the hallway to your right." The woman took out a sharpie and started to write visitor and room 103 on a badge. She peeled it off and offered it to Brittany. "Here take this."

Brittany smiled and took the badge; placing it on her jacket. "Thanks." She chirped and gave the woman a smiled before turning to the hallway to the left.

Once in the elevator Brittany took a deep breath. She'd never even seen her mother have a cold before. Maybe that's why she was having so much issue with this. Her parents always seemed perfect and unstoppable in her eyes. She felt like they were made that way so they could be strong enough to take care of Hannah, Talon, and herself. And now here she is, in her hometown, her father locked up in his bedroom depressed and lost. And her mother was in the hospital. Lord knows what shape she's in. The elevator dinged and the elevator doors opened up to the 4th floor.

_This is it. _She thought as she stepped out and followed the directions given to her by the lady at the front desk. She walked a little ways down the hallway and started to read off numbers of the rooms to the right. 109, 107, 105, and finally 103. She put her hand on the handle and hesitated before opening the door. She walked in and immediately felt a familiar burn in her eyes. She walked nearer to her mothers bedside and stopped a safe distance away, taking in the sight. Her mother laid there with a cast on both arms and legs and a white gauze wrapped around her head that Brittany could clearly see was blood stained. She stepped closer and saw there was cuts and bruises all over her mothers face. Her face was so swollen it was almost hard for Brittany to picture what her mother really looked like. She hiccuped and a small sob fell from her lips. She kneeled down at her mothers bedside and place her hand over her mothers exposed fingers.

"Mommy" She squeaked, huffing for air.

"Britt Bunny?" A small voice came from above Brittany.

Brittany looked up, her eyes brightening. "You're awake!" She breathed out. "You're talking."

"I was taking a nap Bunny, I'm not dead." Her mother chuckled. "It's gonna take a little more then a bump from a car to kill me."

"A bump from a car?" Brittany said dramatically holding her heart. "Mom, you were in an awful accident. Dad said after the car hit you, you flew off the road and rolled down a pretty steep hill." Brittany's voice was still shaky.

"Aha! And yet still here I lay, talking to you with a huge smile on my face." Laurie wiggled her fingers a little bit to tickle the top of Brittany's hands. "God Bunny, you're so beautiful." She shook her head and teared up a bit.

"Oh please mom I'm still in my airplane attire and I desperately need a shower." Brittany rolled her eyes.

"And you're still beautiful." She raised her eyebrows and smiled. "It's effortless for you. No makeup and you're perfect. It takes me hours to look like that."

Brittany chuckled and leaned in to kiss her moms cheek carefully and delicately. "You're the perfect one." She met her mothers gazed and smiled. "How do you feel?"

"Like I've just been hit by a car." Laurie joked, and Brittany scoffed. "Too soon?" Her mother questioned.

"Just a bit." Brittany said before turning to find a chair. She grabbed the nearest arm chair and pulled it up right next to her mothers bed.

"I'm so glad you made it Bunny." Her mother looked up at her seriously.

"Of course I did." Brittany nodded, settling back in her chair.

"I just know you have such a busy schedule is all."

Brittany leaned forward. "Listen mom, I don't care how busy I am, or where I'm at in the world. I'm never to busy for you. Got that?" Brittany's mother smiled and nodded.

"Oh! So how are things going with the new boy?" Brittany's mom said with a mischievous grin on her face.

"Stop smiling like that mom, it's creepy." Brittany chuckled. "And how do you know about Sam?"

"It's all over the news baby, you know how I love my celebrity gossip." Her mother winked.

"Things are decent." Brittany shrugged. "And you shouldn't be watching that garbage. They love to paint people in a bad light."

"Well they have yet to paint my girls in a bad light, so until that time. I'm a fan."

Brittany snapped her head up. "Your _girls?_" She furrowed her brows.

"Well yeah, you and Santana of course." Brittany's mom chuckled. "How else do you thing I'd keep up with her? It's not like she's running to the phone to catch up with her ex-girlfriends mother. Which is sad because we're basically her second family." Laurie sighed. "I miss her you know?"

"Yeah, me to." Brittany breathed out.

Laurie could sense a sadness in her daughters voice and saw her shoulders slump a little.

"Have you two spoken at all? You know.. since the split?" She questioned.

"Uh, yeah actually."

"You have?!" Her mother perked up suddenly.

"Yeah, mm she's here." Brittany picked at the fabric of her jeans.

"In Ohio?"

"Yep, in Lima." Brittany looked up at her mother. "She came with me."

* * *

Brittany left the hospital smiling. Her mother was bandaged and bruised but she was still the kick ass Laurie that she was before the accident. She was still unstoppable to Brittany. As she was walking home she saw a single light post in the distance. That light post symbolized the park that was such a big part of Brittany's childhood. Brittany, Quinn and Santana used to play here every day. It's where they first met and it's where they learned a lot of life lessons. The light post stood in the middle of the park with one single wooden bench under it and sat right next to the only pond . Brittany loved going to that pond because she loved seeing the ducks. When she was 5 years old her family moved to this neighborhood and her father took her here. The first thing she did was run up to a family of ducks swimming around a tiny duckling watching it swim. She laughed and clapped.

_**16 years ago**_

"_Daddy do you see them! Look at the duckies!" Brittany squealed. _

"_Thats awesome Bunny!" Her father shouted and waved from the bench._

_Brittany watched and giggled as the baby duckling continued to pop his head in and out of the water._

"_He's so cute!" She clapped her hands. _

"_You think that's cute, watch this."_

_Brittany looked up and saw girl about her size, if not a little shorter with tan skin and long silky dark hair pulled back into a pony tail with a pretty red headband on top. She had on a matching red top with a big glittery gold heart on the front. A pair of white jean shorts and a denim jacket that came halfway down her torso. The sleeves of the jacket were rolled up her arms so they came down three quarters the length of her arm. Brittany could see that the small girl had two bracelets on her wrist that looked to be hand braided. The girl ripped off a piece of bread that she was holding in her hands and tossed it toward the ducks. All the ducks swarmed the bread, but the little duckling had the jump on it and snatched it up. _

"_Look at him!" Brittany cheered. _

"_He loves bread." The girl smiled and tossed him another piece. This time one of the larger ducks snatched it out of the air. _

"_Hey!" Brittany pouted. "That was for the baby." She jutted out her bottom lip. _

"_Hey, don't be sad." The smaller girl inched closer. "Here, you wanna try?"_

_Brittany looked up at her and flashed a bright smile. Her cheeks bunching up at her eyes. She bit her lip and nodded. _

_The smaller girl looked up and gazed at Brittany for a moment before her face scrunched up into a wide smile. _

"_What?" Brittany giggled._

"_You have blueberries!" The smaller girl continued to smile. _

"_Blueberries?" Brittany face twisted in confusion. _

"_Oh yeah! My mama and I always say people with blue eyes have blueberries!" The smaller girl giggled. "And you have really, really blue blueberries." The small girl ripped off a piece of bread and offered it to Brittany. "Here, throw some to the baby duck!" _

_Brittany took the bread offered and tossed it toward the family of ducks. The baby duckling popped up and snatched the bread for himself, causing both of the girls to erupt in cheers. "Yay!" They both yelled. _

_The small dark haired girl turned to Brittany. "Hi, my name is Santana." She stuck her hand out to shake with the blondes. Brittany took her hand and shook it._

"_I'm Bunny, I-I mean Brittany." She blushed accidentally saying her pet name given to her by her parents. _

_Santana smiled and her nose scrunched up. "Hi Brittany."_

"_I really like your shirt!" Brittany blurted out. "It matches your headband!" _

"_Thanks." Santana smiled. "Red is my favorite color."_

"_And your bracelets are really pretty to." The blonde pointed out. _

_Santana looked down at her wrist. "Thanks! My abuela and I made them this summer." She smiled up at Brittany. "Hey you wanna go play on the swings?"_

"_I'll race you!" Brittany said already getting a head start on running._

"_Wait up!" Santana said chasing after Brittany. _

_Hours had passed and the two ran around the park swinging all around the jungle gym like they were the only kids there, playing cops and robbers, and doing cartwheels in the grass. The sky was a blur of blue, pink, orange and purple. The light post was glowing now and finally Brittany's father was waving at her and calling her to start heading home. _

"_I guess I gotta go." Brittany pouted. _

"_Yeah me too." Santana's bottom lip jutted out. "The street lights are on."_

"_Can you come tomorrow?" Brittany asked hopefully before looking over her shoulder at her father calling her name again. _

"_I'll meet you at the light post!" Santana smiled._

"_Promise?" Brittany asked. _

"_Pinky promise." Santana held out her pinky for Brittany to take. Brittany linked her pinkies with a smile and when they let go she turned to head toward her father. _

_Brittany and her father were already up to the sidewalk heading home when Brittany heard someone shout. _

"_Hey Brittany wait up!" _

_Brittany turned around and saw the small brunette running her way. The blonde ran to meet her halfway. _

"_What's up?" Brittany asked._

"_I wanted to give you something." Santana looked down at her wrist and began to untie one of her bracelets. Brittany looked at Santana's wrist and saw the hand braided bracelets. There was a blue one and a red one. "Here take this one." Santana said holding out the red bracelet. _

"_The red one? But you said red was your favorite color." Brittany pointed out. _

_Santana started to kick the tiny loose pebbles on the sidewalk. "Yeah" Santana shrugged. "Well now blue is my new favorite color." Santana looked up at Brittany with a smile. _

"_Like blueberries?" Brittany asked._

"_Yeah Brittany, just like blueberries." _

**Present time**

Brittany veered off the sidewalk and walked toward the light post by the pond. When she started to approach the wooden bench she smiled. She saw three carved letters on the back of the bench under the dimly lit light post. There was the letters S,B,Q with a giant heart surrounding them. She traced her fingers over the carvings and walked around to the other side of the bench taking a seat. She looked out at the pond. It had gotten completely dark on her walk home and now the moon was reflecting off of the pond. It was gorgeous. Brittany thought back to the question Santana asked earlier. If she could go back in time would she? Brittany was serious when she said the only thing she'd want to go back to was being with Santana. But sitting here on this bench, sitting in the park that held so many of her fond memories has her second guessing her answer. She hadn't realized how much she missed having only one worry in the world. And that was _what time was everyone going to make it out to the park_. Those were beautiful days.

"Fancy meeting you here." Brittany snapped her head around and her eyes widened.

"Quinn!" She shouted and got up from the bench rushing around to hug her friend.

"Hey" Quinn said softly pulling Brittany in for a tight squeeze.

"What are you doing in Ohio?" Brittany pulled back and gave her a questioning look.

"I came to see mama Pierce, what do you think?" Quinn chuckled.

Brittany flashed a bright smile and hugged Quinn again before grabbing her hand and tugging her toward the bench to sit down.

"Wow, this placed hasn't changed a bit." Quinn breathed out.

"Thank god." Brittany sighed. "It's like walking into a time capsule."

Quinn nodded in agreement. "What are you doing out here anyway, wheres Santana?" She raised an eyebrow.

Brittany pursed her lips and glanced over at Quinn. "I told her to go get settled at her parents." She shrugged her shoulders. "I was walking home from the hospital and I wanted to see if our initials were still in the bench."

"Are they?" Quinn screeched.

"Yeah!" Brittany chuckled and the both jumped up to look.

"Wow, would you look at that." Quinn shook her head in disbelief. "We're still top bitches at the park."

* * *

"Wow mama, that was so good. As always." Santana sat back in her chair and patted her stomach. "If you feed me like this all week my trainers gonna kick my ass when I get back to LA."

"Sweetie you know I live to spoil you." Her mother smiled warmly and started to clear the table.

"You don't come home enough Mija." Her father said shaking his head and placing his hand over his daughters.

Its not like Santana didn't like coming home. She loved it actually. It's just with her busy schedule, her parents hectic life at the hospital, and her brother Dominic still being in high school. Spending time altogether was incredibly hard.

Claudia and Manuel Lopez were top neurosurgeons at A.C. Delfi General and always had crazy work hours. So Santana figured whenever they had a moment to get away from the hospital it was better to just fly them out to her. That way they can enjoy some sunshine, ocean, and truly be away from the stress of work.

"I know Papi, I'm gonna try harder." Santana smiled up at her father.

"And we haven't meant that girlfriend of yours yet." Her mother said while entering back into the dining room.

"She's hot." Dominic said finally looking up from his iPhone.

Santana glared at her brother. "Oh can you not? Perv."

"Make m-" Dominic started.

"Enough you two." Their father interrupted.

Santana's phone started ringing.

"Speak of the devil." She said holding her phone up to show Stella was calling. Her mother mouthed an "Aw" and her father nodded his head for her to take it. Santana stood up and started to walk out of the dining room and into the kitchen.

"Hello?" Santana said into the receiver.

"You made it." Santana could practically hear Stella smiling though the phone.

"Yeah, and I was going to call you right after I settled in." Santana said smoothly

"Well are you?" Stella questioned.

"Yep, just got done eating dinner as we speak."

"How was your flight?"

"It was good, I slept most of the time." Santana looked up at the clock on the microwave and saw it was already 8:30 pm. "_Jesus_." She mouthed.

"Well thats good, anyway I'm glad you're alright. I just wanted to talk to you before I headed out for the night. Mel and Kacy are dragging me out to celebrate."

"Celebrate what?" Santana asked furrowing her eyebrows.

"I aced my midterms!" Stella squealed and Santana felt herself smile genuinely.

"That's amazing Stells! When I get back we're going to do some celebrating of our own, okay?"

"That sounds perfect San.. I miss you." Stella sighed.

"I miss you too. Don't get to crazy tonight. Or do, lol just have a drink for me!"

"Deal! Have a good night!" Stella chuckled.

"You too." Santana said before hanging up the phone.

She looked back up at the clock and then at her phone. She still hadn't heard from Brittany. Santana grabbed her car keys off of the counter and grabbed her jacket off of the coat hanger near the garage door. "Mama, Papi, I'll be back in a bit." She shouted over her shoulder and headed out of the door.

* * *

**A/N: So what did you think?**


	7. Just tell me why

Santana sat at a table in the corner of Lima Bean. She had driven passed Brittany's house and saw that all the lights were out so she figured the Pierces must have been at the hospital.

**Haven't heard from you B, I hope everything's okay. –San :)**

She looked at her phone for a moment longer before scrolling through her contacts and landing on Quinn's name.

**If I find out that you've been receiving my messages and just ignoring me, we're gonna have some issues. – S is for Slut**

Putting her phone down; she took a sip of her coffee and looked out the window. She watched across the street while a group of friends came laughing out of the movie theater. She smiled as she watched a young couple sneak away from their friends and hide on the other side of the building. The young girl pushed his boyfriend against the wall and kissed him hungrily. Santana smiled. That used to be her and Brittany, unable to keep their hands off each other for more then 10 minutes. There was many times she could remember pushing Brittany against that very wall or vice versa. Santana's phone alerted.

**I've got a surprise for you. -B **

Santana smiled and raised an eyebrow.

**And what would that be? -San :)**

**That smile better be for me ;) -Q is for Queer**

Santana furrowed her eyebrows this time and looked around the coffee shop. When she looked up she saw two bubbly blondes standing by the entrance clearly amused.

"Look who showed up!" Brittany cheered. Both of the blondes linked arms and approached Santana's table. Santana stood up and smiled at Brittany before turning to Quinn and flicking her shoulder.

"Hey! What was that for." Quinn rubbed her shoulder. "That was actually really hard." She chuckled and groaned all at once.

"That's for trying to be sneaky, and not responding to me." Santana huffed and sat back down at the table. Brittany turned around to a nearby table and grabbed a spare chair pulling it up to the small round table. Quinn took the other remaining chair across from Santana.

"Well I'm sorry, it was really a last minute decision." Quinn leaned back in her chair. "What are you doing here all alone anyway?"

"I _was_ waiting to hear back from Brittany and just passing time." Santana glanced over at Brittany. "How did you guys find me?"

"We were walking down the street and saw you through the window." Brittany said beaming. "I ran into Quinn at the park."

"Wait, you were at the park?" Santana's eyes narrowed.

"Yeah, I stopped by on the walk home." Brittany chirped innocently.

"On the walk home, what?" Santana said seriously confused.

"Oh.. yeah." Brittany looked over at Quinn before turning her attention back to Santana. "I might have walked to the hospital instead of going inside when you dropped me off. I wasn't ready to see my dad yet." She pouted.

"Britt.." Santana frowned. "Why didn't you just let me take you?"

Quinn cleared her throat. "I think I'm gonna go get some coffee, Britt want anything?"

Brittany looked up at Quinn. "Uh, yeah I'll have a hot chocolate." She smiled. Quinn nodded and stood up, heading toward the counter to place their order. Brittany turned her attention toward the Latina, still waiting for an answer. Brittany sighed.

"To be honest," She looked down at her fingers and started to mess with the loose fabric on her jeans. "I felt like it was to much to ask of you."

"What do you mean?" Santana looked down at Brittany's busied fingers as well.

"Like," Brittany shrugged. "it was really heavy.. you know? I didn't want to burden you with it."

Santana eyes widened at first before softening her expression and putting her hand over Brittany's to steady her movements. Brittany stiffened at Santana's touch before relaxing and welcoming the comfort the brunette was offering.

"Brittany listen," Santana ducked her head to catch the blondes gaze. "I couldn't imagine going though what you're going through right now." The Latina rubbed the pad of her thumb back and forth over the back of Brittany's hand. "All of the emotion of everything going on with your family, and then on top of that your ex girlfriend is along for the ride?" Santana paused. "That's got to be incredibly confusing. But Brittany, I told you already. I'm here to support you and be here for you, comfort you." Santana pouted. "Can't you just let me do that?"

Brittany couldn't hold back her smile and nodded.

"Yes?" Santana questioned.

"Yes." Brittany was beaming now.

"Come here." Santana said stretching at her arms for Brittany to lean into a hug.

"Well geeze, that convo looked intense." Quinn clicked her tongue before setting Brittany's hot chocolate on the table. "I thought I was gonna have to run across the street and grab some popcorn to watch watch it." She chuckled while sitting down.

"I think she wants me to hurt her today." Santana deadpanned.

"No, no Santana." Brittany giggled. "No hurting Quinn today. Be nice."

Santana looked at Quinn and forced a fake smile.

"Oh my god!" Quinn snorted. "And still so whipped!"

"Okay hold me back!" Santana shifted in her chair and Brittany put her arms out on both sides holding both of the girls shoulders. All three girls burst out into laughter.

* * *

"You're not staying at your mothers?" Santana's brows furrowed as she focused on the road.

"Oh no no." Quinn shook her head. "I was debating even telling her I was back in town."

"What? Thats horrible." Brittany shook her head in disapproval.

"Don't judge me." Quinn shrugged. "My mother and my's relationship is a little rocky at the moment."

"Well stay at my house then." Santana offered.

"No, no way. I already booked the hotel room and I have some work to catch up on. The peace and quiet will do me some good." Quinn rummaged though her bag to find her wallet.

"Well alright." Santana said shrugging her shoulders.

The rest of the car ride was silent aside from the music playing in the background. Santana pulled up to the hotel's front entrance and put the car in park. "So do you have a car?"

"Nope." Quinn said simply. "Text me in the morning and let me know what your guys plans are." With that Quinn was out of the car and headed toward the hotels front doors.

"Well that was odd." Brittany said watching Quinn walk away.

"Very odd." Santana still looked confused. "Wait, if she doesn't have a car what was she doing near the park?"

Brittany seemed to be thinking about it for the first time. "You know what? I really don't know." She looked up in thought.

They both looked at each other and shrugged before Santana threw the car back into drive.

"So what about you? Are you finally ready to see your dad? Santana asked.

Brittany sighed heavily. "God, I hate myself right now."

"Hey don't say that." Santana reached her hand across the center console and put her hand on Brittany's thigh. They both froze before Santana realized what she had done and quickly withdrew her hand. "I mean, it's okay if you're not."

"I guess I have to face him sooner then later." Brittany breathed out. "Why not now?"

Santana glanced over at Brittany remorsefully before turning her attention back to the road. The car was silent again.

"You should come with me." Brittany said continuing to stare forward.

Santana just smiled.

* * *

"Shh" Brittany giggled as she tried to unlock the door.

"Maybe he changed the locks on you." Santana continued to laugh.

"Stop it, I can't focus." Brittany pulled herself together long enough to unlock the door before turning to Santana and winking. "Look, I'm magic."

"All you did was use a key, Britt." Santana chuckled.

"Or did I?" Brittany winked one more time before turning the knob and opening the door.

"God it still smells the same in here." Santana said as she entered the house.

"What did it smell like before?" Brittany questioned.

"I don't know.. like flowers and.." Santana stopped to think. "Fuck, I don't know. It's just it's own smell."

Brittany looked at Santana amused.

"Bunny?" A deep voice came from the kitchen.

Brittany's eyes widened. "Daddy?"

"Britt bunny!" George Pierce appeared out of the kitchen opening and he beelined for his daughter taking her in for a giant hug. He closed his eyes and squeezed her tighter. Santana always loved how tall Brittany was and thought it was cute that the blonde had to stand on her tippy toes to get her arms around her fathers shoulders. He pulled back a little and placed each hand on either side of Brittany's arms to hold her out and get a good look at her.

"Pretty girl." He smiled.

"Hey Daddy." Brittany was beaming. She looked so light, like a huge weight was lifted off of her shoulders just in her fathers reaction.

George glanced up for a second and literally did a double take.

"Why, Santana Lopez." His eyes were wide.

Santana smiled shyly. "Hey Mr. P."

"Get over here squirt." He pulled Brittany in one of his arms and held his free arm out for Santana.

Santana rolled her eyes at the nickname and shuffled over to George.

"My two beautiful girls." He chuckled. "How did I get so lucky?"

"Sorry we showed up so late daddy." Brittany looked at her phone. "Geeze, it's almost 11." She looked up at her father apologetically.

"That's alright, I was just grabbing a glass of water then heading to bed." He couldn't wipe the smile off his face. "Did you just get in?"

Brittany frowned. "Uh, no. I've already been to see mom, and I was gonna stop by home but-"

"But we ran into Quinn and we lost track of time." Santana interrupted.

George smiled at both of them. "Well you two must be exhausted then, get some sleep." He started to head toward the stairs. "We should all go to breakfast in to morning."

"Sure thing Mr. P." Santana gave her most innocent smile.

"Goodnight daddy." Brittany ran up to her father and kissed him off the cheek. He gave her another quick hug before heading up the stairs. "Be good." He yelled before disappearing to his room.

Brittany turned to Santana. "Well that went a little more different then I expected."

"It was so cute B, you brightened his day." Santana smiled warmly.

"I brightened his day?" Brittany said shocked. "Did you see his face when he saw you?"

Santana blushed. "Well I should get going."

"Thank you for that, by the way." Brittany cleared her throat. "For helping me out about the whole running into Quinn think."

Santana nodded. "Yeah I figured he didn't need to know you were struggling to come inside." The brunette winked.

"Are you going to come to breakfast?" Brittany asked hopefully.

"Of course B." Santana grinned.

"Oh my god I still have to go out to the shed." Brittany deadpanned.

"What why?" Santana asked confused.

"I left my bags out there."

"Well jesus Britt, lets go." Santana headed toward the back door.

"You don't have to come." Brittany chuckled.

"You're really going to go out there alone?" Santana turned to Brittany with an amused smirk on her face. Brittany's face dropped. "Didn't think so." Santana laughed.

Santana turned back toward the door and Brittany followed behind her quickly; flipping on the switch to the back porch light.

"Oh my god this shed.." Santana breathed out when the shed came into view.

"So many memories right?" Brittany giggled.

"You have no idea." The brunette shook her head.

"Oh I think I just might." Brittany walked ahead of Santana and unlocked the shed. They both stepped in and Brittany turned on the light, she spotted her bags and grabbed them.

"Got everything?" The brunette questioned.

"Yep." Brittany nodded.

Satisfied, Santana turned to leave.

"Why'd you leave me?" Brittany asked sternly, causing Santana to freeze.

There was silence.

"Just tell me why."


	8. Nirvana

**A/N: Are we excited to see how Santana responds? Heres chapter 8! **

* * *

"Why did you leave me?" Brittany asked sternly, causing Santana to freeze.

There was silence.

"Just tell me why."

Santana put her head down and kicked at some loose rocks on the shed floor.

"Dont ignore me Santana." Brittany pleaded while reaching for her forearm. Santana turned around and faced Brittany.

"Britt.. I-I'm not." Santana paused.

"What?" Brittany's brows furrowed. "You're not what?"

"I'm not ready to have this conversation." Santana said coldly before turning to the shed door.

"No!" Brittany shouted before blocked the brunettes path to the exit, and leaned on the door. "You don't get to leave." Brittany crossed her arms over her chest.

Santana took a deep breath and walked over to the small cooler in the back of the shed, and took a seat. She mocked Brittany's posture and crossed her arms.

Brittany was determined. Nobody was leaving that shed until her questions were answered. Santana's gaze caught her's and Brittany raised an eyebrow.

"Brittany, we can't stay in here all night." Santana huffed.

"Why are you avoiding this conversation then?" Brittany snapped.

"Because it's not a conversation we need to be having." Santana bit back.

"Ah, is that right?" Brittany questioned. "And why is that Santana?"

Santana opted to stay silent.

"Wow." Brittany scoffed. "I never took you for a-" The blonde stopped there and shook her head.

"A what?" Santana asked shooting a glare. "What didn't you take me for Brittany?"

"A coward." Brittany bit back.

Santana threw her head back in shock. "Oh is that what you think I am?"

"Honestly yes Santana." Brittany said shrugging her shoulders.

"Nice." Santana shook her head; rolling her eyes. "I'm glad to know what you really think of me. Can I leave now?"

"No!" Brittany growled immediately.

"Why the fuck not!?" The Latina shouted, completely enraged.

"Why did you leave me Santana? Why after 14 years did you just need to be done?"

Santana shook her head and bit the inside of her cheek, trying to keep tears from spilling over.

"Was I just a high school thing?" Brittany questioned. "Your lesbian experiment?"

"Fuck this, I'm leaving!" Santana said, storming toward the door. Brittany got up and blocked her from doing so. "Let me go!" The Latina begged.

"No, you're going to tell me." Brittany was holding back her own tears now.

"How dare you." Santana said in a shaky voice. "How dare you insinuate that you were just my experiment Brittany."

"Well what else am I supposed to think?"

"I loved you for 14 years Britt." Santana wiped her eyes. "That would had been a pretty sick experiment don't you think?"

"What?" The blonde asked; furrowing her eyebrows.

"What did you think huh?" Santana asked turning to walk back to the other end of the shed. "That I had only started loving you the day we started dating?" Santana crossed her arms. "I loved you since the day I met you in the park."

Brittany looked down at the floor.

"Since the day I gave you the bracelet. I didn't know what being a lesbian was. It didn't matter because all I knew is that I wanted to be around you everyday from that moment on."

"And what changed?" Brittany asked helplessly.

"Nothing changed." Santana shrugged. "That's why I had to end it."

"What?" Brittany breathed. "That makes no sense."

"Where would we be if we had stayed together?" Santana questioned. "Have you ever thought about it?"

"Of course I have." Brittany sighed. "I don't know, we'd probably both be enrolled in UCLA."

"Mm, exactly. You'd be enrolled in UCLA, where would that leave you with your career?"

Brittany took a moment to process what the brunette was saying. In an instant; it clicked.

"Santana Lopez!" Brittany looked up with a glare that had Santana nervous. "Are you telling me that you ended everything that we had, everything that we fought for, for our fucking careers?" Brittany was boiling at this point.

"No, I did this for _your_ career. I had no idea mine was going to set off. I knew that if we stayed together that you would had followed me wherever I went instead of following your dreams."

"That wasn't your decision to make!" Brittany rolled her eyes. "And now, now you've ruined everything."

"I ruined everything?" Santana furrowed her brow. "Brittany, you're a huge sucess and your career can only get better from here. Some sacrafices had to be made to get there. What more could you ask for?"

"You." Brittany said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "But that can't happen, because now theres to many people involved."

Santana opened her mouth like she had somthing to say but shut it quickly.

"Now you have Stella." Brittany sighed. "And I-I have Sam." She breathed out quickly and looked at her hands. "You tried to play god, and tried to decide fate."

"What makes you think that we we're eachtothers fate?" Santana said in a broken voice. Brittany walked toward the brunette until they were just inches apart.

"Because it hurts to love you Santana." The blonde cupped Santana's face. "Do you wanna know why?"

The brunette stayed silent and shook her head yes.

"I love you so much that when I'm not around you my heart literally aches. I love you so much that whenever I'm doing something or experiencing something new it hurts knowing that you're not there experiencing them with me. I love you so much that whenever I'm with someone else I see your face." Brittany sighed. "It hurts to love you Santana, but I love the way it feels. I love wanting you." Brittany slipped her hands behind Santana's neck. "God doesn't let you feel that way about everyone. That's how I know it's fate. Because I'll never want someone the way I want you."

"What about Sam?" Santana questioned.

"Sam's a nice guy." Brittany nodded.

Santana closed her eyes and shook her head slowly.

"But he's not you," Brittany whispered. "And nobody ever will be."

Santana snapped her head up and caught Brittany's gaze. Brittany smiled and scrunched her nose causing Santana to chuckle.

"Santana.. if you don't stop me right now I'm going to kiss you." Brittany's gaze became intense and Santana stiffened. The blonde leaned in a little and whispered. "Stop me."

"I can't." Santana whimpered. That's all it took for Brittany to close the gap and catch Santana's lips in her own. They both moaned at the contact.

Santana wrapped her arms around Brittany's neck and Brittany put her hands on both sides of Santana's hips and squeezed. The blonde pulled the Latina impossibly close and they both hummed with pleasure. Brittany pushed Santana back until the brunettes ass hit the work bench in the corner. She moved her kisses from Santanas swollen lips to her pulse point; trailing kisses down her neck. Santana trembled under Brittany's hot breath hitting against the wet trail left on her skin.

Santana pulled back and chocolate orbs met pools of deep blue. "Take me to your room." Santana said with hooded eyes.

Brittany's breath caught in her throat and she nodded.

* * *

Brittany woke up and looked around the room. It was still dark outside and the only light in the room was from the moon shining though the window, illuminating only half of the room. A sweet smell invaded her senses and she smiled. Vanilla and honey. Santana. _Santana. Santana. Santana. _The name played over again in her head. She turned her head toward the cause of the sweet aroma. She beamed, there she was. She looked almost too beautiful, Brittany had to make sure she wasn't dreaming. The moon was reflecting off of the latina's skin making it glow. Her face looked incredibly peaceful. Brittany chuckled lightly when she looked up at Santana's hair. The only word to describe it was _sex_. Santana stirred a bit.

"Mm, why are you laughing?" Santana mumbled and began to stretch a bit.

"Because your hair is all messy." Brittany giggled. "And it's cute." Brittany said before placing a sweet kiss on the Latina's lips.

Santana looked up and smirked. "I could say the same about you." She chuckled and poked her nose.

"You should take it as a compliment." Brittany smiled and propped her head up on her hand. "If my hair still looked perfect, then you didn't do your job."

"Mmm, I suppose that's true." Santana blushed and burried her face in her pillow.

"You know.." Brittany trailed off. "You did such a good job, you should really be rewarded." Brittany tickled her fingers up Santana's bare back.

Santana shivered lifted her head from the pillow. "Oh is that right?" She rasped.

"Thats _soo _right." Brittany husked. She quickly flipped the brunette over and Santana squealed. "Come here." Brittany said while pulling Santana over to the center of the bed and lowering herself on top of her. "I think you should be rewarded over, and over again." Brittany started trailing kisses down Santana torso. She stopped right at the Latina's hip bone and sucked on the skin. Santana whimpered. Brittany smiled into another kiss before continuing her assault before reaching Santana's core. She hovered for a moment. Santana held her breath. Brittany looked up at the beautiful brunette and hesitated allowing her hot breath to let itself be known on Santana's skin. Santana looked down and locked eyes with Brittany. The blonde took this opportunity to kiss her most anticipated destination.

"Oh god." Santana squeezed her eyes shut and moaned in pleasure. Brittany smiled once again before swiping her tongue through the brunettes slick folds.

"Jesus San, you're so wet."

* * *

"All the dancing in the world couldn't prepare me for that workout." Brittany breathed heavily; flopping back on her pillow.

"Tired already?" Santana smirked; wiping her mouth.

"What?" Brittany huffed. "Are you not?"

Santana laid on her side and propped her head up on her hand. She looked Brittany in the eyes and smiled fondly.

"What?" Brittany giggled nervously and narrowed her eyes.

"You're just so beautiful." Santana kept her eyes locked on the blondes.

Brittany blushed and pulled the sheet over her face.

"Stop that." Santana chuckled. "Don't hide." She tugged on the sheet a little.

Brittany mumbled something that the brunette couldn't quite make out. "What was that?" She questioned.

"I can't look you in the eyes." Brittany said while pulling the sheet from her face and huffed.

"Why?" Santana's face fell.

"Because then I'll be in trouble." Brittany admitted shaking her head.

Santana rolled on her back and stared up at the ceiling; letting out an exasperated breath. "Well don't ask me to _not_ look at your eyes. Because I won't be able to do it."

"God, have you always been this charming?" Brittany chuckled rolling back on top of Santana.

"Just keeping it real." Santana shrugged and giggled. She shut her eyes and hummed when she felt Brittany's hand tracing circles on her inner thigh and sucking on her most sensitive spot just below her ear. "I thought you were too tired." She whispered and bit her lip.

"I'm building up my stamina." Brittany took a break from the torture she was causing the brunette. "We have a lot of time to make up for after all."

"God yes." Santana moaned; pulling Brittany in closer.

* * *

"How bizarre is this?" Quinn asked.

"Hmm?" Santana hummed and rubbed her head. Quinn glanced over at Brittany at the counter placing their order and then snapped her attention back to the very exhausted Latina hiding behind her oversized sunglasses.

"Why are ya so tired S?" Quinn clicked her tongue and didn't even try to hide her shit eaten grin.

Santana grunted and crossed her arms. "That smile isn't very flattering on you Lucy."

"And Santana Lopez the Great shows her ass!" Quinn chuckled. "Don't get frustrated with me just because I'm on to you." Quinn raised her eyebrow and glanced back over at Brittany.

"Oh god, I hope you're never even close to being on me." Santana said rubbing her temple again. "And I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Oh please S, you're wearing dark shades to hide how tired you look." Quinn leaned back in the booth. "And that scarf isn't fooling anyone." Quinn pointed out referring to the brunettes lame attempt at hiding her hickies.

"Can we not do this right now?" The Latina groaned.

"How's Stella doing by the way?" Quinn smirked and crossed her arms.

"Fuck off Q!"

"Woah! Language!" Brittany said firmly before setting the coffee tray on the table. "What'd I miss?"

"Oh nothing, I was just telling S here how god awful her scarf is." Quinn smiled. "What do you think Britt?"

"That's my scarf." Brittany pouted.

Santana spit out her coffee. "Way to go Fabray." She laughed.

Quinn blushed. "I was just looking for a reason to tease Santana, really Brittany. I think the scarf is lovely."

"Hah!" Brittany burst out in a fit of laughter. "I'm only kidding, it's Santana's. You should have seen your face though!"

Quinn glared at both of the girls in a fit of hysterics in front of her. "Some things never change." She mumbled under her breath before taking a sip of coffee.

The laughter calmed down and Brittany turned toward Quinn. "So spit it out Q. If you were staying at the hotel with no car, how did you run into me at the park?"

Quinn's eyes widened. "Uhm, I was in the neighborhood." She resumed sipping her coffee hoping the conversation would change.

"With who?" Santana's eyes narrowed.

Quinn hesitated for a moment before realizing she wasn't going to avoid this one. "With Rachel. I was at her house across the street and saw Brittany out of the window walking into the park. Rachel suggested I go talk to her since she had to do her nightly beauty regimen before bed anyway." Quinn shrugged.

"Wait..Rachel?" Brittany questioned.

"Like short hobbit gold star wearing Rachel?" Santana followed up.

"Rachel Berry, yes." Quinn nodded slowly.

Santana continued to stare at Quinn with a look that was a mixture of confusion and shock.

"What were you doing at Rachel's?" Brittany spoke up for the both of them.

"I was just visiting. Since you two didn't know I was coming into town, I thought of the first person I knew was still living in Lima to pick me up from the airport."

"Wait, Berry is still living at her parents house?" Santana finally found her words.

"Well yes and no." Quinn swayed her head from side to side.

"Wasn't she going to NYADA in New York?" Brittany's brow furrowed.

"Yes she was." Quinn tried to explain. "Well she still is, but she's taking some time.. her fathers are getting a divorce. They told her they were only staying together for the sake of her. So she wouldn't have to worry while she chased _the dream._" Quinn's fingers made quotations.

"Oh that's so sad." Brittany shook her head.

"I can't say I blame them." Santana shrugged, taking a sip of her coffee.

"Santana thats awful!" Brittany shoved her shoulder.

"What?!" Santana looked at her wide eyed. "Not to be rude! I was only saying because sometimes you try to stick it out with someone even if you don't love them."

"But why?" Brittany questioned.

"So others can be happy." The brunette stared everywhere but in Brittany's direction.

"What if others can't be happy, because it's to painful to watch two people force themselves to stay together?" Brittany was burning holes in the side of Santana's face with her stare now. "Even though that relationship clearly expired. Maybe it shouldn't have ever even started to begin with."

Quinn cleared her throat. "So uhm, yea." She looked between the two girls. "Rachel wanted us all to meet up tonight. April Rhodes is having karaoke at her bar tonight. I don't know.. I told her I thought it'd be fun and I'd ask you two."

"Sounds fun." Santana chirped, happy to change the subject. "Who's all going?"

Brittany rolled her eyes and stared forward.

"Uhm, it's going to be Rachel, Finn, Blaine, Will, Emma, Sugar, Artie, and me obviously. Oh!" She shouted "And hopefully you guys."

"Well count me in." Santana raised her hand.

Quinn turned her attention toward the other blonde. "Brittany?"

"Yeah actually, I have to head to the hospital to see my mom." Brittany began to stand up and grabbed her purse. "I'll text you guys after and let you know what I'm doing." Quinn smiled and nodded and Santana stared at her coffee cup. "Right, so I'll see you later." With that the blonde turned to walk out of the door.

Quinn glared at Santana.

"What?!" Santana snapped.

"You can't sleep with her and then push her away Santana, thats fucked up!" Quinn shook her head.

Santana rolled her eyes. "I made a mistake, I should have never slept with her. I was lost and weak in the moment."

"Don't break her heart again Santana."

* * *

"How was your night last night?" Laurie Pierce asked, smiling warmly at her daughter.

"How are you feeling mom?" Brittany tried to avoid her mothers question.

"Better now that you're here Bunny."

Brittany grinned from ear to ear and stood up to peck her mother on the cheek. "I spoke to daddy last night." She said sitting back in her seat.

"So I've heard." Her mother nodded. "He was very excited to see you." She paused. "Santana too." Laurie caught her daughters gaze.

Brittany blushed and looked at the TV.

"You two have a fun night?" Mrs. Pierce continued to stare at her daughter.

Brittany nodded and continued to stay silent.

"Whats wrong Bunny?"

"Nothing mom I'm fine." Brittany said cooly.

"I know my daughter, and you don't look fine." Her mother protested. "Please talk to me."

"We slept together.." Brittany let slip out almost too eagerly. "Last night."

"Oh Britt.." Mrs. Pierce said sympathetically.

"She still loves me mom I know it." Brittany looked at her mother; her blue eyes glossing over. "She just won't admit it to herself because she feels like she's protecting me."

"And because she's dating someone." Her mother added in. "You both are."

"Yeah.. and theres that." Brittany sighed. "Damn it, now everything is going to be so complicated."

"Why don't you just tell her how you feel?" Her mother questioned like it was so simple.

"I think I've made that pretty clear. Plus she's convinced herself that if she's in my life, I won't follow my dream.

"I've known Santana a long time, and if there is one thing I know, it's that she's always trying to be the strong one. She think's to much. You need to break down that wall." Her mother explained.

"How do I do that?" Brittany threw her hands up in defeat.

"It's not impossible Bunny, you've done it before." Laurie Pierce smiled warmly at her daughter. "She came out of the closet for you."

Brittany flashed a bright smile at her mother.

"Now go get your girl." Mrs. Pierce waved her hand toward the door.

* * *

"IT'S SATAN!" Sugar clapped wildly and everyone's heads snapped up in Santana's direction. Everyone set their drinks down and crowded around the brunette, each one taking turns greeting and hugging her.

Santana smiled a toothy grin accepting each hug. She hated to admit it, but she really missed these people more then she thought.

After they all settled and the waitress came over and took Santana's order Will spoke. "So tell us, how are you enjoying the famous life?"

"Well I'd be lying if I said I didn't love it." Santana chuckled. "I always wanted to be a star." She rolled her eyes

"And who would have thought you'd be the first one to do it." Rachel piped in.

Everyone glared at short over achiever.

"What?" She questioned. "What did I say?"

Quinn laughed awkwardly and attempted to change the subject. "Where's Britt? Have you heard from her?" She looked in Santana's direction.

"Oh yes! How is she doing? I heard about her mother.. poor thing." Emma said in her best _guidance counselor_ tone.

"She's doing well I suppose." Santana shrugged. "And no I haven't heard from her since she left The Lima Bean."

Rachel pouted. "Well I hope she makes it."

The waitress returned with Santana's drink and the Latina took it happily.

Will raised his glass and proposed a toast. "To great friends together again." Everyone raised their drinks before each clinking their glasses and taking a sip.

The music died down and there was the sound of tapping on the mic. "Can I have everyone's attention?" The crowd turned to the stage where April Rhodes was waving. "Hi! As you all know tonight is karaoke night!" The crowed cheered and whistled. "And it's come to my attention that we have some Lima alumni in the bar tonight." Everyone shifted their gazes and looked toward Santana's table. "So I figure, what better way to kick off the night then with a little tune from most of Mckinley High's only successful glee club." The crowd applauded and whistled.

The members sitting at Santana's table all looked around at each other smiling and nodding. They all stood up and shuffled toward the stage. Blaine wheeled Artie to the edge of the stage and handed him his own separate mic. Emma, Sugar, Quinn, Rachel and Santana all gathered around one mic while Blaine, Will and Finn gathered around the other. Will picked up the acoustic and started strumming a familiar tune. 'Singing In the Rain'. They all smiled at one another and Rachel started out the first verse. Will followed starting the second verse before everyone chimed in with the chorus. It was so easy for them to fall into perfect harmony.

After the performance the bar erupted in applause.

"Brittany!" Sugar shrieked. Santana snapped her head up and sure enough there Brittany was walking through the entrance and approaching everyone clearing off the stage.

"Oh no did I miss a group performance?" Brittany pouted.

"Just by a few seconds." Will said before hugging the blonde. "We'll hop back up there after a few more drinks I'm sure."

Brittany smiled satisfied and followed the group as they headed back to the table. She noticed Santana settle herself in between Quinn and Sugar and God did she look gorgeous. She was wearing a short black strapless dress that cut off right before the knee. Her hair was cascading off of her shoulders in long loose curls and of course Brittany's weakness, red lipstick.

Santana peaked up and saw Brittany staring. She quickly diverted her eyes and tried to focus in on the conversation Blaine and Finn where having about Ohio States recent championship win. Her eyes flickered back to the blondes direction and she inwardly cursed herself. God Brittany looked hot. She was wearing black shorts with a black and white striped blouse and black suspenders. She had on black thigh high stockings which made her legs look even longer if at all possible. _Fuck. Fuck. Fuckkk my life. _She thought to herself. She grabbed her drink and tossed it back. She squeezed her eyes shut as the liquid burned her throat.

Quinn leaned in and whispered in Santana's ear. "What is wrong with you?"

"I have to tell her I can't do this anymore." Santana whispered back keeping her gaze locked on Brittany across the table. "It's wrong. It's _so_ wrong."

Quinn nodded. She actually felt sympathetic for her friends inner struggle.

Brittany was lost in conversation with Artie, Will, and Emma. Santana thanked heavens for that. This way the blonde wouldn't catch her constant leering. Just like that, as if God had heard her and wished to mock her, Brittany looked up. When they locked eyes Brittany smiled. Santana offered a weak tight lipped grin. The music died down again.

"Listen up y'all. I don't know if you're blind or not but we have a freaking celebrity in our midst." April sing songed over the mic. "Now how could we have a karaoke night without the one. _The only._" She said in a certain tone trying to build up the suspense. "Santana Lopez!" The crowd cheered. Santana's eyes widened and she looked around the table. She could have sworn she saw Rachel roll her eyes. When she didn't move right away the crowd started to chant.

"Santana! Santana! Santana!" The crowed roared and Santana's group at the table playing along, pounding their fists on the table and chanting her name. When she saw Brittany wink at her she huffed and stood up. The bar got rowdy and she made her way to the stage.

When she got up there she walked over to the man at the piano. She whispered something in his ear and he nodded. While he searched though his iPad for what she'd probably guess to be sheet music, she pulled up a stool and sat in front of the microphone front and center. When April gathered that this would probably now be an intimate song she motioned for the stage crew to turn down the lights to set the mood. Santana cleared her throat.

"Im really happy to be back in Ohio." The audience clapped. "To be here with all of my friends and all of you who have been so supportive.. it means so much." She looked at her table and saw the breath taking blonde beaming up at her. She had to end this the best way she knew how when she didn't know how to put it into words. With music.

"I'm singing this song tonight A. because I love it and the artist who wrote it is brilliant. And B. because it has a lot of meaning." The pianist played a few notes. "This is Nirvana, by Sam Smith." She rasped.

"_Oh, baby. Oh, baby. Oh, we both know the truth. If this were the real me and you. This wouldn't be the right thing to do_." She started singing and the whole room became silent.

She thought about the first time she saw Brittany again a few months ago. How her whole world stopped and got thrown for an unexpected loop.

"_Now the room is all hazy. We're too lost in the fumes. I feel like it's just me &amp; you. Yeah, we got nothing to lose." _

Her mind wondered back to last night. How beautiful Brittany looked in nothing but moonlight when they made love to each other for the first time in years. The moment when she realized exactly what Brittany was talking about. It really did hurt to love each other. Her heart literally ached with passion when they were that close.

_"It's too late to run away from it all. It's too late to get away from it all. I'm done with running so I give it to you." _She replayed in her head the pull she felt toward Brittany. She wouldn't had been able to stop herself from giving into Brittany and that kiss even if she tried.

_"This moment has caused a reaction. Resulting in a reattachment. Will you take me to Nirvana? I don't think this will last. But you're here in my arms." _Santana shut her eyes. She didn't want to face the crowd while she sang a song with so much truth behind her words. It was like she naked up on stage reading her diary out loud.

_"Oh, baby. Oh, baby. Oh, we both feel the same. I'm not gonna give you my name. And I don't think you want that to change. We're in this together. We don't know who we are. Even if it's moving too fast. Baby we should take it too far." _When she opened her eyes she instantly regretted it because she saw the blonde staring back at her with tears streaming down her face, so she snapped her eyes shut again.

_"It's too late to run away from it all. It's too late to get away from it all. I'm done with running so I give it to you. This moment has caused a reaction. Resulting in a reattachment." _She placed her hand over her heart and her voice rasped while she held back tears.

_"Will you take me to Nirvana? I don't think this will last. But you're here in my arms. __Will you take me to Nirvana? I don't think this will last. But you're here in my arms." _The piano finished it's last run and as the music began to end the crowd was all up on their feet applauding. Santana opened her eyes and her gaze fell on the empty seat at her table. Brittany's seat. She was gone.

* * *

**A/N: I'm not gonna lie it was a little tough for me to get through this chapter because I had so many idea's going through my head all at once. A lot of those idea's got jumbled up causing a small case of "writers block". We got through it though. What did you think?**


	9. No aspirin for heartache

**A/N: Before we begin.. HAPPY EASTER! Now heres chapter 9! Enjoy :)**

* * *

"What the fuck was that?" Quinn said, pulling on Santana's arm as she got off the stage.

"What did I just do?" Santana stared blankly at the empty chair.

Santana could tell Quinn was talking but all she heard was background noise and echoes. She wanted to look at her but all she saw was tunnel vision and blurs.

"Are you drunk or just stupid?" She heard the blonde say faintly.

"Huh?" She managed to get out.

"I said are you drunk?" Quinn yanked Santana around and held her in place. "I've seen a lot of stupid in my life but that.. that takes the cake."

Santana snapped back into focus. All the noise coming back all at once.

"Quinn what the _fuck _did I just do?" Santana panicked.

"Well, you just basically told Brittany in front of an entire bar full of people that you guys were a mistake." Rachel approached the conversation. "And I've got to say Santana.. though I'm a fan of the dramatic effect, that was-"

"Harsh." Blaine said from behind the Latina causing her to jump.

"What?" Santana snapped. "I wasn't trying to tell her _we_ were a mistake." Santana tried to explain.

"Well your eyes were telling another story." Artie wheeled into the growing circle of people. "Now I've directed some emotional theatrics in my day. But even I must admit.. you couldn't write that mess if you tried."

"I wasn't trying to say we were a mistake!" Santana yelled.

"You've got a funny way of showing it." Finn spoke up. "That was really mean Santana."

"Can everyone just shut up please." Quinn intervened. "Leave the mean bitch alone." Quinn fake smiled and dragged Santana out of the bar.

The cool night air hit the brunette like a ton of bricks. Quinn led her to the car. "Give me the keys." Quinn demanded.

"What?" Santana furrowed her brow.

"Give me the god damn keys Santana." Quinn wiggled her fingers as she stretched her arm out. "I'm taking you home."

"Quinn.." Santana looked at her with saddened eyes; handing over the keys.

"Save it." Quinn bit and got in the driver seat. Santana followed suit and climbed into the passenger seat.

* * *

"Now what?" Rachel questioned while brushing her hair and staring at Quinn through her vanity mirror.

Quinn sat back on Rachel's bed and stared at the ceiling. "I don't know." She sighed.

"Well what can we do?" The short brunette questioned.

Quinn snapped her gaze to meet Rachel's. "_We _do nothing." She motioned between the two of them. "This is Santana's mess." She shook her head. "And I refuse to clean up another mess of hers."

"Well we have to do something." Rachel shrugged and continued to brush her hair.

"Brittany's my friend to." Quinn groaned. "One of my best, and most loyal friends." She laid her head back against the head board. "But I can't help it that she chose the most stubborn girl on the planet to fall in love with and I hate that." She turned her gaze back to Rachel's. "I mean seriously though, out of the fifty kids on the playground.. what are the chances?"

"I wish we could help Britt." Rachel sighed. "But unfortunately theres no aspirin for heartache." She pouted.

"Yeah, and unfortunately theres no aspirin for stupid either." Quinn huffed. "Cause if there was, I'd volunteer Santana to be the test subject."

"What exactly happened anyway?" Rachel turned on her vanity bench. "They've been broken up for years.."

Quinn bit her lip and shook her head.

"Quinn.." Rachel ducked her head.

"Santana slept with Brittany." Quinn blurted out. "And now she hates herself for it."

"What?" Rachel gasped. "When?"

"Last night.. and this morning?" Quinn rolled her eyes. "I really don't know, but Santana was fine." She sat up. "Like she really seemed fine, I was teasing her and everything. I don't know what happened."

"Maybe the guilt?" Rachel shrugged her shoulders. "I mean, she better feel guilty. Both of them should. They cheated on their significant others." Rachel looked up at the ceiling. "Artie was right.. you really couldn't write this if you tried."

Quinn shook her head. "It's more then that."

"What do you mean?"

Quinn looked at her lap thinking about it. She scrunched up her forehead and huffed. "Can we talk about something other then Santana and Brittany right now?"

"Sure thing." Rachel stood up and walked slowly over toward Quinn. "And what would you like to talk about?"

"Well.." Quinn smirked.

* * *

"Wake up short stack!"

Santana squeezed her eyes shut and buried her face further into her pillow when she heard the booming voice looming over her. She groaned when she felt her bed jerking side to side.

"You're only in town for a few more days and you've spent two of them hiding in your room"

"Leave me alone Dom." Santana whined.

"Come on, whatever it is tell me." Dominic poked the back of her shoulder. "Need me to beat somebody up for you?"

"That depends, are you opposed to hitting your own sister?" Santana said, her voice muffled.

"Well that _also_ depends." Dominic paused. "How hard?" He smirked and Santana finally looked up from her pillow; squinting from the sun beaming though her window.

"How hard do you think it needs to be to knock some sense into me?" Santana questioned.

"I'm not going to hit a girl." Dominic sighed. "Even if it is my "_freakishly strong for her size"_ sister." He said making quotations with his fingers.

"Oh please, like you could do that much damage." She scoffed.

"Really?" Dominic laughed before ripping the sheets off of his sister and lifting her up on his shoulders.

"Dominic put me down!" She shouted beating her fists on his back.

"Awh look, your tiny little fists are cute." He said before positioning her on his shoulders and turning his body slightly. "And for his finisher!" Dominic shouted using his best WWE announcer voice.

"Dom! I swear to god!" She yelped. "Mama!"

On cue Claudia Lopez swung the door opened and gasped. "Dominic Rafael Lopez, don't you dare body slam your sister!" She demanded. "Put her down now." She stomped her foot.

Dominic turned to his mother and smirked. Thats when Claudia knew she had lost that battle. And with that-

"Attitude adjustment!" He shouted before flipping Santana off of his shoulders and slamming her onto her mattress. The tall broad boy turned to his mother and raised his arms in glory; doing his _Rocky Balboa _dance.

Santana winced quickly before shaking it off. And like a cat on steroids leapt from her feet onto Dominic's back. "Shit! Mama!" He shouted.

"Language!" Claudia pointed.

Santana stuck her finger into her mouth and released it with a pop before shoving it into her brothers ear.

"Mama! Get this chihuahua off of me!" He pleaded squeezing his eyes shut. "You're so gross, you're really going to wet willie me?"

"Oh you don't appreciate that?" She questioned. "Well I don't appreciate your so called wrestling move." She panted, still clinging to his back. Legs wrapped around his stomach and arms firmly around his neck. "You're a poor man's John Cena." She scoffed.

Dominic in an attempt to waiver her grip around his neck; dug his fingers on either side of her kneecap and started to tickle. Santana erupted in a fit of hysterics.

"Oh you wanna play that game?" The small girl proceeded to dig her fingers into the crook of his neck causing Dominic to cease his hand from tickling Santana's weak spot.

Dominic looked at his mother with pleading eyes. "Mama please, she's an animal!" He said trying to catch his breath.

Claudia huffed. "Santana be nice." Her mother rolled her eyes. "God forbid you hurt your brother."

Santana laughed out loud and Dominic looked at Claudia in shock.

"Now if you'll excuse me.." They both watched in silence as their mom left the room.

Santana released her hold on her brother and dropped to the floor.

"You play unfair." He complained; rubbing his neck.

"And you play weak." She rolled her eyes, walking over to her dresser mirror and fixing her hair.

"So what's wrong with you anyway?" He questioned before sitting on her bed.

She shut her eyes and sighed. "I'm stubborn, and I get in my own way sometimes."

"Well that's a given." He smirked.

Santana rolled her eyes and turned toward her brother.

"Seriously San.. talk to me." He said in a much more serious tone.

She huffed and sat in her oversized chair across from her bed. "So, I'm with Stella."

"Obviously." He said very monotone.

"And a few nights ago I slept with Brittany."

"_Obviously_." He said, a little more sarcastically.

She almost broke her neck she looked up at him so quickly; brows furrowed.

"What?" She glared.

"Well you two weren't exactly stealth." He chuckled. "I'm surprised Stella didn't hear you all the way from New York."

Santana grabbed a stuffed animal and chucked it at her brother.

"You're so obnoxious." She groaned.

"Oh _I'm _obnoxious?" He continued to laugh.

"So anyway.." She started. "I freaked out."

"I'm honestly trying to figure out if any part of this story is going to shock me." He looked at her seriously before shaking his head and frowning. "I'm guessing probably not."

"Fuck it." Santana threw her hands up and began to get out of her chair.

"San stop it," He pointed at the chair. "sit. I'm sorry, it's just habit to give you a hard time."

The small brunette rolled her eyes and settled back into the chair.

"So anyway, like I was saying. I freaked."

"Why?" He asked.

"I don't know?" She shrugged. "Because I'm with someone? Because she's with someone? Because my life is extremely complicated and I don't want to drag her into the mess that the gossip is going to be if Stella and I break up?" She paused and looked at her brother. "They won't see it how everyone in Lima will." She looked at her hands. "You'll all see it as a rekindled romance."

"Okay.." Dominic dragged out.

"The tabloids will see her as the home wrecker that broke up Santana Lopez and sweetheart Stella Harvey." She sighed heavily. "Even if I'm completely happy, they'll drag her through the mud."

"These all sound like really amazing thought up excuses, but whats the real reason?" Dominic questioned.

Santana felt one small tear roll down her cheek. "Because I'm scared." Her voice trembled. "I'm scared I'm going to hurt her like I did the last time." A few more tears streamed down her face. "I'm a human natural disaster. I destroy everything in my path." She buried her face in her hands when light tears became sobs. "I can save her from almost everything, but I can't save her from myself."

Dominic stood up and walked over to his sister, kneeling when he approached her. "Santana.. look at me." He grabbed her forearm. When she didn't reply he pulled her hands from her face. "Please look at me." He pleaded.

Santana looked up from her hands and wiped her wet cheeks with the sleeve of her shirt.

"Here." He said, reaching his long arm up to the dresser and grabbing the box of tissues. "Wipe your nose.." He chuckled. "You have boogies."

She pouted and took a tissue.

"Santana listen," He paused, waiting for her full attention. "You are defiantly like a natural disaster."

She huffed and rolled her eyes.

"And you do fuck up a lot of things." He said with a soft expression. "But you know what else you do?"

"Hm?"

"You love that girl with everything you have in you." He shook his head, pursing his lips. "So why won't you just let yourself love her?"

There was a long silence before Santana looked up at her brother and smiled warmly.

"When did you get so smart?" She sniffled.

"It doesn't take a genius to see what you two have." He smiled.

"I really messed up." She wiped her eyes again.

"Yeah you did." He nodded. "Now what are you going to do to fix it?" Dominic smirked. "Short stack." He teased and poked her rib.

* * *

Santana knocked on the door.

"Coming.." She heard from the other side with a light shuffle of feet approaching.

The door opened and a tall man with tan skin and salt and pepper hair answered the door.

"Hi Mr. Berry!" Santana grinned.

"Santana Lopez." He smiled ear to ear. "From sassy little girl to sassy little starlit."

"Why does everyone insist on using the word _little_ when describing me?"

"Oh don't worry dear, little was all we seemed to breed in this neighborhood." He chuckled; opening the screen door.

"Come in won't you?" He said moving out of the way a bit. "What brings you to Chateau Berry?" He said with an embarrassingly awful french accent.

"I needed to speak to Rachel."

"Well head on up, she's in her room." He pointed to the stair case.

Santana nodded and made her way to the stairs.

"It was wonderful seeing you again."

"You to." She waved before heading up.

When she approached the door she could hear the muffled sounds of music playing. Santana rolled her eyes. If she went in now she'd probably be forced to sit through an impromptu performance given by the broadway queen herself, Rachel Berry.

_Maybe I can leave now, and spare myself._ She thought. But then again no she couldn't, she'd already spoken to Rachel's father. _Fuck._ She cursed to herself. She hesitantly knocked on the door. She didn't hear any movement over the music so she knocked again. _Nothing. _She decided on opening the door.

"Rachel I-" Her eyes widened. "Oh my god!" She quickly clasped her hands over her eyes.

"Shit!" Quinn shouted pulling the sheet up over her naked body.

"My lord Santana don't you knock?!" Rachel gritted her teeth, also yanking on the sheet.

"I did!" Santana said turning to leave. With her hands still over her eyes she ran straight into the door with a thump.

"Oh for fuck sake." Quinn rolled her eyes.

* * *

"My eyes can never un see that." Santana said, banging her head against the wall.

"Honestly, you shouldn't barge in on people. You just let yourself in.. what did you expect?" Rachel shrugged while pulling her sweatshirt over her head.

"You just _let yourself in_ my best friend." The Latina fired back. "I certainly was not expecting that."

"Can we be mature here S?"

"I'm sorry I can't look at you right now." Santana said waving her hand in the air. "You slept with a hobbit therefore all I see is hobbit." She shook her head. "You're like Mr. and Mrs. Hobbit." Her eyes widened. "I feel like how the old dude would probably feel if he walked in on Sam and Frodo going at it." She furrowed her brow. "Two seemingly straight friends taste the rainbow together.." Santana seemed to be lost in her own realization. She snapped her fingers. "I knew it, I knew it all along. The way that they looked at each other in the movies.." She put her hands on her hips and tilted her head while staring off into space. "They were totally getting it on."

"Oh enough Santana, not everyone is gay." Rachel piped in; pulling up her pants.

"Not really a stand up argument for you right now Berry." Santana bit.

"Enough you two." Quinn said while pulling her hair into a messy bun. "S, why are you here?"

"Well.." Santana dragged out. "I _did _come to ask Rachel for help, but-"

"You came to ask for my help?" Rachel interrupted.

"Uhm, well yeah." Santana nodded.

"This is wonderful!" Rachel chirped; clapping her hands wildly.

"You don't even know what she's going to ask you to do." Quinn said in a monotone voice.

"Who cares, did you not feel the chill of hell freezing over Quinn? _Santana Lopez _is asking me for help." Rachel beamed an obnoxious smile.

Santana scoffed and looked at Quinn. "Honestly Q? This one is impossible." She pointed at Rachel's direction with her thumb.

"No, no. I'll stop. I'll behave." Rachel stepped in front of the fiery brunette. "What can I help you with?"

"Well you can start by washing your hands." Santana raised her eyebrow and took a step back.

"Be nice." Quinn gritted her teeth.

"Fine." Santana huffed. "I needed creative ideas."

"For what?" Both the Quinn and Rachel said at the same time.

Santana smirked and looked up at them though her lashes.

"Getting Brittany back."

* * *

**A/N: I deeply apologize for Santana's behavior in the last chapter. But hey, what's a good story without a little drama? So what do you think.. should Brittany make Santana work for it? **


	10. Give me love

**A/N: I've been getting more followers and more feedback and it makes me so happy you guys are enjoying the story so far. I love you guys! Even my silent readers, I know you're out there and I appreciate you too for reading :) After todays update it may be a little difficult to do my usual Friday update because of my work schedule. So you guys will either get another update tomorrow, or just wait until Sunday.. I don't know yet what do you think? Anyway heres chapter 10! Enjoy :) :)**

* * *

"So are we going to ignore the fact that you just got busted with your face in the cookie jar?" Santana smirked to herself.

Quinn scoffed and glared at the Latina.

"Look I'm sorry." Santana huffed.

"I forgive you." Quinn said rolling her eyes. She pushed the cart while they slowly strolled up and down the aisles of the grocery store.

"Forgive me?" She paused and furrowed her brow. "For what? I was just saying I'm sorry for unfortunate fact that _you_ Quinn Fabray, slept with _Berry_."

Quinn stood up straight from leaning on the cart and punched Santana in the arm.

"Hey!" Santana shouted; rubbing her arm.

"You're such a bitch I swear." Quinn resumed leaning on the cart and lazily mosey through the store.

Santana pouted and looked over to Quinn. "Look, I'm sorry okay? I'm just not really sure how to take you.." She paused and checked to see if anyone was around.

"Oh for goodness sake Santana, what?" Quinn stopped and glared at her. "Take me what?"

"Are you a lesbian?" Santana asked innocently. "Because if you are, you could have told me."

"No, I'm not a lesbian." Quinn huffed. "I'm really not even sure what I am. I really just feel like there shouldn't be one or the other. You're just going to be attracted to who you're attracted to."

"Oh! So you're pan." Santana shrugged her shoulders.

"I found it!" Rachels voice came blaring from behind them, causing both of the girls to jump.

"We'll talk about this later." Santana leaned over and whispered in Quinn's ear before Rachel approached.

"This should be the last of it." She said before tossing the container of blueberries in the cart. "Let's get going, we've got a lot to do."

* * *

"I'm putting all my trust in you Berry," Santana grunted while mixing the thick blueberry mixture in the bowl she was holding. "but I'm not sure baking is going to do the trick. She still hasn't even spoken to me."

"Yeah I'm gonna go with S on this one Rach." Quinn looked over Santana's shoulder at the mixture. "Scones are delicious, but she's going to need magic to fix the mess she's gotten herself into."

"Fuck you Q." Santana rolled her eyes and continued to stir with the wooden spoon.

"Oh!" Rachel laughed. "These scones weren't the plan." She leaned on the counter a little while she chuckled. "Did you guys really think this was the grand scheme to get Brittany back?"

Both Santana and Quinn deadpanned.

"Oh crap! You totally did." Rachel backed up a little with her hands up. "I just thought we'd make scones so we could have some brain food. Really be on our games while we brainstormed."

Santana slammed the mixing bowl on the counter. "You mean to tell me, that we wasted the entire morning shopping and baking so you could eat a damn muffin!" The Latina was fuming. "Didn't you eat enough muffin this week? Quinn flavored though, right?"

Quinn's eyes widened and she snapped her head toward Santana. "Okay enough of this.." The blonde said; laughing nervously.

"Technically we're making scones.." Rachel let slip. "And much to my disappointment, they are blueberry flavored not Quinn flavored." Rachel pouted sarcastically.

Santana started toward her.

"Okay!" Quinn clapped. "Rachel did the doorbell ring? I feel like I just heard it ring."

"I didn't hea-"

"Yep! There it was again." Quinn interrupted again shoving Rachel toward the door.

"I could kill her." Santana picked up the bowl and resumed mixing. "Like if I baked her into these scones nobody would know right?" Santana chuckled. "I mean.. you'd recognize the flavor, but we won't go there."

"No, no. No killing today. She's trying to help you Santana." Quinn grabbed the bowl from the brunette. "Okay enough, thats enough mixing."

"I mean brain food?" Santana rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest. "Seriously?"

"I'm sure she has a brilliant idea S, just be patient." Quinn hummed.

"I don't have time to be patient." The Latina whined. "Nobody has spoken to Britt for days."

Rachel shuffled back into the kitchen. "Get your ears checked Quinn, there was absolutely nobody there."

Quinn bit her lip and nodded.

"Alright lets get get these scones in the oven so we can plan our performance." Rachel started clapping. "Chop, chop."

"Performance?" Santana said furrowing her brow.

"Yes, as in the song we're all gonna help you sing to Brittany, to help win her back." Rachel mimicked Santana's posture.

"Thats your plan?" The brunette rasped.

"I'm a music major, what else did you expect?" Rachel shook her head and blinked wildly.

"She has a point S." Quinn smirked. "It _was_ pretty obvious."

Santana sighed. "Ugh, what song?"

Rachel beamed.

* * *

"Artie, we need you over here!" Rachel directed as all the McKinley high alum sat the basement in Rachel's dads house. "We want it to have an MTV unplugged, acoustic feel."

"This doesn't seem cheesy?" Santana wondered.

"No way, I mean you broke her heart through song, so why not put it back together the same way." Sugar shrugged.

"Way to filter your words Sug." Blaine shook his head.

"I think what Rachel is trying to accomplish is very smart Santana." Will intervened. "I mean how did we always used to express our feelings in glee club?"

"Exactly," Rachel piped in. "now is your time to shine Santana, serenade the heck out of her."

"And we'll back you up with the sick harmony." Finn chimed in with a dopey smile.

"So how do we even get Brittany here?" Artie asked.

"Well I have that worked out already." Rachel smiled and nodded toward Santana. "Quinn is on her way now to pick up Brittany and tell her to come have a girls day over at my house. She's gonna bring her down here and _boom, _it's serenading time." Rachel was practically glowing, she felt her idea was so genius. "Alright Mr. Shue we need you on the stool!"

Will grabbed the acoustic guitar from the corner of the room and headed toward the stool to set up.

"Santana," Rachel grabbed the Latina's arm and shuffled her over to the stage. "Sit right in the center." She ordered. "Finn, lets get the candles lit. We need to set the mood here people!" She began doing that thing again, where she claps in everyones faces.

They all got into position and had all the lights dimmed down with only candles strategically placed around the room to illuminate the faces of the people singing. Rachel got a text and read it. "They're here." She whispered.

Santana's heart dropped into her stomach. They heard clicking on the floor right above them and the Latina gulped nervously. When the clicking stopped the door to the basement opened and you could see the daylight stream down the stairs. Quinn and Brittany where talking and giggling about something when the basement door shut again and Santana could see the legs of the blonde friends walking down the stairs. When they reached the bottom Brittany's eyes widened.

"Whats this?" Brittany questioned. When Santana failed to answer right away Quinn spoke up.

"Santana?" Quinn ducked her head to get the brunettes attention. Everyone in the room looked in her direction. She looked terrified. Simply terrified.

It wasn't that she was terrified pursue, it's that Brittany looked stunning in that moment and Santana couldn't figure out why she even deserved to be singing to this perfect mold of a human being.

Rachel cleared her throat and wide eyed Quinn.

"Right." Quinn stepped toward the others standing beside the stage. When she got in position Will started to play a few chords on the acoustic and Santana snapped back into reality.

After a few harmonized _oohs _were sung by the group, Santana began to sing.

_Give me love, like hers_

Santana's face felt hot under Brittany's intense gaze.

_Cause lately I've been waking up alone. The pain splatted tear drops on my shirt. I told you I would let them go. _

Santana tried to gauge Brittany's emotions. The blonde stood there with her arms at her sides and her lips pursed.

_And that I'll fight my corner, _

The group joined in with some background harmonies.

_Maybe tonight I'll-_

"Stop."

In an instant all the music stopped and everyone stared at the blonde holding her hand up in the air.

Santana stood there frozen.

"Just stop," The blonde shook her head and looked up at the brunette. Tears threatening to pour over. "I can't do this." She said weakly

"Britt, let me-" Santana started.

"No Santana!" Brittany held her pointer finger up to pause the Latina. "I'm done with this game of yours." The tears were spilling over now. "Someone else can play now." She shook her head and shrugged her shoulders.

There was silence for a moment while Santana sat there dumbfounded. The rest of the group stood like statues wishing they could disappear. This wasn't something anyone else was supposed to witness.

After a few more moments Quinn moved to walk toward Brittany. Brittany took a step back and wiped her glossy red eyes with the back of her thumb before turning to leave.

"Brittany!" Quinn shouted after her, but Brittany was already out of the basement door.

Quinn turned around and faces to statue that was Santana. Her eyes were still glued to the spot where Brittany had been standing.

"S," Quinn reached her arm out to rub the Latina's arm. "I'm so sorry." She sympathized for her best friend.

Santana looked up and caught Quinn's gaze. "I think," She took a deep breath. "I think I just need to be alone." Santana began to slowly walk up the stairs.

* * *

Santana wasn't quite sure she was going. The only thing she was positive is that she was indeed going somewhere, because she was almost positively driving. The only problem was that there were so many thoughts running through her head that she couldn't exactly make one of those thoughts make sense. Thus her dilemma. _Where the fuck am I going? _She wondered. Before her brain could answer back she was pulling up to the parking lot of A.C. Defi General.

"Perfect." Santana sighed. "Hey Mrs. Pierce, I have a nag for breaking your daughters heart. How are you healing up?" She looked at herself in the mirror and shook her head as she spoke.

_Great. Now I'm talking to myself. I'm totally a sane person._

Santana got out of the car and headed into the hospital. After speaking to the lady at the front desk and having a short conversation about how her niece is a huge fan, Santana was on her way to the elevators. Once on the fourth floor she headed down the hall to Laurie Pierce's hospital room. Once at the door she knocked lightly. The door snapped open and startled Santana.

"Oh!" A nurse stepped out. "Hello, can I help you?"

"Uh, yeah I'm-" Before letting her name slip she opted for the alternative. "My mom is in there." She settled with and offered with a tight lipped smile.

"Oh, I thought you looked oddly familiar." The nurse studied her face carefully. "You must have been in to see her before."

Santana nodded. "Yep, that must be how you recognized me." She chuckled awkwardly.

The nurse continued to stare at the brunette like she was trying to figure out some secret.

"Yeah, so.." Santana trailed off reaching for the door handle.

"Oh, yes of course." The nurse snapped out of it. "She's just in there watching some Golden Girls."

"Thanks." Santana mouthed as she walked through the door. When she walked further into the room she saw Laurie Pierce laying their with her bed propped up so she could watch the television a little more comfortably.

"Hi." She said in a small voice almost undetectable.

Laurie Pierce turned her head and smiled warmly. "Tana."

"Mrs. P." Santana was grinning ear to ear.

"I've been wondering when I'd get to see you." Laurie tilted her head to signal Santana to come closer.

"Yeah well, I wanted to make sure you and B got some alone time."

Mrs. Pierces smile got even wider. "You are just.." she sighed happily. "so stunning." She breathed.

Santana's heart melted. It was hard for her to see her second mother in such a state. But when she spoke she never failed to make Santana feel all warm and fuzzy inside. It was like she was talking to Brittany 28 years from now.

"And you somehow make bumps, bruises, and casts look glamorous." Santana giggled and walked to sit in the seat right next to Laurie's bed. "How are you?" She sighed.

Mrs. Pierce frowned. "Well I've certainly been better." She lightly chuckled.

"I bet." Santana nodded.

"It's been so great to see you and Brittany." Laurie sighed. "It just sucks you girls trip got cut short."

Santana nodded. Suddenly realization ran through her brain and she snapped her head up, face scrunched up in confusion. "Wait what?"

"Your trip.." Laurie started. "Britt was just here about an hour ago, she told me she had to head back to LA. She just went home to pack."

"Wha- Wait Britt's leaving?" Santana felt herself start to panic.

"You didn't know?" Laurie looked incredibly confused.

"Uh, did she say why?" Santana questioned.

"Wait, are you guys not going back together?" Laurie searched Santana's face for something.

"No." The brunette shook her head, in a broken voice.

"Tana, are you okay?" Laurie tried to adjust herself in bed the best she could.

"I really messed up this time Mrs. P. and now she's leaving so I can't even make it better." Santana buried her face in her hands. "In less then a weeks time we're both going to go back to living our separate lives. Pretending to forget the past." She mumbled.

"Listen to me dear, I don't really know what's going on between you and Brittany right now but I need you to ask yourself something."

"Hm?" Santana questioned; lifting her face from her hands.

"Do you know what it is that you want?" Laurie attempted to read Santana's eyes.

"Wh-what do you mean? Like with life?" She furrowed her brow.

"I mean with my daughter." Laurie said sternly.

Santana winced, her blood went cold like ice had just ran through her veins. She bit her lip and nodded lightly.

Mrs. Pierce pursed her lips and let out an exasperated breath.

"Why can I never get it right?" Santana wasn't sure if she was asking that question to Brittany's mom or herself. "Someone is going to get hurt, and it's all because of me."

"What are you going to do?" Laurie watched as Santana struggled with her thoughts.

"I'd love to say that I'm going to fight for her." Santana shrugged. "But I'm not so sure it's the right thing to do."

"And why is that?" Mrs. Pierce raised an eyebrow.

"Because every time I'm near her, she gets hurt." Santana played with the zipper on her jacket.

"And that's because..?" Laurie attempted to help Santana feel comfortable to admit her feelings out loud.

"Because I'm constantly running from what she's always wanted most."

"Which is?"

"Us." The Latina whispered.

"But why?" Laurie tested her luck, urging a bit more.

Santana's glossy eyes became to much and her tears began to spill over.

"I'm terrified of hurting her again." Santana whimpered.

"But you only hurt her more when you run." Mrs. Pierce suggested.

"I don't want to run anymore." Santana said in a strained voice, almost like she needed to convince somebody, anybody that she was serious.

"Why don't you tell her that?" Laurie asked in a warm motherly tone.

"It's to late, I've already tried, she ran out." The brunette attempted to wipe her eyes.

"And you're going to let that stop you?" Mrs. Pierce looked baffled. "Do you love her?"

"More then anything." Santana sounded broken.

"Then you need to fight for her Tana." Laurie ducked her head to catch Santana's gaze. "Like you did back in high school. When nobody supported you two being together."

Santana looked down at her hands in her lap a nodded sadly.

"Oh I'm sorry, I must have not said that with enough urgency." Laurie said firmly. "I mean _now_, you should go fight for her _right now_. Because she'll be leaving for the airport soon."

Santana snapped her head up and looked at Mrs. Pierce like she was a crazy person before looking at the clock.

"Oh shit, how much time do I have?" Santana felt the panic coming back.

"Probably another 45 minutes until she leaves for the airport."

The Latina got up and softly kissed Laurie Pierce on the forehead. "I'll fill you in."

"That's great Tana honey, now scoot!"

* * *

Santana pulled into the driveway and saw Mr. Pierce in the garage loading Brittany's smaller luggage in the trunk. Hopping out of the car; she approached the man.

She cleared her throat and he jumped up startled.

"Oh hi!" He stood back for a moment and gathered his thoughts. "Uhm, Britt's in her room?" Mr. Pierce looked conflicted almost as if he shouldn't be revealing that information.

"Thanks Mr. P." Santana said in a soft tone to avoid startling him more then she already had. She shuffled passed him and went though the garage door entrance to the house. She walked through the kitchen into the front walkway where the staircase was located. Once at the staircase she hesitated for a moment.

_Stop running. _She told herself over and over again and started up the stairs. She reached the top of the stairs and saw Brittany's white bedroom door at the end of the hall. She walked lightly trying to avoid making any loud creaking. When she approached the door she took a deep breath.

_Knock. Knock. Knock. _She tapped on the door.

"Coming!" She heard on the other side. The door swung open and Brittany clenched her jaw.

"B?" Santana said barely above a whisper.

"I'm busy." Brittany said before turning on her heels to continue with the suitcase she had laid out on her bed.

"You were just going to leave without telling me?" Santana's voice cracked.

"Oh what's wrong San?" Brittany scoffed. "Does it hurt being left in the dark?" Brittany started folding the shirt in front of her. "Not knowing what's going on?" She looked up for a moment and over her shoulder at Santana. "Tell me how that feels." She said with pure disdain.

Santana let out a puff of air.

Brittany clicked her tongue and pursed her lips before turning her attention back to her folding.

Santana walked further into the room and lightly shut the door behind her. Brittany whipped her body around so fast.

"Oh no, heck no. Get out." Brittany pointed at the door.

"We need to talk." Santana said firmly before locking the door.

"You've had so many chances for that." Brittany rolled her eyes. "But you chose to hide behind songs instead of telling me how you really felt to my face. You really are a coward."

"B.."

"No Santana, do you even realize how badly that hurt?" Brittany blinked a few times before turning back to her suitcase. "Freaking sing about giving in to the moment, and knowing it didn't mean anything." Brittany huffed. "Do you know how ridiculous that seems, especially when you didn't seem to regret it that much when we were cuddling in bed that morning."

"That's because I didn't." Santana bit. She watched as Brittany slowed her movements. "Brittany, after we made love that night.." Santana took in a deep breath. "Every time I woke up from sleeping and I was in your arms I pictured us doing that forever. For the rest of our lives."

Brittany stayed silent.

"Three years being away from you and I'd never slept so comfortably. I felt so safe." Santana stayed standing and watching Brittany from behind.

"And then it hit me. The moment we woke up and got out of bed, reality would have to set in again."

Santana looked fondly at Brittany's bed. The bed her and Brittany held each other in. Made love in. Laughed together in. The bed where they were able to get reacquainted again. She smiled sadly before continuing.

"We're both in relationships. We both had just committed adultery and felt zero remorse." Santana said shakily.

"So this is about us having sex then?" Brittany shook her head.

"No, it's about me hating myself for wanting more." Santana exasperated. "Because it wasn't enough for me. In my head I was already thinking of ways to be back with you as quickly as possible. But of course it's never that simple."

"Sam and Stella.." Brittany said barely above a whisper.

"Are really great people, and don't deserve what we did to them." Santana walked for a bit. "Brittany?" The brunette hiccuped.

Brittany heard Santana's voice wavier so she turned toward the Latina. When she saw Santana her heart broke. The brunette was steadying herself on the dresser with one arm and clutching her ribs with the other. She bit her lip as tears began to stream down her face.

"I'm so fucking in love with you." She said through her sobs. "And it makes me act foolish, and do stupid things." The brunette sniffled. "I'm so blind and I'm so scared. I'm always trying to do the right thing, but I always end up doing the wrong thing." She clutched her arm around her ribs even harder kneeled down. "I don't want to hurt anyone else but I-I can't run away from you anymore." She weeped. "I say things to push you away and then instantly regret it, because I know I don't want to push anymore." She shrugged her shoulders. "I just don't have the strength."

Brittany remained frozen in place and one tear fell down her face.

"I want to put it all on the line for you Brittany." Santana gathered as much composure as she could and stood up straight.

When Brittany did't move or respond, Santana spoke up in a strained, broken voice.

"If you still want me."

* * *

**A/N: Oh snaaaaaaaaap. How is Brittany going to respond to that? Has she been hurt to many times to give into Santana yet again? Or do you think she see's how conflicted and torn up Santana is about this whole thing? I don't know. Tell me what you think!**

**Song covered by Santana and the McKinley alum:**

**Ed Sheeran "Give Me Love"**


	11. Flashback Friday

_Lima 2007_

_The snowy weather had broken and it was finally spring time, at least everyone in Lima had hoped. It was Ohio after all. Spring break was officially starting tomorrow and after Cheerios practice ended, Brittany had hurried home to change her clothes before quickly rushing right back out of the door, headed toward her preplanned destination._

_Brittany laid in the grass of the field behind her old elementary school. She was staring up at the sky and watching old clouds form into new shapes. Any cloud shaped like an animal got a name._

_"Roger!" She exclaimed while pointing at the sky. _

_"Who's Roger?" She heard the rasp of a familiar voice and adjusted her head a little to the right to see who the voice belonged to. Her suspicions were confirmed when she saw her small brown eyed friend approaching. Squinting her eyes and using her hand as a visor she attempted to get a better look. Santana looked simply adorable. She was wearing overall shorts with a red and white striped tank top. Her hair was mostly down with the top clipped back slightly. Santana smiled as she approached and plopped down next to her best friend. _

_"The cloud thats shaped like a dinosaur, right there." She squinted and pointed to the figure in question while poking her tongue through the corner of her lips. _

_Santana's forehead crinkled as she looked up. "Hmm, Roger the dinosaur huh?"_

_"Yep, he probably won't stay for long." Brittany pouted. _

_"What do you mean B?" Santana looked over at the blonde. _

_"They keep changing, he'll probably be shaped like a puppy soon."_

_"Puppies are cute." Santana Shrugged and looked back up at the sky._

_They both laid there for awhile in silence staring up at the clouds. Each one lost in their own thoughts._

_"Finn tried to kiss me today." Brittany blurted out._

_There was a long silence before the brunette let a short hum. _

_"Behind the field house at school, after Cheerios." Brittany continued; turning a little on her side to face Santana._

_The brunette furrowed her brow a bit; opening her mouth to say something but then quickly shutting it. Opting to stay silent. _

_"What?" Brittany questioned. _

_Santana shrugged but refused to look in Brittany's direction. _

_"Dont do that." Brittany pouted while reaching for Santana's hand. _

_"Do what?" Santana played dumb._

_"Don't act like that." Brittany huffed. "You acted the same way when Matt tried to kiss me at Sugar's birthday party._

_"Yeah well.." Santana trailed off. _

_"Yeah well what?" Brittany poked her upper arm. "You didn't speak to me for the rest of the party San, you didn't even come back to stay the night at my house."_

_"I was busy." Santana reasoned. _

_"Busy, moping." Brittany chuckled. _

_Santana huffed and sat up quickly, pulling her legs to her chest. _

_Ever since the first day of Junior High and they joined the Junior Cheerio's, boys had been paying a lot more attention to the two best friends. They were always the first to be invited to parties and group outings. A few months ago in particular they were invited to go to their friend Sugar Motta's birthday party. Sugar was very wealthy and her house was gigantic, so to nobodies surprise her humungous basement, where the party was held, was secluded. Which meant of course, games. And what type of games did teenage boys with raging hormones, and teenage girls just trying to impress said boys, want to play? Spin the bottle, truth or dare, and the always famous.. seven minutes in heaven. _

_"I wasn't moping." The brunette rolled her eyes. Clearly annoyed. _

_"Oh okay, you weren't moping." Brittany gave up. _

_"Thank you." Santana hummed. _

_"But you're totally moping now." Brittany teased and poked Santana's side. _

_"Stop it." Santana whined, while Brittany continued to poke. "That tickles!" She cried._

_"Oh does it?" Brittany played dumb and began to dig her fingers into Santana's side a bit. "I had no idea you were ticklish here." Brittany lied with a devilish smirk. _

_"Britt, please!" Santana gasped for air. _

_"Only if you stop being grumpy!" Brittany bargained. _

_"Mm, Okay!" Santana nodded furiously. "Okay, I'll stop!"_

_Brittany slowed her movements and giggled, rolling back on her back to stare back up at the sky. Santana continued to sit up and stare forward. _

_"Did you kiss back?" Santana rasped. _

_"Hm?" Brittany hummed. _

_"You said Finn tried to kiss you.." She paused. "Did you kiss back?" Santana didn't look back at Brittany one time. _

_Brittany stretched her arm out and lazily traced circles in Santana's back. _

_"Britt?" Santana said, her voice just above a whisper. _

_Brittany sat up and crossed her legs. She stared at the side of the Latina's face who was clearly trying to avoid eye contact with her. She leaned in and pecked the brunettes cheek and quickly pulled back. When Santana turned her face in shock she was quickly met by the blondes lips attaching firmly to hers. Brittany cupped both sides of the Latina's face and they both hummed at the contact. Brittany pulled back a little and stared deeply into the chocolate orbs. _

_"What do you think?" The blonde said softly. _

_Santana breathed out a sigh of relief and allowed herself to smile. Brittany smirked back and Santana looked down at her hands. Brittany noticed the brunettes look of worry return. _

_"Hey," Brittany said in a hushed tone; rubbing the pad of her thumb over the top of her best friends hand. "whats wrong?"_

_"I can't stop boy's from kissing you forever." Santana pouted. _

_"You're not stopping them at all." Brittany chuckled. "I'm just choosing not to kiss them back."_

_"But for how long?" Santana began to pick at a blade of grass._

_Brittany smiled and looked at the helpless looking brunette. _

_"Look," She sighed; grabbing the Latina's hands and holding them in her lap. She quirked an eyebrow while she watched her thumb trace circles into the back of Santana's hands. "one day you're going to realize that it's okay to be yourself. And that no matter what you doing in life, everyone who loves you now, will still love you then." She looked up at Santana and smirked. "And when that day comes.."_

_"Britt.." Santana fidgeted. _

_"No stop it silly, I just want you to know that when that day comes, I'll be waiting for you." Brittany chanced a look at the brunette. When she looked up she saw Santana staring back at her, biting her lip. Santana scrunched up her nose when she caught Brittany staring at her lips and smiled. _

_"What?" Brittany blushed. _

_"It's just that.." Santana sighed. "You're my best friend B."_

_Brittany smirked and breathed out a chuckle. She knew the hidden message behind Santana's choice of words and nodded. _

_"Yeah San, you're mine too."_

* * *

**Lima Ohio 2015 **

_"If you still want me." _

The room was quiet for a moment and Brittany stared at Santana in disbelief.

"That's not fair." Brittany shook her head and ran her fingers through her hair.

"What isn't?" Santana's brow furrowed.

"You know I'm always going to want you." Brittany sighed.

"Well then wha-" Santana started.

"I wasn't finished." Brittany interrupted firmly. "Something happened in the past few days that I didn't even think was possible."

Santana stared up at Brittany and waited in silence for her to continue.

"I've lost a lot of trust in you San." Brittany stared back at her sadly and dropped her hands against her side in defeat. "You don't know what you want."

"I want you." Santana blurted out.

"We'll see." Brittany shrugged.

"What does that even mean?" The brunette said exasperated.

"We need to trust each other as friends again." Brittany sat on the edge of her bed. "We should hang out more." She cleared her throat and continued. "You know, with out taking our clothes off."

Santana looked up at Brittany and smirked. She began to wipe her eyes.

"What?" Brittany raised an eyebrow.

"You wanna be friends again?" Santana was fully smiling now. Though slightly disappointed something was oddly fulfilling about what the blonde was suggesting.

"Mhm." The blonde hummed and nodded.

"Like hanging out together, venting to each other, gossiping, the whole shebang?" Santana sounded almost giddy.

"The whole deal." Brittany smirked. "Just like old times."

"So can we call off this whole leaving early nonsense?" Santana said hopefully. "I'm not ready to return back to reality yet."

"I don't know San.." Brittany teased. "my dad's already loaded up the car with most of my things.." Brittany trailed off.

"I'll go get them!" Santana shouted and turned toward the door.

Brittany chuckled. "You're such a goob." She started after her.

* * *

"Furious 7!" Santana exclaimed.

"No way, we've gotta see Home!" Brittany argued.

"We'll be the only adults in that movie without a child." Santana whined.

"But J-Lo is in it!" Brittany reasoned.

"Yeah but theres is a Paul Walker tribute in Furious 7 Britt." The brunette pouted.

"Yes, which will make me cry." Brittany shook her head. "And I've done enough of that this week."

Santana slumped her shoulders in defeat.

"I'm sorry," Brittany chuckled. "I'm done using that one against you."

"Thank you." Santana smiled.

"Right after this." Brittany turned toward the box office. "Two tickets for Home at 5:30."

Santana's smile faded.

"Oh stop that pouting." Brittany said turning to Santana and holding out her ticket. Santana excepted it and Brittany clapped wildly. "Yay! I'm so excited right now."

Santana rolled her eyes and Brittany lunged at her giving her a giant hug. "Come on grumpy, I'll buy you some popcorn."

* * *

**Back in LA**

Stella and a group of friends lounged around the pool at her friend Jax's house.

"God I'm so pale right now." Stella's best friend Mel complained.

"Yeah, it hurts just to look at you to be honest." Kacy joked. Also another close friend of Stella's. "You're so bright."

"Can I slap her?" Mel turned toward Stella.

"But she's right though Melly, I'm a ginger and I have more color then you." Stella chuckled.

"When do I have time to get sun, huh?" Mel huffed. "Between school and dealing with you bitches and your problems, theres just no spare time."

"What about when you're out partying?" Kacy giggled.

"I party at night smart ass." Mel bit. "There is no sun then."

Stella rolled her eyes and stood up to walk toward the edge of the pool.

"God damn Stell's." Jax cleared his throat from behind her walking out with a tray of drinks. "Are you sure you're a lesbian?" He said while placing the tray down on the small poolside table.

"Last time I checked, yes." She chuckled and put her hands on her hips. "Why?"

"He's curious because your body is banging in that bikini girl." Kacy chirped. "I mean seriously.. God clearly favored you when he created your body."

Stella looked down at herself and blushed.

"Don't be ashamed Stell's, you're hot as hell." Mel sat up and reached for a drink. "Ask Santana, she can't keep her hands off of you. She'll vouch for that."

Stella scoffed and sat on the edge of the pool, dipping her legs in.

"What?" Mel said. "Why'd you do that?"

"Oh she can keep her hands off of me, trust me." The redhead shrugged her shoulders. "She can barely even text me." The demeanor around the pool instantly changed.

"Oh yeah," Jax snapped his fingers. "Santana Lopez.." He tried to say in an obnoxious spanish accent. "How is she doing anyways? She's so freaking hot."

Stella shook her head and stared at her legs as she kicked them back and forth in the water.

"Where has she been?" Mel questioned. "I feel like she hasn't been around in awhile."

"She's back home in Ohio." The redhead shrugged.

"Ohio?" Kacy groaned. "How awful."

"Oh yeah." Jax said while grabbing a drink of his own. "I just saw something about that." He mentioned nonchalantly.

"What?" Stella head snapped up.

"Oh yeah, on Perez's blog." He said unfazed. "Something about being back home with an old.." Realization washed over his face. "Oh."

"An old what?" Stella demanded. "_Oh _what?'

Both Kacy and Mel were glaring at Jax waiting on a response. Jax simply just pulled out his cellphone and searched for the blog.

"Here." He walked over to the redhead and handed her the phone.

**SOMEONE IS CRAVING A HOME COOKED MEAL AND SHE WANTS IT HOT! SANTANA LOPEZ GETTING SPICY WITH AN OLD FLING!** Read the headline. **BUT WHERE IS HER REDHEADED BEAUTY? **

Stella furrowed her brow and glared at the picture of her girlfriend hugging a blonde woman outside of a movie theater that certainly wasn't in LA. This picture must have been taken recently while in Ohio.

"This doesn't even make sense." Stella breathed. "Who is that?"

"She looks oddly familiar." Mel pointed out. "Is it her friend Quinn?"

"No." Stella paused. "Quinn is blonde. But thats defiantly not her." Stella said matter of factly.

"An old fling though?" Kacy questioned. "Did she used to date this girl back home?"

"I honestly don't know." Stella slumped her shoulders. "We've never talked about any of her ex's I guess. Just that it's a big reason why she didn't want to move in with me yet."

"Why is she even in Ohio?" Jax asked.

"She was supposed to be visiting a family friend who was in an accident." The redhead said; sounding very confused.

"I'm sure theres nothing to worry about Stell's. This is a gossip blog after all. It's probably just taken out of context." Jax reasoned.

"But Stella even said, she hasn't been texting her much lately." Mel piped in. "Has she even texted at all?"

"She texts me a few times a day." Stella sighed. "They're short and disconnected though."

"Maybe you should go and talk to Quinn." Mel suggested. "She was Santana's friend back in high school right? Maybe she'd know who this is."

* * *

Stella walked up to LA records and sighed. It was just about 6 pm PST and she was about to confront her girlfriends best friend. She mustered up all the courage she had and beelined for the door. Right before she approached the entrance she bumped into someone; causing them to drop their bag.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." She quickly apologized and reached for the bag. She looked up at the man who was gripping his arm. "Kurt?"

"Stella!" He greeted warmly, pulling her into a hug. "How are you?" He released her from his embrace but held her at arms length. "More importantly, how is your door man?"

She chuckled. "He's uh, he's good."

"I think he and I really hit it off at Quinn's." Kurt's baby face twisted into a smile.

Stella suddenly remembered why she was here.

"Speaking of Quinn, is she in her office?" She asked smoothly.

"Quinn? Oh no. She went back home to Ohio." Kurt waved off. "Though I'm not sure why, that place is dreadful."

"Of course she did." Stella said under her breath. "Wait, what do you mean dreadful?"

"Look, I know I'm a native of the _Buckeye State_ but between you and I, I like to pretend I'm California made. It fits me a little more, what do you think?"

"Oh!" Stella shouted suddenly remembering, causing Kurt to jump.

"What?" He placed his hand over his heart dramatically.

"That's right, you grew up with them." Stella dug through her purse to find her phone. "Could you help me for a second?"

"Uhm, sure." Kurt said, very confused. "What with?"

"Who is this?" Stella said holding out her phone with the photo of Santana and the mysterious blonde pulled up. "An old friend that you guys went to high school with or what?"

Kurt chuckled. "Who Brittany? Yeah I guess you could say an old friend from high school."

"What do you mean?" Stella fake laughed like she got the joke.

"If you wanted to pass Santana's first love as just an old friend then sure." Kurt shrugged.

"Santana's first love?" Stella's brow furrowed.

"Yeah of course," Kurt said almost confused. "Well certainly you've heard of Brittany."

When Stella didn't say anything Kurt spoke again.

"Santana's told you about Brittany hasn't she?" Kurt snapped his fingers and laughed. "Oh who am I kidding of course she has, you've met her. She's Santana's new choreographer!"

When Stella didn't seem as amused his laugh turned to nervous chuckles.

"You didn't know that did you.." It became apparent to him the hole he just dug.

It suddenly hit Stella that if Kurt knew how badly he had just messed up that he would go and tell Santana the mistake he'd just made. Giving the Latina an opportunity to make up an excuse. But the redhead couldn't have that. She needed to know the truth. And it needed to come from Santana herself.

"Oh Brittany!" Stella slapped her thigh and chuckled. "I thought she looked familiar, yes." She forced a smile. "It was driving me crazy." She chirped. "I couldn't place the name."

Satisfied that he hadn't just let some huge secret slip, Kurt spoke again.

"Yeah, Brittany's mom just got into a horrible accident.. so all the girls went back home to visit." The man began to adjust his bag strap.

"Right, right." Stella nodded. "Well anyway, I'll let you get going."

"Okay lovely lady!" Kurt pulled her in for another hug. "We need to get together again, you know.. with your doorman." He laughed.

"Alright, I'll let him know you said hi." She smiled and they waved their goodbyes.

There was so many things running though Stella's mind. _Lies_ she thought _all lies._ She felt like she didn't even know who the woman was that she was dating. She knew the reasoning behind Santana and her not taking the first step and moving in together was because of Santana's first and only heartbreak. But her girlfriend refused to talk any more about it. Now everything started to come together. Santana left out that the girl responsible for her heartbreak was actually living in LA. Not only was she in LA but they were working together? And where they still close? They had to have been if Santana traveled all the way back home, which she hadn't done in years. All to visit Brittany's family? Her ex-girlfriends family? It all began to hit the redhead at once. How close must she had been to Brittany's family to have taken the quickest flight back to Ohio to check on them. Stella's face fell. Her girlfriend also failed to mention that she was traveling with someone. And now that she know's who that someone was, she know's why.

* * *

**Lima Ohio**

The girls trip had finally come to an end. Quinn left a few hours earlier this morning and now it was time for the two girls to say goodbye to everyone. Laurie's hospital room was crowded with family and friends. Both of Santana's parents where in the room in their scrubs chatting with George and Laurie. Dominic was in the corner texting on his phone while Hannah and Talon ran around the small space in the room. Santana was on a phone call for work and Brittany was writing a reminder of how much she loved her mother on the white board hanging on the wall.

"Must you go?" Laurie Pierce piped up. The room grew silent and Santana ended her phone call.

"Unfortunately we have jobs to get back to." Brittany capped the marker and pouted.

"We're gonna miss you two so much. The week went too fast." Claudia sighed.

"Not fast enough." Dominic joked and Santana glared him before cracking into a fit of laughter when Brittany chucked the marker at him. "Ouch!" He yelped.

"Oh, you big baby." Brittany giggled.

"It bounced off my head!" He whined.

Santana watched the exchange and smiled fondly.

"Well come on, let's say our goodbyes before your mother starts to get emotional." Manuel smirked.

"Are you sure you don't mean before _you _start to get emotional?" Claudia pointed out.

"Whatever, come here." He said reaching out for his daughter. She happily fell into his embrace and hugged him tightly.

They each took turns hugging every family member. Santana finished hugging both Hannah and Talon before turning to her brother.

"Welp, I'm gonna miss you Short Stack." He mumbled.

"You know, when you make fun of my height it's only doing damage to your rep." She smirked. "Seeing as I can kick your ass."

"Forget you, give me a hug." He picked her up and spun her around like she weighed five pounds.

When he set her down she turned around and watched the exchange between Brittany and Mrs. Pierce. It looked emotional but it still made Santana smile. She was so thankful that Brittany was talking to her mother in the hospital as opposed to something much worse. When Brittany stood up from hugging and kissing her mother she turned to her father while wiping her eyes. Laurie looked up at Santana and held out her arms. Santana smiled and walked toward the older woman.

"Hey Mrs. P." She smiled warmly.

"Come here Tana." She motioned for Santana to come give her a hug. The Latina leaned down and hugged Laurie the best she could around the casts. When she went to pull away Mrs. Pierce pulled her in even closer and whispered in her ear. "Fight for her."

Santana pulled back and winked at the woman. "Always." She whispered back with a smile.

Mrs. Pierce beamed.

* * *

"You look goofy with that hat on." Brittany teased and tugged on it a little.

"It's not like Ohio B. The paparazzi is crazy here." She explained while adjusting her oversize hat. "I've found that with a big hat and a great pair of sunnies, you attract less attention."

"Said every celebrity that ever lived." Brittany giggled. "And yet their pictures are still on the front of every tabloid."

"Attention ladies and gentleman, the seatbelt sign is now off. Feel free to unbuckle your seat belts and gather your belongings. And of course, thank you for flying Blue Link Airlines." A voice came over the loud speaker.

"Grab your carry on, we'll head straight to the car from there." Santana instructed.

"What about our luggage." Brittany questioned.

"Taylor will have everything in the car already."

"Oh yeah, time for you to go back to having a driver." Brittany smirked.

Brittany and Santana shuffled out of the plane and beelined down the hallways of the airport locating the front entrance.

"I just want to go to a pool." Brittany whined. "A nice relaxing pool."

"Oh is that right?" Santana lightly chuckled. "I have a pool at my place." She shrugged walking out of the first set of sliding doors.

"Well I'd invite myself over but I wouldn't want to be rude." Brittany hinted. "Plus I don't think you could handle yourself with me in my swimsuit." She teased poking Santana's side as they walked out of the second set of double sliding doors.

"Who me?" Santana scoffed before giggling. "Psh, I've got this all under control." She winked. "Come over, and I'll show you." She looked back at a very wide eyed Brittany who was staring forward. "What?" She chuckled nervously. Brittany didn't respond. "Britt what?"

Her eyes followed Brittany's gaze and found what the blonde was staring at. Her face dropped.

"Stella?"

The redhead leaned against the black SUV that Santana's driver Taylor is usually driving. She had her sunglasses propped up on top of her head and her arms crossed as she leaned back. She quirked and eyebrow when Santana said her name.

"Is that the hello I get after a week?" She said seductively as she stalked toward Santana. The brunette stood frozen.

"I'm just shocked to see you here. Where's tay-" She started.

"I told Taylor that I wanted to pick you up to surprise you." Stella interrupted. "So.. surprise." She smiled approaching the Latina now. When Stella had reached her destination and was standing right in front of the brunette, her gaze became intense. Santana gulped. "Hey you." The redhead said; biting her lip.

Stella placed her hand on Santana's hip and slid it behind her back pulling the Latina impossibly close. Before Santana could say anything the redhead's lips where attached to her in a heated kiss. Stella kissed Santana like she needed that feeling more then she need air. Santana pulled back wide-eyed.

"What's wrong baby?" Stella asked, leaning down for another kiss. The brunette froze. "What, did you not miss me or something?" Stella forced out a chuckle and looked up. Making eye contact with Brittany for the first time. She shot a glare at the blonde who had been awkwardly taking in the scene before her.

Santana looked back at Brittany as well, not knowing how to react to either situation. She honestly couldn't form words right now even if she tried.

Brittany looked at a very pissed off looking redhead holding her very conflicted looking girlfriend. She decided to attempt to ease the tension as much as possible.

"Hi!" The blonde chirped. "I'm Brittany," She held out her hand. "and you must be Stella. We've never formally met." Stella eyed her hand and loosened her hold on Santana just a little to shake Brittany's. "I'm an old friend of Santana's."

Stella just quirked an eyebrow.

"She talks about you all the time." The blonde beamed at Santana's girlfriend. "She keeps begging me to make some time to come meet you."

Santana stared at the blonde; wide eyed.

"But you know, the studio keeps my so damn busy."

"Really?" Stella asked loosening her grip a bit more on her girlfriend and letting her guard down. "That sounds awful."

"Tell me about it." The blonde chuckled.

* * *

**A/N: Uh oh, Stella's trying to mark her ****territory and Santana doesn't know what the hell to do about that. And how about Brittany? She's quick on her feet huh? I pulled and overnighter to get this chapter done so if it seemed choppy at points or if there is any spelling issues.. sorry. I'm sleepy. **

**Anyway, what did you think? Let me know :) **


	12. Control Alt Delete

**A:N/ I know, I know. I missed the Sunday update, but I was out fishing :) Now how about chapter.. 12? Wow 12 already. Let's go.**

* * *

_You're dreaming Lopez._ A small voice rang inside the Latina's head. _You're going to wake up soon and this is all going to be a hilarious, ironic dream. _Santana looked back in the review mirror and spotted a bubbly blonde/ex girlfriend bobbing her head in the backseat with her headphones on, staring out of the window. She half smiled before looking to her left to the fiery redhead/current girlfriend in the driver seat. Santana was about to turn and face the window before Stella caught her gaze. Santana offered a smile.

"Hey." She sighed.

Stella raised an eyebrow and turned back to face the road.

"I'm just up here to the right!" A loud voice came booming from the backseat, causing both the Latina and the redhead to jump.

"Oh I'm sorry am I screaming?" Brittany said in a softer tone; taking off her headphones.

"It's cool Britt, they didn't hear you in Ohio." Santana chuckled and the blonde reached forward; shoving Santana's shoulder.

"Oh stop it." Brittany giggled while gathering her things.

"Which one is it?" Stella asked in a firm tone.

"The building with the red door." Brittany pointed out. Stella took direction and pulled into the empty spot on the curb. "Thank you so much, it was nice to meet you _finally _Stella."

"Mm, of course." Stella said with a tight lipped smile.

Brittany nodded slowly before opening the door and beginning to get out. Santana watched the scene take place with a quirked eyebrow.

"I'll help you with your bags Britt." Santana chirped; snapping back into it.

"No, I've got it." Brittany smiled, but Santana wasn't taking no for an answer.

"Don't be silly, let me help you." Santana was opening the door now.

"The girl said she has it Santana." Stella snapped.

Both Santana and Brittany's heads whipped around so quickly its amazing they didn't mildly injure themselves.

"Uhm, okay?" Santana dragged out in a very confused tone.

"Alright, well I'll see you guys around." Brittany paused and looked awkwardly between the two girls in the front seat. "Uh, yeah so.. yeah bye." Brittany shut the door and headed to the trunk to grab her large luggage. Once grabbing the bag she situated herself and headed into her apartment building.

Santana watched from the window to make sure Brittany got in safely before turning, and glaring toward Stella. When Stella didn't say anything the brunette clenched her jaw.

"What the hell was that?" She demanded.

"If I didn't know any better Santana, I'd think you didn't miss me." Stella checked her blind spot before bulling out into traffic.

"I did miss you." Santana shook her head. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"Don't lie to me." The redhead bit.

Santana jerked her head back and stared at Stella with a disbelieving look. The rest of the car ride home was silent as they were both consumed in their own thoughts.

* * *

The bell of the elevator dinged once they hit the pent house floor and Santana stormed out. She busted through the doors of the front room and threw her purse on the couch.

"I'm gonna leave your bags right here Ms. Lopez." Taylor looked for her sign of approval.

"Fine." She flicked her hand. "Thank you Taylor."

Taylor exited through the front doors and Stella came barging in.

"You don't get the right to storm away from me!" Stella slammed the open door behind her.

"I have every right." Santana snapped.

"How do you figure?" Stella asked exasperated.

"You're acting like a lunatic right now." Santana said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"You're going to put this on me?" Stella scoffed. "You have some nerve." Her voice wavered.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Santana raised her arms in defeat; shaking her head.

Stella quickly looked up at the ceiling, away from the Latina in front of her and bit her lip. She tried her hardest to hold back her tears. After minutes of silence Santana rolled her eyes.

"I'm going to turn in early, goodnight." She crossed her arms over her chest and began to walk toward the hallway to her room.

"You didn't kiss me back." The brunette heard the broken voice behind her. She turned to face the crumbling girl.

"What?" Santana said in a hushed tone.

"At the airport. You didn't kiss me back." Stella choked back sobs. "And I had the feeling you wouldn't."

Santana stared at the redhead, waiting for more explanation.

"I'm sorry, I'm not following." The brunette shrugged.

"That must mean this is true then." The redhead unlocked her phone and tossed it on the couch next to Santana's leg. Santana reached down and picked up the phone. On the screen was a photo of her hugging Brittany a little to affectionately in front of the movie theater in Lima. She furrowed her brow and felt a slow burning in her chest.

"You're fucking cheating!" Stella hissed in fury, when she noticed Santana's lack of explanation. "I know you fucking are, or you would have kissed me back." She glared at the Latina. "If you weren't with her," Stella inhaled deeply. "you would have kissed me." Her composure was long gone now and she crumbled into hysterics.

"I'm not with her." Santana rasped. That was technically true.

"Why'd you lie about going back to Lima with her?" Stella questioned. "Why did you lie about working with her?" She was becoming furious again. "Why don't I even fucking know about her, when everyone else does?" Stella took a large inhale of air and grasped her chest. "What did you feel like you had to hide?"

"I didn't- I-I" Santana stuttered.

"Oh my god." Stella said breathlessly. "What did you do?"

There was silence. All Santana could do was stare back with glossy eyes.

"What did you do Santana?" Stella demanded.

"Stells, I'm so sorry." Santana shook her head and began to walk toward her. Stella threw up her right hand to halt the Latina.

"You slept with her?" The redhead asked in a broken voice. Santana stopped instantly and looked down at the floor.

"Answer the question." Stella pleaded.

"Yes." Santana whispered.

Stella's breath caught in the back of her throat and she heaved for air.

"Stells, I really never intended for this to happen."

"But it did." Stella said firmly. She looked up at Santana and smirked, it startled the brunette. It was shocking how quickly the redheads demeanor seemed to change. "Are you guys getting back together?" She reached up and wiped her eyes.

All the Latina could do was shake her head no. Stella accepted the answer and slowly walked to the brunette. The redhead approached her and intertwined their fingers. She ducked her head to catch the Latina's gaze. Santana looked up.

"Make it up to me." Stella whispered.

"Uhm, what?" Santana wasn't really sure she was following.

"Show me how sorry you are." Stella husked; catching the Latina off guard.

"How- uhm how do you want me to-"

Stella interrupted the brunette by grabbing the back of her head and pulling her into a forceful kiss. At first Santana didn't kiss back but after a minute or so she surrendered to the kiss. She had to admit, it felt good. Stella tugged at the collar of Santana's shirt roughly and tugged her toward the piano. The redhead's ass bumped into the back of the piano. She bit Santana's lip before twisting the Latina around so their positions were flipped; pinning the brunette against the instrument.

Stella broke the kiss and brought her lips up to the brunettes ear. "Turn around." She whispered before nipping at the Latina's earlobe. Santana's eyes widened and she did as she was told. The Latina leaned on the piano with her palms resting on top of it. Stella wasted no time taking one hand and bracing it on Santana's hip while taking the other hand to push her forward, so she was completely bent over. Stella slowly traced her fingers up Santana's back before reaching the zipper of the blouse and grasping it. Once in her hands she unzipped it painfully slow.

"You're going to make this up to me." Stella rasped. She had the blouse fully unzipped and she was now sliding her fingertips under the half sleeves of Santana's shirt, methodically pulling them down the Latina's arm, making Santana shiver at her touch.

"And I'm going to show you why." She gripped either side of the brunettes hips; linking her fingers in the belt loops of the jeans. After having enough grip, she ripped the pants down with force. Causing the Latina to gasp. Still crouched down from pulling off the jeans, Stella slid her hands up Santana's toned legs and intertwined her fingers with the black lace panties Santana was wearing. She kissed the inside of the Latina's thigh before ripping off the last garment.

"I'm going to fuck you Santana," Stella paused what she was saying to slowly kiss up the glowing tan legs. "And I'm going to remind you how you got over your silly high school love in the first place." She let her hot breath hit the backside of Santana's ass. She saw the goosebumps form on the Latina's skin. She smiled and played along with it. Blowing cool air where her breath just was. She continued her path of blowing cool air until just hovered right above the Latina's sex. She paused and then blew again earning a moan from the brunette. Stella smirked and then smacked Santana's ass; hard.

"Fuck." Santana winced and whimpered with pleasure.

Stella stood up straight and began to remove her own clothing.

"Do you want me to fuck you?" Stella said with gritted teeth as she removed her top; revealing her braless chest.

Santana answered with a frantic nod; still bent over the piano.

Stella smirked and removed her jeans and panties. Fully naked now she stalked up behind the vulnerable Latina. She positioned herself behind the brunette, pressing her center against Santana's back side. Stella snaked her slender fingers around the Latina's hips and slid them down her front until they were teasing her core.

"What do you want?" She husked into Santana's ear.

"You." Santana breathed out.

Stella dipped her pointer finger into the brunettes folds, teasing her clit slightly.

"_I said, what do you want?_" Stella clanched her jaw, with a hint of frustration in her tone.

"I want you!" Santana whimpered.

Stella glared forward and let slip a mischevious smile before wrapping her arm behind Santana's back and scooping her up from the legs. Santana yelped. Stella steadied herself quickly and walked over to the couch. Keeping her glare on the Latina the entire time she lifted her up a bit more and tossed her on the sofa with ease. Santana hit the couch and looked up at her girlfriend with hooded eyes.

Santana could tell that Stella was taking out some of her anger and frustration on her. Something about it was incredibly arousing. She knew exactly what this was. _Break up sex._ And it was extremely hot.

Stella fell on top of the Latina and began nipping at her neck. Santana moaned at the feeling. The redhead moved her affections up to the brunettes ear and began sucking on the lobe before whispering.

"I fucking hate you." She rasped before plunging two of her didgets deep inside of her former girlfriend.

* * *

"And she just left?" Quinn asked with an arched eyebrow.

"Mhm, no talking. She just got up and left." Santana nodded with pursed lips.

"Then you just laid their.." Quinn shook her head while opening the cupboard. "You didn't even try to stop her?"

"Mm, nope." Santana shrugged. "What was I going to do? Ask her for another round?"

"I don't know S.." Quinn looked back at her. "Maybe ask her if she wanted to talk?"

The Latina furrowed her brow and scrunched up her face.

"Okay yeah, maybe that's a bad idea." The blonde thought out loud.

"It was so fucking hot though Q." Santana tried her hardest to hold back her chuckle.

"You just got broken up with by a girl who's heart you shattered." Quinn looked at the brunette like she was crazy. "How are you even thinking about the sex right now?"

"Uhm, because it's the only_ good_ to come out of the whole thing." Santana shrugged.

"And what about Brittany?" Quinn gave the Latina the third degree.

"What about her?" Santana hopped up on top of the kitchen counter and crossed her legs. "She just wants to be _friends_ remember?" Santana sighed. "I don't want to complicate things anymore for her. We're starting over, like the past few years never happened. Control, alt, delete."

"How nobel of you." Quinn said sarcastically and began to prep the wine glasses.

"So hows things going with Berry?" The Latina attempted to change the subject.

"Nothing's _going_ with Rachel." Quinn shook her head and grabbed the wine from the rack. "She's made that very clear."

"What?" Santana questioned "She's said something to you?"

"Well yeah, she thinks it senseless to put ourselves in that position." Quinn shrugged. "You know, with the distance an all."

"What does that even mean?" Santana's face scrunched up in confusion.

"It means she's living in Ohio, and I'm living in California." Quinn paused. "I don't have any plans what so ever to be on the east coast and she has zero intentions on being on the west coast." She began to pour the wine. "We'd just be setting each other up for disaster."

"So it's just sex?" The brunette took her wine glass and hopped of the counter.

"Just sex." Quinn nodded sadly.

* * *

"God, it's so good to have you back." Sam panted after collapsing on the bed. "I'm ready for a nap."

"Oh no, not yet." Brittany giggled; falling on top of him. "It's not sleepy time." She whispered; tickling her long slender fingers up his side. He shivered.

"What's gotten into you?" He chuckled.

"I just feel bad that I left you here all alone." Brittany began to kiss his chest.

"Well I stayed busy." He shrugged. "Although I did miss seeing your beautiful face."

Brittany looked up at him and smiled. He grinned a dopey smile back and she leaned up to peck his lips. Her phone went off startling them both. She reached over and grabbed it; unlocking the screen.

**Hey, S and I are having a girls night. Chinese, movies, and we have wine! My place. Are you in? -Q**

Brittany smiled at her phone.

**Well how can I say no to that? I'll be there after I shower. See you soon! -Britt**

"What are you over there cheesing for?" Sam smirked teasingly.

"Girl's night at Quinn's." Brittany popped up. "Gotta go shower." She leaned down a pecked his giant mouth swiftly before flying toward the bathroom.

"Wait up!" He shouted after her, darting to catch the door before Brittany shut it.

* * *

"By the way Q, it's probably not the best time to tell Britt about Stella." Santana mentioned before plopping on the couch. "She'll think it's because of her."

"I'm only agreeing to keep this from her because I don't want any drama tonight." Quinn smiled before sitting on the oversized arm chair next to the couch.

Just then the door bell rang.

"I'm here!" They heard a muffled voice from the other side of the door. Quinn made zero attempt to move.

"Go answer the door, lazy." Santana chuckled.

Quinn shrugged her shoulders and stayed put.

"Are you joking?" Santana whined, and pushed herself off of the very comfortable couch.

"Open up bitches!" Santana could hear the blondes voice now crystal clear. She stiffeled a laugh before opening the door.

"I sometimes forget that you've got quite the potty mouth Britt." Santana was chuckling now.

"Not so surprisingly, it's only around you." Brittany winked before brushing passed the Latina staring wide eyed; leaning on the door frame. "What moving are we watching?" The blonde questioned before waltzing into the living room and plopping on the couch.

"I say forget the movie, we should just watch Game of Thrones." Santana suggested before taking the spot right next to Brittany.

"You just want to stare at all the naked women." Quinn scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"And so does everyone else in this room." Brittany pointed out. And they all three nodded in agreement.

"Very true." Quinn sighed. "So we'll binge on Game of Thrones and order Chinese. Santana go grab the menu." She pointed to the kitchen.

Santana almost spit out her wine. "Excuse me, I'm not your bitch!" She wiped off the red liquid that dripped down her lip.

Quinn pouted, causing Santana to throw her hands up in the air and roll her eyes. She got up from the couch and stomped toward the kitchen. Santana was digging through the cabinet draws scrounging for the Chinese menu. She heard a cupboard door shut and snapped her head up.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." Brittany giggled. "Quinn is a terrible host, she's making me get my own wine."

"Lazy bitch." Santana groaned.

Brittany raked her eyes down the Latina wearing nothing but short plaid sleep shorts and a tight white tank top. Which very obviously wasn't paired with a bra. Her hair was tied up in a messy bun. Her signature _girls night_ look.

"You look really pretty." Brittany said offering a smile before turning her attention to the bottle of wine in front of her.

"Britt.." Santana rasped before shaking her head and returning to the task at hand.

"What!" Brittany defended. "I'm a sucker for you in pajamas." They both giggled. Santana couldn't be mad at that. It was just Brittany being Brittany. And she was honest as hell.

"Aha!" Santana shouted. "Got it!" She fist pumped her hand in the air; still holding the menu. "What do you want?" She leaned against the counter; flipping through the menu.

"Hmm, pink lady roll!" Brittany looked up with a bright smile.

"I'm talking about from the cCinese place Britt." Santana chuckled and shook her head.

"And I'm talking about sushi Santana," Brittany grabbed her glass of wine and patted the brunette on her shoulder. "Not your lady parts." She giggled and walked out of the room.

"I knew that!" Santana yelled out after her.

* * *

"Sh-shes out wif Finn." Quinn slurred. "Finn flabber flubber flubbin Hudson." She cried. "Look!" She shoved the phone in Santana's face. "She snapped chatted it, she's rubbing it in my faceeee." She continued to sob.

"Calm down Lucy." Santana took the phone from her hand and shut it down. "No more snap chat for you tonight."

"She doesn't even care." Quinn pouted; standing up and walking over to the couch and plopping on Brittany's lap. "Let's go get me laid." She huffed.

"Mm, I've got a better idea." Brittany chuckled.

"Wh-whats that Brinny?" Quinn dropped her head in the nook of Brittany's shoulder.

"Let's get you to bed." Brittany suggested.

"What a class idea Brittany." Santana chirped before standing up. "Let's go Q, you've had enough."

"But I need to show her that I'm just fine too!" Quinn pleaded. "Please!"

"You're not gonna go hook up with some random just so you can get a rise out of Rachel, now let's get you to your bed." Santana nodded at Brittany, and on cue Brittany stood up; holding Quinn steady. Both Santana and Brittany wrapped one of Quinn's arms around their shoulder and they guided her to her bedroom.

"I'm so glad you're both here." Quinn sighed when they laid her on her bed. She reached up and rubbed Santana's cheek. "You're so pretty." She slurred. Quinn took her other hand and poked Brittany's toned stomach. "And you're so pretty." She sighed. "Your babies would had been gorgeous!" The drunk girl exclaimed.

"Okay, okay doctor smooth, lets get you tucked in." Santana blushed and pulled back Quinn's covers. The brunette stood back and shook her head at the blonde in bed. "You're going to really hate yourself tomorrow. The Latina sighed; tucking her best friend in.

Both Santana and Brittany exited the room and walked awkwardly in silence back to the living room.

"It's getting late." Brittany pouted; checking her phone. "I should probably get going."

"Yeah." Santana giggled nervously. "Are you going to be okay getting home? I could always call Taylor."

"What?" Brittany shook her head. "No, I'm just a few blocks from here. Are you staying?"

"Yeah, I probably should." Santana nodded. "She's going to be in rough shape tomorrow."

"Well, I'll uh-" Brittany paused. "see you at the studio tomorrow?"

The Latina bit her lip and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Of course. The show can't start without the star." She rolled her eyes sarcastically, scrunching her face up into smile.

Brittany chuckled and glanced down at the brunettes big pouty lips. She instantly hated herself.

"Alright, uhm" She stuttered. "I'll see you tomorrow San."

The glance didn't go unnoticed and Santana caught the faint blush on the blondes cheeks and smirked.

"See you tomorrow Britt."

* * *

**A/N: Some of you are going to be very upset with me after this chapter, so I'm apologizing now. I know it's painful to see them both with separate people, I'd be screaming at my screen if I were reading this fic from an outside perspective. But it was kinda hot right? Tell me what you think. **


	13. Top of the line Mercedes

**A/N: So let's talk about the last update. Some of you were a little put off that the girls were with other characters and not with each other. But let's be clear.. this is a Brittana story. So of course it will alway's end with Brittana. I just want you all to realize that these are two twenty one year old women in the music ****industry, obviously if they're lonely they're going to seek comfort elsewhere. That's just life. Let's allow them to be young and dumb and then find each other in the end. Some of you also wanted warnings before hand so here it is.. **

**WARNING: This is a Brittana fic with fluff, smut, AND angst! **

**Honestly whats a good story without all of those things? :) So if you just want fluff without a story line this isn't the story for you. **

**Okay enough of all the warning's and nonsense. It's been two weeks for goodness sake! Let's see what our ladies are up to :)**

* * *

"Fuck." Santana pounded her fist in frustration. "I can't do it."

"You can do it, you just need to relax." Puck said in a soft tone trying to comfort the frustrated brunette.

"I have zero inspiration." Santana huffed. "How can I write with no inspiration."

"Maybe we should bring in a team." Puck shrugged.

"I really wanted to avoid that though." Santana sighed. "Until we had a base to work with."

"Well it's clearly not working, this isn't just a song for an album Lopez, this is for a blockbuster. A major film." Puck pursed his lips. "We can't fuck this up."

"You're right." The Latina rolled her eyes. "I hate it when you're right. Writers block is such shit." She smacked her palms against the table and pushed herself back in the chair before getting up. She walked over to the snack table and grabbed a few grapes. "Who should we call?" She questioned before popping a perfectly round purple grape into her mouth.

"Only the best." Puck smirked and raised his brow.

Santana smiled widely. "If we're thinking of the same person then I like where you're going with this." She nodded.

They both nodded slyly while their grins became bigger.

"Mercedes Jones."

"Sam Evans."

They both spoke at the same time.

"Wait what?" Santana forehead scrunched up in confusion.

"Hmm, Mercedes is a good choice." Puck rattled the idea around in his head. "Why didn't I think of that?"

"No Noah, who did you say?" Santana put her hand on her hip.

"Sam Evans, why?" Puck shrugged. "We work with him all the time. It seems pretty obvious.. Mercedes though, the collaboration between the three of you could be pretty dope."

"No, no." Santana shook her head and crossed her arms over her chest. "I can't work with that big lipped goob. Not this time. Not right now."

"Oh come on Santana, be professional. Don't bring personal life into your business life." Puck stood up and walked over to her; swinging his arm around her shoulders. "Even if you are sleeping with his girlfriend." He winked.

"Oh for fuck sake Puckerman." Santana scoffed and pushed his arm off. "I'm not sleeping with her." She turned her back to him and walked back over to the snack table. "Not at the moment anyway." She shrugged and grabbed another piece of fruit.

"God people just don't give you enough credit." Puck chuckled. "You're such a badass."

Santana snapped her head around. "And don't you forget it." She tossed a wink his way before turning to leave the studio.

* * *

"How awkward is that?" Quinn questioned; creasing her forehead as she focused on the current email she was composing.

"Pretty freaking awkward." Santana sighed. She tapped her fingers on her toned stomach as she laid lazily draped on the sofa in Quinn's office.

"Do you think he knows?" Kurt questioned eagerly; loving juicy gossip. "Do you think Britt told him?"

"No I don't think she would," Santana reasoned out loud. "She knows that would make things awkward at work. And I think she understands the repercussions of that. I mean we all have to work together after all."

"Yeah Brittany's smarter then that." Quinn finally looked up from her email. "If only you had been smart enough to understand 'repercussions' before you.." Quinn trailed off and cleared her throat. "Reintroduced yourself to her lady parts."

Santana smirked up at the ceiling. "What can I say?" She said in a soft tone. "I just couldn't help myself."

Kurt gasped and threw a pillow at the Latina. "Aren't you supposed to be trying to be friends?" Kurt shrieked. "And only friends?"

"Just keepin' it real." Santana chuckled

"God you're impossible." Kurt shook his head.

"Hey we're talking passed tense here." Santana said; sitting up. "From here on out I'll be good. What happened before is.. nothing. Clean slate. We agreed on that."

"Well I think thats very mature." Quinn clasped her hands together. "So they're for sure bringing on Mercedes though?"

"They have to. We're going to be on a motion picture sound track." Santana bit her lip. "This needs to be a hit." She nodded. "We need to make a hit."

"You could always put me on the track." Kurt smiled widely.

Santana and Quinn both shot each other looks before bursting into laughter. Santana picked up the pillow previously thrown at her and chucked it at her designer friend.

"What?" Kurt asked in a tired tone. Both girls continued to laugh. "God, you two are such bitches." He groaned.

* * *

There was a knock at the studio door and Puck perked up.

"That's her." He grinned and stood up quickly to greet her.

"Awesome." The brunette sat up excitedly.

Puck opened the door but stumbled back when the young confident woman in front of him strutted into the room.

"So LA records finally came to their senses and realized that Mercedes Jones equals hit." She put her hand on her hip; striking a pose. "I'm top of the line baby." She smiled and looked over at the small Latina at the opposite end of the room standing up.

"Hi." Santana smiled softly.

"My goodness gracious, Santana Lopez." Mercedes stepped back and took in the sight before her. "Girl, I hate you."

"What?" Santana asked confused. "Why?"

"Because you get even more breathtakingly beautiful every time I see you."

Both girls broke into a fit of chuckles before Mercedes threw her arms out and beelined for the brunette to give her a hug.

Santana and Mercedes met years ago when Santana was working on her first album. At the time they were both trying to make it as singers. Mercedes had a beautiful voice, a giant vocal, and when the two of them sang together it was magic. The producers of that album found a greater talent in Mercedes with song writing though. After a few months of being pushed out of her comfort zone Mercedes was writing music that was lightyears ahead of its time. She collaborated with Noah Puckerman, coming up with the killer beat and they presented it to the label. Before they knew it they had an incredible single, and they had the perfect up and coming star to sing it. _Santana_. After that song hit the radio Mercedes Jones career took off.

"I've missed you girl." Santana sighed into Mercedes shoulder and squeezed tighter into the hug.

"I know, I know." Mercedes nodded. "I've missed you to."

"We don't see each other enough." Puck added in, helping himself to wrapping his arms around both girls. "With you being such a big shot song writer in New York, it's rare to be graced with your company."

"Well I'm sorry." Mercedes stepped back and shrugged. "I love LA living. But it just wasn't my speed. Mercedes Jones is fast paced you now what I'm saying?" She raised her brow. "I'm go, go, go. All the time" She said, snapping her fingers at each syllable.

"Well I'm just glad you could be a part of this project." Santana chirped in. "This is a big deal."

"This is a _huge_ deal." Mercedes added. "It's an incredible honor to be featured on a soundtrack. And if anyone deserves it, its you."

"I second that." A firm deep voice came from behind. They all turned to see a bright eyed blonde figure standing in the doorway. "Sorry to interrupt." He shrugged and stuffed his hands in his pockets.

Mercedes gaped.

Both Puck and Santana looked at Mercedes with wide confused eyes. After a moment of uncomfortable silence Puck spoke up.

"Not a problem at all dude. Lets get to work."

Santana continued to watch Mercedes and could have sworn she saw a faint blush in her cheeks. Suddenly an idea sparked in her head and she raised an eyebrow.

"Uh, Sam?" Santana spoke up.

"What's up?" Sam smiled walking further into the room, letting the door shut.

"This is Mercedes." Santana smiled and finally broke her gaze from her friend and made eye contact with the blonde man. "Mercedes this is Sam." She motioned between the two of them.

"Nice to meet you Mercedes, it's an honor." Sam smirked and reached his hand out for Mercedes to grasp.

Mercedes held her hand out limply for Sam to take and when he did she squeaked.

A silent chuckle played deep in Santana's chest while she watched the exchange.

_So smooth Mercedes. _The Latina thought to herself.

"Sooo.." Puck interrupted the small stare down going on in the middle of the room. Everyone's attention shot toward him. "Should we get started?" He suggested.

* * *

"It's a good lyric, but how hard will that be able to hit on the beat?" Santana asked. "Let's not forget, this song will be played during an action sequence in the movie." She tapped her fingers on the laptop. "It needs to be ear catching."

"It's all about how you deliver it." Sam mentioned.

"Well obviously, but it doesn't get me excited. It doesn't get my blood pumping." The brunette shook her head and looked over to Mercedes for back up.

"It's and action sequence yes, but it doesn't need to be blood pumping the whole way through." Mercedes offered.

"Exactly." Sam nodded; satisfied.

Santana groaned and clenched her jaw.

"It doesn't need to be blood pumping, but she's right." Mercedes looked at Sam apologetically. "That lyric doesn't work."

"Thank you." Santana grinned slyly.

"It needs to be more haunting." Mercedes explained. "We need to take the audience on a journey. Almost like theres a movie within a movie. Only it's the song."

"A slow burn." Puck added in. "And then BOOM."

"Then the blood pumping begins." Mercedes smiled.

"Alright, well it's two in the morning." Santana threw her hands up and stood up from the couch. "I need to get some sleep if I'm going to be of any use."

"Yeah, fuck." Puck cursed as he looked at his watch. "Me too, lets reset and pound the paper again tomorrow." He stood up as well and stretched.

"I'm actually going to stick around for a bit." Mercedes said while getting up to hug them goodbye. "I work better in the wee hours."

"Yeah, I think I'll stay with you." Sam chirped in. "Maybe we can bounce some ideas off of each other, get the creative juices flowing."

"Wanky." Santana chuckled.

Mercedes shot her a glare.

"What?" She said innocently. "It was just too easy."

Sam watched the exchange between the women with a confused look on his face.

Santana walked over to Mercedes to give her a hug goodbye. While pulling her into an embrace she whispered in her ear. "Be good." She smiled. "Don't have to much fun."

Mercedes leaned back and slapped Santana's shoulder playfully. "Girl stop it." She chuckled.

After their goodbyes Puck and Santana left the studio and walked to the parking garage together.

"What was all that about?" Puck questioned.

"All what about?"

"That weird.. I don't know energy?" He asked confused.

"Between the two of them?" Santana grinned. "They clearly have chemistry. Thats all." She said in a soft tone.

"When you talk like that it makes me think that you're up to no good." Puck glared over in the Latina's direction. "What are you up to Lopez?"

"Me?" Santana gasped and put her hand over her chest theatrically. "Up to something?"

Puck looked over at her and shook his head. Whatever he had to say, it was no use anyway.

* * *

Brittany squinted as the morning sun poured though her windows and groaned when she heard the unwanted sound ring throughout her room a second time.

"Stop it." She grumbled and silenced her phone a again. The ringing stopped and she smiled to herself and buried her face deeper into her pillow.

She fell back into a light slumber before she heard a knock on her door. She rolled her eyes and huffed.

"This. Is. Not. Happening." She cried. The blonde sat up and looked at her alarm clock. 7 a.m. "Geeze." She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes.

The knocking continued and she finally stood up, shuffling her feet over to her dresser and slipping on her slippers before heading out of her bedroom. She barreled toward her front door and without even thinking, in her state of sleepiness, she opened the door without checking out of the peep hole.

The blonde squinted in confusion to make out the figure in front of her.

"Santana?" She rasped.

"Hey sleepy head." Santana smiled and poked the blondes toned stomach. "Do you always answer the door half naked?" She chuckled.

Brittany looked down at her attire. She was in a pale blue tank top that just reached the top of her belly button and a pair of grey boy shorts. She giggled and shrugged.

"I figure anyone crazy enough to knock on my door at this hour wouldn't really care what I was wearing." She smirked.

"Well let's go." Santana grabbed Brittany's hand and dragged her inside.

"What are we doing?" Brittany laughed nervously as Santana was seemingly headed toward her bedroom.

Santana stopped abruptly in the hallway and stared Brittany up and down before biting her lip. Brittany took in a sharp breath and gulped.

Santana broke into laughter. "We're getting you dressed silly, what did you think?"

Brittany's could feel the heat rush to her face. Santana shook her head and turned on to her heal to continue to Brittany's bedroom.

"Is this it?" Santana questioned. Brittany nodded.

Santana opened the door, revealing that it was indeed Brittany's bedroom.

"Dressed?" Brittany asked trying to change the subject. "Dressed for what?"

"I'm taking you somewhere." Santana shrugged like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "I figured you'd be free for the morning. Sam stayed at the studio last night working."

"Oh did he?" Brittany wondered; moseying over to her closet. "I went to bed early last night. I haven't looked at my phone since."

"I figured as much." Santana chuckled and sat on the bed. "I texted you like five times to warn you I was coming."

"So where are we going?" Brittany wondered as she sorted through her wardrobe.

"Don't worry about the details. Just wear something comfortable." Santana smirked and looked down at her phone.

Brittany grabbed a pair of skinny jeans hanging from a wire hanger and a plain white t-shirt. She walked out of her closet and laid the outfit out on her bed.

"Do you think you'll need coffee?" Santana looked up from her phone. "Cause we could stop and get some if you want."

"No I think I'll be alright." Brittany shrugged and began to tug her shirt off of her torso, revealing just her bra.

Santana quickly diverted her gaze.

Brittany rolled her eyes and chuckled. "It's nothing you haven't see a million times before San."

Santana blushed and pursed her lips, continuing to stare at the floor.

Brittany could sense the uncomfortable inner battle Santana was having with herself, so she grabbed her white t-shirt and slipped in over her torso quickly. Not wasting any time she grabbed her skinny jeans and pulled them up her long milky thighs.

"Better?" She asked in a soft tone.

"Better." Santana said simply. The brunette slapped her hands on her thighs and stood up. "Welp, let's get going."

"Wait!" Brittany darted toward her bathroom. "Let me brush my teeth and throw my hair up. I'll be two seconds."

"No problem." Santana rasped and leaned on the door frame, waiting for Brittany.

Santana walked around Brittany's room and smiled. She hadn't been in it yet, but it had the same feel as her room back in Ohio. Nothing about Brittany had changed. She continued to wander around the room when she came across Brittany's vanity mirror. She chuckled at all the photos and memories Brittany had taped all around the sides of the mirror. Her smile grew when she looked and saw that she was in almost every single one. Suddenly the sink stopped and within seconds she heard the blondes voice behind her.

"Ready to go?" She questioned.

Santana looked up and grinned. "Yep, let's get going."

"Is Taylor waiting?" Brittany wondered.

"Nope, I'm driving today." Santana grabbed Brittany's hand and pulled her from the bedroom to the front door.

Brittany locked up her apartment and the two women turned toward the elevator. The pair made it downstairs and stopped at the front door of Brittany's apartment building.

"Listen Britt, the paparazzi is going to be bad so it's probably best to just keep your head down and walk straight toward the car." Santana instructed.

"Sure, okay." Brittany agreed. "But wait, which car?"

"The Mercedes G-Wagon right there." Santana squinted and pointed at her black on black G 500 parked out on the curb.

"Fancy." Brittany nodded.

"Alright, lets do this." Santana gripped the handle on the door and led the way to the car. As soon as they hit the sidewalk a flood of men with cameras rushed the two women.

_Santana! Santana! Over here! Santana!_

Brittany did as she was told and kept her head down. She beelined for the Mercedes a few feet away and hopped into the passenger side. Soon after she heard the driver side door open and Santana was sitting next to her smiling.

"Sorry about that." She winked; while sliding her shades on top of her head. "They're everywhere."

"How do you deal with that?" Brittany questioned.

"I just do, it comes with the territory." Santana sighed and started up the car. "If I want to make music, if I want to impact peoples lives, this comes with it."

"It's crazy, when we were home in Ohio you were left alone for the most part. You must love that."

"Yeah, it's always a nice break for me. Going back home." Santana nodded and checked her blind spot before pulling out into traffic. "Where we are going now however.." She trailed off. "Is a spot they never find me. It's where I go to feel like I'm normal again."

"And that is where?" Brittany urged.

"You'll see." Santana chuckled and pulled her shades back down over her face before turning up the radio.

* * *

"Where the hell is Santana?" Quinn yelled; bursting through her office door.

"Uh, shouldn't you know?" Kurt looked up from his samples.

"If I knew Kurt, I wouldn't be asking you." Quinn snapped. "She's not answering any of my texts and she should have been here an hour ago."

"Maybe she's sleeping." Kurt offered. "She was at the studio pretty late last night. Puck told me they didn't leave until about two or three in the morning."

"Well she needs to get her ass back in the studio, and get to writing." Quinn exasperated. "We have a schedule to keep."

"I'm sure she's well aware of that Q." Kurt stood up and walked over to her placing his hands on her shoulder. "She's a professional."

"She's also a twenty one year old girl who still needs to have her hand held throughout life." Quinn quipped.

"Jesus Quinn, that was harsh. Did someone wake up on the wrong side of the bed today?" Kurt asked while backing away slowly.

"Ugh, no." Quinn rolled her eyes and flopped on the couch in her office. "I'm just having a horrible day already and it just started."

"Whats wrong?" Kurt figured he'd ask.

"It's Rachel." The blonde sighed.

"Again?" The boy rolled his eyes. "What did she do now?"

"She made things 'official' with Finn last night."

"How do you know?" He wondered.

"She told me this morning." Quinn slapped her hands over her face and groaned.

"So you don't want Santana here so she can write.." Kurt quirked an eye brow. "You want her here so you can cry about your lesbian problems." He began to chuckle. "That's so cute."

"Shut up." She griped.

* * *

"Wow, where are we?" Brittany looked out of the window in amazement.

Santana pulled on to a small paved lot under a giant maple tree and put the car in park.

"This is where I come to feel like I'm at home again." Santana said in a soft tone. "Come on, lets go."

Santana hopped out of the car and Brittany followed. She watched as the Latina trailed around to the trunk of her car and opened the door. The small brunette pulled out a grocery bag and shut the door.

"This way." She motioned and walked ahead of the curious blonde. They walked through a serious of trees down a man made pathway.

"It's so nice out here.." Brittany trailed off. They reached the break in the trees. The blondes eyes brightened when she saw a beautiful lake sparkling in front of her. "Oh wow.."

Santana looked over at Brittany and smiled. Her already crystal blue eyes caught the reflection of the laker and it made the brunette speechless.

"Look San! Theres ducks!" Brittany exclaimed.

Santana continued to watch at the blonde.

"San?" Brittany looked up at the Latina.

"I'm sorry what?" Santana seemingly snapped back into it.

"The ducks.." Brittany giggled.

"Oh right." Santana nodded and looked out to the lake. "I uh, I brought bread."

"Oh my god!" Brittany chirped excitedly. "You're the best!"

"Every time I come out here, I feed them" Santana admitted in a soft tone. "It reminds me of home.." She trailed off. "And you."

Brittany smiled but kept her eyes on the water.

"Come on." Santana quickly changed the subject and lifted up the grocery bag. "They look starving."

* * *

"I'm going to kill her." Quinn finally stood up from the couch and began to pace. "I'm going to fucking kill her."

"It's not like we can do anything once she gets here anyway." Puck leaned back in her chair; kicking his feet up on the desk. "Mercedes and Sam aren't here either."

"Well where the hell are they?" Quinn clenched her jaw.

"Sam texted me and told me they didn't leave here until like six in the morning." Puck shrugged. "Listen Quinnie babe, you need to relax, stop freaking out."

"That's what I told her." Kurt chimed in. "And after that didn't work the millionth time, I called you."

"Well you did the right thing." Puck grinned. "I'm the lady whisperer."

"Fuck you Noah." Quinn snapped.

* * *

Both Santana and Brittany sat on the bank of the lake watching the satisfied ducks swim away from their morning treat.

"I wonder what time it is." Brittany leaned back on her forearms. "Do you think anyones looking for us at work?"

"I would bet on it." Santana chuckled. "I left my phone in the car though."

"Me too." Brittany sighed.

"I really don't want to check it though." The brunette admitted.

"Me either." Brittany giggled. "I'm going to get into so much trouble."

"No you wont, we'll just tell them I stole you." Santana winked.

"Oh yeah, I can totally see that going over well with Asher." Brittany rolled her eyes. "_Hey Mr. Mason, sorry I didn't show up to work today. My ex girlfriend kidnapped me. Please don't fire me." _The blonde recited sarcastically.

"Yes your ex girlfriend, and his number one recording artist." Santana pointed out. "I think he'll make an exception."

"Thats true." Brittany agreed.

The two women fell into a comfortable silence and stared out at the lake. After a few minutes passed before Brittany sighed happily.

"It feels really good to be around you again Santana." The blonde said in a quiet tone. "And for everything to not seem so complicated."

"I know." Santana immediately agreed. "I think things only get complicated when we think to much, you know?"

"Mm, I agree." Brittany took a small breath. "I'm just really happy we can trust each other again, that's my favorite part."

Suddenly Santana felt a pang of guilt. She knew she wasn't being one hundred percent honest with Brittany.

"Britt.. I have to tell you something."

"Yeah? Whats that?" The blonde looked over at the Latina.

"Stella and I broke up." Santana let out a little quicker then she originally intended.

There was silence for a moment before Brittany spoke up.

"I know." She shrugged.

"What?" Santana snapped her head toward the blonde. "How?"

"A little birdie told me." Brittany smiled.

"If that little birdie happens to have raging rainbow fairy dust follow him wherever he goes, perfectly quaffed hair, with a name that rhymes with Burt, I'm going to have to hunt him." Santana clenched her jaw.

"If by all that you're asking if it's Kurt, then yes.. it's him. But you're not allowed to hunt this birdie. He accidentally let it slip." Brittany pouted.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Santana wondered.

"I was waiting for you to be ready to tell me."

"Wow." Santana said amazed. "You're really a better person then I could ever be."

"You don't give yourself enough credit San, I mean look at this. Look at all this. You're always going to the greatest lengths just to see me smile. Now what kind of person does that?" Brittany ducked her head to meet Santana's gaze.

"Well to be fair, have you seen your smile?" Santana noted. "How could I not do everything in my power to see it?"

Brittany felt a blush wash over her cheeks. She buried her face in her hands and groaned.

"What?" Santana worried. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable."

"No you're not making me feel uncomfortable." Brittany shook her head with her face still buried in her hands. "I'm just really hating myself right now."

"Huh?" Santana scrunched her forehead in confusion. "Brittany, why would you say something like that?" Santana asked; reaching her hand up to tug on Brittany's arm a little. "Come on, look at me."

Brittany looked up from her hands and stared at Santana intently.

"It's going to be incredibly hard to be your friend San, because when you say things like that it really makes me want to kiss you." Brittany blurted out.

It was Santana's turn to blush now.

"Oh." Was all she could manage.

"We should get back." Brittany spoke up, regretting saying anything. She began to stand up.

"Wait." Santana quickly grabbed Brittany's wrist tugging her back down to the grassy bank.

"Wha-" Brittany started but was cut off by Santana's lips meeting hers. The blonde froze at first before quickly melting when Santana didn't hesitate to deepen the kiss. Santana pulled back for a moment to give Brittany a chance to stop her but was immediately brought back in for more. Brittany slid her hand around the back of Santana's neck and once their lips met again they both moaned at the contact. Santana leaned back a little on her forearm and Brittany followed by leaning forward. A few moments later they were laying back in the grass. Brittany's hand cupped Santana's cheek hungrily trying to get as close to the Latina as possible. Santana gripped the back of Brittany's t-shirt, trying to feel some sort of control. Brittany slid her right leg between Santana's thighs and let their limbs intertwine. After a while they only broke apart when they desperately needed air. Brittany looked deep into the rich chocolate orbs gazing back at her.

"I'm sorry." They both whispered simultaneously.

Both girls burst into a fit of giggles before Santana reached up and cupped Brittany's face with both hands. Stroking her cheeks with the pads of her thumbs, causing both girls to settle down. Santana looked between the blue swells staring down at her.

"You can't tell me that Sam makes you feel like this." Santana said in a soft raspy tone.

Brittany bit her lip and ducked her head.

"Because nobody else in this world can make me feel like this." Santana reached down and grabbed Brittany's hand; pulling it up and placing it over her chest. "Feel this." The brunette stated firmly. "My heart is pounding. And that's not just because of the kiss B. It starts pounding the second I see you."

Brittany removed her hand causing Santana to sigh at the loss of contact but was relieved when the blonde dipped her head and placed a light feathery kiss where her hand just laid.

"I love your heart." Brittany mumbled against the Latina's skin.

There was a comfortable silence for a few moments.

"My heart loves you." Santana breathed back.

* * *

**A/N: If this chapter seemed choppy I ****apologize. I had a sudden spurt of inspiration and wrote this at work. Hope you enjoyed all the cuteness though. I know all of our lives needed it. :)**

**Let me know what you think!**


	14. Decide on me

**A/N: Soooooo I know everyone in the Brittana fandom is aching from withdrawal. So I'm going to try and ease some of that pain in this chapter. Enjoy:)**

* * *

Santana and Brittany sat in the car in complete silence. Both women staring out at the road with only the faint sound of the radio playing in the background. From the outside every thing looked completely normal both girls looked cool and collected. But that was far from the truth. Santana's mind was wondering everywhere. Her hands if not gripped on the wheel would be visibly shaking. Brittany was desperately trying to shake the guilt that replayed over and over again in her head. Her fingers rapidaly tapping her knee.

"I'm sorry." Santana rasped; finally speaking up.

"What are you sorry for?" Brittany scrunched up her forehead and looked over at the brunette sitting next to her.

"For putting you in that position. We were supposed to be doing the whole _friend_ thing. And I screwed that up." Santana sighed.

"Santana, you didn't put me in any situation." Brittany looked out of the passenger side window and sighed. "What happened back at the lake was.." The blonde paused for a moment. "It needed to happen, there was no avoiding it."

"Do you think it's always going to be like this?" Santana asked in almost a whisper.

"Like what?" Brittany questioned.

Santana took a deep breath and pondered the way she wanted word what she said next.

"Always in this state of unknown, always stuck in love with each other and wanting each other but constantly letting other things get in the way you know?" The Latina paused. "Bad timing I suppose."

"It's terrible when you think about it like that." Brittany admitted. "I wish high school never ended and things never got so complicated."

"Yeah.." Santana breathed.

The two girls fell into another comfortable silence and left each other to their own thoughts.

"Britt?" Santana said in a wavering voice.

"Hm?" The blonde hummed.

"I don't want to do this anymore," She paused. "I don't want to be in the unknown all the time." Santana spoke with a little more confidence in her tone. "I want you to make a decision."

"San.."

"No Britt.." Santana interrupted. "Please hear me out." Santana looked to her right over her shoulder and when she saw it was clear pulled the car over on the empty road. She put the car in park and inhaled deeply. "Brittany I can't just be friends with you anymore. I'm so in love with you that I dont think I could ever stop myself from wanting to kiss you. I'm so in love with you that I think it's going to always hurt to see you with other people. And I'm so in love with you that I dont think I'll ever be able to stop fighting for you as long as you're around. I decided years ago that you were the person that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with and I fucked that up. I know I did. But don't think for a minute that I wont spend the rest of my life regretting that decision every day. Every time I see a couple walking down the street happy and in love I'm going to hate myself for losing that. I don't want to hate myself B. Make a decision, decide on me." Santana let out an exasperated breath of air, shocked at what she just blurted out.

"Can I say something now?" Brittany said softly after a few moments of silence.

Santana nodded her head weakly.

"What I was going to say was," Brittany ducked her head to catch the brunettes attention. When Santana looked up Brittany offered a sweet smile. "I'm not going to just up and decide on you."

Santana felt broken. She sunk back into her seat feeling completely defeated.

Brittany reached out and brushed the back of her hand against the Latina's tanned cheek; before slipping her hand behind the back of Santana's neck and lightly pulling the brunette in her direction.

Santana looked up at the blonde with glossy eyes and a quivering lip.

"San. how can I do that when I decided on you a long time ago?" Brittany bit her lip and let her impossibly blue eyes meet Santana's chocolate orbs. "You were never not in my plans baby, it was always just a matter of timing."

"Really?" Santana asked weakly.

"Yes, of course." Brittany smiled and chuckled lightly. "But you're right about one thing. We keep letting other things get in the way and it's wasting time. I dont want to spend another second not being yours and you not being mine."

Santana let out a relieved breath and a small tear trailed down her cheek.

Brittany pulled the Latina in and met her halfway across the center console of the G Wagon to kiss her tears away.

"Hey no crying." Brittany whispered before trailing her kisses from the brunettes cheek to her full lips.

Santana slipped her fingers through Brittany's hair and returned the kiss deeply; before pulling back for air and biting her lip.

"So what are you going to do?" Santana whispered.

"I have to tell Sam." Brittany huffed. "I'm not being fair to him what so ever. I haven't been for awhile, or ever really. My heart was never in it."

And a new set of guilt set in for the brunette.

"I should tell you something." Santana stared at her own fingers fidgeting in her lap.

"Mm, whats that?" Brittany hummed. "Something else that's going to delay us getting back together?" Brittany chuckled.

Santana let out a small nervous laugh. "No, no it's nothing like that." The brunette bobbed her head from side to side. "I don't think it will at least."

"What is it then?" Brittany placed her hands over Santana's to get her to stop fidgeting.

"When Mercedes Jones joined the team to help write the song for the movie, I saw a clear attraction between the two." Santana took in a breath. "Between Mercedes and Sam that is." The brunette felt incredibly ashamed of herself. "I had full intentions of letting it play out because I thought it would break you two up." Santana buried her face in her hands. "God when I say it out loud it sounds terrible."

Brittany let the information sink in and she took her hands off of Santana's.

"So what you're telling me is that you we're going to let my boyfriend cheat on me so you could get me back?"

Santana winced at how bad it sounded but nodded her head yes.

"I guess the Santana from Lima Heights Adjacent is back." Brittany chuckled sounding fairly amused.

"Are you mad?" Santana asked seriously, trying to gauge Brittany's feeling on all this.

"Am I mad?" Brittany repeated. "How can I be mad? This is exactly who you were when I fell in love with you. Doing whatever you needed to get what you wanted. No matter what the repercussions. How could I expect anything different?" Brittany giggled.

"Because I should have grown up since then." Santana said sternly, clearly more upset with herself then Brittany was.

"Santana, stop trying to be so difficult would you? Just let this happen." Brittany cupped both of Santana's cheeks in her hands. "I find it incredibly cute anyway," The blonde cooed. "to bad you weren't in your cheerio's uniform when you scheming though. Now _that's _something I would have wanted to see."

Santana finally allowed herself to smile, along with a blush.

"So Mercedes and Sam huh?" Brittany looked up at the ceiling in wonder. "Now that's a power couple." Brittany joked.

"Shut up you goob," Santana pulled Brittany into another kiss. "We're a power couple." She whispered against the blonde lips.

"What?" Brittany acted shocked. "I don't even know you."

"Oh stop it!" Santana slapped Brittany's shoulder playfully.

"Maybe you should refresh my memory." Brittany winked. "Maybe wear something familiar.. I don't know."

"Mm, like what?" Santana chuckled; biting her lip.

"Maybe like a shirt or I don't know.. your Cheerio's uniform?" Brittany smirked.

"Oh you'd like that wouldn't you." Santana rasped with her lips hovered over the blondes.

Brittany wiggled both of her eyebrows before closing the gap and smiling into the kiss.

* * *

"Hah!" Quinn laughed out sarcastically as she watched Santana mosey in the front door of her apartment and flop on her regular spot on the sofa. "This is comedic honestly. You've been MIA all day."

"Yeah? What's your point?" Santana huffed and grabbed the remote control out of Quinn's grasp.

Quinn almost fell over she was so taken back.

"What's my point?" Quinn scoffed. "I have a job Santana, and one of those jobs is to know where you are at and making sure you're where you need to be when you need to be there. Which by the way because of you, I failed miserably at today."

"Well I'm sorry." Santana sighed simply.

Quinn once again was at a loss for words. She was almost expecting a fight from Santana. But nothing came. The Latina just sat there, and flipped though channels.

"Are you okay?" Quinn asked; a little worried about her friends behavior.

Santana let out a puff of air and continued to click with the remote.

"S.." Quinn urged.

"Brittany's over at Sam's place right now, I dropped her off." The brunettes face stayed stoic.

"Okay.. so why are you upset? I thought we established that you two were supposed to be trying the whole _friend _thing." Quinn turned her body on the couch and focused on the Latina. "Is it still hard for you? Knowing they're together?"

"She's breaking up with him." Santana said in one breath.

Quinn's eyes widened and her mouth dropped.

"I'm sorry what?"

Santana finally looked in Quinn's direction and smirked.

"Are you okay there?" The brunette chuckled lightly.

"You dropped Brittany off so she could.." The blonde trailed off.

"Break up with Sam." Santana said slowly and nodded. "Yes."

"Because you two.." She trailed off once more.

"Want to get back together." The Latina chuckled. "Yes." Santana slapped both of her palms on the cushions and popped up off the couch. "So, how about some wine." She clapped both of her hands together.

Quinn stared forward wide eyed.

"Great, I'll just go get that." Santana pointed at the kitchen and turned on her heels.

Quinn hopped up and quickly trailed behind her best friend.

"How are you feeling right now?" The blonde finally found her words. "I mean this is big, like really big."

"Well right now I feel like I need a drink." She helped herself to the wine rack, picking out a bottle of red she gifted to Quinn last year.

"Aren't you happy?" Quinn's brows furrowed and she watched Santana pull two wine glasses out of the cupboard.

"Of course I'm happy!" Santana exclaimed and set the glasses down on the counter. "I'm also nervous as hell. I should be there with her right now. She shouldn't need to go through this alone." Santana was visably agitated. "What if things get messy, or he gets angry and takes it out on her or.." She paused and stared forward.

"Or convinces her to stay?" Quinn finished what Santana couldn't.

"Yeah, or that." Santana said in a low tone.

"This is Brittany we are talking about Santana. What do you think she's going to do?" Quinn tried to reason.

"I don't think she'll do anything. But _things_ happen.."

"What things?" Quinn asked. When Santana didn't answer immediately Quinn chuckled. "Oh come on Santana seriously? Brittany wouldn't have break up sex with Sam."

"Oh my god!" Santana plucked the cork out of the wine bottle. "Can we not talk about this please?"

Just then Quinn's phone went off.

"I'm gonna take this, hold on."

Quinn stepped away to answer the phone.

"_Hello?"_

_Silence..._

_"Oh?"_

_Silence..._

_"Yes, of course I understand."_

Quinn hung up the phone and returned to her spot in the kitchen.

"Santana, your building manager just called me? He said he couldn't get a hold of you. There's an emergency at your apartment building. He needs you to head over there ASAP." She explained.

Santana quickly picked up her phone to look for missed calls. Nothing.

"That's weird. I don't have any missed calls." Santana held out her phone for Quinn to look.

The blonde just shrugged.

"Maybe he didn't have the right number." She explained. "But you had me on your form for emergency contacts. That's super cute by the way." Quinn smiled.

"Shut up." Santana lightly shoved her.

"Get going!" Quinn quickly shooed Santana out of the kitchen.

* * *

Santana hurried into her building like it was on fire but was quickly halted when everything seemed incredibly normal. Everyone was going on with their day to day's. Where was the emergency?

She shot her attention to the elevator when it binged next to her. The door opened and her driver Taylor stepped out.

"Taylor?" Santana scrunched her face in confusion.

"Oh Ms. Lopez, I was in the parking garage when the building manager came to find me. He's waiting for you upstairs." Taylor held open the elevator door and Santana shuffled in. Without anymore explanation Taylor stepped out of the elevator and let the door shut, leaving a very confused Latina to take the ride alone.

When the elevator doors opened on PH floor Santana took a good look around before stepping out. Where was the chaos? Nothing seemed out of place. She slowly walked out of the elevator door and into the main entrance, taking in everything around her, cautiously approaching her front door. When she went to turn the key in the lock there was no click. The door was already un-locked. Was her building manager was in her apartment? She opened the door and walked in. Silence. She inched a little further into foyer and into her living space. When she rounded the corner the first thing she saw was long milky white toned legs in a stunning pair of black stilettos. When she raked her eyes up the figure it led to a long black trench coat perfectly tied at the waist with two sets of hands gripping the material. The further her eyes traveled up she saw the trench coat part just enough so she could see the tops clevage in a pale purple lace bra was peeking though. The well defined collarbones of the figure were bare and glowing. Finally her gaze reached the well sculpted jawline that was so familiar, leading to the thin pink lips that she knew too well. And then.. those eyes. The eyes that threaten to drown her every single time, were burning into her. A sensation that could not be described ever if she tried. Long blonde locks flowed down the shoulders of the beautiful sight in front of her. Santana allowed her eyes to roam from top to bottom once more before biting her lip.

"Hi." She squeaked.

"Hey there." The blonde smirked.

"Britt- uh Brittany." The Latina cleared her throat. "You look- uhm- I mean-."

"Use your words Santana." Brittany chuckled and untied her trench coat.

Santana blushed and gulped.

"You look incredible." Santana said in one breath.

"Oh?" Brittany inched her finger to the top button of her trench and hovered over it.

"Just, really beautiful." Santana could feel herself shaking trying to keep eye contact with the blonde.

"Ah, well thank you." Brittany grinned and undid the first button.

"Yeah, sur-sure." Santana swallowed. "You're welcome."

"You know I always thought confidence was the sexiest thing about you." Brittany popped the second button and Santana flushed. "But I was wrong. You being nervous is by far the most sexy thing I've seen." Brittany slid her finger down to the next button painfully slow. "Such a turn on."

"There was an uh- emergency with the building.." The brunette choked out.

"Santana.." Brittany chuckled and popped the third and final button letting the trench coat fall open revealing her matching purple lace panty and bra combination. "Me being here alone _was _the emergency."

_Count me out. I'm dead at 21. _Santana thought.

Brittany watched her own finger tuck under the neck lining of the coat and slid it off her left shoulder leaving her glowing bare skin to show. She looked up to make sure she had all of Santana's attention, which not to her surprise, she did. Santana couldn't keep her eyes off of the newly revealed naked shoulder, knowing the brunette wouldn't be making full eye contact with her anytime soon Brittany bit her lip and shrugged her other shoulder out of the trench coat, allowing it to fall to her forearms. And as she expected, the Latina's eyes raked across her body to take in the rest of the blondes body. Brittany was a little worried Santana wasn't breathing so to test this theory she let her arms loosen and the trench coat dropped to the ground. Santana's eyes widened and she looked up to catch Brittany's gaze and sucked in a deep breath. Brittany smiled contently. _There she is. _She thought. Brittany started to walk slowly toward the seemingly frozen brunette. Once reaching Santana she reached her long slender fingers up to grasp the Latina's collar.

"You're incredibly overdressed." The blonde husked.

Santana clenched her jaw.

Brittany ran her hands down Santana's shoulders and arms swiftly placing them on the brunettes hips and clenching the bottom of the shirt, tugging it upward a bit. Santana seemed to snap out of her hypnotic state and lifted her arms to help the blonde remove the offensive clothing. Brittany gently pulled the shirt up the Latina's sides brushing her fingers against Santana's skin, causing her to shiver. Once over her head Brittany leaned in and kissed Santana's tanned bare shoulder before tossing the shirt to the side. She tickled her fingers down the brunettes toned flat stomach and gripped the button on her jeans. Before she could pop the button her gaze caught the full plump lips in front of her and suddenly felt the need to have them. Brittany leaned in and greedily captured Santana's bottom lip between her two thin pink ones. Santana returned the torturing kiss before Brittany pulled back with a small nibble, simultaneously pulling the button undone. Brittany bent over and pulled the impossibly tight jeans down the Latina's legs. Santana stepped out of her pant legs and halfway expected Brittany to come back up. But the blonde had other things on her mind. Still kneeling in the crouching position and leaned in and placed feather light kisses up and down the brunettes thighs. Santana threw her head back with a moan. Brittany stood up cooly until she was eye level with Santana.

"Thats better." The blonde smiled. "Do you remember talking about our timing always being off?"

The Latina nodded.

"Well I'm over that bullshit." Brittany wrapped her arm around the back of Santana and yanked her forward.

Santana's body made contact with the blondes and causing her to gasp.

Brittany gently slipped her touch from Santana's back down to her ass and squeezed before continuing her path to the back of the Latina's thighs, gripping tightly and pulling the small legs up until they wrapped around the blondes hips. Brittany instantly felt Santana's wet core against her stomach.

It was Santana's turn to greedily take Brittany's lips between her own. Brittany moaned into the kiss. As cool as she was trying to play it, everything leading up until this moment was turning her on more then she could bare.

Brittany wasted little time making her way to Santana's bedroom only stopping when they ran into the closed door. Allowing herself to take full advantage of every situation she pressed Santana against the door an began her signature assault on her neck, causing the Latina to buck her hips forward. Brittany pressed herself further into Santana electing a moan from each girl. Brittany awkwardly fumbled her hand below the Latina feeling for the doorknob. After a few seconds of coming up short the brunette took matters into her own hands and reached behind her successfully opening the door. Brittany charged forward until her knees hit the end of the bed. The blonde pulled away from the kiss causing Santana to groan at the loss of contact. Brittany smirked before tossing the brunette on the bed.

"Fuck, you're so hot." Santana gasped.

Brittany stepped back and took in the sight of Santana's body and shook her head.

"What you're looking at doesn't even compare to what I'm looking at right now." Brittany husked.

"B.." Santana trailed off in a low tone.

"Yea?" Brittany raised an eyebrow taking her gaze from the brunettes body to her eyes.

Santana narrowed her eyes and propped herself up on her forearms.

"Take the rest of it off." Santana rasped.

Brittany tilted her head to the side and smiled slyly.

"Oh," Brittany started while linking her thumbs under her panty line. "you want me to take these off?" She asked with a cocked eyebrow.

Santana sucked in her bottom lip and nodded lazily.

Brittany bit her tongue and thought for a moment before an idea clicked in her head and she smirked.

"Okay." She said simply before turning around.

Santana could now fully appreciate the panties Brittany was wearing. She wasn't quite wearing a thong but the back of the panties weren't exactly covering her ass either. Brittany bent over quickly allowing her hair to flip into her face. She went to undo a strap on her right stiletto chancing a glance back at the Latina. Expectantly Santana's eyes were hooded and glued to her backside, causing the blonde to smirk. After removing the first heel she did the same with the other and teasingly stood up straight. Curving her back in just enough so her ass looked even more amazing, not that she needed any help with that. Once again linking her thumbs in the waistline of the panties she began to slide the lingerie down her legs kicking them to the side. She decided not to look back at the brunette this time when she reached her hand to the back of her bra and simply snapped it undone.

Santana felt intoxicated. Before she knew it she was to her feet and behind Brittany before she fully had her bra off. Reaching her arm around the blondes front she cupped her hand to Brittany's breast to keep the bra in place. Kissing her back softly; trailing up her shoulder to the back of her neck where she placed a wet kiss, releasing with a pop. Brittany moaned. Santana glided her free hand up the blondes arm and assisted in removing the first bra strap. Brittany pulled the remaining strap down herself. Once that chore was out of the way Santana removed her hand to let the bra fall; quickly turning the blonde and briskly pushing her back against the bed. The blonde fell back against the mattress with a umph with Santana close behind, toppling on top of her. Brittany tried to wrap her arms around the small Latina and attempted to flip their positions but Santana grabbed her wrists and pinned them against the bed.

"Oh no, nope." Santana chuckled. "Not happening."

Brittany jutted her lip out and pouted.

Santana leaned down and placed her lips to Brittany's ear nipping at the lobe. "I've wasted to many years not making you feel good." She whispered.

"Well then make it up to me." Brittany rasped.

"I plan to." Santana breathed against Brittany's skin before placing a feather kiss on the blondes collar bone and trailing her kisses further down her body and hovered right above her navel. "And I'll keep making it up to you until you're begging me to stop." The Latina husked and continued trailing her kisses further south.

"Jesus." Brittany croaked.

**To be continued..**

* * *

**A/N: I hate to leave anyone high and dry, but whats about to happen next.. takes some time ;)**

**Tell me what you think!**


	15. Building stamina

**A/N: Happy Mothers Day! And on that note, if you're going to be around your mother all day I wouldn't suggest reading this just yet. **

**And if you're a mother yourself, I wouldn't suggest reading this in front of thee children. Go find a nice cool room to be alone, because it's about to get hot. :)**

* * *

_Santana leaned down and placed her lips to Brittany's ear nipping at the lobe. "I've wasted to many years not making you feel good." She whispered._

_"Well then make it up to me." Brittany rasped._

_"I plan to." Santana breathed against Brittany's skin before placing a feather kiss on the blondes collar bone and trailing her kisses further down her body and hovered right above her navel. "And I'll keep making it up to you until you're begging me to stop." The Latina husked and continued trailing her kisses further south._

_"Jesus." Brittany croaked._

Santana was in no rush, she allowed herself to re-learn every inch of Brittany's body. The first time they slept together since their breakup was based off of spurt of the moment passion and raw emotion. Now Santana didn't have to worry about what things would be like in the morning. There was nothing to be afraid of anymore and the Latina planned to take full advantage of this situation. She continued her assault of wet kisses lightly down the blondes hip bone, causing a jolt of electricity through Brittany's spine, causing her legs to stiffen for a split second. Santana inched further down kissing each of Brittany's inner thighs once before climbing back up the dancers body and lying next to her; propping up on her forearm and looking down at the blonde.

Brittany gazed back but before she could say anything the brunette was dipping down to steal a kiss. Santana pressed her lips against Brittany's, swiping her tongue against the blondes bottom lip begging for access. Brittany gave in instantly, tongues touching tentatively.

Santana slid her free hand across Brittany's stomach, sweeping her fingers upward until it just barley touched the soft skin of Brittany's breast. The blondes breath hitched and Santana; always one to take a hint, moved her hand further north and gently cupped the dancers bust. Softly massaging, occasionally rolling the nipple between her fingers, each time causing the blonde to nip at the Latina's swollen bottom lip. Santana needed more though. She leaned further against the side of Brittany's body and broke the kiss, moving her mouth to do the job her fingers just occupied taking the nipple between her lips.

"God!" Brittany gasped.

Santana smiled while she flicked her tongue against the pink hardened bud, her hair draping down her face, splayed against Brittany's chest. She looked up through her long bangs to watch the girl beneath her writher in pleasure. She released Brittany's nipple with a smack of her lips. Brittany's eyes shot open, and her hooded blues found Santana's. Santana was found grinning like a school girl back at her.

"What?" The blonde whispered with a goofy grin.

"I just keep wanting to remind myself that you're here." Santana smiled lazily.

"I'm wherever you are babe." Brittany said in a hushed tone.

Santana bit the inside of her cheek trying to hold back the ridiculous smile that threatened to make an appearance, instead opting to show her happiness another way. Sliding her fingers from the side of the blondes breast, ticking down the side of Brittany's torso. Staring into Brittany's eyes she moved her touch to brush against Brittany's core. The blonde clenched her teeth together desperately wanting more. Santana would grant her wish, sliding her middle finger between the blondes slick center. Brittany let out a huff of air. Santana began slowly circling her finger around Brittany's throbbing clit, causing the dancer to grip Santana's bicep on the arm she was leaning on. Santana began to rub a little faster watching Brittany's face display nothing but pleasure, as her head tilted back and rested against the pillow.

The brunette was surprised at how turned on she could get just watching the spot between the blondes eyebrows crease, and lips part just enough to let her heavy sighs escape. The faster the Latina picked up her pace the more rapid Brittany's breathing became. But Santana still needed more. She removed her fingers causing Brittany's head to fly forward.

"What are you doing?" Brittany whispered.

"Shh." Santana hushed.

She pushed herself up and rolled herself on top of the dancer strategically placing one of her legs between the blondes thigh, pressing herself against Brittany's core. Brittany hummed her approval, wanting Santana to apply more pressure she gripped Santana's ass and attempted to pull her as close as possible. She looked up at the Latina who was staring back down at her.

Santana shook her head and mouthed "_nope"_. She had something a little more intimate in mind. She pecked Brittany on the lips quickly and swiftly slid her position from being eye level with Brittany, to being hovered over the spot that her thigh just laid. Santana reached Brittany's core and placed a sweet gentle kiss just outside of the blondes center. Brittany let out a small whimper and gripped the sheets. Santana smiled and placed another kiss only this time adding a little tongue, swiping just enough inside of the blondes folds to make Brittany arch her back. The Latina knew now she had full control and that the girl beneath her was putty in her hands. The small sense of power only thrived Santana and she dipped her tongue once more through Brittany's slick center, only this time staying put and settling comfortably between the blondes legs.

Brittany felt a sudden surge of familiarity in her current position and her body began to heat up in anticipation.

"God, do something San." Brittany begged.

Santana looked up at the blonde and bit back her smile.

"I'm sorry did you want something Britt?" Santana asked with a toothy grin; scrunching up her nose.

"Santana Lopez, I swear to go- oh fff-uck. Right there." Brittany gasped and allowed her head to fall back against the pillow while Santana aimed to please the best way she knew how.

The Latina hummed just at the taste of Brittany. Splaying her fingers out against Brittany's stomach, Santana pressed down to keep the blonde still while she went to work. Circling and flicking her tongue around Brittany's clit, causing the girl to moan with pleasure. Wanting to hear more, Santana took one hand and slid it down the inside of Brittany's thigh. Brittany continued to gasp with every little touch Santana tortured her with. The brunette replaced her tongue with her impeccably trained thumb, immediately rubbing circles without a second thought. Santana then slid her tongue down to Brittany's entrance instantly feeling the need to be inside; on a whim she plunged her tongue into the blonde. Brittany erupted with a loud moan; intertwining her fingers in Santana's long dark silky hair, begging for more.

Santana continued to pump her tongue in and out of Brittany while methodically teasing her clit with her thumb. Santana felt she could have come just at the taste of Brittany's arousal. She removed her thumb and once again let her tongue work its magic, picking up speed and making every swipe count. Brittany moaned and tugged on the brunettes hair, she quivered and her breathing became labored. The Latina felt a sense of urgency now, she moved her hands from the blondes stomach to her hips gripping them to press her tongue harder. Not long after, Brittany's build up became to much and she was on the edge.

"Ss-an" She breathed. "I-I'm so close."

A few more swipes of the tongue and Brittany's walls came tumbling down.

"Mmm, right there baby." She moaned.

Santana felt Brittany's hands move from her hair to her back; fingernails digging into her shoulder blades.

Brittany's back relaxed and Santana climbed back up her body, settling between the blondes arm and torso.

"Well, damn." Brittany said between labored breaths. "The things you do to me."

"Mm well," Santana paused, watching Brittany's chest rise and fall. "I had some making up to do." She smiled.

Brittany didn't respond just looked down at the gorgeous tan body laying against her, but disturbed by the fact that Santana somehow got away with still having her bra and panties on.

"Britt I-" Santana started but was quickly cut off by Brittany rolling on her side and up on her knees.

"Okay, enough talking." Brittany ordered. "This just won't do." She said with a disapproving look and tapped her finger on the waist line of Santana's lace panties. "Get up." She instructed.

Santana's face scrunched up but she obliged and mimicked Brittany's position, sitting up on her knees. Brittany leaned in and kissed Santana's collar bone gently, then pulled back gazing into the Latina's eyes. The brunette smiled and Brittany bit her lip; arching her eyebrow.

"What?" The Latina rasped.

"Turn around." The blondes tone was serious.

"Huh?" Santana questioned.

"Turn around and put your hands on the head board." The blondes voice never wavered.

Santana didn't ask anymore questions. She was curious and turned on, so she did as she was told. Once in position, the eager blonde positioned herself behind the Latina leaning against the headboard. She gripped her hands on Santana's hips and placed delicate kisses around the brunettes shoulder blades. Allowing herself to taste Santana's caramel skin savoring the feel of her soft skin against her tongue.

Santana dipped her head down and tilted it to the side, revealing her bare neck. Brittany swept the brunettes hair over the other shoulder, connecting her lips to Santana's sensitive pulse point. The brunette gasped.

"First," Brittany paused, leaning up from Santana's neck. "we need to take this off."

The blonde focused all of her attention on her new task slipping her pointer finger under the clasp of Santana's bra. She used her thumb the pinch the material in place; using the other hand to undo the clasp. After successfully popping the clasp Brittany put her hands on either side of Santana's shoulders and gently tugged the straps down the Latina's biceps, tickling the skin causing Santana to quiver. The brunette removed her hands from the headboard for a split second to assist in the removal of her bra.

"Second," Brittany linked both of her thumbs in the Latina's panty line intentionally allowing the tip of her thumb to just barely brush the top of Santana's center. "I can't work with these in the way."

The dancer tugged down on the Latina's lace panties pulling them down to her knees signaling for Santana to lift her legs to help finish the process. Once removed Brittany placed her hands on each of the brunettes shoulders before sliding them all the way down the tanned arms. She reached Santana's hands; placing her own hands on top. She clenched tight to make sure the smaller girl was gripping the headboard tight enough.

"Hold on to this." Brittany whispered in her ear.

Santana simply nodded.

Brittany wrapped her left arm around the Latina's torso, reaching around to grab Santana's right breast; giving it a gentle squeeze. Santana moaned and threw her head back against Brittany's shoulder. Brittany placed her other hand on Santana's hip and pulled each other impossibly close. Once Brittany had her body flush against the backside of Santana, she glided her hand from the brunettes hip down to her core. Santana sucked in a deep breath.

Brittany leaned forward and swiped her tongue against Santana's earlobe.

"Stay sitting up just like this." Brittany whispered in the Latinas ear. "Don't kneel down even when you feel like you absolutely have to, got it?"

Santana nodded once again.

"Got it?" Brittany repeated.

"Yes." Santana rasped.

"Good." Brittany nudged her nose against Santana's cheek to catch her attention. Once received she connected their lips and kissed the brunette feverishly.

The blondes fingers slowly approached the tan girls center. She began to tease Santana's clit causing the girls breath to hitch in the back of her throat.

"Mmm." Santana breathed against Brittany's lips.

Brittany's left hand continued massage the Latinas breast while her right hand picked up the pace feeling how incredibly wet Santana was. Santana threw her head back; sucking in her bottom lip. Brittany took advantage of their current position; playing and teasing Santana's hard was driving the brunette mad.

"Inside." Santana pulled back for air. "I need you inside."

Brittany nodded furiously, swiftly sliding her two fingers from Santana's clit to her entrance; plunging both fingers deep inside.

"Shit." Santana's jaw clenched and she began to topple over at the new sensation.

"No," Brittany used the arm she had wrapped around the brunettes torso to straighten the girls body. "Stay up."

Santana gripped the headboard even tighter and leaned her forehead against the polished wood.

Brittany continued to pumping her fingers in and out of her girl, moving her free hand front Santana's chest to her clit rubbing with a light pressure. Santana legs began to tremble.

"Fuck, B." The brunette moaned.

Brittany felt Santana's walls start to tighten around her fingers, but she wasn't finished yet. So she pulled out both of her fingers causing Santana to whimper. Brittany smirked and added a third finger.

"Uhh!" Santana screamed.

Santana's screams drive Brittany crazy, so she picked up the pace. Pumping three fingers in and out of the Latina, teasing her clit, and now sucking on her pulse point. She needed to hear more.

"Jesus!" Santana breathed out. Her entire body was quivering. She once again threw her head back against the blondes shoulder; biting her own lip and squeezing her eyes shut. "Britt.."

Brittany didn't respond. Just continued her movements; humming into Santana's neck.

"I'm close." Santana gasped. "Baby.." She let out a labored breath. "I'm about to-" She began to shake. "Mm, I'm gonna come." Santana's body began to rock against Brittany's movements.

Brittany felt Santana's walls growing tighter and tighter and before long she felt a rush of liquid rushing down her fingers. She stilled her hands allowing Santana to ride out the rest of her orgasm. The brunette continued to rock against Brittany's fingers until her body spasms slowed.

"Mmm, fuck." Santana knelt forward leaning her head against the wood of the head board, gasping for air. "That was so hot." She chuckled between breaths.

Brittany removed her fingers and sat back on her heels.

"That was _so_ _fucking_ hot B!" Santana reiterated turning to face the blonde before tackling her. The both fell back in a fit of laughter against the mattress.

Santana slumped half of her body on top of Brittany and cupped both cheeks, placing light feather kisses on the thin pale lips. Brittany smiled into the kisses. Both of their bodies relaxed and Santana collapsed on top of Brittany's.

"I'm so tired." Brittany half whined, half giggled. "That's so pathetic."

"I know." Santana sighed and agreed. "If it's going to be that mind blowing every single time, then we need to build our stamina."

"It's just gonna take a lot of practice." Brittany grinned mischievously and kissed the top of Santana's head. "Like, a lot, a lot." She reaffirmed.

"I'm defiantly okay with that." Santana nodded slowly. "Practice makes perfect of course."

"Of course." Brittany chuckled.

"So I'm gonna go take a shower and start," Santana sat up and swung her legs over the side of the bed. "building up my stamina and such." She stood up and walked toward the bathroom door, tossing a glance back at Brittany. "You're welcome to stay out here and sleep of course. Or you come.. spot me?" Santana smirked and threw a wink Brittany's way before turning on her heels and continuing her path to the bathroom, strategically swaying her hips from side to side.

Brittany's eyes widened and like lighting, she was on her tail before Santana made it three full steps.

* * *

Santana and Brittany spent the entire night_ practicing _so when Santana's phone kept going off, blaring obnoxiously next to her ear, you could see why she'd be irritated.

"Go. Away." She groaned.

_Alert. Alert. Alert. _

"Fuck it." Santana finally gave up. Not wanting to disturb the blonde sleeping next to her she silence her phone and unlocked the screen to see who was blowing her up.

"_Lucy._" She gritted her teeth.

**[Two missed calls from Q is for Queer.]**

**[Three missed text messages from Q is for Queer.]**

**Look, I know you're going to kill me because you obviously just let Brittany top you all night, but you need to come in today and knock out some writing. -Q is for Queer. **

**And now you're really gonna kill me because I just let the cat out of the bag. -Q is for Queer. **

**The cat being the truth. And the truth being that you're a bad bitch in the streets and a bottom in the sheets :) -Q is for Queer. **

"Fucking Lucy.." Santana whispered under her breath.

**Speaking of pussy.. Have you let Noah eat yours yet? ;) -S is for Slut.**

**And speaking of eating, I think I'll have some breakfast in bed this morning. ;););) -S is for Slut.**

**Damn I'm on fire and it's not even noon, oh and schedule a writing session with the team for tonight. I'm gonna spend the day with B. - S is for Slut. **

Santana powered down her phone so there would be no more interruptions and place it on her bedside table. She turned over and propped herself up on her forearm letting her hair fall against her shoulder. She bit her lip and grinned while she watched Brittany's forehead crease and face flinch at whatever dream she was having. Santana lowered herself down and gently placed her lips against Brittany's forehead to kiss the worry away. Brittany's face relaxed and Santana's smile grew.

"You're so damn cute." Santana whispered under her breath.

Brittany shuffled a little and flipped from her back to her side. She fell back into a light slumber projecting soft snores.

Santana scrunched up her nose.

"Look at you." The brunette brushed a few stray strands of blonde hair out of Brittany's eyes. She looked up from Brittany and caught a glimpse of the clock on the wall.

"11:11, make a wish." She mouthed. She took in all of Brittany's features and shook her her head at how lucky she felt in that moment.

"I wish you were my girlfriend again." She whispered.

* * *

**A/N: Santana literally goes from being sexy as hell, to goofy as hell, to bitchy as hell, to sweet a fuck. All without even leaving her bedroom. Pure talent. **

**Anyway, I hope that chapter made up for my rudeness in the last update. Leaving you guys hanging like that was cruel, but you gotta know that I love ya! And I appreciate everyone who sticks with Honey, No Regrets. Even when it gets frustrating. **

**On to a more serious matter..**

**Who else agrees with Quinn? Is Santana a bottom? **

**Tell me what you think! About everything, no just about Santana's sexual bedroom preferences. **


	16. I see nobody but you

**A/N: What if I did something super cool and gave you guys a longer chapter? What if that chapter was filled with fluff? What if that fluff was all Brittana related. Lately the Brittana feels have been heavy, so I'm taking it out on fanfiction. Let's see what these two goons are up to :) Enjoy!**

* * *

_"You make it look like it's magic" _Brittany's eyes poked open when she heard the raspy tone fill the room.

_"Cause I see nobody, nobody, but you, you, you" _She turned from her side to laying on her back; rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

_"I'm never confused" _Brittany stretched and smiled at the familiar singing voice.

_"Hey, hey. I'm so used to being used" _The blonde sat up and wrapped her arms around her legs, attempting to wake up some more.

_"So I love when you call unexpected" _The voice was getting seemingly closer.

_"Cause I hate when the moments expected" _Brittany began to hum along with the song.

_"So I'ma care for you, you, yo-" _The voice cut off when the door bumped open and the brunette responsible for the voice knew she'd been caught. Santana stood like a statue with wide eyes, holding a tray with breakfast.

"You're awake!" Santana exclaimed with a toothy grin.

"And what a wonderful wake up it was." Brittany grinned and leaned back on her pillow. "I could get used to this."

"Used to what?" Santana shuffled toward the bed in her slippers.

"Waking up to your singing." Brittany pulled the covers back so Santana could climb back into bed. "It instantly started my day out perfectly."

"Well I could think of a few things I'd like to wake up to." Santana flashed a mischievous grin and wriggled her eyebrows; placing the tray of food on the side table and climbing into her spot on the bed. "I made breakfast." Once Santana was adjusted she moved to grab the tray again.

"I see that!" Brittany chuckled and pulled on Santana's t-shit to stop her from grabbing the breakfast. "Give me a good morning kiss." The blonde pouted.

Santana melted. She reached her hand up to cup Brittany's cheek. Brittany leaned into her touch. Both girls smiled at each other bashfully.

"You still give me butterflies." Santana said in a hushed tone; biting the inside of her cheek.

Brittany scrunched up her nose and smiled wildly. Santana stared at her admiringly before leaning in and placing a sweet feather kiss on the thin pink lips in front of her. When she went to pull back, Brittany placed her hand on the back of Santana's neck; pulling her in for more. Their lips connected again and Brittany captured the Latina's full bottom lip between her own. Cupping both sides of her cheeks lovingly.

"So what's for breakfast?" Brittany asked; leaning back and biting her lip.

"Uhh." Santana couldn't find her words. She look around frazzled before pointing her thumb back toward the tray. "French toast and fresh fruit." She blushed at how idiotic she felt.

"Sounds delish." Brittany let the sheet that was covering her naked body drop. "But I had something else in mind." Brittany husked.

Santana's mouth dropped and raked her eyes down the blondes body.

"Santana, we have got to work on you using your words." Brittany chuckled and adjusted herself so she was kneeling into the Latina. Santana laid back and Brittany rolled on top of her.

"Hey I can talk." Santana whispered, defending herself.

"Well we don't want you talking," Brittany dipped her head down to the crook of Santana's neck; and whispered against the caramel skin. "we want you screaming."

* * *

After breakfast the women brought their dishes to the kitchen.

"I'm not ready to let you go yet," Santana admitted. "I cleared my schedule if you want to do something today."

"Mm, what did you have in mind?" Brittany leaned against the counter.

Santana pushed herself off of the counter she was leaning on and moseyed slowly over to where Brittany was standing.

"Well first," Santana trailed off. "We should probably get some clothes on." She tickled her fingers up Brittany's stomach.

Brittany blushed and pouted all at once. "Well that doesn't sound like very much fun." She teased.

Santana placed her hands on either side of the counter that Brittany was leaning on and pressed her body against the blonde, keeping their lips a breath apart.

"Or we could stay in," Santana raised an eyebrow. "And stay naked?"

"See now you're speaking my language." Brittany giggled. The blonde gripped Santana's hips and squeezed. "Santana?"

"Hm?" Santana hummed.

"I didn't think I would ever get a chance to hold you like this again." Brittany pulled the Latina closer. "And now that I am, I don't ever want to stop."

Santana looked up at the blonde with loving eyes. "Then don't."

"Are we crazy?" Brittany frowned.

"Yes." Santana nodded.

Brittany's shoulders slumped.

"No, no. Don't do that." Santana cooed. "Hear me out." She opened her mouth to say something and then immediately shut it, thinking about what she wanted to say. "We were crazy for thinking we were ever going to able to make it work with anyone else."

Brittany let her eyes flicker from Santana's eyes down to her plump lips. Santana caught her in the act and smirked.

"We're never going to leave this apartment are we?" The Latina chuckled.

"Not with you standing in front of me naked, no. Probably not." Brittany admitted with a blush.

"Well maybe I'll just make you deal with it, and walk around naked all the time." Santana winked. "And not let you do anything about it." She grinned mischievously.

"Oh sure." Brittany scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Like that wouldn't be torture for you to."

"Hah!" Santana mocked. "If God came down right now and said _Santana Lopez you're no longer allowed to sleep with Brittany Pierce, you're only allowed to love her. _I'd be content only doing that."

"Oh is that right?" Brittany smiled a toothy grin. "You love me?"

"Like that's any secret," Santana paused. "more then life."

"Well isn't that just the sweetest thing." Brittany tugged Santana closer into her body and hovered her lips around the brunettes plump ones. "I can think of a few other things that are sweet." She whispered so close that Santana could feel the blondes breath on her lips.

"Yeah?" Santana whimpered.

"Oh yeah." Brittany husked before pushing herself off of the counter and brushing passed Santana. "But you are no longer allowed to sleep with Brittany Pierce. You're only allowed to love her." Brittany mocked and swayed her hips as she walked her way toward the bedroom.

Santana clenched her jaw threw her head back. "You're not playing fair." She groaned.

"Who said I was playing?" Brittany chuckled, continuing to walk away. "Or that I was fair?"

"Oh you better be playing." Santana half shouted now with the distance.

"Or what?" Brittany tossed back.

"I'll show you what." Santana turned on her heals and began to chase after Brittany.

"Shit!" Brittany squealed; attempting to run away. She made it to the open bedroom door but she wasn't quick enough for the Latina on a mission.

Santana caught up to the blonde and wrapped both arms around her from behind causing Brittany to squeal. Both of the women burst into a fit of chuckles.

"Gotcha!" Santana rooted and pumped a fist in the air, Jersey style. "I'm a beast!"

"You're something." Brittany chuckled and turned in Santana's arms. "Come here cheese-ball" She leaned in and smiled into kiss, which Santana happily accepted; scrunching her nose.

* * *

"Does this girl have no regard for schedule?"

"Oh leave it be Rach, she's in love. They're in love. Who am I to get in the way of that." Quinn sighed, typing away at her computer while carrying on her daily Skype conversation with Rachel.

"You certainly have every right to get in the way Quinn. That's your job. Too keep her on task." Rachel quipped.

"Yeah and it's also my job as her best friend to let myself feel happy when she's happy." The blonde pointed out.

"I just don't want to see you get in trouble when you're not hitting deadlines." Rachel dropped her shoulders.

"Don't worry about me so much." Quinn took her eyes off of her emails. "You've got more important things to do throughout your day, then worrying about me."

"I can't help it." Rachel admitted. "I care about you to mu-"

"Rach." Quinn interrupted firmly. "We talked about this."

"I know, I know." The brunette pouted. "Don't cross the friendship line. Got it."

Quinn didn't respond, just nodded and continued her typing.

"So I'll be in town next week." Rachel attempted to change the subject.

"What?" Quinn quickly snapped her attention back to the Skype call. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because," Rachel paused. Her demeanor making Quinn instantly tense up. "Finn will be with me." Rachel looked down at her fingernails. "It's a trip with his family to go visit Kurt. They invited me to come."

"Well isn't that lovely?" Quinn forced a smile.

Rachel let out a puff of air in defeat.

"I wanna see you Quinn.." She bit the inside of her cheek and looked away. "I miss you."

"You miss what Rachel?" Quinn bit.

"I don't want to fight Q."

"No please, tell me. What do you miss?" Quinn snapped. "Is Finn not satisfying you in the way you crave so you come crawling to me?"

"It's not even about that!" Rachel gasped, shocked. "How can you even think that way?"

Quinn buried her face in her hands and gather her composure.

"Look Rach, I'm sorry. It's just," Quinn looked up to keep tears from welling up. "I just really miss you, and it's hard accepting the fact that Finn gets to have something that I won't ever get."

"Quinn come on, we talked about this." Rachel shook her head. "You've got a life there, and I'm still trying to pick up the pieces of my life on the other side of the country. It would be to hard on both of us."

"That doesn't mean I'm going to be okay with you being with somebody else." Quinn sucked in her bottom lip.

"And I wouldn't expect you to, I know I would be incredibly upset if I saw you with som-"

"Oh please." A raspy voice interrupted from the background. Quinn turned around and Rachel squinted to see Santana approaching from behind.

"You don't get to be jealous Berry." Santana turned the computer screen to face her before leaning into the shot, blocking the blonde out. "What you're doing is cruel, can't you see you're killing her?" Her face twisted in disappointment.

"S!" Quinn growled. "It's okay."

"No it's not okay!" Santana tossed back.

"You know what? She right Quinn." Rachel shot in between their banter. "It's certainly not okay, and I wish I wasn't always so reckless with your feelings."

"See?" Santana used her thumb to point back to the screen. "She gets it."

"Okay that's enough." Quinn stood up. "Rach, I'll call you later." Before Rachel could respond Quinn quickly ended the call.

"Jesus Santana." Quinn hardened her glare and walked toward the couch. "What the hell was that for."

"You weren't going to put her in her place Q! You let her walk all over you whenever it's convenient for her." Santana walked to the other side of the desk and pulled herself up to sit on top. "It's not healthy."

"She's gonna come around." Quinn defended.

Santana honestly felt bad for her friend and only had the intentions of protecting her. She pursed her lips and tilted her head to the side.

"What?" Quinn asked exasperated. "What's that look for?"

"You know what it's for, do you honestly believe yourself when you say that?" Santana questioned in a sympathetic tone.

"Maybe.." Quinn took a moment to think about it. "Shit I don't know."

"Q!" Santana pouted and hopped off of the desk; shuffling toward her friend on the couch. "Look at you, you're gorgeous, successful, _gorgeous!_" Santana reiterated. "You shouldn't be single right now crying over some old high school crush. We need to find you some lovin."

"Not interested." Quinn rolled her eyes.

"But why not?" Santana's face scrunched in confusion. "Why should you have to sit around being miserable all the time, wondering what Rachel's doing, or even worse what Finn's doing to Rachel."

"Alright, thats enough okay?" Quinn stood up and walked back over to her desk to resume with her emails. "My love life isn't up for discussion."

"Fine, I just think you're being a little naive." Santana shrugged.

Quinn pursed her lips and clicked her computer back to life.

A few moments of silence later a loud screech came bursting though the door, causing Santana to frown.

"Alright bitch, fill me in." Kurt appeared though the doors as fabulously gay as ever. "Explain your post lesbian sexcapade glow."

Santana groaned and slumped down into the couch; gripping her forehead. Quinn rolled her eyes and remained busy.

"Oh come on, don't be shy." Kurt urged; plopping down next to the Latina. "You can't disappear for 42 hours and not expect us to know what you're doing."

"I could have been dead, glad to know you all care so much." Santana pouted.

"Brittany was M.I.A as well. We _all _know what you were doing." Kurt said over dramatically. Quinn snorted in the background.

"God you guys are fucking annoying." Santana covered her face with a throw pillow.

"Doesn't feel good, does it?" Quinn scoffed; typing away heavily.

"Was it hot?" Kurt poked Santana's side. "Did you run away and hide after?" He teased.

"No, thank you very much." Santana threw the pillow at the boy. "I watched her sleep and made her breakfast." The Latina smiled proudly.

"Oh." Kurt clapped his hands wildly. "How very Notebook of you." He gleamed excitedly.

"Stop it okay?" Santana leaned forward. "It felt really good to be like that with her again."

"So are you guys dating?" Kurt became serious again.

"Nope," Santana sighed. "We haven't talked about it to be honest."

"Well she did just break up with her boyfriend last night after all." Quinn chimed in.

"Yeah, and theres that." Santana nodded. "Like how long do I wait in respect of that?"

"Why should you have to wait?" Kurt seemed confused.

"Because the body isn't even cold yet." Quinn look at him with a disgusted face. "Sam doesn't even know why she left him. Don't you think he'll be a little shocked when those two are walking up and down the halls holding hands?"

"I'm not talking about Sam," Santana interrupted. "I don't care about that goof. I'm talking about respecting Brittany, like how am I supposed to know when she's ready?"

"Uh, ask her?" Kurt said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"But then she might think things are moving to fast and freak out." Santana mentioned. "I don't want to mess things up."

"You're thinking about it to much." Kurt shook his head.

A phone alerted and all three of them checked their phones. Quinn spoke up.

"Alright Santana, the teams in the studio." She scrolled a little further into the text message. "They're just waiting on you."

Santana looked at the time on her phone and rolled her eyes. "I'm so exhausted." She groaned.

"You're the one who wanted to do a night time writing session, I tried to get you in here at a decent hour." Quinn pointed out.

"Yeah well I had more important things to do." Santana shrugged.

"And where is that more important something?" Kurt asked.

"She's at my place." Santana said over eagerly. "Probably all cuddled up.." She sighed. "Watching a movie in bed.." The brunette pouted.

"Aw look!" Kurt pointed. "She's love sick!"

"Shut up!" Santana whined.

"He's right though S," Quinn cut in. "It is pretty adorable." She threw a wink Santana's way.

"Jesus, I'm leaving." Santana groaned and pushed herself off of the sofa; headed toward the door.

"Bye cutie pie!" Quinn teased.

"Cya love bug!" Kurt chimed in.

"Fuck me." Santana said under her breath; rolling her eyes.

* * *

"Well, well. You see Mercedes? I told you she wasn't dead." Puck placed his arms around the Latina.

"Oh god, I missed one day relax." Santana shook her head and removed Pucks arm.

"Yeah, that seemed to be a trend yesterday." Puck said so only Santana could hear him and grinned.

Santana froze and Puck turned to face her; keeping his back faced toward the others in the room.

"Don't worry, he doesn't know." Puck whispered.

Santana looked over Pucks shoulders and watched Sam and Mercedes laughing in the corner and rolled her eyes. She grabbed Pucks hand and pulled him out to the hallway.

"We'll be right back!" She shouted over her shoulder before letting the door shut.

"What's wrong?" Puck's forehead creased.

"Brittany just broke up with him last night and he's already in there flirting with another girl." Santana pointed in frustration.

"Oh yeah?" Puck smirked. "And what did _you _do last night?"

"That's besides the point." Santana huffed. "What a skeezy move."

Pucks smirk turned into a smile.

"What?" She snapped.

"You have no right to be upset right now, you know that right?" Puck pointed out.

"It's like she meant nothing to him though." She pouted.

"And maybe she didn't. But who cares?" He paused. "This is the music industry, what do you expect?"

"Whatever." Santana scoffed and pushed Puck to the side. "Let's get to work."

* * *

"Where to Ms. Lopez?" Taylor asked over his shoulder.

"It's four in the morning Taylor, where do you think I wanna go?" Santana chuckled and laid her head against the window.

"Thought I'd ask." Taylor grinned and put the car into drive.

A few minutes later they were pulling up to Santana's building and into the parking garage.

"Do you want me to walk you up?" Taylor offered.

"I think I can manage, thank you." Santana smiled kindly.

Once on the Penthouse floor, Santana stepped out of the elevator and lazily walked to her door. She struggled to find her door key in her purse before opening the door. The apartment was quiet and dark. She rounded the corner into the living space and then down the hall to her bedroom. She could see an illuminating light under her bedroom door. She inched closer to the room and caefully turned the knob, making sure not to make any noise. Once the door was opened Santana melted. Brittany was laying in bed under a pile of blankets snuggled up with Santana's pillow stuffed inside of her old cheerios hoodie the Brittany must have found in her closet.

"Oh B." She whispered under her breath and shook her head, sporting a dopey grin.

Santana made her way to her closet to grab some pajamas and then to her bathroom to get ready for bed. She took her blouse off and replaced it with a plain white tanktop and switched her black skinny jeans with a pair of light blue striped cotton pajama shorts. After brushing her teeth and removing her makeup, she pulled her hair back in a pony tail and switched her contacts with her pair of thick black framed glasses. She shut off the light and opened the door quietly. She stepped out lightly and crept out of the bathroom, shuffling to the bed. Santana approached the bed and gently lifted Brittany's arm to remove the pillow. She tugged the sweatshirt off of the pillow and stared at it once over. It'd been so long since she's seen it, for no reason in particular, she just hadnt fussed with it. She smiled inwardly and pulled the hoodie over her head before lifting Brittany's arm once more and replacing the pillow with herself.

"Mm, San?" Brittany shifted a little and tightened her grip around the Latina.

"Sh," Santana adjusted herself in Brittany's grasp and wrapped her arm around the blondes hips. "Go back to sleep."

"Baby," Brittany smiled happily before placing a feather kiss on Santana's nose. "I'm happy you're home."

"Mm, me too B." Santana hummed. Moments later they both fell into a comfortable silence before giving in and falling asleep.

* * *

"Don't go!" Santana whined.

"Don't do that San, I haven't gone in for two days. I'm gonna get fired." Brittany stated pulling her sweatpants on.

"They can't fire you, I'll quit." Santana pouted.

"It doesn't work like that babe, theres contracts involved here." Brittany walked toward the pouty Latina on the edge of the bed. "You're not the only artist I choreograph for." She grinned, poking the brunettes nose, causing Santana to scrunch her nose.

"Man this sucks." The Latina huffed.

"You've got a lot of work to do to missy, Quinn's going to kill me if I take anymore of your time." The blonde shrugged. "We have to find a way to work around our exsisting schedules."

"I guess you're right." Santana crossed her arms, clearly giving up.

"Mm, that's right. I'm always right." Brittany smiled in triumph.

Santana rolled her eyes.

"Are you going to the studio at all today?" Brittany questioned.

"Nah, I've got a photo shoot at three and then Quinn wants to get drinks. Probably to drown her sorrows about Rachel coming into town." Santana sighed.

"Oh I love Rachel!" Brittany chirped.

"And I love you anyway." Santana joked, earning herself a light shove on the shoulder.

"Any naked women that may happen to be on the other side of this door, I would suggest covering up because I'll be walking in, in five seconds. _5,"_

Santana groaned.

"Lucy." She stated simply.

_"4."_

Brittany looked at her with a sympathetic smile.

_"3."_

Santana turned toward the door.

_"2."_

Both of the girls shook their heads with their arms crossed.

_"1 and a half."_

And now Santana did her signature eye roll.

"Oh for god sake Q, nobody is naked!"

"Good!" The voice on the other side of the door sang before the door flew open. "Thought things were about to get weird."

"What are you doing here Quinn?" Santana asked agitated.

"You don't get the courtesy of texts or emails anymore, because you don't respond." Quinn held up her gold house key. "Good thing my bestfriend gave me one of these" She joked.

"Well I'm just gonna leave you two, to it." Brittany chuckled and kissed the grumpy Latina on the cheek. "Cheer up babe!" She whispered in her ear before turning to Quinn. "Q." She nodded and smiled. Quinn smiled back and Brittany was out of the door.

Quinn watched her leave before turning back to the brunette. "Babe huh?" She teased. "Well that's awful friendly."

"Hush." Santana bit.

"You're so pleasant in the morning." The blonde mocked. "Now go get in the shower, Kurt will be here any minute."

"Quinn I literally just got in 5 hours ago, I haven't slept at all." Santana groaned.

"Well that's not my problem. You have a photo shoot at 3, get moving _babe_." She mocked.

The doorbell rang.

"And that's Kurt right there." Quinn turned Santana and pushed her toward the bathroom. "Go, get."

"Fine." Santana growled.

* * *

"Damn Satan, you just slayed." Kurt praised.

"Yeah, yeah what else is new?" Santana chuckled, walking off set.

"Now let's go celebrate." Tina walked up to the pair walking.

"Celebrate what?" Kurt asked.

"I don't know, being alive?" Tina laughed. "I just want to drink."

"Amen." Quinn joined in walking with the group.

"Well I'm in." Santana offered, in case anyone cared.

"Will Britt be joining?" Tina wondered.

"I uh, I honestly don't know." Santana shrugged. "I mentioned it to her this morning but we didn't really get to talk about it."

"Well ask her." Quinn ordered.

"Do you think it's to much?" Santana asked while they approached the water table. "Like maybe I'm taking to much of her time?"

"Do you think you are?" Quinn questioned.

"Well I can't get enough of her obviously." Santana said honestly. "But she said something about us having to balance our schedules," She paused. "I don't know, maybe she thinks we're spending to much time together."

"We could always test that theory." Kurt offered.

"Oh yeah?" That sparked Santana's curiosity. "How?"

"You could go ask her," Kurt pointed over Santana's shoulder. "she's standing right behind you."

"Huh?" Santana flipped her head in an instant to look at what Kurt was pointing at. Sure enough the bubbly blonde was chatting and laughing with some members of the crew from the photo shoot. "What is she doing here?"

"She texted me and asked me if everyone was going out," Kurt shrugged. "Then asked where she could meet us because she was done with rehearsals."

Santana didn't need to hear any more she was already parting away from the group.

"Gee, do you think her goofy ass smile gives her way?" Kurt leaned in to the other two girls.

"If by that you mean does Brittany know she's excited?" Quinn tilted her head to the side. "Well I don't see how it can be a secret."

"Is this what it was like for you guys in high school?" Tina wondered.

"Oh yeah." They both said simultaneously. "Inseparable."

Santana walked up behind Brittany and tapped her butt before approaching her side.

"Hey." She said simply not wanting to interrupt the conversation between the group.

"San!" Brittany clearly didn't have the same concerns, she tore them both away from the discussion. "You looked so fucking hot, I'm not sure if I even want to go out anymore, or just take you back to my place and ravage you." Brittany wiggled her eyebrows.

"Well fuck it then, let's say goodbye to everyone." Santana jokingly pulled on Brittany's arm. Brittany pulled her back and they both broke into a fit of giggles.

"As much as I want to see you naked right now," Brittany raked her eyes up the Latina's body. "Which I do." She nodded. "A little to badly." She met her gaze with brunettes again. "I think Quinn needs you, needs us."

"Mm, what makes you say that?" Santana's body was buzzing from having Brittany eyes all over her body.

"She texted me this afternoon saying _Britt, I need you guys._" Brittany deadpanned.

"Yep, that'll do it." Santana sucked in her bottom lip and nodded.

Brittany brought Santana in for a hug, bringing her lips to the Latina's ear. "I'm free afterword though." She whispered. "I mean if you are of course."

Santana shut her eyes and bit her lip.

"Come on, let's go." Brittany pulled apart from the brunette and tugged her toward their group of friends.

"You're going to kill me." Santana groaned.

"Oh don't be such a baby." Brittany chuckled; pulling Santana behind her.

"Come on let's get this over with." Santana tossed over her shoulder while they passed the group. "Everyone, let's take my car. Taylor is out front."

"Sweet!" Tina shouted.

"You're so easily pleased, Chang." Kurt shoved her.

"Funny," Tina glared. "the fellas say the same thing about you."

* * *

"Katsuya?" Tina asked with wide eyes. "It's so good here!" She chirped.

"Yeah the drinks are good here," Santana agreed. "But the sushi is amazing."

"I've never tried it." Everyone in the car snapped their heads in Brittany's direction. "What? I've been on the road for three years remember?" She shrugged innocently.

"You're gonna love it B." Santana smiled warmly.

"More importantly though," Kurt interrupted. "Do you think we'll see Miley Cyrus?"

Santana scoffed and punched him in the arm.

"Ow! Geeze Satan!" He whined.

"I'm all the celebrity you need Kermit." The brunette scoffed.

Taylor pulled the car up to the curb and Quinn went to open the door.

"Alright Kurt and Tina go first, then you slip out S, Brittany and I will follow behind." Quinn instructed.

Everyone in the car nodded and Tina began to climb past Quinn.

"Don't step on my shoes Chang or we will have issues." Kurt tapped her bottom to get her to hurry.

After the first two were out of the car Santana turned back to Brittany.

"Let's go B." She winked and climbed out of the car.

Brittany followed closely behind with Quinn on their tail. When they stepped out of the car there was flashes everywhere. It still shocked Brittany every time because every other time she's been with the Latina, Santana's been really good about ducking the paps. But she was indeed a celebrity, there was no denying that, so theres no way she'd be able to hide from them forever. She must be so used to this though, Brittany thought. It's such a regular thing for Santana. Quinn seemed just as comfortable with it. Come to think of it, they all looked incredibly comfortable with the flashing lights and men shouting questions. They must go through this all the time, being friends with Santana Lopez, Brittany figured.

Once in the restaurant the group was greeted by the hostess that seemed to to know everyone already.

"Hey Santana!" She batted her eyelashes in a special kind of way that Brittany did not miss.

_This chick is flirting. _Brittany did a double take.

"Hey Addi" Santana said in a hushed tone and looked everywhere but where the woman was standing. "Can we have a spot in the back please?" She seemed impatient.

Kurt leaned into Tina and whispered something in her ear. They both broke into laughter. Quinn looked at the pair and rolled her eyes, not without cracking a little grin herself. Brittany felt like she was seriously missing something.

Addi nodded and gathered some menus, signaling for the group to follow her. They all got seated and began to look over their menus.

"So can I start you guys out with some drinks?" Addi took out a pad and held her pen to her lips.

Brittany glared and clenched her jaw. Subtlety was clearly not this girls strong suit Brittany thought.

The whole group put in their drinks orders, Brittany ordering something especially strong.

"So I heard you and Stella broke up." Addi leaned in and said so only Santana could hear.

Santana looked over at Brittany and then back at the hostess.

"That's right." Santana said with an overly flirty smile, batting her eyelashes just as the hostess had previously.

Brittany lowered her gaze and played with the fabric of her jeans under the table.

"But did the tabloids tell you it was so I could get this one back?" Santana tilted her head toward the blonde seated next to her. Everyone seated around the table mouths dropped and eyes widened. "No they didn't, did they?"

Brittany looked up and smiled warmly at the hostess.

Addi Stepped back and eyed both women creasing her forehead, clearly displeased.

"Addison meet Brittany, Brittany this is Addison Hail. I met her at UCLA." Santana stated.

"Nice to meet you Addison." Brittany nodded.

"Pleasure." The hostess stepped back and side eyed the blonde before disappearing with their drink orders.

"Well, that was awkward." Quinn groaned.

"When the fuck did she start working here?" Santana rolled her eyes.

"I haven't seen here, so it must have been recent." Quinn stated. "You do realize what you just did right?"

"Mm, what's that Quinn, what did I just do?" Santana shook her head not really curious as to what Quinn had to say.

"She's going to go sell that story now to the press." Quinn said seriously. "You just gave her an exclusive, and now see gonna get paid."

Santana looked over at Brittany while Quinn was ranting with sympathetic eyes and mouthed "I'm sorry."

"That bitch was obsessed with you, if you ask me." Kurt chimed in.

"Yeah, nobody did." Tina smiled sarcastically at the boy. Receiving a glare back.

A new face appeared and it became obvious that Addison passed off the drink order to an actual waiter.

"Who had the Dirty Martini?" The waiter asked.

"Well that depends," Kurt bit his lip and attempted some flirting of his own with the waiter. "How dirty is it?"

Every girl at the table covered their faces in shame.

"Who's Addison?" Brittany leaned in an whispered to the brunette.

"A girl I met at school, we went out for coffee with a group of friends and she stalked my life ever since." Santana shrugged and took a sip of her wine.

"Ah okay," Brittany smiled and lifted her glass. "Just making sure I don't have to hurt a bitch." She said before taking a drink.

Santana choked on her wine hearing that and Brittany patted her back.

"You alright there?" She teased.

* * *

Santana leaned into Brittany after the last person in the group got dropped off.

"So," Santana nuzzled her face in the crook of Brittany neck. "you wanna come over?"

"No." Brittany said simply.

"Oh." Santana said startled and backed up from the blonde slightly. "Well I guess thats-"

"I want you to come to my place." Brittany interrupted.

"Oh, is that right?" Santana tilted her head to the side and looked up to the ceiling of the car, like she was seriously contemplating it.

"Is that a yes?" Brittany ducked her head to look at Santana's face.

"Hmm," Santana kept up with her game.

"Santana!" Brittany pouted.

"Okay, okay." Santana smiled into a kiss on Brittany's cheek. "Of course it's a yes." She giggled.

Santana leaned forward and told Taylor the new game plan and they were on their way to Brittany's building.

They arrived and went straight up to Brittany's apartment, waiting little time getting themselves into her room and bathroom to change and get ready to settle in for the night.

Both woman were standing at the sink washing their faces.

"I'm glad we didn't get incredibly trashed." Brittany said. "Quinn was wasted."

"Yeah, thats gonna hurt tomorrow." Santana chuckled, putting toothpaste on her toothbrush

Brittany shook the excess water off of her toothbrush, placing it on the counter and immediately left the bathroom. Santana looked through the mirror reflection, feeling pretty confused.

"Britt, are you alright?" Santana rasped with her toothbrush and a mouth full of toothpaste.

There was no response. Santana finished up with brushing her teeth and rinsed her mouth before drying the remaining water on her face and opening the bathroom door in attempt to find the blonde.

"B..?" Santana crossed her arms over her chest, rounding the corner from the bathroom into Brittany's bedroom.

Once she stepped in she was thrown against a wall. Before she could gasp Brittany was pressing her body against the Latina's and connecting their lips. Santana's body relaxed and she gripped Brittany's biceps, allowing the blonde to control the kiss.

Brittany pulled back from the kiss biting the inside of her cheek and holding back a smile.

"What was that for?" Santana asked breathlessly, wiping her bottom lip.

"I just really wanted to kiss you." Brittany shrugged.

"Fair enough." Santana looked dreamily into Brittany's blues.

"Also I figured it was an awesome icebreaker to asking you to be my girlfriend." Brittany blurted out in one breath.

"Wait, what?" Santana quirked and eyebrow.

Brittany looked down at her phone in her hand, and help up one finger to pause Santana.

"Hold on." She continued to stare at the screen.

Santana looked at the blonde, completely confused.

"Britt, what are you doing?" Santana's face scrunched up.

"San," Brittany chuckled. "Be patient, would you?"

Santana leaned her head back against the wall and waited.

"Hey." Brittany said in a hushed tone, regaining Santana's attention. "It's 11:11." She said with a faint smile and a quirked eyebrow of her own. "I wish you'd be my girlfriend." Her smile grew bigger and her freckled cheeks bunched under her eyes.

"You heard my wish." Santana whispered, referring to her wish the night before.

"I did." Brittany bit her her lip. "But this is _my _wish." She said simply.

Santana smiled goofily and shut her eyes. When she reopened them they were glossy.

"Are you crying?" Brittany pouted.

Santana jutted out her lip and nodded.

"Don't cry." Brittany cooed, cupping the Latina's face.

"I've just wanted this so much." Santana rasped.

"I wanted this to baby," Brittany backed up a little, holding Santana in place. "_So.._" Brittany dragged out.

"So yes," Santana nodded furiously. "I'll be your girlfriend."

"Finally!" Brittany cried out, scooping up Santana with both arms into a hug and spinning in circles. They both toppled over on the bed on top of each other in a fit of giggles.

Once the giggling died down Brittany propped up on one arms and gazed down at the Latina.

"I love you so much Santana." She said adoringly.

"I love you too B." Santana sucked in her bottom lip and memorized every detail of Brittany's face in this moment. "Things are going to change for you now." Santana said in a hushed tone. "Are you ready for that?"

"Bring it on." Brittany said confidently and smiled into a kiss with her girlfriend. "We could take on the world, you and I. You know that?"

"I plan to." Santana scrunched up her nose.

* * *

**A/N: My oh my, the feels right now.**

**The song in the beginning is 'Earned it' by the weekend. But that's not the version I had in mind. Clark Beckham covered it and it was so sexy I had to have Santana singing it. **

**Anyway, how are we feeling right now? Are we all smiling because these two nerds are the cutest couple ever?**

**And let me know how you liked the longer chapter. I may start extending them. I'll leave that up to you guys though.**

**Tell me what you think! **


	17. Blurred lines

**A/N: Guess who's back! I cannot apologize enough for how long I've been gone, but I've been incredibly busy. I've just recently had a promotion a couple of months back and I had family in town for awhile. Busy busy busy. But aside from all the excuses that I'm sure you care little about, I'm back! And I'll be trying to update on a regular basis. I can't promise that life wont get in the way again, but I can promise you that I will try. **

**Down to business. Last we left off I believe that Quinn was groaning over Rachel becoming "official" with Finn and now the couple would be traveling to LA with Finn and Kurt's parents to visit Kurt.**

**Santana and Brittany are "official" themselves and are currently living in fluffy lovely Brittana land. Yay! Who doesn't love fluffy Brittana?**

**Anyway, I would suggest perhaps reading back on the last chapter for a quick refresher course. **

**And finally.. ENJOY!**

* * *

"Uh, babe?" Brittany called from the living room. "Could you come in here please?"

Santana came running in from the bedroom.

"What's wrong?" She quirked an eyebrow when she rounded the corner.

Brittany flicked her head at the television and Santana zoned in on what was playing on the screen.

_What ladies in La La Land are getting hot and heavy with other ladies in La La Land? Find out next on so true so false._

The voice played throughout the room causing Santana to roll her eyes and shake her head.

"Do you think it's about us?" Brittany asked in a soft tone.

"Oh baby, it's definitely about us." Santana walked around the arm of the sofa and plopped down next to Brittany. "Word of mouth travels fast in the limelight. I'm sorry." She pouted.

"Well I'm not." Brittany scrunched up her nose. "It's not like I'm ashamed of being with you, and it was going to come out sooner or later."

"Mm, you're right." Santana grinned and leaned in to peck Brittany on the lips.

The commercials came to a close and E! News was back on.

"_So G, it seems as though the men are gonna be upset about this one."_

_"Why is that Terrence?"_

_"Well, rumor has it we have not one but four ladies off the market now."_

_"Who's that?"_

_"Well let's find out now on so true so false!"_

"Four women?" Brittany questioned.

Santana shrugged her shoulders, confused as well.

_"A video went viral recently of Miley Cyrus and Ariana Grande flirting and singing in a backyard session, but what we all want to know is are they dating? Our sources claim that this information__is so... true."_

Santana and Brittany both whipped their heads to look at each other and both scrunched up their faces and shook their heads.

_"Will Miley and Ariana have to fight for the right to be the music industries favorite power couple? Well this appears to be so true, sources__claim that newly single Santana Lopez is recently in a new hot and steamy romance, but with whom? Well we've spoken to Santana's camp and they tell us that it's a flame reignited. It seems as though the fiery Latina has reconnected with an old high school romance, which we here at E! have stamped our coveted "adorable" approval on. The mystery girl? None other than choreographer Brittany S Pierce."_

Santana turned to Brittany and gave her a warm tight lipped smile.

_"Hm, that really IS adorable G, what do you think?"_

_"The Miley and Ariana thing is a little out of left field for me I have to be honest, but Santana and Brittany? I think they are giving hope to a lot of people that true love never dies Terrence."_

_"You gotta wonder when things like this happen, how Sam Evans feels about all of it."_

Brittany scoffed.

_"Well let's hope he can learn to be as happy for them as we are."_

"They spoke to your camp?" Brittany questioned; muting the television.

"I talked to Quinn early this morning Britt, I had to fill her in on how to handle it." Santana pushed herself off of the couch. "With Addison getting involved, when the story came out I wanted it to be us coming forward with the information instead of it looking like we got caught in the act or something." The brunette shrugged. "I'm not ashamed of you either; I want the world to know that I'm taken forever."

"Forever?" Brittany quirked and eyebrow and smiled.

"Or for as long as you'll have me." Santana said in a hushed tone and held her hand out so she could help Brittany off the couch.

Brittany took her hand and in turn pulled Santana onto her lap.

"Well then it's definitely forever." Brittany said softly, a breath away from the Latina's lips. "And that's a promise Ms. Lopez." Brittany wiggled her eyebrows.

"Give me a smooch you goob." Santana wrapped both of her arms around the blonde's neck and smiled into a soft gentle kiss.

"So Miley Cyrus is gay huh?" Brittany asked pulling apart from their kiss.

"Let's be honest B, everyone is always a little gay." Santana pointed out. "It's all a matter of whether or not they're ready to admit it."

"True." Brittany agreed.

* * *

"This is ridiculous, why are we even doing this?" Quinn rolled her eyes while Santana stood behind her zipping up her dress.

"Because you should look hot." Santana said simply.

"But why?" Quinn insisted.

"Haven't you ever heard of making someone jealous?" Santana stepped back and looked at the blonde's reflection in the mirror. Her eyes widening.

"What? What's wrong?" Quinn panicked.

"Damn, you look hot Q." Santana smirked. "This will do the trick."

"But what if I don't want to do the trick?" Quinn slumped her shoulders.

"Oh you'll want to do the trick, trust me." Brittany said standing up from the couch in the dressing area of the store. "Trust Santana on this one Q, let Rachel see what she's missing for once."

Santana clicked her tongue. "Mm, see?" Santana stepped back next to her girlfriend and placed her arm over the blondes shoulders. "She's not only beautiful, she's a genius." Santana turned to face the blues and winked.

"It just needs something else." Brittany pointed out.

"Like what, B?" Santana walked around Quinn and looked the outfit up and down.

"I don't know something to make it more edgy." Brittany shrugged.

"Oh!" Santana halted. "I know the perfect something; let's go back to my place. I have a leather jacket that will set this outfit off."

"Yes punk rock sexy, I like it." Brittany nodded and gathered her things. "Let's go."

"Wait!" Quinn threw her hands to her sides. "Doesn't this all feel kind of high school?"

Santana rolled her eyes and huffed; picking up her phone and scrolling through her twitter feeds attempting to avoid Quinn's rant. In an instant she quirked and eyebrow.

"I mean when will we all just grow up?" Quinn scrunched up her face.

"Q, what I'm about to show you is for your own good." Santana wasted no time stepping up to the blonde and holding up her phone for Quinn to see.

On the phones screen was a photo of Rachel and Finn sitting on an airplane cozied up under a shared blanket with the caption: _California bound with this boy, how did I get so lucky?_

Quinn glared at the phone; clenching her jaw.

"Fuck it, let's go get the jacket." Quinn snapped.

Brittany and Santana turned to each other and smirked.

* * *

Later that night all three girls stepped out into Santana's front foyer, Kurt stood up from the couch he was sitting on and put down the magazine he was reading while waiting.

"Well, don't you all look beautiful?" Kurt gushed. "And I didn't even have to help."

"Hush Kirby." Santana shot him a glare followed by a warm smile. "But thank you."

"This is going to be depressing. Everyone there will have a date, and I'll be," Quinn started.

"You'll be on the arm of a handsome man like me." Kurt interrupted. "I'll be your date."

"Oh Q you poor thing!" Santana shrieked over dramatically; running to wrap her arms around her friend.

"Fuck you Satan! I make a wonderful date," Kurt scoffed. "A rather dapper one at that, if you ask me."

"Well nobody did, as usual." Santana pursed her lips and rolled her eyes.

"Be nice San." Brittany said in a hushed tone; tugging on Santana's arm and holding her hand.

"Fine," Santana sighed. "Sorry." She said quietly.

Kurt and Quinn's eyes almost bulged out of their faces. "Ha!" Kurt gasped. "Wa wa wa whipped!" He shouted through his cupped hands to make it louder.

Quinn followed up with a whip cracking noise and they both almost fell over in laughter.

"Oh please, I'm so not whipped." Santana defended. "Am I babe?"

Brittany bit her lip and turned her gaze away from the conversation.

Santana's mouth dropped. "Babe! Tell them."

Brittany began to inch away and Quinn and Kurt snorted before busting into another hysterical fit.

"Forget all of you, we have reservations to make. Let's go." Santana pouted and lead the way to the elevator.

"Awh baby, don't be grumpy!" Brittany cooed and ran up to her girlfriend's side.

"Oh you haven't seen grumpy yet." Santana huffed; pressing the button to enter the elevator.

"Oh is that right?" Brittany giggled. "Am I in for it?"

"As a matter a fact, yes. Yes you are." Santana crossed her arms and entered the elevator; leaning against the back wall.

"And what does that grumpiness entail?" Brittany mocked Santana's body language and leaned next to her.

"Well I'm happy you asked." Santana tried her hardest to keep a stern face. "I'm withholding sex."

Brittany clicked her tongue. "For how long? Dinner?" The blonde asked; amused.

"Not quite." Santana pursed her lips and turned her head away from Brittany.

"Uh, oh." Kurt chimed in, entering the elevator with Quinn close behind. "Lovers quarrel."

"Oh Santana, honestly?" Quinn walked to lean next to her. "Don't be upset because we're all well aware that you're whipped. Who cares? I mean, do you disagree?"

"Yeah babe, do you?" Brittany added in.

"Yeah sugar bear, do you?" Kurt wiggled his eyebrows.

Santana flinched at him and the boy backed up with a squeal.

"I'll hurt him, you know I will." The fiery Latina proceeded to tap her foot impatiently. "And no, I don't fully disagree I guess." She rolled her eyes.

"Well good, cause I wouldn't want to be the only one." Brittany smiled contently.

"The only one what?" Quinn wondered.

"The only one whipped." She smiled brightly and leaned into her girlfriend.

Santana perked up and looked at her blue eyed love and pushed herself off the elevator wall, leaning her body into Brittany's front and placing a feather kiss on the thin pink lips. She went to pull away but Brittany pulled her in for more.

"Lord help us." Quinn groaned.

"Oh my god, why is this elevator ride so long." Kurt grabbed his neck over dramatically and gasped for air. "Please bing, please bing, please bing."

Ding!

The doors to the elevator opened up when they reached the garage floor.

"Thank god!" Kurt gasped, barreling out of the elevator. "Lesbian free!"

"Excuse you." Quinn huffed and bumped her hip into the boys.

"Not you of course Quinn, we're not even really sure what you are anyway." Kurt's eyes went wide when Quinn turned to him with an icy glare, already regretting what he'd just said. "I mean," He started.

"We know what she is ghost face." Santana tossed over her shoulder as her and Brittany passed hand in hand. "She's perfect."

Quinn blushed with a faint smile and followed the pair toward the awaiting black SUV.

"Well way to make me feel like a douche Satan." Kurt huffed.

"Hey Kurt!" Santana halted and turned to face him seriously.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"Any time you want to feel like a douche again, just know that you can always count on me." She smirked and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Fuck you." He quickly brushed her hand off and walked toward the SUV.

All three girls chuckled at him and followed to climb in.

Most of the car ride was silent, with only the few giggles from the loving couple who were unable to hold back while they flirted shamelessly in the back of the SUV. They were about 10 minutes away from the restaurant when Quinn spoke up.

"Whose idea was it to make this a group thing anyway?" She continued to look out the window.

"Mine, I thought it would be lovely to have us all together again." Kurt said simply.

"We did that already, in Ohio." Quinn groaned.

"I wasn't in Ohio remember?" Kurt looked at Quinn now.

Quinn sighed heavily but never made eye contact.

"It's gonna be okay Q." Santana leaned forward and placed her hand on her best friends shoulder.

Minutes later they were pulling up to the restaurant and Taylor was placing the car in park.

Kurt looked down and checked his phone.

"Finn and my parents cab just showed up to their hotel, they're running a little behind." He said meekly.

"Perfect." Santana said quickly.

Everyone in the car shot her a glare.

"What?" She threw her hands up in defense. "At least we can be seated and be the ones prepared."

"It's not war babe." Brittany rubbed Santana's forearm.

"But it's an unfriendly environment." She shrugged her shoulders innocently. "I'm just trying to look out for Quinn." She frowned.

"I know you're trying to help S, but I'll be fine really." Quinn didn't make eye contact she just began to open the door and stepped out. The flashing lights going off immediately.

Kurt looked back at the girls remaining in the SUV and shrugged his shoulders as well before following Quinn out of the car.

"Are you ready for our first public appearance as a couple?" Santana whispered in her girlfriend's ear.

Brittany bit her lip and nodded furiously.

Santana intertwined her fingers with the blondes and tugged her toward the door, stepping out first. They both got out of the car and the cameras and shouting erupted. Brittany kept her body close to Santana's and put her head down. The brunette halted for a moment causing Brittany to bump into her slightly. She turned toward the cameras and pulled her girlfriend into her.

"Smile baby." Santana leaned in and whispered in Brittany's ear. Brittany smiled and Santana pressed her lips against the blondes shoulder. "You look beautiful." She whispered against her girlfriend's skin. Brittany shivered and her smile widened.

"Thanks ladies and gents!" Santana chuckled before tugging on Brittany once more and pulling her toward the restaurant.

They entered and found the waiting ice queen and porcelain doll at their designated table gazing over the drink menu.

"I honestly don't know why you guys even look at the options, you both know what you're going to get." Santana said sarcastically while pulling out a chair for her girlfriend.

"Look at you!" Brittany blushed. "So chivalry isn't dead after all."

"Oh my god gag," Kurt shook his head and continued to look at the menu. "Do you two always have to be so damn lovely?"

"Nope." Santana smiled at him simply. "The day you stop wearing more fabulous heels then Quinn, is the day we'll stop being so affectionate."

"So that'll be never." Kurt groaned.

Quinn rolled her eyes. "I need wine."

"Shocker." Santana whispered.

"San." Brittany squeezed the Latina's thigh.

"Sorry." Santana ducked her head. "Shit here they are." She nodded toward the entrance.

Everyone at the table looked up and Kurt's smile spread across his face as he turned too looked at his entering family. He stood up to greet them.

Quinn's stomach dropped when Finn and Rachel came into view and everyone at the table looked at her sympathetically. She put on her best fake smile and stood to greet the group. Everyone hugged down the line until Quinn reached Rachel; they stared at each other awkwardly before Santana spoke up.

"Noah!" Everyone's attention snapped toward the Latina and then to the man approaching. The pair hugged and Santana turned toward the group. "You guys this is Noah Puckerman, my producer." They all smiled and nodded. "And Quinn's date."

Quinn's eyes widened and her jaw clenched.

"Hey Quinnie babe." Puck's winked. He walked up to her giving her a side hug and placing a kiss on her cheek. "You look gorgeous."

"Thanks." She rasped and shot Santana a panicked glare.

The brunette shrugged apologetically before looking at a nauseous looking Rachel Berry.

"So let's get seated, I'm starved." Kurt's father Burt spoke up.

"Yea, I could eat a horse." Finn patted his stomach. Now it was Rachel's turn to force a smile.

* * *

"What a pair." Burt beamed. "I'm so proud of you Santana. It's lucky you guys ran into each other."

"I'm always telling her how lucky she is to have me." Puck patted her shoulder and the Latina did everything in her power not to stomp his foot under the table.

"What he means is how lucky he was to have found such a talent to produce." Santana's smile stretched from ear to ear.

Puck was now shooting the brunette a glare.

"Well regardless." Burt attempted to cut the tension. "We're just so overjoyed that you gave Kurt such an opportunity.

The conversation continued on and Quinn leaned into Noah.

"Why are you here?" She whispered; fake smiled never faltering.

"Santana mentioned you may need a helping hand," Puck wiggled his brow. "So here I am."

Quinn scoffed and rolled her eyes. "You're impossible Noah."

"No seriously, she told me that she hated what torture this was going to be for you," Noah pursed his lips. "I didn't want to think about you having to hurt like that. So I offered to come and help keep your mind off of Shrek and Barbra over there."

Quinn's scowl turned into a warmed smile.

"That's incredibly sweet Noah."

"Hey, what can I say," He smirked. "I'm the sweetest."

Santana was distracted from the current conversation taking place at the table, to amused by Rachel's eyes boring into the side of Quinn's face. A smile tugged up on the corner of her lips; overjoyed by the jealousy Rachel was sure to be feeling over Noah.

"Well I couldn't live here." Finn's booming voice caught everyone's attention. "Everything looks way to shiny and way too expensive."

"Well yes, you would have to keep your oaf qualities to a minimum." Santana chuckled earning the laughter of the entire table aside from one Rachel Berry.

"Well that's alright babe." Rachel said tight lipped staring up at her boyfriend. "We won't have to worry about you breaking anything when we move to New York this fall. It's not for the weak minded or weak people at all for that matter."

"You're moving back to New York?!" Kurt clapped excitedly. "Starting back up at school hopefully?"

"Yes well, I didn't think I could with my family in such need of repair but they assured me that it was not my burden to take on." Rachel placed her hand over Finn's on top of the table. "And then this one here saw right through me and realized I really couldn't bare to be alone there again."

"So I told her I'd follow her wherever she goes." Finn smiled proudly.

There were about four people sitting across from them at the table trying desperately to hold back the vomit, threatening to make an appearance. If the remaining three felt the same way, they deserved an Oscar for how well they hid it.

"That's incredible." Carol smiled, glossy eyed. "Just so beautiful."

Both Finn and Rachel smiled and leaned in for a swift peck on the lips.

Quinn and Santana's face looked as if there were a fowl stench around the table.

"I have to uh-" Quinn paused trying to find her words. "I uhm-" She grabbed her phone and held it up. "I have to make a call." She pushed her chair back and stood up quickly. Puck stood to join her but she motioned for him to remain at the table.

"Work, work, work." Santana lied, knowing exactly why her best friend took her exit. "I swear that girl never stops."

"How successful you've all become." Burt chimed in.

Conversation settled back down upon the table and Santana sought out to check on her friend. Walking outside she looked to the right seeing a clear street, turning her head to the left she saw the familiar blonde leaned against the wall smoking a cigarette. She frowned.

"That's not very attractive." Santana sighed, approaching her best friend.

"I needed something to do with my hands. Or else I would have punched something." Quinn admitted.

"Oh no no, we couldn't have that." Santana chuckled. "Come on, give it up." Santana reached her hand out and plucked the cigarette out of the blondes mouth, tossing it on the sidewalk and stepping on the ember. "Where did you get that anyway?"

"I bummed it off a valet guy." Quinn shrugged. "It seemed like the right thing to do."

"Was it?" Santana's face screamed sympathy.

"No," Quinn ducked her head. "It was just as awful as I remember."

"Do you think you can handle going back inside?"

"They're gonna be moving in together S." Quinn sighed. "It's really over after that."

Santana leaned against the wall with her friend.

"She doesn't deserve you." Santana mumbled.

There was silence for a moment while they both looked out at the cars passing on the street.

"Come on." Santana pushed herself off the wall and held out her hand. "Lets go get rip roaring drunk."

Quinn let a smile escape before taking her best friends hand.

"My specialty."

* * *

Everyone huddled outside of the restaurant and said their goodbyes to Carol and Burt, waiting patiently for a cab to pick the older couple up. After seeing his parents off Kurt turned toward the group of friends.

"Let's go be bad!" He beamed and looked over everyone's facial features clapping his hands excitedly.

"What's your definition of bad?" Rachel asked; completely horrified.

"The kind where we drink so much we don't remember the absolute sins we'll be sure to get ourselves involved in. " Kurt never let the glimmer in his eyes dwell.

"Well I think Queen Kurtis here is right." Puck raised his hand up.

"Oh you would." Quinn scoffed.

"Well excuse me if I want to have a little fun after a long work week." Puck shrugged his shoulders.

"I could use a drink." Finn admitted shyly. "Rachel and I never go out drinking anymore."

Everyone's attention shot up to the couple and Rachel threw an icy glare in Finn's direction.

"Well I'm happy to hear that _you_ guys are keeping it spicy." Santana chirped sarcastically.

"Santana." Quinn said in a hushed tone, nudging her elbow into the Latina's side.

Santana rolled her eyes and looked over at her girlfriend.

"What do you think babe?" She allowed herself to smile only when she locked eyes with Brittany herself.

"I wanna dance!" She said excitedly.

"You hear that?" Santana put her arm around the blonde. "Britt wants to dance. So it's settled."

"What's settled?" Rachel groaned.

"We're going out so I can watch Britt Britt dance." Santana kissed the blondes cheek.

"I believe that's supposed to be saved for the privacy of your own home Santana." Rachel scrunched her face up in disgust.

"Oh shut up prude." Santana grabbed Brittany's hand and led her toward the awaiting black SUV on the curb. "We're going to a club and whoever wants to come is more than welcome to ride along. "

The couple climbed into the truck and Kurt and Quinn quickly followed behind.

"Wait," Puck reached out and grabbed Quinn's wrist.

Quinn turned around.

"What?" She whispered in annoyance.

"I was just thinking that you know that Frankenstein and the Hobbit will be in that SUV, why would you want to put yourself through that?" Puck's face softened.

Quinn could almost feel a sort of protectiveness coming off of the man that causes her so many headaches.

She looked back at the SUV and watched Rachel roll her eyes before pulling her oaf of a boyfriend into the vehicle.

"Yeah." She sighed.

"Well," Puck cleared his throat. "You could um, you could come with me in my car if you want?"

Quinn shot puck a glare.

Puck threw his hands up in defense.

"No funny business I swear." He smirked warmly. "I promise."

Quinn rolled her eyes and huffed.

"Both hands on the steering wheel." She demanded, crossing her arms.

"Deal." He agreed and turned toward his very expensive looking Ferrari 458 Spider.

Quinn squinted while she watched him walking to the car. Her eyes widened when he unlocked the car she had suspected to be his, because it was indeed his.

She walked up quietly to the passenger side of the car where he was waiting to open the door for her.

He quirked an eyebrow and smirked at the way she was shaking her head.

"What?" He chuckled.

"This car is unbelievable." She said in a hushed tone.

"I know." He said, cocky.

"Just like your personality." She quickly tossed in to humble his arrogance.

"Hop in Quinnie babe." He laughed before shutting the door after she was securely in the vehicle.

* * *

The two separate groups met up at the club of Santana's choosing in the VIP section that she already had reserved for them.

"It is officially my mission to make sure every single lady is drunk by the end of the night." Puck boasted. "And yes that means you too Kurtis." He made direct eye contact with Kurt this time.

"It's Kurt." Kurt lashed.

"Okay I'm sorry Kurt." Puck pouted. "Let me make it up to you." He walked over and swung his arm over the boy before shouting out to the entire VIP section. "Drinks on Puckerman tonight!"

"Yeah!" Finn cheered awkwardly, drawing all the attention to himself yet again.

"Waitress!" Puck summoned the woman over. "Let's get a round of shot for all my friends."

The waitress nodded and hurried off.

Santana and Brittany sat in a ducked off corner of the VIP section cuddled up on the end of the couch that lined the entire area.

Santana had her back against the wall while Brittany leaned into her, kissing her neck softly.

"You two are intolerable." Quinn groaned, plopping down next to her two friends.

"Oh stop Q, you don't need to sit near us." Santana said with her eyes hooded and teeth clenched, trying not to allow a moan to escape.

Quinn rolled her eyes before looking on at the group in front of them.

"How did I end up here?" She jutted her lip out.

"Easy, you got in the car with Noah and he drove." Brittany snickered.

Quinn's frown cracked into a smirk. She couldn't help but smile at Brittany's innocence.

The waitress walked over to the group of three women sitting at the end of the couch and handed them each a shot.

"Come on Q!" Brittany cheered while she grabbed her shot glass.

Santana sighed at the loss of warmth.

"Let's take this shot and then we are going to dance!" The blonde was standing now.

Quinn's attention snapped over to Brittany's direction.

Santana chuckled.

"Well you heard the girl!" Santana held up her shot glass and stood up to toast. "To us, the unbreakable Unholy Trinity!"

"Fuck it, I'll drink to that." Quinn held up her glass.

"Heck yes!" Brittany giggled, holding up her glass.

* * *

Nearing four in the morning, after a long night of dancing, the group consisting of Puck, Rachel, Quinn, Santana, Finn, Kurt, and finally Brittany began to make their way from the dance floor back up the couches of the VIP section.

"I'm drrunk!" Kurt slurred.

"Kurt you're so pretty. Stop it! You're pretty. And soft. And just so so pretty." Rachel cooed, while she crashed against him on the couch and began rubbing his face.

"What is happening?" Finn question, he was extremely confused by the sight in front of him. He then let his gaze drift off into space thinking about the odd sight he just took in.

"You guys are weak!" Brittany slurred pumping her fist in the air. "Let's get back out there."

"Baby, it's four in the morning." Santana hushed the blonde, pulling her back over to the spot they had been occupying most of the night.

"But I'm not ready for it to end." Brittany pouted.

Santana was incredibly drunk but her heart still broke in two at the sight of her girlfriend so visibly upset.

"Well it doesn't have to then.." Santana trailed off.

"What do you mean?!" Brittany's face brightened as if they were about to hit the dance floor again.

"They're going to be closing up soon." Quinn pointed out. "It absolutely has to come to an end."

Brittany's attention snapped to Santana and her pout instantly grew bigger.

Santana's eyes grew wide and she pouted with Brittany before shooting Quinn a death stare.

"I know a place where they never close up." Puck interjected. "A place where the party stops when you want it to stop."

"Oh yeah?" Quinn panted, still trying to catch her breath from the intense hip thrusting she was involved with not but five minutes ago. "And where is that exactly?"

"Vegas." Puck said mischievously.

Santana's head perked up and she smirked.

"Vegas."

* * *

**A/N: Woah! What kind of mischief are these crazy kids about to get into? And who all will be going to Vegas? Stay tuned :)**


	18. VIVA LAS VEGAS

**A/N: I'm annoying I know. I've been so busy with so many things and life got in the way of me writing again. But here's an update for you lovelies. Enjoy :)**

* * *

"Viva Las Vegas!"

"Aw hell nah!" Santana rolled her eyes. "Berry this plane hasn't taken off yet, I can still kick you off."

"Don't dim my excitement Santana, that's beneath you." Rachel clicked her tongue.

"Actually the only thing that's ever beneath her is Brittany." Quinn mumbled and side eyed the conversation before turning back to her book.

Santana's face flushed red before shaking it off and looking up at the tall growth that stays permanently attached to Rachel Berry's hip.

"Finn, will you please tame your miniature pony before I'm forced to." The Latina said with her over exaggerated fake smile, blinking a few times too many.

"Excuse you!" Rachel screeched.

"Rachel!" Finn hissed. "Santana was kind enough to allow us on this trip, how about we act a little more appreciative." His face warmed and a nodded at her with a smile.

She gave him a knowing yet pained expression back. It absolutely killed her to let Santana win.

Santana sat back in her seat with a victory smile and let her mind zone out. Not but six hours ago were they all sitting in the VIP section of a club, drunk as slobs. But now they were all on a private plane provided by Puck and herself hung over, and without sleep. Yet Santana couldn't feel more content if she tried. She was about to enjoy a long weekend with the love of her life. Yeah so what if a couple of stragglers managed to tag along. Santana couldn't for the life of her imagine how anything could go wrong.

Burt and Carol decided it would be fun to tag along to Vegas, it'd been almost 24 years since either of them had done anything so exciting, so why not?

Santana called Tina and extended the invite, because she wanted her girl there. And of course Tina needed to bring Mike. Everyone else was going to have a "Vegas Buddy" of course Chang couldn't be there alone.

Kurt of course was along for the ride and practically begged Santana to be allowed a plus one. While she agreed, she was rude about it of course. Kurt didn't mind though, he cheered when she said yes and immediately called Sebastian, Stella's doorman.

Finn and Rachel were going, upon Brittany's puppy-eyed request.

Quinn hated Rachel and Finn going, but tagged along anyway because she's Santana's best friend. _Obviously._ And _not_ because Noah is going. _Obviously. _

And then you have Brittany, sitting on the arm rest of Tina's seat while everyone boards the plane. She can't help but stare at Santana dreamily, while Santana daydreams in her own seat.

The blonde had a thousand thoughts running through her head.

_What could she be thinking about that allows her to look so freaking cute?_

_Is she thinking about me?_

_Is she thinking about us?_

_I wonder what we're doing tonight?_

_Is she thinking about what we're going to be doing tonight?_

_OH, IS SHE THINKING ABOUT WHAT SHE'LL BE DOING TO ME TONIGHT?_

_Snap. Snap. Snap. _

"Uh Britt?"

"Huh?" Brittany's snapped her attention back to the small hands currently in front of her face.

Tina's hands to be exact.

"Yeah?" Brittany's face scrunched up in confusion.

"Santana's been calling your name," Tina chuckled at how confused the blonde looked. "I think we're going to take off soon."

"Oh!" Brittany looked down the isle a few seats over and saw her adoring girlfriend staring back with a wide grin. Brittany's favorite grin. The one that showed her dimples.

Santana motioned for her girlfriend to come over.

Brittany immediately stood and waltz her way over to the big luxurious chair right next to Santana's.

"Hey." Santana said in a hushed tone. Her warm grin growing into a toothy smile.

"Hi there." Brittany wriggled her eyebrows at the Latina and took her seat.

Santana didn't say anything else, just pressed her pointer finger on her full lips and signaled that there was something she wanted.

Brittany smiled at her mischievously and shook her head no.

In return Santana pouted.

"Britt.." She whined.

"Mm?" Brittany asked playfully, quirking an eyebrow.

"Kiss." Santana pointed to her lips once more and stretched out her neck toward Brittany, pausing just before she reached the blondes lips.

"Kiss." She said once more in a whisper. Mouths just inches apart.

The ever defiant Brittany bit her lip and shook her head no.

"Oh" Santana said in a clipped tone and popped her lips. "So you want to play that game?"

"What are you gonna do about it Lopez?" Brittany smirked.

Santana huffed and rolled her eyes up in deep thought before narrowing her glare at Brittany, flashing her a devious smile.

"What?" Brittany's face suddenly dropped.

Santana's scrunched her nose and tilted her head.

"I'm going to go to the restroom." She husked.

"Okay.." Brittany trailed off.

"And I am going to go change out of these clothes." Santana leaned in to whisper in Brittany's ear. "And don't you even _think _about following me to help." The Latina pulled back and let her lips ghost across Brittany's hot cheeks before standing up and reaching to pull her hair up into a ponytail. Purposefully stretching a little more then needed so her top lifted and revealed a little more skin to the blonde.

Brittany's mouth went dry.

"Ar-are you sure?" She mumbled.

Santana glanced down and arched her eyebrow at her girlfriend.

"Oh yes." She said confidently. "Entirely."

The brunette stepped over Brittany's long legs allowing their thighs to brush for a brief moment. Santana made her way down the isle and Brittany turned to watch her go with a pout very evident on her face. Just as Santana made it to the lavatory door, she grabbed the handle and turned her head slightly in Brittany's direction. She tossed a wink at the blonde before smirking and quickly disappearing behind the door.

From her seat Quinn watched the entire scene play out in front of her and chuckled as a not so subtle Brittany fumbled to unbuckle her seat belt.

* * *

"I just want to sleep." Santana groaned laying face first into her pillow.

"But we just got here!" Rachel whined over the speaker of Brittany's phone.

The Latina sat up and grabbed the phone from her girlfriend and held it up to her mouth so the annoying brunette on the receiving end could hear her speaking loud and clear.

"Listen, I have been up for God know's how long and if I don't get some sleep now, then it's _you _who's going to have to deal with me later." Santana seethed. "And trust me, the version you know of Santana Lopez is the nice one. Don't make me show you why they call me Satan."

When Brittany heard Rachel go silent she spoke up.

"Alright Rach, so we're gonna take a nap. We'll call you when we wake up I promise."

Before Rachel could respond Santana pressed the pad of her pointer finger to the _end call _button. Brittany rolled her eyes.

"What?" Santana whined.

"You're so mean." Brittany said, looking down at her guilty looking girlfriend.

"Britt-Britt I'm not," Santana opened her mouth to say more but shut it quickly and sighed deeply. "Look I wasn't trying to mean. I'm just cranky.." She stared at the blonde with pleading eyes. "Don't be mad, okay?"

"I'm not mad at you Santana, but let's just try to remember that these are our friends and we are on this trip to have fun."

"Noted." The Latina said simply. "Now come here." She grabbed the shirt collar of Brittany's red button up flannel and tugged the girl down to lay parallel with her own body.

"You're impossible." Brittany giggled.

"And you're so warm, I feel like I could just.." She trailed off, yawing heavily.

"Go to sleep you." Brittany softly chucked while nuzzling her face into the crook of Santana's neck and settling herself next to Santana, intertwining their limbs.

* * *

Santana peeked her left eye open and attempted to take in her surroundings. The room they were in was now pitch black and she could only make out the silhouette of her girlfriend perched up on the window bench under a large window overlooking the Vegas strip. Santana smiles weakly and creeps out of bed, shuffling toward her girlfriend, attempting to be as silent as possible.

Brittany feels two warm hands snake around her waste from behind until she feels Santana's front pressed against her back and shes fully enveloped in her girlfriends arms.

"You're up." Brittany sighs contently.

"How long have you been awake?" Santana rasps. "You could have woken me up."

"I wanted you to sleep." Brittany says simply.

Santana nods into the Brittany's shoulder before pulling back some of the blonde hair and swiping it to her other shoulder and placing a gentle kiss on the crook of her neck.

Brittany lets out a shaky breath at the feeling.

"You're really beautiful." Brittany all but whispers.

"Hmm?" Santana hums continuing to lay delicate feather kisses on the back of Brittany's neck.

"When you sleep," Brittany continues to stare out the window. "You're so beautiful when you sleep."

Santana stops her movements and perches her chin up on Brittany's shoulder, looking out the window now as well.

"Why do you always do this to me?" Santana's voice is low, barely above a whisper.

"Do what?" Brittany questions.

"Make me feel like I'm the most important person in the world."

"Because to me, you are." Brittany says simply.

Santana stands up straight and Brittany swings her legs around so she's sitting properly on the bench.

Santana looks down and gazes straight into Brittany's blue eyes until she's drowning.

Brittany stares back into Santana's chocolate orbs with so much intensity that it isn't long before Santana is gasping out the words..

"Brittany?"

"Hm?"

"Make love to me." It comes out a delicate plead.

Brittany doesn't say another word she just grabs Santana's hands and softly tugs her forward until she is standing right between Brittany's legs. Brittany softly trails her hands up Santana's thigh up to her stomach where she slips her hand under the brunettes shirt and splays her fingers out across Santana's stomach, tickling lightly. Santana's stomach muscles twitch but she continues to stare down at her girlfriend, completely captivated by her touch.

"Do exactly what I do." Brittany bites her lips and looks up to her girlfriend to make sure she understands.

Santana nods quickly and silently.

Brittany removes her hand from Santana's stomach and grabs the hem of her own shirt.

Santana does the same.

Brittany takes her own shirt and pulls it over her head, tossing it to the ground.

Santana follows.

Brittany holds Santana's gaze and reaches around to the clip of her bra and releases it with ease. She take the loose material from her shoulders and slides it down her arms teasingly.

Santana lets her eyes slip from the deep blues to the beautiful perky breast on display in front of her. When she looks back up she see's Brittany staring right back at her, looking amused and arching her eyebrow as if to say _"Your turn."_

Santana takes the hint and follows her girlfriend's previous movements.

Brittany rubs the back of her neck and her mouth goes dry, Santana could quite possibly have the most beautiful breasts on the planet. But then again it's quite possible she's biased.

Snapping her attention back to Santana's dark eyes she runs her fingers from her neck, to her collarbone, down to the space between her own breast. She slowly drags her fingers down the center of her stomach until they reach the button of her jeans. She simply pops the button with one hand and hooks her thumbs on either side of the waste line of her pants. Yanking down on the material until they are at her ankles and she kicks them off.

Santana bites her lip and within seconds her own pants are around her ankles before she's kicking them off. She goes to reach for her panties as well before Brittany is grabbing her wrist. Still in the sitting position she wags her finger at Santana as if to say _no. _

"Ah ah ah," Brittany says disapprovingly. "That's my job."

Santana nods.

"Take down your hair." Brittany orders softly.

Santana gulps and reaches up to pull her hair down from it's previous messy up do. Her hair falls around her shoulders into long loose waves.

Brittany's breath hitches when the luminous lights from the Vegas strip makes Santana's dark skin glow and her dark hair curtains around her face which makes her eyes almost glitter in contrast. She was breathtaking.

Santana was looking down at Brittany very conscious of the fact that the blondes eyes were hungry with want. Brittany was torturing herself at this point. She needed to touch her girlfriend. So without anymore hesitation she reached her pointer finger out to her girlfriend and looped it into the hem of her panties lightly tugging her forward.

Santana complies and gets impossibly close to Brittany before the blonde halts her and loops her second pointer finger into the waste of the panties and slowly drags them down the toned caramel legs.

Once rid of the garment Brittany takes both hands and grabs the back of Santana's thighs to guide her, making Santana straddle her lap.

Santana sits with both of her legs on either side of Brittany's waist and Brittany wastes no time connecting their lips. Greedily taking the Latina's plump bottom lip between her own. Brittany disconnects their kiss before she starts a light assault on the brunettes pulse point.

Santana's breathing starts to get a little more heavy and she intertwines her fingers in the blondes hair. Brittany trails her hot wet kisses down Santana's chest before taking her hardened nipple between her lips and releasing is with a loud pop. Santana throws her head back in pleasure and Brittany continues to suck on the hardened bud.

"Fuck Britt." Santana hisses.

Brittany smiles against her nipple before continuing. The sound of Santana's voice laced with sex alone makes her center wet, soaking even.

Brittany has both of her hands on each of Santana's legs and begins to rub circles on her inner thighs and Santana begins panting.

"Is there something you want?" Brittany husks against Santana's skin.

Santana sucks in both lips and nods furiously, almost with a pained expression.

"Tell me what you want." Brittany says though clenched teeth before licking up Santana's neck straight to her earlobe taking it between her teeth and whispering again. "Tell me."

"Touch me." Santana whimpers. "Pl-please. touch me."

Brittany smiles into the crook of Santana's neck and leans her forehead into the Latina's shoulder before wrapping her left arm around Santana's waist and lifting her slightly so she could angle her arm. Before Santana even knew what was happening Brittany was rubbing small circles around Santana throbbing bundle. Santana gasps. Without even realizing what was going on Santana starts to rock with Brittany's pace, eager for more contact.

Brittany jolts her head up and Santana notices something different in her girlfriends eyes. They are about ten shades darker then normal. Almost like a dark storm. It's intense and Santana feels a jolt of shivers run up her spine, yet a flush of heat wash over her all at the same time.

Brittany slows her movements and continues to stare at Santana with a cloudy gaze where the only emotion Santana can make out is one of lust.

"Britt?" Santana asks in a shaky tone.

Brittany blinks a few times before wetting her lips and sliding her long slender fingers from Santana clit to her entrance. She arches a brow while biting her lip and without warning buries her fingers knuckle deep inside of her girlfriend. Santana lets out a sharp gasp.

"Ride me." Brittany husks.

Santana looks down at Brittany with wide eyes. Before she can speak a word, Brittany is leaning back against the window above the bench with her fingers still buried inside of the brunette. Brittany takes the arm that was snaked around Santana's waist and places her hand on the Latina's hip, gripping hard.

"I want you to ride me until you feel like you're going to explode."

Santana honestly feels like she could explode right now, just at Brittany's words. She's so turned on in the moment that she would do anything Brittany asked her to. So with that she takes both hands and rests them on the blonde shoulders before slowly moving up and down. They quickly find a rhythm in each others movements before they both start to explore a little more.

Brittany takes her thumb and begins to once again tease Santana's bundle of nerves. Causing the Latina to shake and grind down a little harder.

It was there, 32 stories high on the Vegas strip that Brittany decides life couldn't possibly get any better. Making love with her girlfriend in the moonlight, that's a dream. She supposes the only way it _might _get better is if Santana was..

"My wife." She whispers.

_Wait what?_

* * *

**_A/N: Okayyyy, what? Did she just say that out loud? Did Santana hear that? More importantly, how is Santana going to react to that?_**

**_ Alright guys so this Vegas trip is going to be split up into a few different parts so the next chapter will be Viva Las Vegas part II and there may even be a Viva Las Vegas part III. There's just so much I want to happen on their trip there I can't imagine rushing it. _**

**_A lot of craziness is yet to come but just remember, what happens in Vegas stays in Vegas. Or should they be so lucky? _**


	19. VIVA LAS VEGAS II

**A/N: Back so soon? I just HAD too! I couldn't stand leaving the story where I did, so I used my entire work day to write up and update for you guys! I'm such a good freaking employee don't you think? Well here you go! Enjoy :)**

* * *

_"Brittany?"_

_Brittany heard a soft raspy voice pulling her out of her day dream._

_"Hey you." _

_The blonde felt a small movement next to her and heard a pop coming from the hood of the vehicle. She looked over to see a very happy brunette smiling cheekily at her. _

_"Hey yourself." Brittany offered a lazy grin back and cupped her hand over her eyes to shield the bright sun from blinding her. _

_She was lying on top of the hood of her dad's truck when Santana had arrived. She'd been there for what felt like hours already. Soaking up the sun and losing herself in her thoughts. _

_"What's going on in that head of yours?" Santana poked her in the side of her temple. _

_"Why do people get married?" Brittany turned her face from her friends and closed her eyes, finding peace once again. _

_This question made Santana giggle. _

_"Because they love each other B." Santana shrugged. _

_"Is it really that simple?" Brittany wondered out loud. "Two people love each other and then boom, it's expected that they get married?"_

_"Well I'm sure that It goes a little deeper than that, but yes I suppose that's the gist of it."Santana wasn't following Brittany's train of thought. _

_"Expectations are stupid." Brittany huffed. _

_"I'm sorry?" Santana narrowed her eyes._

_"Like what if you fall in love with someone and they never fall in love with you? Or what if you never fall in love in the first place? What if you both love each other but it considered wrong to some people? Everything seems too easy when it comes to my parents and your parents. But what if it never happens for me? Then what? I miss out on the dress, the church bells, the reception, all of those things. Because nobody loves me." _

_Santana felt like her heart was ripping in two. She hated seeing her friend so confused and panicked. So as a small sign of comfort she reached her hand out and laced her fingers with the blondes, turning on her side so she could face her. It was just a tiny step further then their usually pinky linking. _

_"First of all.." Santana started and then sighed seeing Brittany's pout full on now. "You're only 13 Britt, you've got practically forever to figure all of this stuff out." _

_Brittany peeked and watched Santana from the corner of her cat shaped eyes._

_ "And secondly, I love you. I promise you that. So if you ever feel like the dress, the church bells, and the reception are never going to be a chapter in your book of life, then wherever we are in the world.." Santana bit her lip before speaking again. "Come and find me, and we'll rewrite that chapter. Together."_

_Brittany turned on her side to face Santana fully. Her blue eyes tinged red and watery. _

_"You'll never be alone Brittany. Not while I'm breathing." Santana was looking down at their intertwined fingers now. "If someone's not smart enough to make you their wife, then I'll be your husband." _

_"No." Brittany said sternly. "I can't let you do that."_

_Santana's eyes shot up to read Brittany's face. _

_"Britt I'm sorry I shouldn't have-"_

_Brittany cupped her hand over Santana's mouth to keep her from saying anymore. _

_"I can't let you do that because you're a girl silly. You can't be my husband." She giggled. "You have to be my wife."_

_"It would be my pleasure B."_

* * *

"B?"

Santana's words were starting to fade in and out.

"Britt? Are you okay? You're starting to freak me out."

Nope her words were coming in a little less fuzzy now. Brittany started to blink the eyelids she didn't even know she had closed. When her eyes opened her surroundings started to look familiar again.

"Brittany look at me."

Brittany blinked the last bit of fog out of her eyes and turned toward the voice, Santana's face was inches from her own. She looked her girlfriend up and down and realized that Santana was still straddling her.

"San?"

Santana gave a sigh of relief.

"Jesus Brittany, there you are." She smiled, cupping both sides of her girlfriends face. "You really had me worried sick just then."

"What happened?" Brittany asks groggily.

"Well.." Santana blushed and trailed off. "We were uhm, ma-making love and you just sort of.."

Brittany scrunched her face up in confusion.

"I just sort of what Santana?" Brittany attempted to rewind the moments previous to this in her mind.

"You froze."

Brittany rolled her eyes up now in deep thought, trying to remember what had happened before she came back to.

She now remembers Santana waking up and asking her to make love to her. She smirks at that. Then she remembers the actual act of the love making, turning her smirk into a smile. And then like a ton of bricks it hits her.

_My wife._

She blinks furiously as she hears the words over in her head.

_My wife._

Heat rushes though her face and washes over her body.

_My wife._

She closes her eyes and shakes her head.

"And.." Brittany croaks out. "And you don't know why I froze?"

Santana shrugs helplessly.

"No." She pouts. "Here we were having seemingly mind blowing sex." Santana's facial expression deceives her, showing obvious sighs of insecurity. "And then you just.. froze."

_She didn't hear me! _Brittany thought excitedly. _Crap! Now how am I going to explain this to her?_

"Oh." Brittany said simply. "You know what, now that I think about it, I was feeling really light headed earlier. I think it's from the lack of sleep and all of last night's drinking."

Santana's eyes widened.

"Oh you poor thing! You're probably exhausted!" Santana adjusted herself and pushed off of Brittany until she was standing. "And here I am asking you to physically exert yourself after you've had barely anything to eat and basically no sleep. You're running on empty."

Brittany internally scolded herself. She felt fine. She physically felt fine and she hated herself for allowing Santana to blame herself from something that was not her fault at all. But she couldn't have the brunette knowing the real reason for her breakdown during such an intimate moment. She lied to Santana and she felt horrible but they have been in such a good place lately she would hate to scare Santana with something so serious.

"Come on Britt-Britt." Santana (still naked) held out her hand. "Let's get you in the shower and get some food in you." She smiled cheekily. A smile that looked so familiar to Brittany.

Brittany felt another brick to the face when she instantly remembered the flashback she had just moments ago of the two of them on the hood of the truck.

_You have to be my wife._

Shit. Shit. Shit.

_It would be my pleasure B._

Brittany was fucked. Purely fucked.

* * *

"Jesus, where were the two of you last night?" Quinn groaned, poking at her plate of fruit.

Santana rolled her eyes while Brittany just simply blushed and stared down at her plate.

"We slept, showered, ate and then slept some more." Santana shrugged, taking a sip of her coffee. "If you must know, we had a lot of catching up to do. Our energy is back and in full effect now."

"Sounds similar to our night." Rachel said approaching the table and taking the open seat next to Quinn.

The three girls went quiet.

"What?" Rachel asked, confused on the sudden lack of conversation.

"Where's the tower of terror?" Santana smirked.

Rachel glared daggers straight into Santana's warm chocolate eyes causing Santana to smirk some more.

"If you're talking about _Finn," _She put a little more emphasis on his name. "Then he's visiting the work out facilities with Noah."

"Really?" Santana stifled a laugh before catching Quinn's glare and fake coughing. "Ahem, I mean really? That's great!" She said a little exaggerated .

"I agree." Quinn chimed in before unfolding her napkin and placing it on her lap. "It'll keep Noah's mind occupied on something other than getting into my pants."

Rachel choked on her water causing all three of the girls to raise an eyebrow at her.

_Sorry. _She mouthed, regaining her composure.

Just on time to break the tension, Kurt walked up with Sebastian close behind.

"Hey Lady Lips." Santana beamed at her friend. "Mr. Lady Lips' lover." She nodded at Sebastian.

Sebastian chuckled at her.

"Santana you _bore _me." Kurt gave the sentence a little more drama then needed.

Kurt and Sebastian both grabbed a chair from the empty table next to them and pulled them up to the table meant for four.

"I'm sure they won't mind, what do you think?" Kurt wondered looking up at Santana.

"For all the money I'm paying this hotel, they wouldn't mind if you danced on the table Kurt." Santana took another sip of her coffee leaning back in her chair.

Satisfied, Kurt and his fella took a seat.

"I would mind though, there's only so much of your shimmying I can handle. And I had quite enough of it at the club." She smirked into her mug.

"Burn witch burn." He crossed his legs and turned toward Quinn and Rachel. "How did you two sleep?"

"Wonderfully, these beds are like butter." Rachel chirped.

Quinn shrugged and continued to poke at her fruit.

"What about you Britt-Britt?" He questioned.

"Huh?" Brittany just seemingly came out of her daze and noticed the two new members at the table.

"How did you sleep?" Kurt repeated.

"Oh, uhm great. I slept great." She started playing with the napkin on her lap not noticing the way Santana was staring at her.

Kurt cleared his throat.

"So Sebastian and I were thinking about heading to the pool after this, do you ladies wanna join?"

"I'm in!" Brittany said suddenly standing up and tossing her napkin on the table. "Let me just go upstairs and get ready." She said quickly before excusing herself from the table, leaving a bewildered Santana behind.

"Me too. I'm in too. Text me when you're out there." Quinn said quickly following behind the other retreating blonde.

Rachel huffed and nodded. Without saying another word she shuffled out of the restaurant toward the hotel lobby.

Kurt and Sebastian looked around the table and then at the Latina with shock.

"What the hell just happened?" He asked flat out.

"I'm really not sure." Responded the equally as dumbfounded brunette.

* * *

Quinn was in her room applying sunscreen when she heard a knock at her door. She waltzed over to the front door of her hotel room and peeked through the peep hole seeing nothing in sight. Thinking that it was going to be a message from hotel services, she opened it a bit and poked her head out.

Nothing.

Suddenly she heard someone clear their throat, startled she turned her head to see who it was. She nearly jumped out of her skin when she saw Rachel standing flush against the wall right next to her door.

"Rachel! What the fu-" She started before taking a breath. "What on earth are you doing here."

Rachel lowered her head in shame.

"And why are you standing against the wall like that?" Quinn all but demanded.

"Because I knew if you saw me you wouldn't answer the door." Rachel voiced in a low tone.

Quinn rolled her eyes.

"Why are you avoiding me Quinn?"

Quinn stared at her for a second disbelievingly before moving from the door to walk back into her room.

Rachel jumped and stuck her foot in the doorway to keep the door from closing.

"Quinn!" Rachel demanded.

"What!" Quinn shouted back.

"I'm not done talking to you!" Rachel helped herself and let herself in, letting go of the door and letting it shut.

"Well I'm done listening. You need to leave Rachel." Quinn huffed in a serious tone, pointing to the door.

"I'm not leaving until you talk to me!" Rachel crossed her arms over her chest.

"Well make yourself comfortable then because I'm leaving." Quinn grabbed her bag and stormed toward the door.

Before the blonde could make it all the way to her exit Rachel was quick to grab her by her wrist.

"Quinn.." She whispered, closing her eyes.

Quinn felt Rachel's grip was like hot metal, searing into her skin.

"Rach.." She sighed. "Please don't."

"What do you want from me Quinn?" Rachel pleaded. "What's going to make you speak to me again?"

Quinn grabbed Rachel's wrist in return.

"I don't want or need anything from you Rachel." Quinn ripped Rachel's grip from her wrist. "I will never ask anything of you ever again." Quinn inched toward the door and twisted the knob before looking over her shoulder. "I wish you happiness."

"Quinn!" Was all the blonde heard before she felt a sharp pain in her head. Her body had just been thrown against the door before she felt Rachel's lips crashing into her own. The same searing feeling she felt on her wrist moments earlier she felt burning her lips in this very moment. Her eyes fluttered shut while the two sets of lips melted together. The kiss was raw and almost painful but neither of them had the strength to make the pain stop. Quinn reached up and gripped both of Rachel's forearms pushing her back against a near wall. Rachel collided with the wall and collided with it hard. Smacking against it with an _oomph._

Quinn witnessed Rachel wince in pain before colliding their lips once again.

"You're a foolish spoiled little brat." Quinn mumbled against Rachel's lips, pushing her body into the petite brunette's. "This is all your fucking fault."

"I never wanted to hurt you." Rachel choked, starting to work the knot on Quinn's swimsuit cover up.

"It's a little late for that Rach, you made your decision and now you have to live with it." Quinn stated, detaching their lips and spinning to head toward the door. Not before Rachel could grab her wrist once again and twirl her back to their previous position.

"Not a decision I wanted to make, I thought I was doing what was best." Rachel yanked Quinn as close as possible before attaching her lips to Quinn's bare shoulder.

Quinn sighed into the hot open mouthed kisses.

"You were in LA with your career and I was in Lima with my life." Rachel continued to suck small patches of skin on Quinn's bare shoulder before reaching the crook of her neck and nipping Quinn's most sensitive spot just under her earlobe.

Quinn growled at the feeling.

"You chose him." She whimpered, tilting her head to give the brunette better access. "We could have had a life together and you knew it and yet still, you chose him."

"And what life would that be Quinn?" Rachel grabbed both of Quinn's arms and in one movement switched their positions and had the blonde pressed up against the walls. Quinn tried to budge but Rachel slapped both hands against the wall, pinning Quinn in place so she couldn't move.

"I love you Quinn, and sometimes the passion I feel for you is almost unbearable. Nothing would make me more happy then to wake up every morning to those green eyes that steal my breath away, or to fall asleep every night holding you and keeping you safe. But that's not a reality for us. And pardon me but the idea of that really fucking sucks. I want to be happy, I really, really do. Why can't- why is it that we- _fuck! _Why does everything have to be so complicated?" Rachel was blubbering now.

"Hey." Quinn cooed, grabbing both sides of Rachel's face, silently pleading for her to look at her. "Who says it not a reality?"

Rachel was in a fit of hysterics now. She shrugged her shoulders because it's really all that she could do.

"Nobody decides our fate but us." Quinn said firmly, lifting Rachel's chin with her pointer finger. "If we're not going to be together, it's because both of us decided that's what's right."

Quinn frowned at her next words.

"If you decide that you don't want me-"

"I want you." Rachel interrupted.

"Then take me." Quinn gasped.

That was all it took, those words to have Rachel grab Quinn by the back of her thighs with little effort and have the blondes legs wrapped around her waste in a millisecond. She quickly shuffled them to the bed and laid the blonde down gently before crawling up after her and hovering inches from her face.

"I want you forever." Rachel cried.

"I'm yours for as long as you'll have me." Quinn whispered.

"Really?" Rachel dipped her head down so her words were ghosting across Quinn's lips.

Quinn nodded furiously.

"You want me forever too?" Rachel breathed.

Quinn bit her lip, but then nodded once more. This time a little slower to make sure Rachel felt the meaning behind it.

"Then you should marry me." Rachel said confidently.

* * *

"Do you mind telling me why you just left me downstairs?" Santana came into the room fuming.

"Huh?" Brittany looked up from her suitcase that she was sifting through.

"Just then, ten minutes ago. You just got up and walked away. And don't think for a moment that I haven't caught on to your obvious mood change since last night."

"I came up to get changed, and what mood change? I'm fine." Brittany defended, she grabbed her swimsuit and moved to go to the bathroom to get changed.

"Uh-uh." Santana halted her, wrapping her arm around her waist. "Spill, what's wrong?"

Brittany dropped her shoulders and huffed.

"Britt, we don't keep secrets from each other. Now something is obviously eating at you so tell me." Santana wasn't even ashamed to pout.

Brittany shut her eyes and sighed. Clearly Santana was not going to drop this and the Latina was right. They don't keep secrets from each other.

"I've lied to you." Brittany admitted.

"Okay.." Santana trailed off, encouraging her to continue.

Brittany nodded her head and grabbed Santana's hand, leading her to the edge of the bed so they could both sit down.

"Last night," She looked up into Santana's warm brown eyes. "When I froze, it wasn't because I felt lightheaded or sick."

"Oh God, Brittany!" Santana sounded horrified. "Was it me? Was it something I did?" The brunette panicked.

"No, no, no." Brittany shook her head, chuckling. "The exact opposite actually."

"So," Santana looked down at their intertwined fingers. "It was something you did." She wasn't asking, she was more making the conclusion.

"Exactly." Brittany stated, her eyes trained to the ground.

"Well?" Santana asked in a broken voice.

"You see, while we were in that moment." Brittany now looked up to catch Santana's gaze. "A rather incredible moment might I add.." She trailed off once more. "I had a thought. And the thought scared the heck out of me." She jutted out her bottom lip.

"Brittany, you're kinda freaking me out here." Santana admitted.

"Right well," There was no turning back now. "Last night I imagined you were my wife, and I adored the idea. So much so that I panicked and clearly.."

"Froze." Santana finished simply.

"Right." Brittany agreed quietly nodding.

"So the idea of being married to me freaked you out?" Santana's face scrunched up.

"Huh?" Brittany could see where Santana was misunderstanding this. "What? No!"

Santana's face was dropping at a rapid pace and she played with her fingers nervously.

"Santana I panicked because you and I are in a really amazing place right now and I didn't want to scare you with something so serious." Brittany reasoned. "I've been in a miserable mood since because I hated lying to you. It's like my least favorite thing to do"

"But we _are_ pretty serious though right?" Santana rasped.

"Is that even a question?" Brittany smirked and rolled her eyes.

"This isn't funny Britt, answer the question." Santana's tone was serious.

"Yes." Brittany answered without missing a beat. "Of course we are."

"Then why did you feel you couldn't discuss these things with me?"

"Because I know that's not where your mind is at." Brittany said matter of factly. She saw Santana wince a little at her words and thought to amend her statement. "Is it?"

"Brittany, I told you when we were thirteen that I would marry you if you'd let me."

_She remembers. _Brittany thought.

"Yeah?" Brittany asked in a hushed tone.

"Yeah." Santana whispered.

* * *

The day dragged on and Kurt was in a foul mood.

"I mean they all said they were gonna be here right?" He huffed and crossed his arms over his chest. "Fucking flakes all of them."

It was near sunset and Kurt and Sebastian had been down at the pool all day with no sign of the four girls in question. Even Puck and Finn found their way down to the pool, though they were a little too busy creeping on girls at the bar in the middle of the water to notice the woman's absence. Tina and Mike had made it and they were soaking up the sun all day. Burt and Carole were more about the casino which Kurt completely understood. But for all four women to be missing was fishy.

"Maybe they went to go catch a show?" Sebastian offered.

"And not take their gay best friend? No likely." Kurt stood up to stretch. "Plus, Rachel and Quinn being in the same room? That's a cruel joke." He chuckled and decided to jump in the pool one more time before they called it a day.

* * *

"I now," The rehearsed priest mumbled for what must have been the millionth time in his career. "Pronounce you wife and wife. (That could be new for him) You may now kiss the bride."

And there in a little white chapel on the Vegas strip, the blonde and brunette shared their first kiss as newlyweds.

* * *

**A/N: Uh ohhhhh! What did I just do? Who the hell just got married? And in Vegas? Classy, real freaking classy ladies. **

**Let's see how you guys liked it. Maybe I'll even pump out another update for you guys really soon. **

**Have a beautiful night, as for this girl.. this girl is gonna go watch the Ohio State Buckeyes go kick some ass!**

**Mmmbyeeeeeee**


	20. What happens in Vegas

**A/N: Damn you guys are spoiled. Another update a day later.. Enjoy :)**

* * *

_"I now," The rehearsed priest mumbled for what must have been the millionth time in his career. "Pronounce you wife and wife. (That could be new for him) You may now kiss the bride."_

_And there in a little white chapel on the Vegas strip, the blonde and brunette shared their first kiss as newlyweds._

"That was really sweet wasn't it?" Rachel smiled up at Quinn.

Both of the girls sat in the back of the chapel and watched the second couple of the evening tie the knot.

"I admire them, two woman being brave enough to really do it. Commit to the love of their lives no matter what popular opinion may be." Rachel was beaming while she watched the blonde and brunette newlyweds make their way down the isle.

"It's a beautiful thing." Quinn hummed.

"I wonder who's up next. I can honestly watch this all night." Rachel reached over and grabbed Quinn's hand, lacing their fingers together.

"What were you thinking Rachel?" Quinn's tone became serious. "Asking me to marry you, I do believe you've really lost your mind this time."

**2 hours earlier...**

_"I want you forever." Rachel cried._

_"I'm yours for as long as you'll have me." Quinn whispered._

_"Really?" Rachel dipped her head down so her words were ghosting across Quinn's lips._

_Quinn nodded furiously._

_"You want me forever too?" Rachel breathed._

_Quinn bit her lip, but then nodded once more. This time a little slower to make sure Rachel felt the meaning behind it._

_"Then you should marry me." Rachel said confidently._

_Quinn's eyes widened. She looked up to the brown eyes gazing down at her. Feeling a familiar feeling deep in her chest she covered her mouth and snorted. Trying with everything she had to stifle the laughter that threatened to rumble passed her fingers._

_Rachel's own eyes widened at Quinn's reaction, suddenly she herself snorted out a sound that resembled laughter._

_Before either of the girls could say a word they both burst into a fit of hysterics, toppling over each other, gasping for air between chuckles._

"_You almost had me there." Quinn grabbed at her aching side._

"_I really almost had myself. You know I'm always one for a dramatic stage." Rachel shrugged. "The spotlight was on me in the moment. I had to take it."_

_Quinn rolled over and draped her arm over Rachel's midsection._

"_So what now?" Quinn wondered out loud._

"_So now I need to be honest with Finn." Rachel sighed._

_Quinn worried her lip._

"_Listen Quinn, none of this is your fault. I meant what I said. I want you. Now the burden is on me to make this all right so I can have you."_

_Quinn nodded silently into Rachel's chest._

"_But in the meantime, I have an idea." Rachel smiled._

_Quinn perked up at her words._

"_Oh yeah?" Quinn looked up at Rachel, scrunching her nose._

"_Yeah, let's go watch some drunken fools make the biggest mistake of their lives."_

"_Are we going to the chapel after all?" Quinn smiled devilishly._

"_We're going to the chapel baby." Rachel matched the smile on Quinn's face._

**Present time..**

"Well at least we could both laugh about it." Rachel shrugged. "And if I hadn't suggested it then we wouldn't be here watching all of these lovely people get eloped!" She reasoned.

"You goof!" Quinn slapped her arm.

Xx

"She asked you what?!" Santana's eyebrow shot to her hairline.

"Don't make her say it again San." Brittany chuckled.

All three girls sat in Brittany and Santana's hotel room the next morning getting ready to head to the pool.

"I'm sorry." Santana couldn't help but laugh. "But what an emotional hour for you that must have been. First she barges into your room, then you two are fighting slash making out, then she carries you to the bed?" Santana rolled her eyes up in thought, trying to picture the petite brunette carrying the blonde. "And ultimately it ended in her asking you to marry her and you laughing in her face."

Quinn scrunches up her face.

"Yep, that just about sums it up." Quinn chuckled.

"Wow, Berry sure knows how to bring the drama." Santana leans up against the counter in the kitchen and buried her face in her hands.

"Imagine if you actually did it!" Brittany couldn't help what she was about to say. "Then you would be Mrs. Quinn _Berry_."

That caused all three girls to snort and within seconds they were all clutching their sides with laughter.

Once the cries of laughter died down Santana cleared her throat.

"So where is the little dwarf of love now?" She wondered.

"Talking to Finn." Quinn sighed.

"Now?!" Santana exclaimed.

"Geeze." Brittany agreed.

"She didn't want to finish the rest of the trip lying to him." Quinn shrugged. "Can you imagine being stuck on a trip with someone and having to pretend everything is alright?"

"Well no, but still. It's going to be hella awkward for all three of you regardless." Santana pointed out.

"Exactly, which is why we're going to fly home this afternoon." Quinn stated.

"You're leaving?" Brittany pouted.

"Wouldn't you?" Santana chimed in, clearly understanding the position her best friend was in.

"It's the right thing to do, we wouldn't want to cut Carole and Burt's trip short. And it certainly would if Finn decided to leave." Quinn explained.

"Well this trip Is _not_going as expected." Santana groaned. "It's been nothing but emotional."

Brittany shot Santana a knowing look.

"What does this mean for you two?" Brittany voiced her concern for Rachel and Quinn living on two opposite ends of the country.

"Well obviously she lives in Ohio and her intentions were never to live in LA." Quinn's lip jutted out while she played with her fingers. "I'd hate the idea of keeping her from New York."

"Wait, hold up." Santana interrupted. "You're not thinking about moving to New York with her are you?"

"I have to consider it Santana." Quinn admitted.

"Ah nah, fuck that." Santana couldn't hold back. "You're going to sacrifice your life, your career for this girl?"

"Is that really the question you wanna ask S?" Quinn gave Santana a knowing smile.

Santana scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"You can't leave me Q." Santana was pouting now. "I need you with me, as my business partner and my best friend. You're my rock." She shrugged.

"D'awww!" Brittany piped in. "Isn't she the cutest?"

"She sure is." Quinn agreed, smiling proudly at her best friend. "Look, we don't know what's going to happen. As for now Rach and I are gonna go back to LA and take a week to figure this all out together. Nothing's set in stone yet."

Xx

After Santana and Brittany said their goodbyes to Quinn and Rachel, they headed down to _finally_enjoy the pool. It was a nice break from the rocky first half of the trip. They soaked up the rest of the day in the sun before heading back up to their room to get ready for the rest of the evening.

"Lopez!"

Santana heard a shouting coming from the other side of the door, followed by a loud pounding.

"Lopez open up!"

Santana could make out the voice and knew instantly who it was. She unlocked the latched door and opened it aggressively.

"Yes Noah?" She rolled her eyes at the sight before her. "Are you drunk already?"

"Your girl did your boy dirty." He huffed with his red solo cup in hand before brushing passed the Latina and making himself at home.

"Please Noah, wont you come it?" The brunette sneered sarcastically. "Are we talking about Rachel and Finn now?" She questioned, following Noah to the couch and plopping down beside him.

"No! We're talking about Fabray, taking my heart and stepping on it." He slurred before taking another sip from his cup.

Santana scoffed. "Oh please Noah, you can't be serious. That was never going to happen."

"You don't know that! I had her right where I wanted her."

"Clearly." Santana deadpanned.

"Hey San, could you grab my-"

Santana froze and Noah instantly snapped his head toward the voice coming from the bedroom.

"-Shirt." Brittany finished quickly holding her hands up to her bare chest.

"Britt!" Santana screeched, quickly grabbing Brittany's shirt that was folded neatly draping over the chair and shoving it into her chest all while pushing her back toward the bedroom.

"Sweet." Puck gaped, cocking his head to the side.

Santana came stampeding out of the bedroom quickly shutting the door behind her. Her tanned cheeks burning red.

"I think I know how you can make me feel better.." Noah trailed off, practically drooling.

"Ugh, gross Noah." Santana grabbed him by the shirt collar and dragged him back toward the front door. "You need to leave. Now." She demanded, before opening the door and aggressively shoving him out.

"Come on Lopez, I've already been burned by enough lesbians for one lifetime don't you think?" He pouted.

"If you've been burned by one, you've been burned by them all." Santana chuckled, shoving the man back once more before slamming the door in his face.

Santana leaned her forehead against the door and exhaled loudly. This whole damn trip was a mess.

"Awh baby, don't be stressed." She felt two arms snake around her waste from behind before she felt Brittany's breath tickle the back of her neck.

"I just wanted this trip to be fun." Santana groaned and then turned in Brittany's arms.

"So there were a few setbacks. No big deal." Brittany shrugged. "Plus at least we got to have a peaceful day at the pool right?"

Santana nodded, pout still clear on her face.

"And now I suggest we go in the bedroom, get all sexy, and head out for the night with everyone. Get everybody nice and drunk. This way we can all party and have a good time." Brittany suggested.

Santana pulled Brittany in for a kiss.

"You know what?" Santana mumbled against her lips.

"What?" Brittany mumbled and pecked Santana once more.

"I think that sounds like a class idea Brittany Pierce." Santana pulled back from the kiss and winked. Grabbing Brittany's hand and linking their pinkies, she dragged the blonde into the bedroom to get ready.

_Xx_

"Fuck em!"

"Whaaaat?" Brittany screamed over the blaring music.

The remainder of the group leftover consisted of Brittany, Santana, Mike, Tina, Finn, Kurt, Sebastian, Puck, Burt and Carole.

Burt and Carole have yet to pull themselves out of the casino which mostly everyone was okay with, the idea of partying with Kurt's parents wasn't super appealing so everyone shrugged it off.

Mostly the whole crew was out on the dance floor tonight except for Mike, Santana, and Puck who were currently grabbing everyone drinks. Leaving Tina to shimmy over with Mr. and Mr. Lady lips. And of course Brittany keeping a very drunken Finn company.

"I said fuck em!" Finn repeated himself over the loud booming of the bass. "They can have each other. I don't even care anymore!"

"They're still my friends Finn." Brittany reminded him.

Finn completely bypassed the comment.

"You know what?" He continued to jerk his body to beat playing steadily in the background. Or at least that's what Brittany thought he was doing.

"What?" Brittany yelled.

"Why shouldn't I move on too?" Finn slurred. "Why shouldn't I be out there right now asking a girl to dance with me?"

"I don't know Finn," Brittany answered honestly. "Honestly I don't see why you don't. I think you deserve that."

"Yeah?" He stopped his movements and stared down at the blonde.

"Fuck yeah!" Santana stated boldly coming up behind the two in conversation holding two glasses of liquor in her hand. She handed one of the glasses to Brittany. "Go put yourself out there Finn, go live for once in your life."

"You called me Finn!" Finn's face lit up and he turned to Brittany. "She called me Finn!" He beamed.

"Yup, I guess she did huh." Brittany turned to face Santana and they both scrunched their noses at each other before bursting out in laughter.

"Fuck it!" Finn pumped his fist in the air. "I'm doin' it!"

And with that he disappeared into the crowd.

"What about you chica?" Santana whispered in Brittany's ear. "You wanna go hit on some girls?" She flicked her tongue under Brittany's earlobe before pulling away.

Brittany shuddered.

"I think not." Brittany shook her head before placing the glass to her lips and throwing back the harsh liquid, allowing it to burn down her throat. She winced at the flavor and Santana chuckled.

"Damn babe, you took that like a pro." Santana followed up Brittany and tossed back the shot. Wiping her bottom lip with the back of her wrist she smiled up to Brittany. "Wanna dance?"

She didn't need to ask, she already knew the answer. Within seconds the Latina was being dragged off to the center of the dance floor.

Xx

Brittany woke up surprisingly early for how much she drank the night before. She lifted herself off the bed slightly and squinted toward Santana's side of the bed. She smirked at how beautiful Santana could look even when she's passed out, face down in a pillow. Her smooth caramel bare skin was practically glistening with the sun dancing off of her toned back. Her dark hair sprawled out contrasted wonderfully against the pure white pillow case she was laying on. Brittany just wanted to reach out and touch her. Deciding better of it though, she simply swung her legs over her side of the bed and began to walk toward the bathroom to get ready for the day. She didn't want to wake Santana. Especially when there was the slightest chance that the Latina was going to be hung over when she awoke.

Brittany waltzed into the bathroom and looked over her facial appearance. She almost jumped back at the sight. She had makeup smeared all over her face, dark circles under her eyes, and her hair was a damn mess.

"Shower it is." She concluded with a sigh. And with that she turned on the heels of her feet and made her way to the shower. Waiting for it to become the perfect temperature she grabbed two towels from the closest linen closet. Reaching her hand under the shower head she decided that she was ready to step in. Already naked, she allowed herself to fully submerge herself under the cascading water and hum in pleasure. It felt wonderful ever her sore muscles.

"What the hell did I get into last night?" She whispered and chuckled lightly to herself, beginning to lather her scalp with shampoo.

Judging by Santana's and her own appearance this morning, it wasn't hard to guess. Both of their hair screamed sex. They probably couldn't keep their hands off each other long enough to even open up the hotel room door.

A quick flash a Santana's most intimate area hovering over Brittany's face while she laid on her back and gripped the brunette thighs ran through her head and she smirked heavily. _Oh right_Brittany chuckled over the fond memory. _Santana rode my face._She was beaming she was so proud of that moment. _I'm a smug bitch._Brittany let her mind run away with itself and before she knew it her fingers were prunes and the water in the shower was turning cold.

"Fuck!" She cursed at the unwanted chill that ran down her back.

Quickly she hopped out and changed into a fresh outfit for the day, deciding to keep it pretty simple with her make-up , she applied a light eye shadow and a light pink lip gloss.

Brittany decided she was going to head down to the coffee shop down the street and pick up some coffee and muffins for Santana and herself. She needed to get out of the hotel room.

She was walking into the coffee shop when she bumped into a woman who had her eyes plastered to her cell phone walking out.

"Shit, I'm sorry." The woman apologized.

Brittany got her bearings back before looking up at the woman.

"Oh it's okay, it's probably my fau-" She squinted a little looking at the woman's face. ""Macey?"

"Britt?!" The strawberry blonde's face brightened. "God, where have you been?"

Macey and Brittany were both the token blondes on the Beyonce tour, they toured together for almost two years.

"Working mostly. I've been really busy with this gig I have back in LA."

"Really? With who?" Macey looked genuinely intrigued.

"Uh with LA Records actually. Right now I'm working with one artist in particular. Santana Lopez?" Brittany blushed a little not knowing if Macey had heard that she was dating Santana through the rumor mill or not.

"Damn girl, good for you!" Macey praised.

"Thanks!" Brittany smiled brightly. "So I was just gonna run in and get some coffee.." Brittany trailed off, pointing toward the inside of the coffee shop.

"Oh yeah sure, I'll let you go." Macey stepped aside. "But you know what, we should catch up sometime! I'll shoot you a text next time I'm in LA?"

"Uh yeah! Sounds awesome!"

With that both girls smiled once more before turning in their own separate directions.

Xx

Brittany walked into the hotel room and heard movement coming from inside the room. Walking a little further in Brittany saw Santana kneeling over her suit case, neatly folding her clothes and placing them inside her luggage.

"Hey what's up? I thought we weren't leaving until tomorrow." Brittany let her presence be known.

Santana looked up at Brittany and frowned.

"Yeah well I have to get back to LA a little sooner than expected." Santana's tone came out rigid.

"So when do we need to leave?" Brittany questioned.

"Oh, well you guys don't have to leave. Everyone is more than welcome to stay here until tomorrow if they want." Santana shrugged.

"What?" Brittany all but gasped. "I don't want to stay here without you."

Santana looked up at Brittany and cocked her head to the side.

"Are you sure?" Santana's forehead creased.

"Of course I'm sure." Brittany shook her head like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "I brought us coffee and muffins by the way." She shrugged, holding up the tray of coffee and the bag of pastries.

Santana looked up at Brittany and smiled warmly at her before standing up and gliding over to her girlfriend.

"Well you obviously know how to turn this frown upside down." Santana approached her girlfriend and took her respective coffee and walked back to her luggage. Not before she gave the blonde a firm smack to the ass.

"Why do you have to head back early anyway?" Brittany sat down on the ottoman closest to Santana.

"Work, work, work." Santana sighed. "Work never sleeps, and clearly neither will I."

"Well I'll call everyone and tell them we have to leave." Brittany pulled her phone out of her back pocket.

"Just make sure they know that they can still finish the remainder of the trip."

"Sure thing."

Xx

A week later and everything was finally getting back into a rhythm at work. Boy was that trip a disaster. Santana was actually pretty excited when she learned that she would have to head back early. Everything was awkward, really awkward. And to make matters worse even when she got home, she still didn't have Quinn by her side since she was taking her week to figure things out with Rachel. Santana had her little dose of what life would be like without her best friend by her side daily. Assuming Quinn was really moving. Sure she had Brittany but that's different. Who's she supposed to talk to when she needs advice _about_Brittany?

Like for example, since they returned home and returned to reality, Santana has had the hardest time connecting with Brittany. Maybe it's because there's still so much unsaid between the couple. They never did get to finish their conversation after Brittany admitted to envisioning Santana as her wife.

I mean sure, Santana always knew that her future was with Brittany but wow. It's difficult when it all becomes a reality. Santana's not sure why and would never admit it to Brittany but the idea did in fact scare the shit out of her. Does this mean that Brittany's ready? Is she already ready to get married? Was Santana?

Santana shuddered.

_I guess there's my answer._ She thought to herself. Her job in the music business was so important to her. What would that even mean for her career?

Her mind had been a mess all week, but finally Quinn was due back at work today so she would have someone to help her solve this puzzle.

Speaking of Quinn..

"S!" Quinn came sweeping around the corner and linked her arm with Santana's before dragging her into Santana's office. "Fuck, I'm so happy to see you I could kiss you."

"Ah, so how is everything lesbian paradise Lucy?" Santana smirked before walking to sit on top of her desk.

"_Incredibly_ frustrating." Quinn rubbed her temples before plopping on the couch.

"Already?" Santana chuckled. "I knew that Rachel was overbearing but Jesus."

"No, no." Quinn hushed the brunette. "It's not Rachel being difficult, it's us not being able to figure out this whole living situation. And she swore off sex until we figure it out." Quinn shut her eyes and sighed heavily. "She said it would cloud our judgment."

_Wow._ Santana mouthed. "That does sound rather frustrating indeed. So which way are you leaning?"

"Surprisingly, we're leaning more toward her moving here."

Santana's eyes just about bulged out of her head.

"I know, I'm just as shocked." Quinn shut her eyes and leaned her head back against the couch. "She's actually willing to pick up and start a life here. For me."

"Well that's good isn't it?" The brunette wondered out loud.

"Yes of course it is!" Quinn bounced the thought around in her head. "The only issue is, am I willing to let her do that? I mean am I really that selfish?"

"She wants to be with you Quinn, why can't you just let her do that?" The Latina scrunched her nose.

"Yeah.." Quinn trailed off. "So what's up with you?"

"I'm glad you asked actually-"

"Knock, knock. Hey bitches!" Kurt came bursting through the office door.

"Oh for fucks sake." Santana rolled her eyes.

"Good to see you too." Kurt waltzed deeper into the room before sitting properly down on the couch's arm rest.

Sensing some awkwardness in the room Kurt spoke up again.

"Santana I haven't been able to thank you properly for the trip. Though some things didn't go according to plan for my dear brother.." Kurt trailed off and glared at Quinn before continuing. "Sebastian and I had a blast!"

"Well I'm glad to hear it marshmallow." Santana smirked. "I'm glad someone enjoyed themselves."

"Are you kidding? Mike and Tina fell in love on the strip, I'm sure of it. So I know they're super thankful. And I basically had to drag my parents out of the casino." Kurt explained.

Santana couldn't stop staring at his mouth while he gabbed on.

"I swear, when you smile it looks like you have no teeth." Santana focused hard on his mouth before looking up to Quinn. "Not one tooth." She held up one finger.

Quinn chuckled.

Kurt scoffed and threw a pillow at Santana, causing the room to erupt in laughter.

"Did you and Brittany have fun?" Quinn asked.

"Yeah I guess so." Santana shrugged.

"Uh oh." Kurt chimed in. "What's wrong?"

Santana clenched her jaw. Maybe it'd be best to just brush her worries aside.

As if on cue her phone buzzed.

She quickly picked it up and unlocked the screen.

**Gonna be a little late tonight, I have a lot of work to catch up on. -B :)**

Santana sighed.

"I think," The brunette wasn't sure how she was going to explain this.

"Come on S, spit it out." Quinn encouraged her.

"Brittany is thinking about marriage." Santana blurted out.

"What?!" Kurt and Quinn gasped in unison.

"I'm sensing a theme here, does Vegas really have this effect on people?" Kurt was shaking his head.

"What makes you think that?" Quinn questioned.

"She told me so."

"She just told you, hey Santana I think we should get married?" Quinn's eyes narrowed.

"No it-" Santana paused trying to think about how to put what really happened. "It's more complicated than that."

"How?" Kurt interrogated.

"She sort of mumbled it out during sex." Santana shrugged.

"Damn.. and how did you react?" Quinn asked.

"I didn't hear it, she froze while we were legit in the middle of.. you know" Santana could feel herself blushing. "She freaked out about the whole thing, it must have been a panic attack because she blanked out after."

"God, I bet you felt shitty after that." Kurt stated the obvious.

"Well yeah, I was hurt you know? Like she had a panic attack with the thought of marrying me." Santana bit the inside of her cheek. "Come to find out she panicked because she thought I heard her mumble it. She thought she scared the shit out of me with something super serious and was convinced she messed up big time and I'd bail."

"But you didn't bail." Quinn stated in a monotone way.

"No of course not, I mean I love Brittany." Santana didn't need to convince anybody of that. They all already knew.

"You're just not ready for marriage?" Kurt asked.

"I don't think so, not so soon at least." Santana felt a pang in her chest. "God how awful do I sound? Brittany is the love of my life. How could I not be ready to give that to her?"

"You guys are still young S, there's nothing wrong with not being ready." Quinn pointed out. "And who's to say she's even ready now? Maybe she's just now realizing that yes you're the person she wants to spend the rest of her life with. That doesn't mean right this second."

"Yeah.." Santana agreed.

"Why don't you just talk to her about it? Clear everything up." Kurt suggested.

"Yeah I will. Tonight when she gets home I'll suggest we put everything out on the table." Santana nodded once. "Now let's get some work done shall we?"

Xx

Brittany was finally finished for the day and she was dog tired. After gathering all of her belongings from the studio she swung her bag over her shoulder and began to walk out when she felt her phone buzz.

**Hey stranger, I'm back in LA and I've got some big news! **

Brittany glared at the anonymous text on her phone screen. She quickly typed back.

**Who is this? –Brittany **

She saw a bubble pop up and the number was texting back on her iMessage so she waited.

**Macey, haha :)**

Brittany smiled at her phone.

**Oh hey Mace! What's the big news? –Brittany**

Brittany heard someone clear their throat and she snapped her head up to see that Macey was leaning against the door frame. How long had she been there?

"Shit, are you stalking me?" Brittany chuckled.

"Maybe." Macey shrugged. "What's it to ya?"

"I'm just trying to gauge if I should keep and I on you." Brittany again chuckled only this time nervously.

"Oh please do." Macey said slyly.

"So what's this big news?" Brittany attempted to change the subject.

"You are." Macey continued to keep her responses vague.

"I am?" Brittany was all kinds of confused now.

"Yep." Macey quirked and eyebrow. "You're my new boss."

"What? Really?" Brittany chirped excitedly. "You got a job here? That's awesome!"

"Mhm, I just got hired on the payroll this afternoon. I asked around to see where I could find you and they pointed me this direction. I didn't want to interrupt so I just sat back here like a creep." Macey shot Brittany an apologetic look. "Sorry."

"Oh no!" Brittany hushed the strawberry blonde. "It's actually a lot less creepy then my previous suspicions of you stalking me."

They both laughed at that.

"So what do you say, are you hungry? We could go across the street and grab a slice of pizza and some beer." Macey suggested. "You know, catch up?"

"Uh yeah actually, I am pretty hungry." Brittany nodded. "Pizza sounds great, I just have to text someone then we can head out."

"Cool." Macey beamed.

Xx

Santana finished setting the table and began putting the finishing touches on the meal she just made for her and her favorite blonde when her phone buzzed.

**Hey sorry! Ran into an old friend at the studio, gonna go grab a bite to eat! Don't wait up, love ya San baybeee! –B :)**

* * *

**A/N: Hahaha okay so first of all, I'm sorry if you guys were really under the impression that someone was getting married. Yiikess. **

**Secondly, I'm sure you're all kinda relieved deep down because nobody likes a rushed wedding. **

**Now on to the serious stuff.. **

**What do we think about Santana's feelings on the whole marriage issue?**

**And does Macey have other more questionable intentions? Or do we think she genuinely just wants to "catch up" with Brittany?**

**Hope you guys liked this update! Hopefully more to come soon! (Fingers crossed) **


	21. After shock

**A/N: I don't know what's up with me lately, but I just can't seem to stop writing this damn story. **

**I want to say something to one of my favorite readers**

**Wakemeupwhenimolder: Thank you so much for reviewing, I love receiving your feedback! To answer your question "Are they living together?" No they certainly are not living together, Santana's condo is still very much only Santana's and Brittany still has her place. And I promise you if and when they decide to live together, then there will be no question about it. You'll know :) **

**Now on to the story. Enjoy :)**

* * *

_Santana finished setting the table and began putting the finishing touches on the meal she just made for her and her favorite blonde when her phone buzzed._

_Hey sorry! Ran into an old friend at the studio, gonna go grab a bite to eat! Don't wait up, love ya San baybeee! –B :)_

Santana stared at the message on her screen, tight lipped. She let a short puff of air out of her nostrils.

"Go figure." She rolled her eyes.

No longer having an appetite Santana grabbed the plates from the dining table and took them into the kitchen so she could wrap them up.

With that finished she made her way to the bathroom so she could shower and then call it a night.

* * *

"So what brings you too LA?" Brittany brought the beer bottle to her lips and took a sip.

"I've actually been in LA since the tour, I've been doing a few oddball jobs here and there, nothing too exciting though." Macey shrugged and played with the rim of her glass.

"Really? Then what were you doing in Vegas?" Brittany wondered.

"I was filling in for a backup dancer for Britney Spears show at Planet Hollywood."

"Wow, what a fun opportunity." Brittany mused.

"It was, when you told me you were working with LA records I thought it was really kind of genius actually. It makes sense working straight with the record company instead of getting hired for random shows whenever they're available." Macey looked up at Brittany. "I mean, it's been working for you right?"

"It's been nothing short of a blessing." Brittany admitted.

"So what about you though? Why didn't you head back to Ohio after the tour?" Macey asked, taking a bite of her pizza.

"My heart lives here, in LA." Brittany bit her lip and stared at her fingers that were currently playing with the zipper on her jacket.

"Love this city that much huh?" Macey quirked and eyebrow.

"Oh uh.. no." Brittany blushed. "Do you remember that girl I'd always be rambling on about and you always had to force me to shut up?"

"Ah yes the infamous San-" Macey's face went blank before realization washed over her face. "Brittany!"

Brittany pursed her lips and nodded her head.

"Santana as in Santana Lopez?" Macey's eyes widened at her own words. "As in the artist you choreograph for?"

"Mm, yep. That's her." Brittany shook her head before continuing. "But don't think for one second that, that's how I got the job. It was actually much to her displeasure that I started working for the studio."

"So when you said your heart lives here in LA you were talking about her.."

Brittany couldn't tell but it almost sounded as if Macey was disappointed.

"Yeah," Brittany quickly took a sip of her beer. "I thank God every day that I got her back."

"Oh so you two worked things out then? I guess she wasn't _too_disappointed that you got the job."

"It took a lot of fighting for each other on both of our ends but yes, I guess we always knew where we belonged." Brittany knew she was glowing now. She always does when she talks about Santana. She couldn't help it, it just comes with the territory.

"Well I'm happy for you." Macey offered a tight lipped smile. "For both of you."

There it was again, that tone. The tone that made Brittany feel like Macey really wasn't _all_that happy for her.

* * *

Macey and Brittany didn't even sit down at the pizza joint across the street from the studio until 11:45, but it was still kind of shocking to her when she looks at her phone and see's that she's strolling into the elevator at Santana's place around 1 am.

"Fuck." Brittany whispered to herself, leaning against the railing in the elevator. She tapped her foot impatiently.

_Bing. __The elevator doors opened on Santana's floor. _

_Finally, Jesus._She thought to herself.

Brittany strolled up to the door and pulled out the golden spare key that Santana had given her. Trying to be as silent as possible she unlocked the door and gently twisted the knob. With nothing more than a click, Brittany was in the door. She decided it would be best if she didn't go rummaging through her drawer at this hour trying to find pajamas to wear so she decided to go into the guest bathroom and strip down to just her tank top and panties. Once she was changed she folded the rest of her clothes neatly and placed them in her gym bag. She would do that laundry tomorrow.

One more door, Brittany had to get through one more door without waking the Latina. She tiptoed across hallway floor, approaching the master bedroom. Once there she gently turned the knob and cracked the door open. Taking a peek inside she saw her girlfriend sleeping peacefully in her California King sized bed, looking so small and peaceful. Brittany let out a breath that she didn't even realize she was holding in. Relieved she shut the door quietly and tiptoed back to her respected side of the bed and slipped in.

10 minutes later Brittany let sleep overcome her, purely exhausted she never once noticed the brunette next to her, wide awake and staring at the ceiling.

* * *

Brittany woke up to her alarm the next morning which was odd, Santana usually doesn't ever let it get to the point where her alarm is needed. She's so used to lately waking up to her girlfriend placing feather kisses on her neck, cheeks, and lips. Brittany shut off her alarm and looked over to Santana's side off the bed. Empty and neatly made, it was almost as if nobody had slept in it the night before. Brittany felt Santana's pillow, cold. Did the brunette actually leave without saying goodbye?

Brittany popped up and headed to check the rest of the house. Every room was empty and cold, just like Santana's side of the bed had been. Brittany huffed and decided to get ready for the day, she had to be to work in an hour anyway.

* * *

When Brittany arrived to the studio she decided her first order of business would be to check in on her girlfriend and make sure everything was okay. She walked in and was immediately approached by Mike.

"Hey Brittany, I'm sure you've heard by now that we have hired a new dancer."

"Is that supposed to be a question or a statement Mike?" Brittany was in no mood to chit chat, she has a destination in mind and she was on a beeline to get there.

"A statement I guess." Mike's forehead creased, not really sure how to take Brittany's obvious mood.

"Yes, I know her actually." Brittany confirmed. "Worked with her before, now if you'll excuse me I-"

"Well listen, I've been told we have to get her all caught up on the work that we've done." Mike quickly cut her off. "And I was told to get to work immediately."

"That's great Mike but I-"

"No questions Brittany." Mike's tone became firm. "This is our job, we do what we're told or there's always someone out there who will be chomping at the bit to do the job for us."

Brittany sighed, she knew why Mike was being so stern. This job really was a blessing and he didn't want to see either of them screw it up. He cared about Brittany, they were a team and by her letting anything outside of work get in the way she was putting both of their butts on the line.

"You're right." She flicked her hand in the air. "Let's go."

Brittany's mood was dropping by the minute, especially when her path to Santana was diverted.

* * *

"From the top." Puck's voice flooded into the recording booth.

Santana had been in the booth all morning and she couldn't lie, it felt great. Freeing almost. Whenever things in life seemed to want to tug her down to her darkest place, she just hops in the booth and lays some vocals on whatever monster beat Puck has mixed for her. Whenever anything seems helpless, music will always save her. She could always count on that.

The door to the studio opened and a flash of blonde entered. Santana's heart sank. Luckily when the blonde looked up she was greeted with hazel eyes instead of the piercing blue ones. There's a crisis averted. Quinn smiled at Santana before tapping the watch on her wrist. Santana took the hint and exited the booth.

"Damn it Quinn, you can't just come in when we're flowing this heavy." Noah groaned, rubbing his tired eyes. "Did you not see the _Do not disturb_sign on the fucking door?"

"I did," Quinn trailed off. "And I chose to ignore it."

"What's up Quinn?" Santana broke up the tension.

"We've got a meeting with Asher in about and 45 minutes, so we need to scoot."

"Good deal, let's just head back to my office so I can freshen up." Santana grabbed her phone and went for the door.

"My thoughts exactly." Quinn smirked and then glared at Noah on her way out.

On their way down the hallway Santana and Quinn walked side by side making light conversation when Santana could see Mike and Brittany rounding the corner. Brittany's eyes became wide and hopeful, flashing her signature bright smile only to be shot down by the Latina quickly diverting her gaze and rushing her steps. For what was only a few seconds felt like hours and Santana was finally out of Brittany's sight. She quickly opened her office door and walked as deep into the room as she could before taking a long much needed breath of air.

"Uh," Quinn's voice came though the door.

_Crap, forgot about her._

"What the actual fuck was that about?" Quinn pestered.

"Huh?" Santana opted for playing dumb. "What are you talking about?"

"That incredibly awkward pass by we just encountered." Quinn's face looked disgusted. "I'm guessing you and Brittany didn't sort everything out yet?

"Sort everything out?" Santana chuckled harshly. "Yeah, I fucking tried to, I even made dinner and she texted me late last night telling me she was going out with an old friend and not to wait up."

"Okay.." Quinn trailed off.

"And then, I caught her sneaking into the room a little after one in the morning!" Santana threw her hands up in frustration. "One in the fucking morning!"

"Oh shit.." Quinn said lightly. She had no idea how to defend Brittany in this moment.

"Fuck." Santana groaned. "Fuck!" She shouted this time, shoving a book off of her desk. "Why am I even upset about this? Brittany can do whatever the hell she wants."

"Maybe because you're jealous?" Quinn offered.

Santana scoffed at that comment.

"Or maybe," Quinn continued. "Maybe it's because you two have recently discussed a more domesticated relationship and your mind let you imagine how much more things would settle _after_ you and Britt got married."

Santana kept her eyes trained to the floor and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Just something to think about." Quinn shrugged. "Now get freshened up, I told Asher we'd meet him for sushi."

* * *

"No!" Brittany pointed at the dancer. "No, no, no, no. You're about a half of a step off the entire time. Pick up the tempo!" She rubbed her head in frustration.

"Give her a break Brittany, we've been at it for two hours already." Mike leaned over, his hands on his knees. "Go ahead and take five Macey." He managed while attempting to catch his breath.

Macey didn't have to be told twice, she quickly grabbed a towel to wipe off her sweat and darted to the studios locker room to splash some cold water on her face.

Brittany rolled her eyes, turning to her bag in the back of the dance studio.

"Hey, what gives?" Mike asked, approaching the blonde.

"What do you mean?" Brittany asked between gulps of water.

"You were being pretty hard on her over there, I think we have to remember that this is her first time working at this." Mike reminded Brittany.

"Yes but this isn't the first time doing _this_Mike." Brittany motioned her hands around the setting they were in. "She knows this is the music business, and she knows steady jobs like this are impossible to find so she needs to work harder. No questions asked.

Mike pulled the bottom of his shirt up to wipe the sweat off of his face while shaking his head and walking away.

Brittany glared at him. She knew she was frustrated. And she knew she was probably taking her frustrations out on the other two dancers but she could care less at this point. All she could focus on was Santana's lame attempt at avoiding her in the hallway, which had her on edge with a short fuse.

* * *

The day was coming to an end and Brittany was more than ready to get the hell out of this place. She called it a wrap and watched while the strawberry blonde anxiously went for her bag and headed into the locker room to get changed.

She headed in after her and Brittany swore you could hear a pin drop. She mentally scolded herself for not having the rest of the dancers at rehearsals today, that way this locker room would be noisy and bustling with people right now. And not filled with awkward silence and tension.

Brittany had, had enough when she watched the way Macey moped out of the locker room and made her way to leave for the day.

"Damn it." Brittany sighed. She knew she was going to have to apologize, and she didn't want to be the reason that the girl was miserable.

She made it down to the steps just outside of the studio when she saw the strawberry blonde attempting to hail a cab.

She took a deep breath.

"Hey Mace, wait!" Brittany shouted.

Macey turned around immediately and her face softened when she noticed who called for her. She looked up at Brittany for a moment before jogging up the stairs to be face to face with her.

"What's up?" She asked timidly, adjusting the strap of her bag on her shoulder.

"I uh, I wanted to apologize." Brittany shrugged her shoulders. "For being so hard on you in there. I guess I had a lot on my mind and I took it out on you."

"Oh," Macey said shocked, not really expecting an apology to come from Brittany. "Don't sweat it."

"Are you sure? Because I was kinda being a bitch in there." Brittany smiled at the strawberry blonde lazily.

At that exact moment, Brittany didn't hear Macey's response. All she saw was a few flashes of the paparazzi cameras go off close by and a black SUV pull up to the curb out of the corner of her eye. Within seconds the front doors of the studio came bursting open and Brittany could see Santana and her team walking out and descending down the stairs. It was like slow motion. She kept her gaze on the Latina and caught her girlfriend side-eyeing her for s split second before diverting her vision to the vehicle in front of her and not taking a second glance back at Brittany. Brittany's eyes now caught the gaze of Quinn's, who was now staring back at her sympathetically before following Santana's previous movements and climbing into the large black SUV. Brittany clenched her jaw.

"So is that what you've had on your mind all day?" Macey's voice broke Brittany's intense stare down with the vehicle.

"I'm sorry what?" Brittany finally made eye contact with the girl, stuffing her hands in her jacket pockets.

"I'm sorry, I just couldn't help but notice your girlfriends icy glare." Macey shrugged.

"Uh.." Brittany wasn't sure what to say.

"It's cool, we don't have to talk about it if you don't want to." Macey smiled apologetically. "But uhm, I'm about go and meet up with some friends back at my place. I'd hope you'd remember some of them, Tahlia and Joey?"

"From tour?!" Brittany exclaimed. "Of course I remember them!"

"Just checking _Ms. Big Time_." Macey chuckled. "Anyway we're gonna eat some take out, have some drinks, and watch football if you wanna come?"

Brittany could hear the SUV skirt off behind her and shut her eyes, clenching her jaw once more.

"You know what?" Brittany quirked an eyebrow.

_It's not like you have anyone waiting for you anyway right?_Brittany thought. _It's gotta be better than going back to your own lonely ass apartment right?_

"I'd love too."

Macey was grinning ear to ear.

* * *

"You're too quiet." Quinn spoke up in a hushed tone, never taking her eyes off her phone.

"Great observation." Santana said in a rather clipped tone.

"Care to talk about it?" Quinn figured she would try.

"No. Not really."

Quinn decided to let it go, there was no use in pushing her friend. Santana would talk about it when she was ready. Which she didn't have to wait long.

"I mean who does she think she is?" Santana's voice was harsh.

"Who? That insanely hot woman Brittany was talking to or Brittany herself?" Quinn looked up from her phone and smiled.

"Both!"

"Well I'm sure the hot woman was thinking, _Hey here's an equally attractive piece of ass, let me chat her up_. While I'm sure Brittany was thinking, _Hey how can I piss Santana off even more today_?"Quinn chuckled at her sarcasm.

Santana was glaring daggers into the side of Quinn's face.

"To soon?" Quinn choked.

"Fuck off Lucy." Santana sneered.

"Oh calm down S, it looked completely innocent. Almost as if they knew each other. I'm sure she's just one of the dancers." Quinn shrugged.

"Hold up," Santana started to connect the dots. "Brittany did say last night that she ran into an old friend and the studio last night."

"Ah, well there you go." Quinn continued to flip through her emails.

"That doesn't make me feel any better Quinn, that just means that the _insanely hot woman_ you were referring to is who Brittany was spending her time with until the wee hours of the morning." Santana's face looked defeated now.

The black SUV pulled up to their destination and Quinn spared a glance back at Santana before getting out of the car.

"Do you really think that Brittany would do anything to hurt you?" Quinn asked.

Santana bit the inside of her cheek and shrugged.

"No, I guess not." The brunette admitted.

"Then talk to her, make sure she _knows_ that you two need to talk. And clear all this mess up. I'm sure it's just a huge misunderstanding." And with that Quinn was out of the vehicle.

Santana nodded before quickly taking her phone out of her bag and shooting Brittany a text.

**Hey are you busy tonight? I really want to talk to you about some stuff. Can you swing by ****around 8? –S :)**

* * *

Brittany and her three friends were laughing around the center island in Macey's kitchen and reminiscing about their tour days when the beer started hitting Brittany's bladder.

"Hey Mace, where's your bathroom?"

"Down the hallway, first door on your left." Macey smiled and winked at Brittany.

Brittany took the direction and scurried off to the restroom. Once the door shut Brittany's phone vibrated on the center island. Macey took a peek at the screen and saw Santana's name flash across the screen. Macey pouted, she could see that Brittany was having a good time with their friends and clearly had gotten over her foul mood from earlier. She didn't want to see Brittany leave, so in a split second decision she quickly pressed the button on the top of Brittany's phone and watched it as it powered down.

Brittany re entered the kitchen.

"Hey guys, what'd I miss?"

"Not a thing! We're just about to head to the couch, time to watch some football." Macey smiled brightly.

* * *

**A/N: Macey is kind of evil, what do you think? **

**I hope I'm not overloading you guys with this story. If the updates are happening too often, let me know. I'm sure I'll slow down eventually. No promises though :)**


	22. Give me your time

**A/N: Alright guys so I have to be honest, this chapter here is just a little "filler". I hate using the word "filler" because a few things _do_ get explained in this chapter but I also find it necessary to call it that because there's no huge plot or story changers here. It is a bridge however into next chapter, which will be a lonnnnng long way from being a filler. It's going to be drama packed and I wanted to give you guys a little break before things get heavy. **

**Now on to the babes who review..**

**Brittanalove93: Thank you so much for keeping with me, I know I've definitely had some frustrating and conversational moments in this story that some really disliked, so it means a lot that you didn't give up on the story or myself. I'm glad you're loving it and your feedback makes me smile! **

**Just EMA: Hold on because we're about to enter the angst zone, are you ready? **

**Wakemeupwhenimolder: So are you saying that you DO hate Macey? And yes I agree with you, jealous Santana is a lot of fun to both read about and write about. It certainly won't be the last time we see that side of her either. As for the media noticing Brittany off to the side, we have to realize that Santana in this story is incredibly famous and definitely a target to the media. In this world there is probably hundreds of stories being published about her constantly, but we won't always focus on them. I love seeing the way you perceive the story and it's always awesome to see that the message I was trying to convey comes across to my readers. So thank you!**

**To my guest readers (I wish you had accounts so I could thank you personally)**

**Guest 1: Yes, I think you and I both know that Brittany would have left the instant she received that text from Santana, which is why it makes what Macey did 10 times worse. PLUS a lot of times I think that Brittany is a little too trusting and that might end up being a downfall for her in chapters to come. **

**Guest 2: Yes indeed, there is no sugar coating it, Macey is a bitch.**

**Anyway, on with the chapter! Enjoy :) **

* * *

_Hey this is Brittany! Sorry I missed your call, but leave your name and number and I promise I'll get back to you as soon as possible! __**Beeep.**_

Santana quickly ended the call. _Straight to voicemail?_ She wondered.

The brunette looked at the clock. **8:14. **

"You're late." She sighed and hopped off the counter.

Santana made her way from the kitchen and sulked into her living room plopping on her plush couch and flipping on the TV. She started scrolling through some channels.

"E! News, no.."

"Chopped, no.."

"Scream Queens," She chuckled. "No."

"Football, hell no.." She groaned and shoved her face in the throw pillow next to her. She knew she was feeling sorry for herself and it was pitiful. "I'm pathetic." She mumbled into the pillow.

* * *

It was nearing midnight and the game was finally coming to an end. Everyone was slap happy and laughing but the laughs soon turned to yawns and it seemed that time to call it a night.

Brittany walked into the kitchen to throw her beer bottles away when she spotted her phone on the kitchen counter.

"Have you been here the whole time?" She whispered quietly. _She was talking to her cell phone after all._

Brittany went to unlock her phone but the screen stayed black. She hit the home buttons a few times and nothing. Figuring it died she clicked the power on button to see how terribly dead it was. To her surprise her phone came to life and she still had forty nine percent of battery left. She frowned.

"Hey what's wrong?" Macey asked, entering the kitchen with some dishes in her hand.

"I don't know, my phone just shut off on its own." Brittany shrugged.

"Really?" Macey sounded shocked. "That's odd." She quickly turned her back to Brittany and headed to the sink.

"Yeah, it really is." Brittany placed the phone back on the counter and moved to grab her jacket. When she turned back, pulling her arms through the sleeves she noticed her home screen now filling up with notifications. "Shit!" She exclaimed.

"What's wrong?" Joey asked, just now entering the kitchen.

"I missed a text from Santana." Brittany slapped her forehead. "And a few calls."

"No big deal right?" Joey shrugged on his own jacket. "Just call her back."

"She texted me asking if I could meet up with her," Brittany shoved her phone in her pocket. "Fuck, I'm such an idiot."

"Britt, calm down. We had a good time tonight, don't let her ruin that." Macey turned toward the blonde.

"Ruin that?" Brittany squinted and shook her head. "How would she ruin it?"

"Well I just know how you guys weren't on the best of terms earlier so I guess I just assumed-"

Brittany cut her off.

"Don't _assume _anything." Brittany grabbed her bag to leave.

"It was great seeing you guys again." Brittany waved at Joey and Tahlia, turning to Macey she narrowed her gaze and quirked and eyebrow. "I've got to go." She said coldly before turning on her heels to leave the apartment and franticly rushing to get to Santana.

* * *

This situation seemed all too familiar for Brittany. It seemed like just yesterday she was sneaking into the elevator of Santana's building at near one o'clock in the morning. _Oh wait, that's because it was just yesterday. God what kind of girlfriend am I being?_ She thought to herself.

The elevator doors opened on Santana's floor and Brittany near tripped over her own feet to get out. Making her way to the front door she pulled out the golden spare key. For some reason she felt as if she didn't have the right to use it. But her want to see Santana outweighed her guilt, so she pushed the key into the lock and opened the door.

This time the condo didn't appear to be as quiet as it was the night before. There were lights on in various rooms and she could hear talking in the distance.

Brittany followed the voices and quickly realized that it was people talking on the television when she found Santana passed out on the couch. She smiled softly and went to sit on the coffee table in front of the couch.

"San.." She whispered warmly. Gently she reached up and brushed some of Santana's loose hairs out of her face. "Santana." She whispered again.

Santana's face started to twitch and Brittany could see her eyes move behind her lids.

"Hey honey, do you wanna move to the bed room?" Brittany cooed, continuing to rub her fingers lovingly though the Latina's hair.

"Hmm?" Santana mumbled sleepily. She opened her eyes just a peek and noticed who was sitting in front of her. "Brittany?"

"Hey you." Brittany chirped.

Santana sat up on the couch and looked at the clock on her cable box. **12:51**

"You sure are one for showing up fashionably late." Santana laughed sarcastically.

Brittany's brow furrowed.

"Yeah uh, sorry about that. I was over at Macey's and my phone shut off somehow." Brittany hated how lame that excuse sounded.

"Who's Macey?" Santana bit the inside of her cheek.

"Oh, she's the friend I told you about yesterday. We used to work together awhile back." Brittany explained.

"Huh." Santana half laughed. "And I'm guessing the girl you were standing outside with today is _this_ Macey?" Santana concluded.

"Uh yeah, at the studio?" Brittany questioned. "Yep, that was her."

"Nice." Santana bit harshly. "Well I'm gonna head to bed so, goodnight." Santana swung her feet over the side of the couch.

"San wait," Brittany halted her. "What does that matter?"

"Who is she _really _to you Brittany?"

"She's just an old friend, I told you that. We've just been catching up that's all."

"Just an old friend that you've been catching up with for two nights in a row until one in the morning? Just an old friend that clearly spending time with is more important than time with your girlfriend?" Santana crossed her arms over her chest.

"Where is all of this coming from Santana, are you jealous or something?" Brittany accused.

"I'm sorry Britt, I guess I just don't have any _old friends_ that I would consider that behavior appropriate."

"Wait a minute-" Brittany started.

"No Brittany, you know I find myself waiting for you all too often lately." Santana stood up and moved to go to her room.

Brittany grabbed Santana's hand and pulled her back a step. Santana's eyes stayed trained on Brittany's hand holding hers.

"Santana, don't you trust me?" Brittany's voice sounded weak, almost broken.

Santana's heart was allergic to hearing Brittany sound that way. It was unbearable.

"What's really bothering you?" Brittany asked in her broken tone.

Santana huffed and sat back down on the couch.

"Do you even know that all week I've been torn up about this whole _wife_ thing?" Santana's voice came out raspy.

"No, San I'm so-"

"No Brittany stop, let me finish." Santana hushed the blonde. "Ever since we got back from Vegas I've been racking my brain with why I've felt so insecure about the thought of marriage. I needed you, I needed to see where your head was at with the whole thing.

I made you dinner last night, I guess I never thought to check if you could make it or not. I just _assumed _you would be there. Silly me you know? I let my mind think that we were in the sort of relationship where we come home every night to each other. Make dinner for each other. Get ready for bed and fall asleep together.

Ha," Santana chuckled to herself mid explanation. "I guess that kind of sounds like a marriage huh?

Anyway I wanted have dinner with you last night so we could have a moment to be completely honest with each other. Just to see where we really stood on the whole getting married matter. It really hurt when you didn't show."

Santana took a deep breath.

"And then tonight, I felt the same pain when I needed you again and you weren't there. And to find out you were with the same _extremely _attractive girl for the second night in a row, it doesn't feel great Brittany. So yes, I guess you could say I _am _jealous. But not because I feel like that girl has anything to offer that I can't, but because she's getting your time, when I'm not."

"Santana.." Brittany moved so her knees were touching her girlfriends and she placed both of her hands flat against Santana's thighs. "I feel terrible that I have been so irresponsible the past couple of nights, but honey you have _got _to get better at communicating. Otherwise how am I supposed to know there's even anything wrong? If you think for one second that I'd ever choose to give my time to anyone other than you then you're crazy, especially when you need me." Brittany squeezed Santana's hand.

"I want you to feel like we should be home with each other, eating dinner with each other and falling asleep together because I want that to. I want to be here for you every time you need me, but just tell me next time that you need me and I'll be here a little faster." Brittany smirked.

Santana scrunched her nose and smiled.

"So I guess we've got some talking to do." Brittany ducked her head down to catch Santana's gaze.

"Yeah we do, but first I want to remind you why you should _want_ to spend all your time here." Santana smiled at her girlfriend devilishly before grabbing her hand and yanking her up.

Brittany chuckled and crashed into the brunette, then let out and _oomph _when Santana was instantly tugging on her arm and dashing toward the bedroom.

* * *

Santana was already at work in her office with coffee in hand when Quinn arrived to work today. Quinn walked into the office with her usual tray containing Santana's and her coffee with a bag of bagels in hand. She spotted her brunette friend and instantly took note of two things, one Santana already had her coffee _(that never happens.) _and two, Santana staring into space with a contagious smirk.

"Oh my god you had sex." Quinn spit out immediately matching Santana's smirk and quirking an eyebrow.

Santana's eyes snapped off of the book case she was staring at to Quinn, when she met the blondes gaze her eyes widened.

"What on earth are you talking about." Santana shrugged and turned to her computer to start reading her emails.

"Don't play dumb Lopez, I know _that_ look and _that_ look screams sex. I take it you and Brittany talked?" Quinn took a seat on the near couch.

When Santana didn't answer Quinn set her coffee down on the coffee table and marched up to Santana's desk, smacking her hands firmly on the surface.

"Santana Lopez, it _was _Brittany that you were with last night right?" Quinn's tone came off threatening.

"Jesus," Santana rolled her eyes and turned her chair toward Quinn. "Yes mom, it _was _Brittany."

Quinn stood up straight and clicked her tongue, making her way back to the couch and smiling smugly.

"There's nothing going on between her and the hottie." Santana shrugged. "Just an old friend from tour."

"Well that's comforting, did we come to sorts with the whole marriage thing?" Quinn brought her coffee cup to her lips.

"Yeah we agreed that our future together is something we both want forever, but we also agreed and _thank god we did,_" Santana said rolling her eyes in relief "that it's something we want down the line."

"Well I'm happy that's settled." Quinn nodded.

"Oh," Santana blushed. "And I hate that it's not just expected that we should be together every night and I admitted that to her."

"Wow S, that's a big deal for you." Quinn's eyes widened.

"Yeah, I mean shit, I hate that everything has to be written out in stone once you become an adult. It's all just so complicated now."

"How do you mean?" Quinn frowned.

"When we were kids we never spent a night without each other. The only questions asked were just, _your place or mine_? The first time in _years_ I had slept alone was when I left to move out here. And now that we're adults I guess it has to be said out loud _hey are you staying the night tonight?_ How lame is that?" Santana groaned.

"Uh oh, someone's getting clingy." Quinn chuckled.

"Fuck yeah I am!" Santana admitted. "Have you seen that girl Q? I sometimes have to restrain myself from putting my hands all over her. She's beautiful, why wouldn't I want to her around all the damn time? I'm addicted yet again."

There was a knock at the door. Quinn and Santana stared at each other, both with a look of question.

"Come in." Santana invited.

Within seconds the scent that was Brittany was invading Santana's senses. Santana's eyes fluttered closed and she took in a heavy breath. When she opened her eyes, stormy blue ones were looking right back at her.

"Are my ears burning? Or were you just talkin about me?" Brittany winked and made her way to Santana's desk.

Quinn cleared her throat.

"Uhm, I'm gonna just go-"She looked around the room, gathering her things. "I gotta go find find Noah and coordinate some things so uh-" She was standing and smoothing out her dress now. "Yea, bye." And with that she quickly left the room.

Brittany watched her leave and shook her head with a knowing smirk on her face. When she turned back she saw a petrified Santana staring at the door.

"She's not very subtle." Brittany clicked her tongue.

"Well now I know I won't be trusting her not to abandon me in a time of need." Santana bit the inside of her cheek.

"I just wanted to come in and say hello, and have a nice day." Brittany smiled and sauntered over to Santana's side of the desk.

"I thought we did that this morning?" Santana smirked.

"I know, I just wanted to make sure you had a _really _nice day." Brittany slowed her movements.

Santana turned her chair fully toward the blonde.

Brittany took advantage of the new position and leaned down, placing her hands on either side of Santana's office chair.

"_Hello," _Brittany husked. "Have a nice day." She waggled her eyebrows.

Santana blushed and felt a little heat pooling in her lower abdomen.

"And for the record," Brittany leaned in so her lips were ghosting Santana's ear. "I'm addicted to." She whispered.

Santana's mouth dropped. She reached her hands up and placed them on either side of Brittany's waist.

"Yeah?" She whimpered.

"Mhmm," Brittany chuckled before leaning up and pecking Santana on the nose. "I better get going though, don't wanna be late. See ya later San!" And with that Brittany turned and made her way out of the office, not before tossing Santana one last teasing wink.

For the next 25 minutes Santana found herself staring at the same bookcase she was before, continuously repeating _fucking tease _over and over again in her head.

* * *

"Britt! Hey Brittany wait up!"

Brittany was walking down the hallway and just about to enter the dance studio when she heard her name called. She turned to see who it was and when she made eye contact with the voice in question, her eyes narrowed.

"Macey." Brittany said blandly.

Macey caught up to the blonde and stopped about a foot in front of her. Adjusting the strap of her bag on her shoulder, she leaned up against the wall and sighed.

Brittany raised her eyebrow waiting for the girl to speak.

"I need to apologize to you." Macey spoke up.

Brittany remained stoic.

Macey took the hint and continued.

"The other night, saying what I did about Santana was crossing the line." Macey frowned.

"It was." Brittany agreed, but continued to sound bored.

"And I'm sorry for that." Macey added on.

"Great, thanks." Brittany offered in a rather clipped tone before turning on her heel to head into the dance studio.

"Britt wait.." Macey pleaded before Brittany could open the door.

Brittany stopped her movements and turned back to the strawberry blonde.

"Is what I said really that terrible that you don't even want to speak to me?" Macey's voice came out uneven.

"No." Brittany shrugged. "But just tell me one thing?"

"Yes, anything." Macey face seemed hopeful.

"Why did you turn my phone off last night?"

Macey's face turned ghostly white.

"Mm, thought so. I'm not an idiot Macey, my phone wasn't even close to dying and your reaction to me receiving Santana's text all but confirmed it." Brittany kept her eyes trained on Macey's.

"Britt, I'm-"

Brittany raised her hand up to halt Macey.

"Don' t tell me you're sorry again. Just tell me why you did it."

"You guys were clearly not on the same page all day-" Macey explained.

"That's none of your business." Brittany cut her off.

"I was just trying to be a good friend!" Macey voice sounded desperate.

Brittany's face softened a little.

"I know everything I did was out of line Brittany, I know that. But I'm not used to seeing you so unsure and upset. I'm sorry if I was being selfish because happy Brittany is my favorite Brittany and I wanted to keep seeing you that way." Macey kept her voice hushed to keep from drawing unwanted attention.

Brittany shut her eyes and took a deep breath.

"What you did last night could have fucked up a lot of things for me." Brittany stated matter of factly. "Lucky for you my relationship with Santana is stronger than that."

Macey's eyes downcast and she nodded shamefully.

"But," Brittany trailed off, regaining Macey's attention. "I can't really blame you for trying to be a good friend."

This made Macey look up hopefully.

"Even though what you did was reckless." Brittany knocked Macey down a few pegs. "It's good to know I have a friend out there who cares."

"I bet Santana hates me, " Macey mumbled. " for what I did."

"Santana doesn't know." Brittany corrected. "But if she did we'd be down a dancer, and I'd hate to think I wasted all this time teaching you the routines."

Macey chuckled and sighed in relief.

"So are we good?" Macey then quirked an eyebrow in question.

"We're good." Brittany smirked. "Now let's get in there." Brittany nodded her head toward the door.

* * *

**Do you know why I hate LA? –S :)**

Brittany unlocked her phone and read the missed text message she had from her girlfriend and smiled. She quickly typed back her response.

**Why do you hate La La Land? –B :)**

A minute later Brittany received another message from Santana.

**Because it never snows here, and on days like today all I want is an excuse to stay cuddled up the entire day with you in bed. I figure there's no better excuse than a snow day. –S :)**

Brittany felt her heart melt. Nobody would ever know how much of a sap her girlfriend was and she relished in the fact that she was the only one who got to experience it.

**Where are you? I have to see you. –B :)**

Brittany had a really strong urge to kiss those pouty lips right about now.

**My office. –S :)**

Santana replied immediately.

**Be there in 5. –B :)**

* * *

**A/N: Okay so like I said, nothing to major happening here but once again a little warning that what's to come will get a little heavy. But god damn, these two are so cute aren't they? I've been in my Brittana feels lately, I miss them a little too much :(**

**But I want to know now if there is anything that you guys would like to see in the future with them? Even though I have the next chapter or so planned, is there anything you're not getting enough of? Or something you would like to see? I'm just curious. **


	23. Time has no meaning

**A/N: A couple things **

**1\. I'm sorry this update was late, I HAVE been writing, just not for this story. After Honey, No Regrets concludes I will be publishing a story called Wicked Game. Its a Brittana, meets Harry Potter, meets Hunger Games fic inspired by a good friend of mine BrittanaWatson who pushed me to take on such a difficult concept. I'm really excited about this project and I hope you will be too. **

**2\. The Honey, No Regrets universe will be 3 parts. Though there is still about 5 chapters or so left in this particular installment, after it's finished I will be doing a prequel. The story of Brittana before they made it to LA will be the second installment. And their future together after this story will be the third. **

**3\. In this update there will be kind of a back and forth happening where Brittany is in LA and Santana is in New York. So I just wanted you to understand that while you are reading it. **

**4\. I wanted to do a warning for this chapter, if you can't handle angst, please don't read it. It's as simple as that. **

**5\. I really want to get to know my readers and be able to interact with them on Twitter. I'm gonna start posting when updates are on their way and I also want to be able to answer any questions anyone may have. So if you have Twitter follow me (****HeyAndiiii) I'll be sure to follow you back. **

* * *

Santana straddled Brittany's hips, her long dark hair cascading down her smooth toned back. Her eyes fluttered shut at the feeling of Brittany's gentle fingers tracing delicate patterns up and down her sides, snaking around her back every so often and making their way up to her shoulder blades before traveling down to her hips.

Brittany bit her lip and slid her dominate right hand down to Santana's thigh, waiting for the dark orbs to look back at her.

When Santana's lustful eyes opened slightly, it was through hooded lids and lashes that she watched Brittany's face before flicking her gaze to the long slender fingers that were trailing themselves from thigh to center.

Brittany quickly found familiar territory and buried two fingers deep inside her girlfriend, watching her face while she gasped her approval. She pumped in and out a few times, holding Santana's waist with her free hand, allowing Santana to ride with her rhythm.

Santana suddenly grabbed Brittany's wrist and steadied her movements.

Before Brittany could ask any questions Santana guided the blonde's fingers out of her own center toward the Brittany's lips. Brittany all but moaned when Santana bit her lips and quirked an eyebrow. She wanted Brittany to taste her arousal, and that's exactly what Brittany did. The blonde never took her eyes off her girlfriend when she wrapped both lips around her own two fingers. Santana's mouth was agape watching the scene play out.

Brittany then stilled as she watched Santana adjust herself, sliding down from the blonde's hips to her thighs. Santana situated herself so that she was able to pull Brittany's left leg out from under her and prop it up on her shoulder.

Santana shuffled forward and both girls gasped when their cores reached each other and welcomed the warm feeling building up between both of them.

Santana was in control now and they both knew it.

Brittany wouldn't dare fight it however.

Santana gripped one hand on the thigh of the leg resting on her shoulder and steadied her balance, resting her other hand on Brittany's thigh behind her. Once settled she looked down lovingly at her girlfriend watching for her response as she started to rock their centers against each other.

Brittany's eyes snapped shut and her head fell back against her pillow, Santana exhaled deeply at the sight.

Santana built them up to a moment of pure ecstasy to where she knew it wouldn't be much longer before they both succumbed and surrendered. Just before her walls came toppling down she leaned down, capturing Brittany's lips in her own, the movement striking just the right cord and sending both of them into waves of pure pleasure to ride out together. Santana swallowed each moan with every kiss.

Brittany adjusted her legs so they were both wrapped around Santana's waist and Santana was lying directly between them.

Santana broke the kiss and propped herself up on her forearms, looking down at her girlfriend. She quickly became shy when she noticed Brittany studying her face intently.

"What are you thinking?" She all but rasped, biting the inside of her cheek.

Brittany grinned softly looking up at her girlfriend who looked so unsure of herself.

"How incredible it is." She said simply.

"How incredible what is?" Santana asked shyly.

"When you look like this Santana, when you're at your most vulnerable, you're so beautiful. I look at you and time stops." Brittany's eyes flickered back and forth between Santana's dark orbs.

Santana felt her arms go weak in that moment as she let out a soft breath of air.

"When that happens it like we're in an alternate universe where nothing else matters." Brittany continued. "It's a universe I only ever want to visit with you. So I don't care if time stops. I'll spend the rest of my life, in this moment, with you."

Santana's eyes welled up with tears. She attempted to talk, but couldn't find her voice.

Brittany chuckled softly at her girlfriend before propping herself up on her forearms and placing a feather kiss on Santana's temple.

"I have something for you." She whispered, pulling back from the kiss.

"Now?" Santana managed to choke out. "But it's like four in the morning."

"I thought I told you." Brittany chuckled. "Right now? Time has no meaning." She reassured Santana, carefully pushing herself out from underneath her girlfriend to reach into her bedside table.

"I haven't been fair to you." Brittany admitted, shuffling through the drawer.

"What do you mean?" Santana lay on her side and propped her chin up on her hand.

"Well.." Brittany drew out, finding what she needed and grasping it firmly in her hand. "You've given me something and I think it's only fair that I return the favor."

"If we're talking about a sexual favor then don't worry ab-"

"No, no, no." Brittany blushed, cupping her hand over her girlfriend's mouth. "It's not that."

"O" Santana mouthed and nodded for Brittany to continue.

"It's this." Brittany said simply, holding up a tiny brass key.

"A key?" Santana's face scrunched up adorably.

"It's to my apartment." Brittany bit the inside of her lip and nodded shyly.

"Oh my God really?" Santana's look of confusion grew into a toothy grin, her cheeks bunched up under her eyes and her dimples deepened.

It was when she displayed this look that Brittany knew she was truly happy.

"Yes really!" Brittany giggled when the overly elated Santana grabbed the key greedily and eyed it. "I think it's weird that you have to text me when you're here. I want you to be able to just walk in and greet me with a kiss, not a text."

"I whole heartily agree." The light in Santana's eyes dimmed slightly, remembering something. "I wish I didn't have to leave tomorrow." The Latina sighed and pouted.

"Hey, this press tour is a big deal. You've got a lot of things coming up, with the movie soundtrack, to the _Super Bowl!" _Brittany poked the brunette's side. "Everyone's gonna want a piece of you."

"Well they can't have me, I'm taken." Santana's nose scrunched up as she continued to smile and leaned in for a kiss with the blonde.

Brittany smiled into Santana's kiss but pulled away quickly before things got too heated.

"I have one more thing for you." Brittany whispered, her eyes remaining closed from the kiss.

"Mm, tell me." Santana husked.

"Stay here." Brittany ordered, jumping up out of bed, skipping toward the curtains to her window.

"Where else am I gonna go?" Santana chuckled, falling back on the bed and crossing her arms behind her head.

Brittany poked her head through the curtains so only she could see outside. She sighed, clearly displeased. The blonde shut the curtains tightly before running over to her phone and checking the time.

"One more minute." She whispered.

"What was that?" Santana furrowed her brow.

Brittany looked down to her girlfriend and cocked her eyebrow as if to say "_You know I'm not gonna tell you." _

Santana grinned wildly and stared back at her girlfriend adoringly.

Brittany looked back at her phone screen and tapped her foot impatiently as the seconds ticked down.

"It's time!" She shouted, causing Santana to jump a little placing her hand over her heart.

Brittany looked down to Santana who was now clutching her chest.

"Sorry." Brittany whispered, feeling guilty she'd that scared Santana."It's time."

Santana nodded because honestly that's all she could do and watched as Brittany grabbed an oversized T-shirt off of a nearby armchair and walked over to her panty drawer where she pulled out a fresh pair of boy shorts. She quickly dressed in both and waltzed back over to the window.

The blonde poked her head through the curtains once more. Clearly seeing what she wanted to see a few minutes earlier. She began to run in place excitedly.

"Britt, what the heck is going on over there?" Santana pouted.

Brittany turned toward her girlfriend and bit her lip to hold back her excitement.

"You and I Ms. Lopez are about to embark on our first snow day since high school."

"Huh?" Santana sat up a little in bed.

Brittany spun on her heal without another word and pulled on her drapes, tucking them back behind the hook so the window was now presented in full.

Santana's eyes widened, taking in the sight of a full forced blizzard happening on the other side of the glass. She slowly swung her legs over the bed, bringing the sheets to wrap loosely around her naked body and walked in a trance to her girlfriend's side, never taking her eyes off the beautiful sight in front of her.

"This is incredible Britt-Britt." Santana reached up and touched her hand to the window. "It's actually snowing in LA, but how?" She snapped her gaze suddenly to Brittany's direction.

"I called in a few favors." Brittany winked. "I have a friend who works over at Paramount that has access to a snow machine."

"You did this for me?" Santana looked to the blonde disbelievingly.

"For us." Brittany chuckled softly. "It's sweater weather baby." She added smoothly.

Brittany walked over to stand behind her girlfriend, while they both stared out the window Brittany slipped both of her arms around the Latina's waste, brushing her girlfriend's hair all to one shoulder, exposing her neck. Brittany placed a soft peck on Santana's bare shoulder before burying her face in the crook of the Latina's neck and singing a familiar tune softly.

"_Cause it's told cold for you here, and now, so let me hold both of you_r hands in the holes of my sweater." Brittany smiled into Santana's skin and the brunette smiled at the feeling of it all.

"I can't believe you did this." Santana sighed.

"You wanted a snow day." Brittany said simply. "So let's spend _all _day for our _last_ day in bed."

"I wouldn't want it any other way."

* * *

**New York**

"_God damn, you guys are so sweet you give me cavities." Quinn groaned. _

"_Eat your heart out." Santana smirked looking out the window at the passer byers walking down the streets of New York. _

"_How is she coping with you being gone two weeks?" Quinn asked. _

* * *

**California**

"I'll have a Long Island iced tea." Brittany told the waiter while sitting down to lunch across from Joey and Tahlia.

"Jesus Britt, starting a little early aren't you?" Tahlia furrowed her brow at the blonde.

Brittany looked up to the worried faces of her friends across the table and frowned.

* * *

**New York**

"_She's trying to act tough about it." Santana shrugged. _

"_But you know better." Quinn added. _

"_But I know better." Santana agreed, keeping her gaze out the window. _

* * *

**California**

"I'm home sick reversed, or.." Brittany stumbled over her thoughts. "Whatever you'd call it."

"I'm not sure that makes any sense Brittany." Joey chuckled at how lost his friend seemed.

"I'm not home sick of and actual place, I'm home sick over Santana." Brittany paused, finally making sense of the jumbled thoughts in her head. "Santana is my home, and she's gone."

* * *

**New York**

"_A special thanks to our guest Santana Lopez!" Jimmy Fallon stood and Santana mimicked his movements. He walked over and gave her a hug before turning back to the crowd. "You're welcome back to the Tonight Show any time!" _

_The crowd cheered and Santana waved as she made her way backstage. _

"_Wonderful, you did wonderful." Quinn rubbed Santana's arm before handing her friend her cell phone. _

_Santana looked at the time on her phone. __**6:02**_

_Thankfully The Tonight Show had been a fairly quick recording. _

"_If I left now what time would we land in California on their time?" Santana looked to Quinn expectantly. _

"_I'm sorry what?" Quinn's eyebrows shot to her hair line. _

"_Me. Plane. California." Santana spoke ridiculously slow. "What time?"_

"_About nine thirty, why?" _

"_Get the flight." Santana turned to walk toward her dressing room. "I need to see Britt." She shouted over her shoulder._

* * *

**California**

"She's plastered." Joey leaned in to the side so Tahlia could hear him over the music.

"Definitely plastered. Remind me why we haven't stopped her?" Tahlia nodded.

"I know, it's been four hours, she's just been tossing them back." Joey pinched the bridge of his nose while they watched on as Brittany danced in her own little world on the makeshift dance floor at the bar.

"Maybe we should get her home?" Tahlia suggested.

"I don't know where she lives." Joey stuck his hands in his pockets searching for his phone. "Maybe Mace does."

"I'm sure she does, give her a call." Tahlia looked hopeful.

A few minutes later Joey hung up the phone with the person on the other line and smirked.

"She's on her way." He sighed happily.

* * *

"Firstly I just wanna thank you guys for the invite." Macey said sarcastically, narrowing her glare at both of her friends. "Secondly I honestly have no idea where she lives."

"Then why are you here?" Tahlia threw her hands up in exhaustion.

"Because I figured I had a better shot at helping then either of you buffoons." Macey struggled with Brittany walking toward her car. Joey was on the other side of the blonde also struggling under the weight of the drunk girl swaying back and forth.

They approached Macey's car and as carefully as possible slid her into the passenger seat, buckling her in.

"Britt." Macey whispered to her incoherent friend.

Nothing

"Britt!" She added with a bit more bass in her tone.

"Hmm?" Brittany snapped her head up. Her eyes widened. "Heeeeyyy Mace, when did you get ere?" She slurred.

"Not too long ago." Macey snickered. "I'm here to take you home."

"To Santana?" The blonde became hopeful.

"You want me to take you to Santana's house?" Macey wondered.

"Santana's out of town." Joey pointed out. "Hence why she's drunk."

Macey rolled her eyes.

"Britt, I need you to tell me where you live?"

Nothing

"Brittany! This is important." Macey shook Brittany's shoulder.

Nothing

"I think she's sleeping." Tahlia chuckled.

"Out cold." Joey laughed.

"Great, now what?" Macey sighed, standing up straight and turning toward her friends.

"Just look at her phone, check to see if her home address is programmed into her navigation." Tahlia suggested.

"Yes, genius!" Macey chirped. She felt around Brittany's jacket pockets and quickly located her phone, hesitating slightly. The last time she had Brittany's phone things didn't turn out so great. She shook that thought out of her head and continued with the task at hand.

"That actually worked!" She cheered. "It's in here."

"Awesome, now get little Ms. Sloppy home." Joey tugged on Tahlia's arm to head back in the direction of the bar. They both turned to wave goodbye before walking in the building.

About ten minutes into the car ride Brittany snapped her eyes awake taking in her unfamiliar surroundings. Every light seemed blurry and every sound seemed loud. Looking to the left of her she saw her friend in the driver seat.

"Yer preeeettyyy." Brittany slurred.

"And you're drunk." Macey pointed out.

"Where are we going?" Brittany questioned.

"I'm taking you to your house."

"Holy shit, really!" Brittany perked up. "And are you gonna make me grilled cheese? Cause like grilled cheeses are amazing."

"Ah yes, you always did like some grilled cheese after a night of drinking." Macey said fondly. "I remember that from tour."

"I miss those days." Brittany sighed.

Macey looked over at Brittany and smiled warmly.

"Yeah me to."

_You have arrived at your destination. _

The navigation had signaled that they were in fact in front of Brittany's building.

"Ready to go inside?" Macey parked the car on the curb.

"Mhmm." Brittany nodded furiously.

Macey got out of the car and walked over to Brittany's door, opening it and helping her out of her seatbelt.

"Let's go champ." Macey chuckled, tugging her friend out of the car.

Luckily they had made it upstairs without too many issues, just the occasional trips and stumbles here and there.

"This is mee." Brittany patted her front door.

"Do you have a key Britt?" Macey faltered a little under Brittany's weight.

"Yee." Brittany leaned up against the hallway wall and dug through her pockets. "Here ya go!" She hiccupped, dangling the keys in front of Macey's face.

They made it inside and instantly Brittany started taking off her shirt.

"Hey, whoa Britt!" Macey ran up to her side. "I know you're drunk, but let's keep stripper Brittany tucked away for tonight, okay?"

Brittany turned to her friend and pouted.

"Okay?" Macey quirked an eyebrow.

"It's hot so.." Brittany stepped back from Macey. "Nopee."

"Britt!" Macey tried to halt her movements but it was too late. Brittany was known for stripping when she was drunk and she was damn fast at it. So there she stood shirtless and unaware of the effect she was having on the girl standing across from her.

Macey gulped.

"You should uh, go get cleaned up." Macey stammered. "I'm gonna make that grilled cheese."

"Sweet!" Brittany clapped before disappearing off to her room.

Macey quickly located the kitchen and all the materials needed for the late night snack.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later Macey made her way to the room Brittany had disappeared to with two plates in hand.

She saw the door to the room was half open so she made her way in.

Instantly her mouth went dry and her limbs went weak. Standing in front of her was Brittany still shirtless only now she was braless as well. Not only that but she had found a way to get her pants off so she was standing there, flipping through channels in nothing but boy shorts.

Macey bit her lip slowly.

This was absolute torture. How was anyone supposed to function with a distraction such as that. She allowed herself to shamelessly rack her eyes up and down the blondes body, taking in every curve and every dip.

"Jesus." She whispered.

Brittany's eyes immediately snapped up and turned over to the other girl in the doorway.

"Macey?" She questioned. "Shit, I forgot you were here."

Macey didn't say a word, her eyes were trained on Brittany's naked torso. Now that she was fully turned around, she was more exposed.

"Mace?" Brittany shook her head, trying to push out a coherent thought.

Macey placed the plate of food on the dresser next to her hip, keeping eye contact on the blonde's body.

Like another force was moving her legs she slowly inched closer to her friend.

"You're really beautiful Britt." Macey continued to walk forward.

"Thanks Mace." Brittany thanked the girl out of force of habit. Everything in the room around her started to sway and sounds started to become like static and a little fuzzy.

Macey had approached the girl fully now, she looked up to the blondes eyes hungrily.

"I'm gonna try something." Macey stated, returning to biting her lip.

"Huh?" Brittany felt like she was on a ship sailing though rough waters.

"It's okay, just go with it." Macey said just above a whisper, inching dangerously close to the blondes lips.

"Mace, I don't feel so good." Brittany shut her eyes trying to get her bearing.

"Shh, it's okay." Macey lips were just barely ghosting Brittany's lips. She settled her hand on Brittany's bare hip.

Brittany felt feverish and her chest started to burn. Suddenly it felt like acid was making its way up her throat.

"Brittany?"

She heard a small, broken, raspy voice break through her state of incoherency.

Her eyes snapped open.

She was met with glassy tear filled dark orbs, standing in the door way.

"Santana?"

Brittany looked slightly to the left to where Macey was standing in front of her, with petrified eyes and her hand still on Brittany's bare hip.

"No." The blonde gasped shaking her head furiously.

The sound of her voice made Santana flinch and the brunette was quickly out the door.

Suddenly the acid that was burning Brittany's throat felt like hot knives. She quickly pushed Macey off of her.

"Santana wait!" She called after her girlfriend, but before she could run out of the room her body betrayed her.

Within seconds she was emptying her stomach of any and everything onto wood floor beneath her feet.

_What had she done?_

"Brittany!" Macey cried, running over to the blonde.

"Get the fuck away from me!" Brittany pushed the girl away, causing her to stumble back.

"Britt, please let me help." Macey placed her hand on Brittany's back.

"I said get the fuck away! Get out!" Brittany demanded.

Macey didn't move.

"Get out of my house Macey, before I remove you myself!" Brittany pointed toward the door. "Now!"

Brittany's tone caused Macey to jump, successfully springing her into motion. Within seconds she was walking out of the front door.

* * *

Santana ran out to her 69' Ford Mustang Coupe parked behind Brittany's building. The slight drizzle of rain from when she had landed had now turned into a full on storm and was successfully drenching her. She unlocked the door to her car and hopped into the driver seat. Gripping the steering wheel until her knuckles were white. She attempted to get the strands of soaking wet hair out of her eyes, brushing them off her forehead. Quickly she turned the key in the ignition and peeled out of the ally.

Tears were falling from her eyes like a faucet, staining her cheeks with her running mascara. She hit 70 MPH through the city until she made it out to the freeway. She needed to get as far away from LA as possible. Finally with an open stretch of road in front of her she hit the pedal with a lead foot and raced, going well over 90 MPH.

Santana struggled to catch her breath, she continued the attempt to suck in for air but nothing helped ease the ache from a lack of oxygen. She wiped under her eyes furiously to try and alleviate the sting that salt from her tears provided. The patch of skin under her eyes was rubbed raw.

Santana looked up to where she saw a split in the road coming up in the darkness. By instinct she pulled right, forcing her to merge off the highway and continue into the hills. The roads from here were long and winding as she navigated her way through the darkness. The rainfall was heavy and her windshield wipers were moving a mile a minute to keep up with the constant waterfall on her windows. Making her way around a sharp bend of road she turned the curve and instantly saw two wide, glowing beady green eyes staring back at her. She tugged left on her steering wheel to avoid the deer in the middle of the road causing her tires to hydroplane. Hitting her breaks to try and gain control of the car only caused more harm making the back tires spin out and the car to lose control completely. Within seconds the Mustang was smacking into a guardrail head on lifting the back end of the car up, causing the Mustang to forcefully swing the tail end around and slam on top of the railing. The metal from the belly of the car screeched while it slid across the guardrail full forced before colliding with a light pole. The sound was deafening. The high speed collision caused the Mustang wrap around the poll before swinging over the edge of the cliff and falling the short distance, splashing into the water below.

* * *

Brittany sat on the ledge of her window and stared out at the rain. Her eyes were tired and weary but she was sure she hadn't blinked since she last saw those glassy eyes in her doorway. She pressed her forehead against her window pane and replayed the events of the night out in her head. Brittany wondered how she could be so careless, why she had so much to drink, and where had Macey come from? She shivered at the name. Nothing would ever justify how Macey had taken advantage of Brittany, but the saddest part was it wasn't even Macey's fault. Brittany should have never gone on a drinking binge that lasted from day to night. She knows how she gets when she's intoxicated, and that was clear to be seen tonight, when she shamelessly stripped out of her clothes for the world to see. For Macey to see. For Santana to walk in on.

"Santana." Brittany rasped sadly, lightly banging her head against the glass of the window.

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

There was a rapping on the front door that could be heard from Brittany's bedroom. She furrowed her brow.

_Knock. Knock. Knock. _

There it was again.

"Coming!" Brittany called.

She stood and un-wrapped her hair from the towel it was in from her shower earlier, letting her damp hair fall to her shoulders. She tip toed around the wet spot from where she has mopped before and made her way to the front door. The knocking continued.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." Brittany mumbled.

She opened the door and saw a drenched Quinn standing in the hallway of her building.

"Quinn?"

"Britt, I-I tried calling." Quinn's voice waivered.

"What is it Quinn, what's wrong?" Brittany grabbed Quinn's shoulder to lead her into the apartment but the girl didn't budge.

"B, it's San.."

"What about her?" Brittany searched Quinn's eyes for something, anything.

When Quinn hadn't responded Brittany panicked, putting both of her hands on the girl's shoulders and shaking her a little.

"What about Santana Quinn?" She urged.

"She-she's" Quinn fumbled over her words and tears fell out from her eyes in frustration.

"She what!?" Brittany shouted.

"There's been an accident Britt. Santana's in a coma."

* * *

:(


	24. Heart monitor

**A/N: Sorry for the delay, I had this update ready the day after I wrote the last chapter. You were supposed to get it immediately but my was being skeptical. It was very, very frustrating. Anyway, last we left off Quinn was at Brittany's front door telling her about Santana's accident. So here we go. Enjoy.**

* * *

**At 10:43 Wednesday evening pop sensation Santana Lopez was rushed to the hospital after a devastating car accident. We are being told that the singer suffered multiple injuries and is being held at Cedars-Sinai Medical Center in critical condition. On this day the family asks for your patience and prayers. We'll have more on this story as it develops, but one thing we know for sure, today our thoughts are with Santana and her family. **

"Turn it off."

"Britt." Quinn looked at her friend sympathetically.

"I said turn it off!" Brittany shouted, causing Quinn to jump.

"Brittany," Quinn trailed off, shutting off the television. "You haven't gone to see her, this isn't healthy."

"She wouldn't want me there."

Brittany sat in her living room with her upholstered arm chair pulled closely to the double windows of her apartment. She'd been sitting directly in front of it since the news of Santana's accident, staring out at the skyline in the distance at how the clouds changed.

"You can't just hide from this." Quinn stood up from the couch and walked around to the back to lean on while she spoke behind Brittany. "This isn't your fault."

"Actually Quinn, this is _all_ my fault." Brittany retorted dimly.

"I'm headed back to the hospital now, please come with me." Quinn pleaded.

"Go." Brittany bit.

"B.." Quinn put her hand on Brittany's shoulder. Brittany winced at the nickname.

"Why do I keep having to repeat myself? Just go!" Brittany ripped Quinn's hand off her shoulder. Quinn quickly pulled her hand to her chest, her eyes widened at the side of Brittany she's never seen before.

Quinn dropped her shoulders in defeat before turning on her heels slowly to make her exit out of the apartment quietly.

Brittany heard the front door click; she loosened her clenched jaw and let out the breath she'd been holding. All at once her emotions took over; she buried her hands in her face and full panic set in. Her eyes burned and yet tears refused to fall. Her breaths became labored and she struggled to find air for her lungs. Objects around her blurred out and the light from the window even on the overcast day brightened, it was blinding. She heaved for air but it was never enough. She gripped the hair at her scalp in frustration and felt nothing. She could officially feel no pain. The veins in her forehead were about to burst and a cold sweat began to bead on her temple. Her heart was beating erratically and she could feel it thumping against her chest like it was trying to escape before ripping itself into a million pieces. Seconds felt like minutes before she felt a sharp pain in her head and everything went dark.

Xx

**Definition of a panic attack (also known as an anxiety attack)**

**panic****attack**_n._  
The sudden onset of intense apprehension, fear, terror, trembling, sweating, impending doom,depersonalization, and derealization, occurring in phobias, schizophrenia, and major depression

Xx

**3 Days later.**

_Beep. Beep. Beep. _

The heart monitor in Santana's room kept a steady rhythm.

"Where's Santana's family?" Rachel whispered, entering the room and shuffling to Quinn's side with two cups of coffee in hand.

"I was finally able to convince them to go back to my place and get some sleep." Quinn mumbled, accepting the coffee and a kiss from her girlfriend. "They'll be staying with us for awhile if that's alright?" Quinn looked up at Rachel.

"Of course that's alright, I couldn't imagine how they'd feel having to go back to Santana's." Rachel shook her head.

"I don't even think that would be an option for them, I'm sure they'd rather stay at a hotel then go there." Quinn sighed. "I just didn't want them to go anywhere that felt so lonely." She shrugged.

"Well that's a lovely thing you're doing Quinn, you have such a big heart." Rachel sat down on the couch against the wall in the hospital room. "Still no word from Britt?"

Quinn looked to the floor sadly and shook her head.

"Some people just deal with things in their own way I guess." Rachel took a sip of her coffee.

"Something's off though, when I was there to tell her about everything, she didn't cry. She just went blank; everything about her was cold. She pulled a chair up to the window and stared out of it for hours."

"Really?" Rachel furrowed her brow.

"Yeah, I sat there waiting for something, for anything but it never came. Until the end she told me it was all her fault and screamed at me to leave. It was all very bizarre." Quinn shook her head at the memory.

"Oh no, do you think they were fighting before it happened?" Rachel's eyebrows shot to her hairline.

"I don't see how that's even possible; Taylor dropped her off to her parking garage immediately after we landed. She was picking up her car and on her way to surprise Brittany with a visit, last I saw her she was smiling ear to ear." Quinn had been trying to wrap her head around what Brittany said for days.

"She showed up unannounced, maybe Santana walked in on something she didn't want to see." Rachel hated suggesting that.

Quinn scoffed.

"This is Britt we're talking about here Rach."

Xx

Brittany hadn't moved since she blacked out a few days ago. Hadn't moved to eat, hadn't moved to sleep. Every so often she'd get up to use the rest room, or she'd adjust herself in the chair when she'd nod off but other than that, Brittany could tell you every event that's happened outside her window in the past 72 hours.

Circles that were underneath her eyes were dark and sunken. Her skin had paled so white it looked as if she were dusted with chalk. Her hair hung dryly from the sides of her face. She was lost, and there was no search party to rescue her. Not that she'd felt she deserved it regardless. Her stomach would growl hungrily and she would just grip the sides of the armchair until the ache went away, knowing if she tried to consume any food it would be just as quickly tossed up.

Brittany had learned to control a lot of things in the past 72 hours but the one thing she could not control was the dreams. They would haunt her when she nodded off. She was literally terrified of falling asleep at this point.

Brittany fought and fought to keep her eyes open but the harder she fought the more the light streaming in the window started to fade away.

"_B, wake up."_

"_Mm no." Brittany mumbled, turned over to hide her face in the pillow. _

_Brittany could hear the most angelic giggles grace her ears and could feel warm breath brushing the side of her face. She couldn't help the smile creeping up._

"_Is that a smile I see?" The heavenly voice spoke again. _

_Brittany peeked up and saw the most beautiful girl in the world, her girlfriend smiling down at her. Brittany's smile grew and she propped herself up on her forearms. _

"_There she is." The girl chuckled, leaning down to place feather kisses on Brittany's exposed shoulder and bicep. _

_Brittany hummed at the wonderfully warm feeling before reality set in. _

"_Is it time for school?" Brittany pouted. _

"_Mm nope." The girl shook her head silently, continuing her morning kisses to Brittany's skin. _

"_What time is it then?" Brittany's brow furrowed. _

"_A little after eight."_

"_After eight?" Brittany panicked. "San, we're late!"_

_Brittany heard the radiant chuckle again. _

"_Wha-what?" Brittany stammered. "What's so funny?" She huffed. _

"_Oh don't be pouty baby girl. We have a snow day." _

_Brittany's frown grew into a cheeky smile._

"_Really?" The blonde asked. _

"_Mhmm." _

"_So, what should we do?" Brittany waggled her eyebrows, rolling over on top of her beautiful girlfriend. She craned her neck so her face was buried in the crook of the girl's neck, beginning her soft assault on the exposed skin. _

"_I was thinking snowmen." The girl rasped, grabbing the back of the Brittany's tank top, bunching it in her grasp._

"_Snowmen?" Brittany chuckled but never ceased her torturous kisses. "Annd, what else." _

"_Hot chocolate by the fire." The girl hummed. _

"_Sounds romantic." Brittany all but whispered, letting her tongue graze the tanned skin with each word. _

_The brunette beneath her quickly flipped their positions so she was now on top. _

"_Did you have something else in mind?" She quirked an eyebrow. _

"_Anything I'm doing with you sounds perfect." Brittany admitted. _

_Both girls smiled at each other for a few long moments before the brunette's eyes widened with fear. _

_Brittany flickered her eyes to where two phantom black hands grabbed each of her girlfriend's forearms tightly. She looked up to the brunette fearfully. _

"_I have to go." The brunette said sorrowfully. _

"_Go? Go where?" Brittany panicked. _

"_They're taking me." The girl's voice echoed, seemingly fading. _

"_Taking you where?" Brittany went to grab her hand but her girlfriend was being tugged away and her fingers slipped through her grasp."No don't go!" Brittany screamed. "Where are they taking you?"_

"_Find me Brittany." The voice pleaded before it completely vanished. _

"_Santana no, don't leave me!"_

"Don't leave me," Her head shook back and forth furiously, eyes squeezed shut. "Santana! Don't, don-" Brittany's eyes shot open, she sat up and took in her surroundings.

The sun was going down now and it was soon to be dark outside. She had fallen asleep _again._

"Fuck." She mumbled. "Fuck!" She shouted this time pounding her fist against the chair in frustration.

Her apartment was starting to feel frigidly cold; she pulled the hood of her sweatshirt over her head and tucked her legs in her hoodie, zipping it up all the way to her neck. With her knees pulled to her chest she rested her forehead on top of them, attempting to calm her erratic breathing.

_Find me Brittany _

The words that kept playing over and over again in her head, find me Brittany, find me Brittany. But Brittany already knew where she was, she just wasn't going to her.

"I'm such a damned coward." Brittany smacked her palm to her forehead over and over.

_What if she dies and you never went to see her?_

Brittany's conscious had come out play.

"I can't see her like that." Brittany sighed.

_She could die Brittany!_

Her conscious taunted her; her conscious was clearly a ruthless bitch.

"She doesn't want me there! I'm the reason she's in that bed in the first place! I did this!" Brittany shouted at her demons. "What if I never get to say sorry?"

Brittany started to panic, what if she never got to explain to Santana what happened. What if Santana never came out of her coma? Would she die being mad at Brittany?

Without a second thought Brittany ran to her bedroom grabbing a fresh pair of skinny jeans and a hoodie, she yanked her hair up into a messy bun and slipped on her high top converse. Quickly she entered her bathroom to freshen up a bit before running to the front hallway, hurriedly grabbing her keys off the hook and heading out the front door.

Xx

"We have an EEG scheduled for tomorrow to look for any abnormalities." Dr. Blakely explained to Dr. Manuel and Claudia Lopez.

"Good, good." Manuel sighed heavily.

"I just feel so helpless." Claudia started to tear up for the millionth time since Santana was emitted to the hospital.

"My dear, we must trust Dr. Blakely, it is not our place to interfere." Dr. Lopez pulled his wife in for a comforting hug and nodded up to Santana's neurosurgeon.

The door clicked open, making the three doctors turn to see their visitor.

"Brittany dear!" Claudia pushed off of Manuel and made her way to the blonde. "How are you holding up honey? I know this is so hard for you."

Brittany stood like a deer caught in headlights in Claudia's embrace. Never had she felt so undeserved of the Lopez family's affection.

Claudia guided her further into the room.

"Brittany, this is Dr. Blakely, Santana's neurosurgeon." Mrs. Lopez introduced. "Dr. Blakely this is Brittany, Santana's girlfriend."

Brittany winced at the title.

The doctor looked to the blonde kindly and offered a warm smile.

"How is she doing?" Brittany tried to keep a calm steady voice.

"Well the coma is a result of a severe brain injury." The doctor explained.

"I know what a coma _is_, but how long will she be in it? What are we doing her to bring her out? Brittany asked impatiently.

"Unfortunately, there is no treatment a physician can use to bring a patient out of a coma" The doctor frowned. "Likewise, there is no test to predict when a person will come out of a coma or what a person's recovery time will be like." Dr. Blakely continued to explain. "A coma can last days, weeks, months or even indefinitely. The length of a coma cannot be accurately predicted or known."

"That's not good enough!" Brittany snapped. "There has to be something we can do!"

"Brittany!" Mrs. Lopez grabbed her by the arm. "Dr. Blakely is one of the best, respect that dear." Claudia rubbed her hand up and down Brittany's forearm in attempt to calm her.

"Might I suggest we leave Brittany to have some time with Santana alone?" Manuel suggested.

"Yes, yes let's." Dr. Blakely agreed.

With that Claudia reached up and placed a gentle peck on Brittany's temple before the three doctors exited the room.

Dr. Blakely was the only thing blocking Brittany's sight from Santana, and now he was gone and there she was.

Santana's face was incredibly swollen and had too many deep cuts and bruises to count. There were contraptions, tubes and wires all over the place to keep her broken body still and running but Brittany didn't see that. She was able to see passed the blood and the casts. She was able to see the girl she loved.

She looked so peaceful but so far away. It broke Brittany's heart. _Her_ Santana was physically right in front of her, but mentally and emotionally she was gone.

Her anxiety began to rise again. She sat on the chair nearest the hospital bed and gripped the arms rests, just as she did at home.

"Santana.." She trailed off. What was she even allowed to say to her? She still didn't feel she had the right to even be here.

"I needed to come," Brittany bit her lip to help contain her emotions. "I needed to come to tell you I'm sorry."

For the first time in 3 days she felt her eyes start to become hot with tears.

"But I can't tell you that like this. I need you to hear me." Brittany's bottom lip started to tremble. "What if you'll never hear me say I'm sorry Santana?"

_Beep. Beep. Beep. _

The heart monitor went on.

**_/\\_/\\_/\\_/\\_/\/\\_**

"I would never do anything to hurt you, I need you to believe that. You're my whole life.." Brittany's resolve started to break down.

Suddenly the steady beat from the monitor turned to one solid sound.

**/\\_/\\_**

Brittany's eyes widened.

"Santana?" Brittany stood and hit the emergency button. "Santana! Help, Somebody I need help!"

Brittany grabbed both sides of Santana's face.

"No, you can't die, you won't die. Wake up Santana! I can't.." She broke into tears. "I can't do this without you."

She leaned down and kissed Santana, her lips wet with tears.

"Wake up baby please." She squeaked. "Don't leave me, I need you." She pleaded.

Santana remained still, her face covered with Brittany's tears.

Once again seconds felt like minutes, life was happening in slow motion. Brittany hadn't even realized the doctors and nurses swarming around her, crowding the brunette's bedside.

"She's seizing!" She heard a doctor yell.

She felt two strong hands grip either side of her arms and start pull her back.

"No!" She screamed.

"Miss I have to ask you to leave." The voice urged.

"No! That's my girlfriend!" She fought and kicked to get back to Santana's bedside. "San, baby!" She cried.

The owner of the voice pulled her into a stronger hold, bringing her to the edge of the room.

"Please don't make me leave her."

* * *

**:'(**


	25. You killed her

**A/N: I know that this story has a lot of you sad right now, well you should know I'm in that boat right along with you. Reading angst is hard, but writing it just feels cruel. Anyway I hope you find it in your heart to forgive me. Enjoy :)**

* * *

"_Move." Santana ordered as she approached her locker and saw a sophomore jock from the hockey team leaning against it._

"_What was that?" Christian quirked an eyebrow, clearly unimpressed. _

"_I said move. And do it now, before you get your hair juice all over my locker." Santana's face was disgusted. "Seriously what is that anyway? Is that supposed to be hair gel? Or is your mother planning on buttering the turkey this year.. with your head."_

_The jock flinched forward, causing Santana to take a step back. _

"_Do you think I give a damn what you want or what you think, dyke?"_

_Santana clenched her jaw. _

"_I think you better watch the way you're talking to me." She bit. _

"_Or what? You'll go all super saiyen raging butch on my ass?" Christian's buddies erupted in laughter while they all exchanged high fives. _

_Santana was in fact enraged and ready to attack. _

"_Fuck you asshole." Santana slapped Christian across the face and shoved him backward. _

_Christian rubbed his face from the sting, whether it was his pride or face that hurt more, Santana wasn't sure. _

_She smirked knowing she was about to get a rise out of the boy. _

"_Do it again __**dyke**__." Christian seethed. _

"_Do what again?" Santana arched an eyebrow. "You mean this?" She stepped forward and shoved Christian back once more._

"_You stupid bitch." Christian grabbed both of her arms and forced her into a near locker. _

_Santana hit the cold metal with an oomph. _

"_Hey!"_

_Both Santana and the boy turned toward the voice shouting and both of their eyebrows shot up when they saw the blonde usually attached to the Latina's hip in a similar cheerio uniform gripping her books tightly to her chest with anger. _

"_Well, look who it is." The jock clicked his tongue. "The stupid one, but my God you are hot." He took a step back from Santana and looked toward the blonde. "You know I always have had a thing for blondes." He stepped toward Brittany and reached to loop his fingers through her hair. _

"_Don't you fucking touch her." Santana yanked on the jocks arm forcing him to spin around. In a split second she was winding her arm back and forming a fist. _

"_Santana!" Brittany yelled, pushing Santana against the lockers before she was able to throw a punch. She wrapped her arms around the brunette's waist and brought her lips to her ear. "He's not worth it, you'll get expelled."_

_Brittany pulled back and reached for Santana's hand. They laced their fingers with each other and Brittany led Santana down the hall, looking for the nearest empty classroom. _

"_That's right! Walk away!" Christian called after the pair. "Whipped dyke!"_

_Santana clenched her jaw and Brittany tightened her death grip on the brunette's hand. _

_Approaching the end of the hall Brittany found Mr. Shue's history room was now empty, and remembered it would be through the next period. She hurriedly ushered Santana into the room and shut the door behind them, taking them to the desk in the corner or the room that nobody would be able to see through the window. _

"_I never got my things out of my locker." Santana huffed._

_Brittany smirked and patted the spot on top of the table, hinting Santana should hop up. Santana took the hint. _

"_You're skipping next period." Brittany said in a hushed tone, placing both of her hands on Santana's thighs and swiftly separating them and shuffling between them so they were now chest to chest. _

_Santana raised a questioning brow causing Brittany to smirk. _

"_You're skipping so you can cool down, you're skipping and you're staying in this room with me. No questions. We'll get your things from your locker next period." Brittany ordered. _

_Santana scoffed, rolling her eyes and crossing her arms over her chest. _

"_Don't do that." Brittany pulled at her forearm. _

"_Do what?" Santana asked. _

"_Attempt to shut me out." Brittany sighed. "I thought we were passed that."_

"_This is never gonna stop B." Santana shrugged. "What happened today, that's the uphill battle we fight."_

"_So let's fight it together!" Brittany interrupted. _

_Santana shook her head and let out a tired breath. _

"_For the record, I want to fight every battle with you." Brittany squeezed the Latina's forearm. _

_This caused Santana to smirk. She glanced up and saw her blonde girlfriend staring down at her, eyes glittering with hope. Brittany had so much faith in them, in her. A full toothy grin spread across Santana's face. _

"_You'll always save me from myself, Brittany Pierce." Santana shook her head. _

"_Hey." Brittany cooed, cupping Santana's face with both hands. "I'll save you from everything."_

_Santana's eyes began to well up in tears. She nodded in understanding under Brittany's intense gaze. In that moment Santana leaned into Brittany and they connected their lips in the most delicate way for the sweetest of kisses. _

* * *

"I'll save you from everything." Brittany rocked back and forth. "I'll save you from everything." Brittany held her knees tightly to her chest and stared down at the sheets on the hospital bed.

"Jesus, what's happening with her?" Rachel walked in with wide eyes.

"They had to forcefully remove her from Santana's room and sedate her. I think she had a nightmare while she was under because she woke up in a panic and then _this_ started happening." Quinn watched on to her friend sadly.

"How's Santana fairing?" Rachel sat down next to her girlfriend on the only other available chair in the room.

"She had a seizure but they were able to get her vitals back to normal again." Quinn sighed.

"Santana needs to find her way back to us." Rachel shook her head helplessly. "To Brittany."

Quinn and Rachel's heads snapped toward the door when it came swinging open with a loud bang.

"What happened?" Claudia demanded.

"I don't know Mrs. Lopez, Brittany had a mental breakdown or something." Quinn stared at the older Latina wide eyed.

"Leave me with her." Claudia sighed.

Quinn and Rachel silently nodded, making their exit toward the room.

Claudia watched on while Brittany rocked back and forth. She let out another patient sigh and sat on the end of the hospital bed.

"Stop rocking dear, look at me." Claudia placed her hand over Brittany's knee.

Brittany never ceased, she kept her eyes trained on the sheets and continued her movement.

Claudia tightened her grip on Brittany's knee.

"Brittany, please." Mrs. Lopez pleaded but Brittany never faltered. "What happened?" Claudia asked.

Brittany halted.

"Between you and my daughter? What happened?" She pleaded.

"_**You're really beautiful Britt." Macey continued to walk forward. **_

Brittany winced at the memory creeping back in her mind.

"_**Shh, it's okay." Macey lips were just barely ghosting Brittany's lips. She settled her hand on Brittany's bare hip. **_

Brittany's eyes began to feel hot with tears and her nose flared in anger.

"_**Brittany?"**_

This memory always came back to her as clear as day. It's the sound of Santana's broken, raspy voice. Worse was the tortured, wounded look in her eyes.

Brittany's hiccupped and lost all control. The tears began to fall and familiar loss of breath caused her to gasp frantically, trying to keep it together. She began to kneed the palms of her fists into her temple to ease the aching feeling of her head about to explode.

"Oh sweetheart." Claudia watched on with glossy eyes of her own. She felt like she was losing two of her daughters in this hospital.

"What happened Brittany, you can tell me." The older Latina wrapped both her arms around the panicked blonde and pulled her into a tight embrace.

With what little breath Brittany could muster she heaved in as much air as she could and instantly smelled a familiar scent. Mrs. Lopez clothes and hair had deeply absorbed the recognizable smell of the Lopez home back in Ohio. It was a lovely scent, a scent that smelled like Brittany's happy place. Oh how she wished she could disappear to her happy place right now. But she'd never be so lucky. She was permanently going to be stuck in this hell. Her moment of bliss lasted all of about two seconds before she was crumbling back into her state of hysterics.

"Brittany please, I want to help you. I can't help you if I don't know what's wrong." Claudia began to feel her resolve start to break down.

A handful of minutes felt like hours in the deafening silence that followed Brittany's breakdown.

"It's all my fault." Brittany croaked.

"Hm?" Claudia pulled back so she could look the blonde straight in the face. "Brittany," Mrs. Lopez sighed. "You cannot place blame on yourself for something as heavy as this. Santana was in a freak accident, going too fast around a winding curve. Don't you dare put this on yourself."

Brittany scoffed. She didn't deserve people feeling pity on her.

"She wasn't driving too fast," Brittany wiped her tears with the back of her hand. "She was driving too angry." Brittany shook her head and looked back down to the sheets.

"What do you mean?" Claudia furrowed her brow. "How do you know she was angry?"

"Because I was the last person she spoke too, I'm the reason why she's angry."

Claudia shook her head furiously.

"What? No." Claudia refused to believe what Brittany was telling her.

"Mrs. Lopez, the night of Santana's accident she came to my apartment. She saw something she should have never seen." Brittany gripped the sheets hard as she spoke.

"You're not making any sense Brittany." Mrs. Lopez voice waivered.

"She walked in on me with another woman. She thought she saw me cheating." Brittany felt the same acid feeling from that night start to creep up her throat again.

"You were unfaithful to my daughter?" Claudia said breathlessly.

Brittany's eyes snapped up.

"What? I-uh, no!" Brittany defended. "I would never do that."

Claudia's looked on to Brittany with a pained expression.

"Mrs. Lopez, you need to know that I would never," Brittany reached out to grab Claudia's hand but was shocked when Mrs. Lopez jumped back. "hurt your daughter." She trailed off slowly and slightly confused.

Claudia looked away from Brittany, not wanting to hear another word.

"But you don't believe that do you?" Brittany's lip trembled.

Claudia snapped her head back toward the blonde.

"Santana might not wake up Brittany." Claudia said coldly. "If she dies, you killed her." Her voice was sharp and resolute.

In that moment Brittany could feel her chest cave in. She was sure she could hear her heart shredding into a million pieces.

"Yo-you can't honestly believe that." Brittany choked out.

"You have quite possibly taken my only daughter from me." Mrs. Lopez stood up and smoothed out her skirt. "And for that, I will never forgive you." Claudia was turning on her heels and exiting the room before Brittany could even process the conversation had ended.

* * *

**Santana's POV**

I'm in a pitch black room with a constant echo.

That's my life these days, darkness and loud yet fogy voices. At first I thought I was incredibly intoxicated. I was way off, there's no way that was the case because everyone around me sounds so sad and me being drunk is never sad. When I'm drunk I'm a fucking riot! .. You know, at least _I think_ I am.

I know my body hurts, like _really _hurts .It's probably the worst pain of my life, but nobody listens to me when I try to tell them.

I screamed out today in frustration because Brittany of all people wouldn't listen to me. She was right there, I could hear her talking, but she wouldn't listen to me. She was going on and on about how she never meant to hurt me. I kept trying to ask her what she meant but she wouldn't answer me, she just kept talking. So I screamed at her. I screamed for her to listen and then everything in my mind started to pulse. There were times where I could literally hear my heart stop and start back up again. A few times I heard her begging me to wake up.

Wake up? Why would I need to wake up? Before I ever got to ask her, everything went quiet. My whole world was completely still. It was all so surreal, the next thing I heard after that was a room full of voices. Every last voice was deep and incredibly muffled. I felt myself getting a headache trying to understand what they were saying, so I would just simply block everything out and attempt to get some sleep.

It was impossible to get any sleep with that irritating tapping sound that kept fading in and out. What was tapping? I had no idea, but it wouldn't stop. Some fingers? Not quite. A foot? Maybe. I wish someone would quit with the racket though.

"I can't believe she did this to you." My mother's voice hummed through my thoughts.

Mom?

"I'm so sorry baby, I'm so incredibly sorry."

Mama!

"I've given that girl all of my love, and this is how she repays me?" I could hear my mother start to weep. "She takes my baby from me." I felt her head lay on my thighs and could feel her hand grasp mine.

Mama, why can't you hear me! Why the fuck is everyone ignoring me?

"Hija, you have to wake up from this coma. So many people would suffer in this world if you were not in it."

Coma?

Brittany said something about a coma too.

Come to think of it, every voice in this dark room has muttered it at least once.

"_The coma is a result of a severe brain injury."_

Fuck! I've grown up around doctors my entire life, and that wasn't just any voice. That was the voice of a doctor explaining a prognosis. And it wasn't just any prognosis, it was mine.

I'm not in a dark room. I'm in a coma.

* * *

**A/N:If there are any spelling issues in this chapter I apologize, I'm posting it while I'm at work so I didn't get to review it much. **


	26. Honey, no regrets

**A/N: Well, I've been sick for what feels like a lifetime, but I'm finally seeing the light at the end of the tunnel. Anyway, update anyone? Enjoy :)**

* * *

"You can't keep me from coming in here Claudia!"

"You said it best yourself, she wouldn't want you here!"

I'd been listening to Brittany and my mother banter for days like this. Brittany would come to visit, and my mother would block her path and refuse to move. Then for a few minutes after they would go at it like two siblings fighting over whose turn it was with the television remote.

Brittany usually always won, and only because I could hear my father step in. But today wouldn't be so lucky for her. I heard my father say he was going to head out for awhile to see to some business. So Brittany was on her own, and not faring well might I add.

"Please just go Brittany, I have a headache and I don't want to deal with this foolishness today."

_Jesus mother. _

"Well then I'd go ask the doctor for some ibuprofen if I were you, because I'm not one hundred percent certain you can hide from yourself and your own foolishness! This headache could last awhile." Brittany bit.

_Brittany!_

Yelling their names was worthless and I understood that, but somewhere deep down I was praying on the off chance that at some point someone might hear me.

"Mrs. Lopez?" I could recognize that voice anywhere. _Quinn_. "The nurse is asking for you, something about an overflow of flowers arriving at the hospital?"

I could hear my mother click her tongue.

"Thank you Quinn dear, my daughter is very loved by all." I could hear her heels click on the floor before stopping abruptly. "At least that's how most would see it."

I could see in my mind my mother pursing her lips with that snide statement very clearly. And just as well see Brittany rolling her eyes.

My mother always did love the perfect closing statement before storming off.

"Thanks Q." Brittany breathed.

"Go get her tiger." Quinn chirped.

If I could smile that's exactly what I'd be doing in this moment. I'm not sure anyone in the world could be as lucky as I am. My best friend and my girlfriend are incredibly close, both with one major common interest. _Me._

Brittany's presence was getting closer, after all this time I can always feel it. Even with my eyes closed in a coma apparently.

"Oh hey Britt?" I heard the door shut and a set of feet start to shuffle forward.

"Yeah Q?" Brittany questioned.

"I'm glad you're starting to get yourself into a clearer headspace." Quinn admitted.

"I have to be strong for Santana." Brittany's voice cracked.

There was a short pause and a few moments of awkward silence before I heard Quinn speak up once again.

"But I'm going to need you to help me understand why she left your apartment so upset that night."

Once again, another long pause.

"Britt?" Quinn wasn't a patient woman. "Why does my best friend's mother hate you?"

"Please don't talk to me like I am a stranger to this family, Q." Brittany said in an irritated hushed tone.

"That's not an answer Brittany."

"Can you just leave me alone with San-?

"Brittany!" Quinn interrupted. "Stop avoiding me."

"You really want to make me relive this again?" Brittany's voice was shaking.

"I need to understand why a woman who once thought you were a saint, a woman who fought to see you and Santana happy, can't even stand to look at you."

"Quinn I-"

"What- did- you- do?" Quinn shouted, sounding even more frustrated than before.

"She thought she saw me with someone else!" Brittany blurted out.

_What?_

"You cheated?" Quinn gasped.

_She cheated?_

Images of that night all start to flow back into my mind. They were obnoxiously crystal clear. There were so many images of topless Brittany, topless Brittany and Macey, Macey attempting to kiss Brittany, and then the images that would give you nightmares, my accident. I was brought back to the scene and could play it out again, frame by frame. It was absolutely horrible, and the most disturbing fact about it all, is that it all lead back to Brittany.

"No I didn't cheat!" Brittany defended.

_Like hell you didn't._

I could scoff even in a coma.

"Then what did she _see_?_" _Quinn was in bitch mode now, I could hear it.

"A very drunk Brittany." Brittany huffed. "A very drunk topless Brittany."

"What else is new?" Quinn said snidely.

"Exactly!" Brittany shouted. "Nothing is new!" Brittany paused. "Everyone who knows me, knows that when I'm drunk I turn into a stripper. And whenever you're there with me, what do _you_ do?"

"I take care of you, I make sure you stay safe." Quinn offered.

"That's right." I could hear Brittany smack her hands together. "And that's exactly was Macey was doing. Making sure I got back to my apartment and I stayed safe."

I was doing it, I was officially rolling my eyes in a coma. Go me!

"Or at least that's what I thought."

_There it is. _

"What do you mean?" Quinn urged her to continue.

"I let my _friend _take me back to my apartment. Macey _was _my friend you know. During tour, she was there for me while the two of you were nowhere to be found. She was someone I trusted." Brittany said coldly.

"Britt.. I'm sorry for that." Quinn said in a hushed tone.

"That doesn't matter now, what matters is that I didn't mind that she was seeing my topless, just like I wouldn't mind that _you_ saw me topless. I thought she was my friend." I heard Brittany take a breath.

"I thought she was a friend that didn't want anything more than a friendship. She took advantage of me, and I've been paying for my stupidity every single day. Every fucking day I sit in this hell hole with constant reminders that I fucked up. Constant reminders that I just may lose the one honest thing in my life, the one reason I open my eyes in the morning and I fight to make my gift of living better every single day. I did this. I- ruined- _this._ Do you think I'm not aware of that? Do you think I'm naïve to the fact that I'm standing here fighting this battle with you, while she's fighting her battle in that damn bed? _If_ the day comes that Santana wakes up, _if_ we could ever be so lucky. I'll spend my entire life praying with my very last breath for that woman's forgiveness. But from you, and Mrs. Lopez? I don't need your forgiveness. And I sure as hell don't need you people to understand."

This is the moment that I realized that this coma is very real and I am powerless. This is the moment where I realized that the woman God placed on this earth, custom made for me is hanging on by an unraveling thread, and I'm not going to be able to catch her when it snaps. This is the first moment that I realized that in less than a heartbeat, we could lose each other, which would be a tragedy, because I just can't be Santana without Brittany.

Xx

**21 Days later. **

I've been in my coma for almost a month now, and there have been only a few constant things in my life. The nurses coming in and out of my room, and Brittany.

Quinn, Rachel, and my family all had to get back to work, because coma or not, bills have to be paid.

Clearly that fact scared off everyone but Brittany. Because here we are, a few weeks in, and the only one standing in my room is my ever stubborn girlfriend. Bills be damned, this girl refused to leave.

I can hear her every so often sniffling in the same area of the room. I'm almost positive it's where the window is located because I hear the rain when it falls and the wind when it whistles from the same spot.

The idea that Brittany spends most of her time in my hospital room staring out the window is heart breaking. She's has a lot of conversations with me. It's conversation she knows I can't return but sometimes when I think a question to ask her, she answers it. It's almost like she hears me.

There's been no conversation today though, just her sniffling over at the window and humming the same tune over and over again. Brittany does this when she has a song stuck in her head but can't remember the lyrics.

I know she's frustrated at this point because after every melodic hum she huffs and starts over.

"I don't want to do this" I heard Brittany say in a hushed tone.

_What?_

She chuckled sarcastically.

"You said that to me once."

I thought back to that day in my bedroom at the end of senior year. The day I broke up with her so we could go in our own separate ways.

"You told me you didn't want to do this anymore, and I always thought to myself, how could you give up so easily." She half chuckled again. "I used to call you a coward."

_Really?_

"But lately," She paused. "I get it."

She gets it? Is she giving up? Is she tired of waiting?

"I get how something can feel so overwhelming and so frustrating that you feel like you just don't have the energy anymore."She sighed. "I don't think I have the energy anymore Santana."

_Brittany._

"You're not going to wake up, so much time has passed and you're not getting any better."

_Brittany, listen to me, I'm here. I can hear you. _

"I can't live in a world where you're not living"

What does she mean she can't live? She wouldn't..

_Brittany S. Pierce, if you try to end your life, I swear to God.._

**5 hours ago..**

"How are you holding up baby?" Brittany's mother's voice was everything she needed in that moment. Warm and comforting.

"I'm losing my mind mama. I swear, sometimes I can hear her talking to me. Like she's right there, wide awake."

"Oh Britt, I think you need a break sweetie. Why don't you come home to Ohio for a few days?" Her mother suggested. "Let your good ol' mom and dad take care of you."

"I can't leave her mom. What if she wakes up?" Brittany bit at her fingernails but could hear her mother sighing on the other end of the receiver.

"Britt dear," Her mother trailed off.

"No mom, don't even." Brittany sat up straight. "I've heard it all before, from the doctors, from her family, from our friends. Don't let me hear it from you too." The blonde pleaded. "She's going to wake up."

"But you need to be prepared if she doesn't" Her mother said flatly.

Brittany knew the tone. Everyone had used it. They were all trying to get it through her head that Santana never waking up from this coma could be a reality. Hearing it from her mother though, made this fact all the more real, breaking her a little.

"I have to go mom." Brittany's voice waivered.

"Bumble B." Her mother hushed sadly.

"I'll talk to you later." Brittany quickly killed the line and walked from the end of the hallway in the hospital where the vending machines were, back toward Santana's room.

Right then her thought process began to unravel.

If Santana was in fact never going to wake up, could she move on?

Brittany really wasn't positive that she'd be able to just scramble all the pieces back together and bury herself in work like the others had.

She knew she'd go absolutely mad if she never felt Santana's touch again, or heard her voice.

Even though she hears it so clearly in her mind now, what happens when that fades?

The thought made Brittany's heart pang, and instantly tears started to fall.

It all became very clear then; Brittany could not be Brittany, without Santana.

She headed back into the room, and for the next few hours, dark clouds swirled in her brain and thoughts of the simplest of ways to end her life began to form.

If Santana wasn't going to be walking this Earth, neither was she.

**Present time..**

I could hear Brittany gasp for a simple breath, but it came out a squeak as she started to sob.

My heart was torn to shreds knowing I couldn't save her from this.

And then I heard it. A sound that sent cold chills though my whole body.

A bottle of what must have been pills shook slightly. The sound was unmistakable.

There would be no other reason for a bottle of pills to be in this room except for if..

_Brittany no, you can't!_

I was clenching my jaw now in frustration. Only this time I could actually feel it. I was clenching my jaw!

Brittany began to hum the tune from earlier again but her sobbing never ceased. She was contemplating everything now, and I could feel it. I could feel all of her anxiety and emotions.

The humming continued.

Now's my time to fight, fight harder than I've ever fought in my life.

Brittany looked from the window back to Santana at her motionless body and nodded to herself, tears streaming down her face.

"I'm so sorry Santana." Brittany whispered in a broken hushed voice before turning back to the window.

I could hear her resolve was gone now and she was barely keeping it together enough to-

_**POP**_

I heard the lid of the pill bottle pop off, and the bottle shake slightly.

I fought and fought and I felt it again. I was clenching my jaw again.

I'm clenching my damn jaw! Why is she not saying anything? Is she not seeing this?

I need another way, I need to stop her.

With everything in me, I pushed. For what? I don't know, but I pushed hard and finally I was seeing a blinding light, so I went with that and pushed harder. I could feel my eyes and they were on fire, but I could feel them. I continued to push and I could feel my stomach muscles tighten and the light from before start to come in a little more heavy. So I blinked. I actually blinked. I felt it! My eyes fluttered shut and then open again.

I attempted to move my arms but nothing happened. That is certainly not my main focus right now though. I have to get Brittany's attention.

I attempted to move my eyes now, to locate her. I looked all the way to the left and saw an area with a couch, table and some other belongings but quickly snapped my eyes to the right, and there she was. So sad and so alone, sitting perched at the large hospital window bench with her hand cupped around what must be the pills she dumped out, with the empty pill bottle tossed carelessly on the window sill.

I attempted to say something but all that came out was a harsh yet incredibly faint squeak.

I saw her body freeze but she never turned my way.

I clenched my jaw again, incredibly frustrated at this point. I saw her lift her hand full of pills to her mouth and my eyes brimmed with hot tears.

I pushed once more.

"She said, Darling don't forget!"

The room got still.

_Did that just come out of me?_

Brittany never turned around; she just sat frozen at the window, shaking her head.

I tried again.

"There is a sweetness left on earth for you and me."

Okay, that definitely came out of me. And though my voice was hoarse you could hear the melody to the song she was humming earlier while I spoke the words, but only slightly.

"You're not real." Brittany said coldly. "Stop torturing me."

She was trying to convince herself she was still hearing my voice in her head. I needed to convince her otherwise.

I pushed a little harder and could feel my fingers attempting to move, so I went with a familiar reaction and attempted to grip. Within seconds I had a fist full of blankets in my hand. I looked down and the new feeling and then quickly back to my girlfriend.

"Do you remember the rest now?" I asked, with whatever voice I could muster.

Brittany gasped.

The blonde snapped her head around and saw two familiar chocolate orbs staring back at her.

I saw her eyes widened and heard a mess clatter to the floor as she dropped every last pill that was in her hand.

Her face went white as if she had seen a ghost.

"The lyrics, do you remember?" My voice came out raspy and harsh.

She bit her lip and stood up.

"S-San?" She asked hesitantly.

"Britt-Britt?" I offered back to her.

"I have this dream almost every night, but someone always takes you away from me." She sniffled.

"This is real." I told her. "Nobody is taking me."

"Are you sure?" Her body trembled, but she stepped an inch closer to me.

"I really, really hope so." I gulped.

Brittany broke into a fit of hysterics and ran over to me, disregarding every cast on my body and engulfing me in a hug.

I could feel her hot tears and staggered breath against my neck and I absorbed every bit of it. It felt lovely.

"Please let this be real." She pleaded softly against my shoulder before pulling back and leaning forward like she's done so many time before to kiss me. But before she connected she hesitated just before my lips. "Can I kiss you?" She asked nervously.

"Can you never stop?" I felt my own tears falling now.

She gasped out whatever emotion she had in her body and leaned down to connect our lips, and I wasn't seeing anymore. I was no longer living in the moment; I was starting all over again from the past. In that kiss I could feel every kiss we'd ever shared up to this moment. Every kiss however desperate, wanted, sneaky, loving, or new was hitting me all at once and it was like a timeline of our life.

I was broken from my thoughts when I felt her mumble something against my lips.

"What was that?" I rasped.

She pulled back.

"She says, Honey no regrets."

I furrowed my brow, still dazed from the kiss.

"The lyrics, you asked if I remembered." She chuckled.

I smiled warmly at her.

"We do our best and die." I half sung; half spoke.

"I just wanna cry, cause you'll be, be good to me." We both finished the verse together.

* * *

**She's awake! Santana's awake! Mmohmygahhhhhhddddddd finallllllyyyyy. **

**The was stressful, sheesh.**

**;)**

**Anyway..**

**This feels like an organic place to stop before the sequel. What do you think?**

**Look out for my next project, which will be posted this week. "Wicked Games" It'll be a Brittana fic of course :) In my own personal opinion, it's my best material yet. HAPPY NEW YEAR! **

**2016, LET'S DO THIS!**


	27. Opinions

Is everyone still with me? Do you guys want to see a sequel happen or a prequel? Or should I just leave the story be..


	28. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

* * *

Life is funny isn't it? You think you have it all figured out and then reality steps in a punches you square in the face. Life is messy and confusing and it hurts a large percent of the time but we live it anyway. We live it because we're told to. We don't have a say in much and mostly it's just the blind leading the blind, but we evolve. That much is fact.

Today is the day I am being discharged from a room where I've experienced pain, anguish, love, forgiveness, and above all fear.

I am itching to get out of my own personal hell but the idea of what life has in store for me outside of these walls terrifies the fuck out of me.

My only saving grace is-

"Should we get pancakes after this?"

_Brittany._

"Do you _want _to get pancakes after this?" I chuckled.

"I mean we could get waffles if you prefer." She shrugged; continuing to pack up the few remaining items that have accumulated in the hospital room over the past month. "But only if you feel up to it of course."

Before I could respond the door swung open and my usual morning nurse shuffled into the room, an older Russian lady who refuses to show emotion.

"Ms. Lopez." She nodded in my direction, approaching with a stack of papers in hand.

"Esther." I quipped.

This is how we usually greet each other before she begins pricking and prodding my body, touching me places that I'm sure Brittany hasn't even discovered. But not today, no, today will be much different. Today Esther will be removing all of my plugs and bandages. Today is the day I say goodbye to Esther, hopefully for the last time. Though I've become quite fond her sarcasm and old Russian humor.

"You're excited to leave." She exhales with her thick accent, delicately pulling back my hospital gown to remove my heart monitor patch.

"You're excited to be rid of me." I quirked a brow, allowing myself to smirk a little.

I could hear Brittany's quiet chuckle from the other end of the room.

Esther snapped her head in Brittany's direction, causing Brittany to immediately cup her hands over her own mouth.

After a few moments of silence Brittany spoke up.

"I'm just gonna uh-"She swung her thumb back over her shoulder. "I'm gonna go get some coffee."

With that a flash of blonde was seen heading out the door in record time.

Esther turned back with a smirk.

"Your girlfriend is intimidated by me." The older nurse's shoulder shook a little. One could almost mistake the gesture as a laugh.

"That's just because she doesn't know what a softie you really are." I flashed Esther my best toothy grin, causing her face to flush.

"I am no such thing." She huffed; turning to the stack of papers she had waiting on the bedside table. "Now here, finish this up." She lifted the heavy stack and dropped it carelessly on my lap.

"Damn Esther!" I groaned; adjusting myself upright in the bed.

I looked up and saw Esther rummaging in the front pocket of her scrubs.

"Here's a writing utensil, now finish." She ordered; flashing a grin of her own. I'm positive I'm one of very few to actually have witnessed such expression.

I had just finished up with my discharge papers when my hospital room door swung open; I figured it was Brittany returning with her coffee.

I heard the heels clicking first before the person in question came rounding the corner. A face quite familiar to my own came into view.

"Ah, there's my daughter." Claudia said in an over enthusiastic tone; clasping her two hands in front of her.

"Mama?" My brow furrowed. "I thought you went home last night?"

Esther tided up the space around me, collecting the paperwork from my lap.

"Wait, is this the last time I'm going to see you?" I looked up frantically to my nurse.

Esther just smiled and placed her hand on my shoulder; squeezing it tightly. Moments later she was out of the room.

"I think that's the first time I've ever seen that woman smile." My mother cut though my thoughts.

"It's definitely a rare sight." I sighed.

"Well anyway, your father and I decided that I would stay behind and wait until you were fully discharged."My mother started making her way toward my hospital bed and sat at the end by my feet.

"Why?" I peeled the blanket off my body and swung my legs to the side of my bed. "You've got to get back to your job mama. Stop worrying about me."

"Santana, my job _is _to worry about you." She sighed. "Besides, I'm going to take some more time off. This way you can come back to Ohio and I can look after you personally." She stated, rather sure of herself.

"Uh, excuse me?" I knew I was glaring at her, but I couldn't stop myself.

"Well someone needs to look after you once you leave the hospital, who better than your mother?" She sounded almost defensive.

"Brittany." I rolled my eyes. I pushed myself off the bed and winced, grabbing my tender side. "Brittany will be with me the whole time."

My mother scoffed, and I'm sure I saw a little eye roll of her own. "I'm a doctor Santana, are you going to tell me that Brittany can offer you better care then myself?"

"I'm not having this conversation with you." I gingerly made my way over to my bags in the corner of the room. "You're being absurd."

Claudia pushed herself off the bed and started toward me.

"Oh I'm being absurd? Santana you-"

"Mom!" I shouted, interrupting her mid sentence. "That's enough." I turned to face her before continuing. "You're still pissed at Brittany, I get it. You don't trust her. But I am a grown ass woman who has a career to get back to. So no, I'm not going back to Ohio with you. And yes, I am grateful that you would consider taking time from your schedule to look after me, but I'll be fine. You may not trust Brittany, but you should trust me."

My mother flinched; just enough to show her vulnerability.

"Mama," I sighed, walking toward her, reaching out to take her hand in mine. She visibly relaxed at the touch. "Not everything is how it seems, please try to understand that. Brittany is still the girl you know and _love_. You just need time to see that again.

My mother's eyes fluttered shut and she took in a steady breath before nodding her head.

"She hurt my baby." Her voice came out weak and broken.

My heart wrenched at the words and I felt myself pout. I gripped my mother's hands a little tighter before pulling her into a gentle hug, weary of my sore body.

Burying my face in her shoulder I whispered, "Not everything is how it seems." Before pulling back from the hug and looking into her eyes. Wanting her to feel the words I repeated.

She subtly nodded before wiping the stray tear, threatening to escape the corner of her eye.

"Go home to papa." I rasped. "Everything will be alright here."

She smiled at me before stepping forward and kissing me on the forehead.

"The offer still stands Santana." She said while pulling away. "You can always come home."

I just simply grinned at her, because she knew that I was aware that home was always an option. What she failed to understand now was that my home wasn't in Ohio anymore, my home was with Brittany.

* * *

We settled into the black leather seats of the familiar SUV; Brittany wrapping her arms protectively around my shoulders.

"Are you ready?" She whispered in my ear.

I bit my lip and pondered that question. Will I ever be ready? Ready to face the media, both kind and understanding yet harsh and assumptive? Ready to face my fans who had so many questions? Ready to face the reality that my career has been halted for the foreseeable future? Executives at LA Records will most definitely be displeased with that last piece of information, but regardless the show must go on. So ready or not I have to face the noise.

I simply nodded my response to Brittany who in return nodded to Taylor. Seconds later we were zipping out of the parking garage of the hospital, a few seconds after that we were swarmed by crowds of paparazzi feigning to get the first shots of the beloved singer, fresh out of the hospital. The SUV came to a harsh stop outside of the garage while the crowd got closer; they were now banging on the windows and vocally pleading to know if I was alright. Every news outlet was starving to be the first one to break the story about the pop star who walked away from death.

I slid my dark shades from the top of my head to the bridge of my nose, stiffening my stature and holding my chin high.

If it's a success story they want, it's a success story they're going to get. After all…

I _am_ Santana Lopez.

* * *

**So this is it... Honey, No Regrets is officially over. And you guys have been absolutely incredible. A few weeks ago I reached out to my readers asking if anyone wanted a prequel or a sequel, and the responses came pouring in! With an overwhelming majority weighing toward having a sequel, the decision has been made.. **

**The Honey, No Regrets universe will continue with a part 2!**

**Titled: American Honey**

**POV: Santana Lopez **

**There is still so much that needs to happen between these two love bugs, but I need some help. Before I continue with part 2, I desperately need to find a Beta. I'm so often writing chapters at work or in the middle of the night, causing my writing to get a bit sloppy. So if there are any of you out there who feel up to the task, let me know. The sooner I find one, the sooner American Honey can get going. **

**I also want to say a quick thank you to everyone who has taken time out of their day to let me know they're still with me. It's your support that keeps me motivated to write and I love y'all for that :)**

**Soooo, what do you guys think? Are we ready for American Honey? **


End file.
